


Посторонний

by Andre



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Росомаха отправляется в прошлое, а там всё не так, как в кино. Много экшена, старых тайн, скандалов, хёрт-комфорта, а в конце добро побеждает зло.<br/>(Будьте осторожны — это threesome, и не столько сексуальный, сколько психологический. Текст написан несколько лет назад; он не силён по стилю и содержанию, но лежит в общем архиве ради памяти)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дрянные времена

 

Они были ещё живы, когда Логан почуял запах.

Пахнет, пахнет близкой смертью — аромат влажной земли, разрытой могилы, едкий смрад разложения, сладкий и ядовитый. Запах червей и тьмы. Запах агонии. Запах плодородной почвы. После стольких лет диктатуры Стражей временами ещё попадались люди, клявшиеся, что в загробном мире их будет ждать Бог на перьевой подушке. Росомаха невесело смеялся: может, и так, парни, но отчего-то райские кущи дурно пахнут тухлым мясом.

Неужель вы не чуете?

Неужель не свербит в носу?

Вот опять завоняло... Чертовски сильно. Ему уже было ясно: все умрут. Сейчас. Ещё минута, ну максимум — две.

Бедная Китти. Её он жалел больше всех. Взрослая женщина, но в мыслях Росомахи — всё ещё тринадцатилетний ребёнок. Трогательный, едва оперившийся несмышлёныш. Как ты серьёзна сейчас, как бледна. Конечно, не чуешь никакой близкой смерти. Куда тебе... Жизни осталось ровно на один чих, но ты сильна и отважна. Ты всё ещё веришь, что не умрёшь. Останешься жить — пусть даже так, в обществе Стражей, пусть в этой загноённой реальности, зато — жить, жить...

Да, горько сказал Росомаха самому себе. Жи-и-ить. Беспутно перекачивать кровь. Чуять, как она течёт по венам, как эта водичка струится в тебе несмотря ни на что. И рад бы сдохнуть. Так нет же — кровища всё течёт. Не кончается, сука. А ведь давно пора.

Китти наклонилась и зашептала ему в ухо. Поднесла ладони к вискам. Вся съёжилась, приготовилась. Боль пронзила Росомахе виски, и тут же, без передышки, лопнули огромные двери. Краем глаза он успел увидеть, как в храм ворвались Стражи. Магнето вдруг схватил Ксавье за руку, и Чарльз наивно заслонился от Стражей. Даже сейчас он верил, что сможет всех спасти.

Потом все осветилось.

Он летел куда-то... летел сквозь время, сквозь память, сквозь материи, страны и города. Пахло палёной человечиной, как в Нагасаки.

Из последних сил напряг память: что мне сказала Китти перед тем, как её сожгли? Вдруг это показалось чертовски важным.

«Думать о хорошем»? Нет, уже поздно.

«Будет немного колоть» — вот что она сказала.

Моя девочка, да ты промахнулась. Ни черта не знаешь о боли.

И хорошо. И правильно.

Пожалуйста, не знай.

 

 

Постепенно, нехотя, с опозданием... боль уходила. Логан точно не знал, когда это случилось.

Теперь он был в безопасности. Милосердная тьма обволакивала, как утроба. Ровно и ласково билось сердце, не тормозя и не торопясь: бух, бух, бух. Зачем торопиться? Тебя нигде не ждут.

Но всё же... Всё же.

Во тьме он покачивался и плыл, будто в лодке Харона, — из ниоткуда в никуда. Пришла блаженная мысль: неужели я всё-таки умер? Может, меня тоже сожгли Стражи? Не осталось никаких чувств, даже самых простых: вкусов, запахов, ощущения тела. Там, где Логан оказался, часы не тикали, и он не знал, как долго длилась тьма.

Но вот темнота дрогнула, течение времени остановилось, и Логан открыл глаза.

Над головой завис потолок, неряшливо побеленный в мелкую трещинку. В углу, на стыке с карнизом, потолок подтекал, тая рыжими разводами по стене. Старые обои, поклеенные в десяток слоёв, вздулись буграми и холмиками. Грязные занавески, как призраки, болтались туда-сюда.

Это не было похоже на рай.

На ад — тоже.

Он лежал на кровати, пригвождённый чьим-то тяжёлым горячим телом. Все суставы сладко и нежно ныли. Нет, смертью тут не пахнет... Пахнет городом, сексом, пылью, абсентом и травкой. Логан неловко и грузно повернулся, стряхнув с плеча чужую расслабленную руку. Рядом лежал небритый патлатый парень и сопел, уткнувшись в прокуренную подушку.

Так.

Погодите.

Замедлимся на минутку.

События между шестидесятыми и семидесятыми он помнил смутно, как сквозь запотевшее стекло. Набор пунктов с пометками. Война во Вьетнаме — галочка. Спецслужбы — галочка. Пьянки — галочка. Бабы — галочка.

А вот патлатые мужики в своей постели — это уже сюрприз.

Несколько секунд Логан тупо всматривался в спящее полупьяное лицо. Оно ничего ему не сообщило. Что ж, сказал он себе, трахать мужиков — это не так уж плохо. Скажем, это не худшая вещь из того, что ты натворил.

Он сел и огляделся. Дым стоит столбом. Надо хоть форточку открыть, что ли. Встал с постели и уставился на своё отражение в зеркале.

Тело как тело. В нём почти ничего не изменилось. Трусы неизвестно где, штаны — тоже. Если и были сомнения насчёт вчерашней ночи, теперь их не стало вовсе.

Логан выглянул в окно и увидел улицу старого доброго Бруклина, забитую старой рекламой и новенькими «Мустангами».

Мать твою.

Твою мать.

Парень на кровати пошевелился и перевернулся на другой бок. В отражении зеркала Логан увидел его бледную спину с круглой родинкой под лопаткой. Покрывало сбилось. Из-под него виднелись худосочные ягодицы и мягкая ложбинка на пояснице.

Джинсы он нашёл под батареей. Пряжка щеголяла цветочками. Будь прокляты хиппари и их чёртова мода. Трусы не нашлись. Росомаха натянул джинсы на голое тело, осторожно застегнул ширинку и обошёл кровать. Парень в постели что-то промычал, открыл глаза и уставился Логану в пах.

— Доброе утро, пупсик. Просыпайся и уматывай.

Парень сел, растирая ладонью лицо. У него была странная манера потирать виски. Логан не мог вспомнить, у кого он уже видел этот отточенный жест.

— Чёрт... Который час?

О, эта мерзкая неловкость после случайного секса: доброе утро, хочешь кофе, я обязательно тебе позвоню.

И, конечно, утро вовсе не доброе, никакого кофе не будет и никто не позвонит. Но протокол требует: нужно что-то сказать. Хоть как-нибудь поддержать беседу.

К чёрту эти реверансы. Не до них сейчас.

— Время сматываться, — сказал Росомаха. — Собирай манатки и проваливай. Дверь там.

Парень посмотрел на дверь, потом на Логана. Голубые глаза в красных прожилках не питали ложных иллюзий. Было видно: ему погано. Погано уже очень давно и, кажется, надолго.

Логан прикинул: травка — понятно, но что ещё — ЛСД, метафметамин, героин? Он плохо помнил, чем ширялись в эти времена, но в том, что перед ним наркоман, не сомневался ни на минуту. На обнажённых руках хорошо видны кровоподтёки вокруг вен — верные соратники иглы и жгута.

— Чем колешься?

Парень спустил ноги на пол. Растрёпанные пряди скрывали его осунувшееся лицо.

— Прости?

— Чем колешься, спрашиваю.

— Не твоё это дело.

— Завязывай с этим дерьмом, или через десять лет помрёшь от СПИДа. Всех твоих выкосит. Гробовщики разбогатеют, как маклеры.

— Через десять лет... что?

Какая нелепость. Росомаха вдруг понял, что не знает точно, куда попал. Окей, Америка, Нью-Йорк, Бруклин. Но какой месяц, день? Господи, да хотя бы год.

— Ну, может, не через десять лет, а даже раньше.

Парень сипло засмеялся.

— Хорошо же тебя накрыло... Подай мне брюки.

— Сам найдёшь, не маленький.

Наркоман несколько секунд смотрел на него, прищурившись. Логану отчего-то стало не по себе.

— Ты не в настроении.

— Ага. И так уже лет сто, — ответил Логан, разглядывая узкую улочку за окном, кирпичные стены и растяжку с рекламой колы на соседнем доме.

Какой живой, бешеный мир... Всё целёхонькое. Кирпичи только-только начинают крошиться. Пройдёт всего пятьдесят лет, и от этой улицы не останется даже камушка. Даже одной травинки. Сплошное пепелище до самого горизонта. Даже реклама колы отдаётся ностальгической болью под ребром.

Да, старик. Какой же ты древний. Древний, как мамонт. Как долбаный саблезубый тигр.

Нужно отделаться от этого торчка и поехать в школу.

Но торчок до сих пор возился на постели и вставать, кажется, не спешил.

— Ты что, ещё здесь?

— Окажи мне услугу, — сказал он. Росомаха недоумённо оглянулся.

— Услугу?

— Будь добр, позвони одному человеку. Это мой друг. Назовёшь адрес, он приедет и заберёт меня.

— С какой стати ему забирать тебя? Сам ты свалить не можешь?

Наркоман опять зыркнул на Логана, на этот раз — почти угрожающе.

— Я прошу не так много, Джеймс.

Логан поднял брови.

— Ты к кому обращаешься?

— К тебе, конечно. Вчера ты назвался Джеймсом. Или имя ненастоящее?

Логан вздрогнул: а ведь когда-то я и впрямь был Джеймсом Хоулеттом. Какое старое, почти чужое имя.

— Ладно. Диктуй номер.

Наркоман продиктовал. Логан не стал записывать, понадеялся на память.

—У кого-нибудь в этой дыре мобильник есть?

—Что?

Блядь, мысленно выругался Росомаха. Соберись, мужик. Какие мобильники? Они и в будущем-то почти перевелись, а в прошлом их и подавно искать не стоит.

— Я спрашиваю, откуда можно звякнуть.

— На углу здания есть телефонная будка.

Росомаха нашёл под завалами рубашку и куртку. Узорчик на рубашке назойливо мельтешил перед глазами. Дрянные, дрянные времена.

— Как его зовут, этого твоего друга?

— А?

— Имя у него есть?

— Хэнк.

Логан застегнул рубашку, набросил на плечи куртку и порылся по карманам: где же сигары? А вот они. Прекрасные сигары, кубинка. Не какая-нибудь отрава. Есть вещи, которые не меняются, и за них можно продать душу.

— Здорово. А фамилия?

Наркоман скривил губы.

— Хэнк Маккой.

Логан сунул сигару в зубы и так и застыл.

— Маккой?..

— Пожалуйста, просто позвони ему, и обойдёмся без церемоний.

Логан глядел, как наркоман, свесив ноги на пол, раздражённо пытается подобрать с пола свою одежду. Какие неловкие, скованные движения — будто им что-то мешает. Логан ещё не задал вопроса, но уже знал ответ. Было смешно и дурно. Губы пересохли.

— А тебя-то как звать? — спросил он вслух, по-детски надеясь: вдруг пронесёт.

— Меня зовут Чарльз, — устало ответил наркоман. — Не мог бы ты поторопиться? Я страшно хочу домой.

Подумать только. Не пронесло.

 

 

Ладно, подумал Логан.

Ладно, я подумаю об этом потом. Скажем, завтра.

Он шумно вдохнул, затрепетав крыльями носа, и ещё громче выдохнул. Внимательно посмотрел на свою куртку — куртка новёхонькая. Чем бы он ни занимался в эти годы (а чем, кстати?), деньги были. Наверняка и тачка была.

В правом кармане Логан нашёл ключи. В качестве брелока на них болтался складной ножик с гравировкой: «ПОЦЕЛУЙ МЕНЯ В ЗАДНИЦУ».

Никаких сомнений — ключи его.

— Сам тебя отвезу.

— Позвони Хэнку. Он приедет.

— Я слышал. Не буду звонить никакому Хэнку. Одевайся.

Смотреть на голого Ксавье ему теперь было почти неловко. Чарльз унизительно наклонился, подбирая с пола майку, рубашку и джинсы. Пока он пыхтел, с усилием натягивая штанины, Росомаха отошёл в сторону, закурил и спросил:

— Не знаешь, чья это квартира?

Ксавье чуть с кровати не навернулся.

— Ты сказал, что твоя.

— Серьёзно? — удивился Росомаха и прикусил язык. — Давай шустрее.

Тут же обругал сам себя: тупица, болван, идиот. Не надо с ним так. Это всё ещё Чарльз Ксавье. Твой друг, самый добрый друг. Пусть наркоман, пусть молодой, с похмелья, но всё же это Ксавье.

И ты... с ним...

Нет, не думать.

Лучше думать о квартире, не прислушиваться к пыхтению и не принюхиваться к запаху секса. Ну и дыра. Кабина самолёта и алтарь в монастыре — и те были уютнее.

У той реальности было оправдание: конец света, нашествие Стражей, тоталитаризм, война. В этой реальности причин для запустения нет. Тем не менее квартира выглядит скверно. Стоптанный ковёр под ногами такого цвета, какой невозможно определить на глаз. Пыльная тахта в углу, побитый шкаф, тумбочка, заваленная коробками из-под сигар, дедушкино кресло и проигрыватель для пластинок. Каким-то чудом за креслом завалялась книжка — «В дороге», Джек Керуак. Вот те на. Логан в упор не помнил ни книги, ни квартиры.

Он открыл шкаф и быстро обшарил полки. Сплошные джинсы-клёш и рубашки в цветочек. Какой позор. Закрыл шкаф. Оглянулся. Ксавье, уже одетый, выжидательно сидел на кровати.

— Ты не мог бы?..

Проклятье. Здесь же должна быть коляска, почему её нет? Логан подошёл и рывком поднял Чарльза, собираясь взвалить тело через плечо.

— Ты что делаешь? — вскрикнул Ксавье. Росомаха от неожиданности едва не уронил его на пол. — Я могу сам дойти!

— Сам?

Он сердито поморщился.

— Просто дай опереться о плечо.

Логан поставил его на ноги, и Чарльз — черт возьми! — удержался. Это так удивило Росомаху, что в первую минуту он не нашёл внятных слов. Ксавье ухватился крепкой ладонью за его плечо и поковылял, прихрамывая.

— Ты... ты что, ходишь?

— А ты наблюдателен.

На нём тоже были джинсы-клёш. Это даже не смешно.

Квартира располагалась на втором этаже старого дома. На лестничной клетке пахло пивом и кошками. Логан чихнул и мрачно подумал: как разбаловала меня жизнь под чужим крылом. Уже позабыл, как прозябал большую часть прожитых лет. Забыл, на что эта жизнь была похожа, чем она пахла, какой была на вкус. Забыл, как болтался неприкаянным то тут, то сям. Как искал смерти. Как жаждал избавления от самого себя.

Полюбуйся теперь, зверюга, — как тебе это зрелище? Отрезвляет, не так ли?

Чарльз не высказал удивления, не поморщился от антуража, не фыркнул. В нём или осталось какое-никакое чувство такта, или не осталось ничего. Безразличным взглядом скользнув по парковке около дома, он уверенно поковылял к огромному и изрядно побитому «Шевроле». Логан послушно шёл рядом, подставляя плечо. Он ещё издали изучал машину. Конечно, тачка потаскана, но что за красотка — мощная, огромная, сочного синего цвета, такого пронзительного, что хочется зажмуриться на свету.

— Твоя машина?

— Нет, твоя, — отозвался Чарльз. — Ты меня на ней вчера привёз.

— А.

— Ты хоть что-нибудь сам о себе помнишь?

Логан против воли засмеялся. Чарльз взглянул недоумённо.

— Я сказал что-то смешное?

О, учительские нотки в голосе. Хоть что-то есть общего у двух Чарльзов. В груди благословенным теплом шевельнулось знакомое, светлое, доброе. Что-то из старой жизни.

Хватит, мужик. Угомонись.

— Да ничего. Дежа вю. Забей.

Что ж, тачка — блеск. Тут Росомаха не оплошал. Интересно, куда потом делась эта машина? Проиграл в споре? Продал? Разбил?

Ничего не щадит время.

Они сели и поехали. Логан с удовольствием вытянул ноги. Он любил старые американские машины нежной любовью — за размах, за мощность, но главным образом за то, что мог влезть в них, не сгибаясь в три погибели. Ксавье он посадил на соседнее сиденье, и тот не проронил ни слова.

Водить было непривычно. Давно не садился за руль. Трудно даже вспомнить примерный срок. Логан ехал, старательно обдумывая, как подойти к теме будущего в разговоре с Чарльзом, но мысли упорно сворачивали на известную тропинку.

Подумаю об этом завтра, уколол Росомаха сам себя. Как же. Хуёвая из тебя получилась Скарлетт О’Хара. Совсем никудышная.

Я спал с ним в семидесятых, только подумайте... Я с ним спал. Как получилось, что я этого не помню?

Ксавье, сукин сын. Выходит, ты вернул мне не всю память. Кое-что ты оставил при себе, и ничего в душе не шевельнулось. Зато какие красивые слова ты говорил, пока оставался жив: свобода мысли, право собственности, фу-ты ну-ты. Годами промывал мне мозги своими идеалами — Логан, не делай то, не делай сё, будь паинькой, стань благородным, спаси планету. Люди созданы равными, мы принадлежим только самим себе, у нас есть право всё о себе знать. Такими глупостями ты забил мне башку на ура. И я поддался.

Зачем я это сделал? Чтобы после стольких лет узнать, что ты лгал мне за здорово живёшь?

Предупредил бы, что ли.

Сказал бы: Логан, отправляйся в прошлое, но ты должен знать, что однажды мы с тобой трахались. Я тогда сидел на наркоте, стрижку и душ считал моветоном и прозорливостью не отличался. Тем не менее, ты запал на меня даже в таком неприглядном виде.

Интересно, почему? А?

Ты и я, Логан.

Как тебе такое?

Росомаха злился на Чарльза, которого не было — мёртвого старика, заживо сожжённого в нелепой антиутопии, именуемой будущим. Молодой Чарльз в это время прислонился лбом к стеклу и пустыми глазами буравил дорогу и деревья, плывущие за окном.

Что ж, по крайней мере, сейчас лето. Травка, солнышко, птички поют, цветы цветут.

И очень душное лето. С ума сойти.

На одном из перекрёстков Логан притормозил, ожидая зелёного сигнала светофора, и пока стоял, разглядывал жёлто-красную афишу с золотыми арками: «ПОПРОБУЙТЕ НАШ НОВЫЙ БУРГЕР — БИГ-МАК!».

Вдруг навалилась зверская, нечеловеческая тоска. Таким был мир до Стражей — жарким, цветастым, аляповатым, со вкусом нового бургера на зубах. Работали светофоры, гудели клаксоны, яростно-синие «Шевроле» колесили по дорогам Нью-Йорка. Люди просыпались, покупали кофе, по вечерам наведывались в бар, играли в бильярд, затевали драки. Люди пили, кололись, трахались с кем попало. Влюблялись, женились, рожали детей, смотрели футбол и ток-шоу, ездили в отпуск, чтоб поглядеть на Гранд-Каньон. Носили брюки-клёш и немыслимые хаера.

Перед глазами против воли встало бледное, худенькое личико Китти. Росомаха когда-то клялся, что поведёт её к алтарю. Она очень просила: Логан, пожалуйста, не будь ты таким букой, это много значит для Питера и меня. Он отмахивался: мелочь пузатая, вертихвостка, фурия, куда тебе замуж, ты едва из пелёнок вылезла. Никак не мог примириться, что Китти уже не тринадцать лет.

Колосс и Китти уговаривали его месяц и наконец уговорили. Учтите, сказал им Логан, если вы разбежитесь, я прокляну вас до конца времён.

Но они не разбежались. И не поженились.

...Бог мой, фурия, как же я тебя подвёл.

Думай о хорошем, Логан, ответила Китти. Будет немного колоть.

Ни с того ни с сего жутко захотелось притормозить и попробовать этот сраный Биг-Мак, но он не остановился.

— Нужно поговорить, — сказал Логан вслух, закурил и выдохнул дым в окно. Ксавье оторвался от разглядывания пейзажа.

— Позволь мне предвосхитить беседу. Не нужно никаких продолжений. Мы встретились, провели вместе ночь, ты подбросил меня до дома. Буду признателен, если этим всё и ограничится. Ты не знаешь меня, я не знаю тебя.

Логан стиснул зубы.

Спокойно, браток.

Думать о хорошем.

— Дело в том, что я тебя знаю.

— Неужели? — без интереса сказал он.

— Тебя зовут Чарльз Ксавье.

— Вау. Ты просто глаза мне сейчас открыл.

Нихуя себе! Язвительный наркоман Чарльз Ксавье. Интересные коленца выкидывает житуха, когда ты уже и удивляться-то разучился. После стольких лет.

— Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты можешь представить.

— Зелёный свет.

Росомаха бросил взгляд на светофор, тронулся с места и упрямо повторил:

— Я тебя знаю. Всё знаю. Или почти всё.

Ксавье вяло хмыкнул.

— Мой день рождения.

— Что?

— Когда я родился, ты помнишь?

— Помню, — искренне ответил Логан. — Отлично помню.

— И когда же?

— Шестого апреля тридцать второго года.

Он вскинул брови.

— Рассказать поподробнее? — предложил Росомаха, выравнивая руль. — Захватывающая история. Время стояло холодное, пляжный сезон на Лонг-Айленде никак не открывался. К девятому месяцу твоя мать изрядно утомилась таскать в брюхе этакое сокровище. Стала раздражительная, нервная, на всех рявкала почём зря... Это было такое время. Люди ещё не знали о Великой Депрессии и Второй мировой, но нутром чуяли, что добром дела не кончатся. В психушках расплодились невротики, шлюхи и разорившиеся маклеры. Как сейчас помню: их лечили электрошоком и прогулками на свежем воздухе. Дикость какая, да?.. Но к апрелю распогодилось. Я как раз приехал в Большое Яблоко. Канадская разведка держала меня в своих рядах на случай особых заданий. Резни, в основном. Меня в те времена это не парило. За день я перерезал всех, кого мне велели, и оставшиеся три дня не просыхал в пабах. После убийств жутко хочется напиться... Ходил на Бродвей. Была постановка не помню уже о чём. Кабаре какое-то... юбки, девки, бухло рекой. Подцепил там одну рыженькую, поехали кататься по побережью. Мотоцикл, помню, был, но не помню, куда потом делся. Мы тормознули около кустов — рыжая оказалась не из строптивых, — и пока ахали да охали, в трёх километрах от наших кустов родился ты.

— Само собой, — процедил Ксавье.

— Гляжу, ты не удивился, что я бывший наёмник. Выходит, и раньше знал. Неужто я тебе вчера рассказал?

Ксавье не пошевелился.

— Ах да, — сказал Росомаха. — Мы встречались в начале шестидесятых. Ты приходил вербовать меня. Это я помню хорошо. А ты помнишь?

— К чему эти маловероятные байки о кустах и весне тридцать второго?

— Это не байки, а сущая правда. Если хочешь, даже покажу тебе те кусты. Отличные кусты. Как раз будем проезжать мимо.

Наконец до Ксавье дошло.

— Я ведь не назвал тебе адреса.

— И не утруждайся.

— Кто ты такой?

— Знаешь, профессор, будет проще, если ты прочтёшь мои мысли. Не мастак я такие штуки объяснять.

И тут он попал в яблочко. Весь предыдущий разговор не выбивал Ксавье из шаткого равновесия, а эти слова явно дали под дых.

— Останови машину.

— И что ты сделаешь — сбежишь? Хватит, Чарли. Потерпи двадцать минут, мы приедем — и я объясню. В школе есть что-нибудь пожрать?

Он как-то странно посмотрел на Логана.

— Ну, еда какая-нибудь. Я бы сейчас яичницу зарубал, что скажешь?

— Яичница есть. Школы нет.

— То есть как — нет?

— Откуда ты знаешь про школу?

— Я первым задал вопрос.

Ксавье опять отвернулся.

— А знаешь, мне плевать.

— Погоди-ка. Ты же ничего не понял.

— И не хочу понимать.

Он от чего-то отмахнулся, как от назойливой мухи, наклонил голову набок и задремал. Или сделал вид.

Да, дела.

 

 

 

Скоро Логан понял, о чем шла речь. Школы действительно больше нет. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы докумекать.

Особняк обтрепался, словно годами чах на отшибе цивилизации. Лето стояло горячее и засушливое. Август, что ли? Похоже на то. Трава выгорела на солнце и неопрятно примялась. Её никто не стриг. Некогда за этим садом ухаживали — хлопотали над клумбами, подстригали кусты, лелеяли пышные белые гортензии, чистили фонтан. Теперь всё стояло потрёпанное и неприкаянное. Кто-то явно предпринимал попытку привести лужайку в порядок, но отчаялся и побросал инструменты где попало. Логан чуть не наехал шинами на грабли и секатор. Некогда красивый фонтан потрескался и позеленел от высохшей тины. Сквозь трещинки в мраморе бесстрашно пробивался колючий плющ и вился по округлым каменным бокам.

Логан припарковал «Шевроле», вклинившись между полудохлой гортензией и фонтаном. Камушки застучали по днищу машины. Логан заглушил двигатель и вышел под палящее солнце.

— Постучи и подожди, — сказал Чарльз. — Хэнк открывает не сразу.

Гравий хрустел под подошвами ботинок. Логан поднялся по крошащимся ступенькам и постучал в мощную деревянную дверь. Выждал несколько секунд, потом хлопнул кулаком ещё разок, уже громче.

Дверь приоткрылась, и в темной щели проёма мелькнули чужие глаза.

— Вам чего?

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Логан, — не найдётся ли минутки поговорить о господе нашем Иисусе?

Дверь попыталась закрыться, но Росомаха её придержал.

А нехилая силища у этого парня. Хэнк Маккой и во времена Логана был скалой, а уж по молодости и вовсе не плошал.

— Полегче, Зверь. Я тебе подарочек привёз.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — просипел Хэнк из-за двери.

— Всё ты понимаешь. Открой.

— Уходите, или я вызову полицию!

— Да ты что, — восхитился Логан. — Какой молодец.

Он рывком навалился, дверь распахнулась, и Хэнк отлетел на пару метров.

— Только не бузи.

Генри Маккой поднялся и отряхнулся. В тёмном холле его высокая фигура казалась картонной. Хэнк вышел на крыльцо. Росомаха вытаращил глаза от удивления. Он ожидал увидеть мохнатого синего монстра со звериным рылом. Вместо этого перед ним стоял ботаник в больших очках, до того хилый, что дунь — и улетит.

— А ты, я гляжу, позднего развития.

Глухой рык дал понять Логану: ботаник не так уж прост.

— Ладно тебе, Хэнк. Я пришёл с миром.

На миг глаза Хэнка пожелтели. Лицо налилось кровью. Раздувая ноздри, он отчаянно боролся с самим собой и наконец победил. Бледность вернулась к нему, а вокруг глаз проступили синюшные круги.

Росомаха против воли вспомнил то, что вовсе не хотел вспоминать — как Зверь мучительно умирал. Все знали, что он не жилец. С такими ранами не выкарабкиваются, даже если в тебе триста фунтов животных мускулов. Будь он человеком, давно бы уже помер, но из человеческого в Хэнке Маккое оставалась только душа, и эта душа хотела покоя.

Он лежал в углу, от него пахло палёной шерстью. Левая половина звериной морды стала обожжённым месивом из мяса и костей. Правая половина глядела на Логана единственным уцелевшим глазом, жёлтым и круглым. Вдруг тонкий рот со свистом открылся и спокойно сказал: дружище, не заставляй меня умолять.

Росомаха кивнул и расчехлил когти.

Когда-то Хэнк был хилым ботаником, жалким гиком, куцым очкариком, не стоящим и секунды внимания.

Но Логан неизменно видел его великим, как атлант.

Зверь глянул во двор и увидел Чарльза в машине. Чарльз вяло ему помахал. Тут же что-то стало с лицом Хэнка: ещё минуту назад оно трещало по швам от ярости. Но ярость ушла. Угрюмый и осунувшийся, Хэнк пошёл к машине так, будто каждый шаг весил тонну.

— Помочь? — спросил Логан.

— Вы уже помогли.

— Не понял?

— Езжайте домой.

— Никуда я не поеду.

— Мне придётся настаивать.

— Ты, похоже, не в курсе, с кем имеешь дело.

Хэнк хмыкнул, притормозил и развернулся.

— Я вполне понимаю, с кем имею дело.

— Неужто?

— Думаете, вы у него один такой?

Вопрос поставил Логана в тупик. Он недоверчиво наклонил голову и несколько секунд пристально рассматривал нервное лицо Хэнка.

— Я вас разочарую. Таких много. К несчастью, профессор не в самой лучшей форме, и ему, кажется, всё равно, с кем...

— С кем что?

— Вы сами знаете, что.

Росомаха разозлился, хоть и знал — зря.

— Ты думаешь, я тут бегать за ним буду? Типа как за бабой, что ли?

Хэнк повёл плечом.

— Не знаю, как у вас это происходит...

— У кого это — у нас? Язык-то попридержи.

— ...но вы уже за ним бегаете, — закончил Маккой. — Отпустите мою руку.

Логан запоздало сообразил, что держит его за рукав, и послушно отпустил.

— Так. Ладно. Начнём с начала. Ты всё не так понял.

Хэнк, не слушая, зашагал к машине, открыл дверь и стал вытаскивать Чарльза. Чарльз ухватился за его плечо и поднялся на свои ненадёжные ноги.

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь? — спросил Хэнк.

— Пока да.

— Давай, надо дойти до дома. Я увеличу дозу.

Логан остолбенело смотрел, как Маккой тащит Чарльза через двор и помогает зайти в дом. Ноги Чарльза едва волочились. Ему становилось всё хуже. В тёмном холле Хэнк аккуратно привалил Чарльза спиной к стене, и Ксавье сполз на пол, сипло дыша.

— Вы ещё не ушли? — спросил Хэнк у Логана. Логан зачем-то помотал головой.

— Хэнк, пожалуйста...

— Сейчас принесу.

Зверь скрылся под лестницей. Несколько секунд его не было. Ксавье даже не посмотрел в сторону Росомахи. Когда Хэнк вернулся, в руках у него был жгут и шприц. Ксавье с готовностью закатал рукав.

— Как интересно, — подал голос Логан. — Он тут обдалбывается, как сумасшедший, а ты, выходит, его дилер?

— Чарльз, кто это? — спросил Хэнк.

— Один мой знакомый мутант со скверным характером. Ради всего святого, Джеймс или как там тебя... Уйди.

Но было поздно: Логан вызверился. Происходящее мало напоминало ему то, о чём толковал профессор в будущем. Какой Траск, какие Стражи? Больше всего это смахивало на дурное ретро-кинцо — знакомых актёров нарядили в нелепые шмотки, и вот они кривляются, изображая драму про наркоманов-битников.

Он ещё не понял, что кривляния не было. И актёров — тоже.

— Знаешь, я бы и рад свалить. Ей-богу, затрахался. Но ты взял с меня слово, что я хотя бы попытаюсь. А я не привык тебя подводить. Так что давай собери гениальные мозги в кучу и убери свои прибамбасы. Дела не терпят.

— О чём это он? — недоумённо спросил Хэнк.

— Его и спроси.

Да пошло всё к чертям, подумал Логан.

— Чарли, я из будущего, — сказал он вслух. — Ты отправил меня сюда, потому что только я мог выдержать путешествие. Остальные не сумели. Ты ещё не знаешь этого, но мир изменится. Вот-вот произойдёт событие, из-за которого в будущем грянет война, и я должен не дать ему случиться.

Логан ожидал, что они онемеют, а потом засыплют его вопросами. Вышло иначе. Хэнк и правда замолчал, потрясённо выпрямившись. А вот Ксавье, тихо хмыкнув, изрёк:

— И грянул гром, — и стал затягивать на предплечье жгут.

Безумие, думал Логан. Форменное безумие без прикрас.

— Ты что, не слышал меня? Я из будущего!

— И я искренне с этим тебя поздравляю... Иди и меняй своё будущее как заблагорассудится. Только без меня.

Пришла пора лишиться дара речи.

— Чёрт, Чарли, я тебя не узнаю.

— Ты не просто не узнаёшь. Ты меня вообще не знаешь.

— Ошибочка, профессор.

Ксавье утомлённо прикрыл глаза — мол, как ты меня заёб своей неумелой лирикой. Иди уже, Росомаха. Иди и не возвращайся.

— А что же остальные?

— А?

— Ты сказал — остальные не сумели.

— Они погибли.

— Кто — они?

— Мутанты, Чарльз. Все до одного.

На миг на лице Ксавье промелькнул ужас. Он быстро переглянулся с Хэнком.

— Как это понимать — мутанты погибли?

— А которое из двух слов тебе непонятно?

— Я... я не совсем уверен, что уловил смысл...

— Мать твою, Чарли, да соберись же! Посмотри на меня. Я похож на того, с кем ты вчера трахался?

Хэнк вздрогнул и отвёл глаза. Скулы у него порозовели, но Росомахе было плевать.

— Посмотри и скажи: похож?

— Вчера ты вёл себя... несколько иначе.

— Потому что вчера, мать твою, я был на пятьдесят лет моложе.

Рука Чарльза сама собой потянулась за шприцом. Хэнк тихо сказал:

— Погоди.

Они вели между собой бессловесный диалог, сокрытый от посторонних глаз: Хэнк умолял, Ксавье содрогался. Этот ожесточённый спор длился всего несколько секунд. Потом Ксавье сдался и поднёс палец к виску. На его лицо хлынуло выражение муки. Он широко распахнул глаза, дёрнулся, будто под током, и быстро убрал руку.

— Не врёт.

— Сразу бы так, — сказал Логан. — Теперь слушай сюда. В семьдесят третьем году Мистик прикончила Траска. Они забрали её, и это позволило им сделать Стражей. Мы должны помешать ей, и без тебя я не обойдусь, Чарли.

Воспалённые веки Ксавье моргнули раз, другой.

— Ты сказал, в семьдесят третьем? — переспросил Хэнк.

— Все верно. Не обижайтесь, ребята, но времени рассусоливать у нас нет.

— Решил явиться заранее?

— В каком смысле — заранее?

— Сегодня девятнадцатое августа, — с расстановкой сказал Хэнк, — семидесятого года.

В висках глухо стучал пульс. С ужасом Логан только что понял: Китти испугалась и промазала. Фурия погибла, а он остался — здесь, в августе тысяча девятьсот семидесятого, на три года раньше, чем нужно.

И он не вернётся назад.

 

 

Пока он рассказывал, Ксавье туго перетянул жгут, ткнул остриём иглы в вену и плавно ввёл инъекцию. Глаза у него закатились, мышцы лица расслабились. Закрыв глаза, он медленно дышал, и Логан не был уверен, что Чарльз его слышит.

Но когда Логан снова заикнулся о Мистик, он тут же отозвался:

— Мы ничем не можем тебе помочь.

— Конкретно ты очень даже можешь. Церебро уже изобрели?

Хэнк и Чарльз опять обменялись взглядами. Это начало утомлять. Быть чужим среди своих он давно разучился.

— Я давно не отлаживал его, — сказал Хэнк.

— Так пойди и отладь. Найдём Мистик, остановим её и предотвратим конец света. Я вам за это даже проставлю пиво в баре. Какое пиво нынче пьют?

Хэнк нахмурился. Ну вот, даже пошутить безобидно нельзя. Какие все нервные в этом семидесятом году.

Чарльз отделился от стены и стал подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж. Ноги у него теперь работали без осечек. Будто и не было проблем.

— Эй, профессор, ты что, не слышал меня?

— Слышал.

— И что скажешь?

— Ничего не скажу. Хэнк, будь добр, проводи нашего гостя домой.

Проклятый торчок Ксавье не укладывался в голове у Логана. Ссутуленная спина мерно поднималась на второй этаж. Только что он услышал о Стражах и смерти, о Мистик, о Траске, о том, как всё поглотит огонь. Но ничего не изменилось.

— Послушай, сынок... Может быть, тебе кажется это забавной шуткой, но я здесь не для того, чтобы подтирать сопли какому-то торчку.

— Ну так не подтирай.

— А я-то думал, что огребу проблем с Эриком.

Хэнк выдул воздух из лёгких, снял очки и потёр переносицу. Ксавье медленно развернулся.

— Прости?

— Я сказал — с Эриком.

— Забудь об этом.

— Что я слышу. Похоже, ты у нас мастер забывать. Тебе дозу дай — сам себя забудешь.

Ксавье тихо и мрачно засмеялся. Зловещий смех эхом оттолкнулся от стен. Отсмеявшись, Чарльз молча покачал головой и пошёл по ступеням дальше.

— Сукин сын, да что с тобой не так? — крикнул Логан ему в спину. — Ты что, не понимаешь, что без тебя они все умрут?

— Со мной они тоже умрут, разве нет?

— Чего?..

— Ты отправился сюда, потому что они погибли. Если верить твоим словам, я в этом участвовал. Можешь сделать вывод самостоятельно?

Он уже скрылся из вида, но Логан продолжал сверлить взглядом лестницу.

— Со мной или без меня, но они умрут, — удаляясь, подсказал Чарльз. — Предпочту, чтобы это случилось без меня.

Звуки шагов затихли, и Логан осознал, что уже несколько минут стоит недвижимо, прибитый к полу, как казённый столик. Чарльз уже ушёл. От него в холле остался запах кожи, табака и вчерашнего алкоголя. Росомаха оглянулся на Зверя, и Зверь тускло хмыкнул в ответ.

— Что с ним случилось?

Хэнк опять вздохнул, ещё горше.

— Пойдём на кухню, — кивнул он и на всякий случай спросил: — Ты ведь не разгромишь тут всё?

Да уж было бы что громить... Логан знал этот дом. Любил его. И не узнавал. Всё покрылось тоской и пылью, пауки плели под потолком витиеватый белый узор.

Я уже был здесь, с досадой подумал Росомаха. И жизнь эту проживал, и пиво такое пил, и брюки-клёш носил, с теми же спал и то же самое ел. Я видел это дрянное кинцо и хорошо помню, чем там все кончилось.

Все умерли — вот чем.

На кой чёрт мне показывают это ещё раз? Чтобы я что-то с этим сделал? Типа, спас. Выручил. Направил на нужный путь. В теории звучит здорово, но беда в другом. Нянька-то я херовая. Я и в школе преподавать не мог. Кому угодно доверяли воспитание детей, даже Китти. Даже Бобби. Даже вшивому Скотту Саммерсу.

Но не мне.


	2. Люди в чёрных пиджаках

 

Логана сбивала с толку тщедушность Хэнка. Некое пограничное состояние: для Зверя ещё слишком неловок, для человека уже чересчур силён. Казалось бы, ну сколько ему — лет тридцать с копейками? Пора бы перерасти гадкого утёнка. А Хэнк всё канителился, и медлил, и не перерастал. Как это на него похоже.

Вот так вроде думаешь о Хэнке, но мысли-то совсем о другом: о времени, о доме, о наркомане Ксавье.

— Садись, — пригласил Хэнк за стол. Логан проигнорировал его и сам сунул нос в допотопный холодильник.

— Ух ты, пиво.

— Там три бутылки «Будвайзера».

— Да я уж вижу, что не десять. Это что, розыгрыш?

— Это запасы Чарльза.

Логан переварил ответ.

— Ксавье пьёт пиво?

— Ну да. Виски-то кончилось.

— М-да. Тяжёлая у вас житуха, как погляжу.

Хэнк опустился на расшатанный стул и бездеятельно смотрел, как Росомаха роется в ящиках в поисках открывалки. Не нашёл, плюнул и выпустил когти.

Тут его ожидал ещё один сюрприз: адамантия не было. Из руки торчали костяные когтищи неаппетитного вида. Такие можно сломать на раз-два.

— Эй! — вскрикнул Хэнк. — Это ещё что?

— А ты думал, ты один кушаешь мясо с кровью?

— Я не ем мясо с кровью.

— А ты начни. Легче станет.

Когтями Логан сковырнул крышку, присосался к бутылке и от счастья аж застонал. Будвайзер. Настоящий. Насыщенный, вкусный, с тяжёлым духом солода и хмеля. Как до войны. Ну, хоть что-то в этом мире внушает здоровый оптимизм — в школьной кухне ещё можно урвать бутылочку холодного пива.

От удовольствия Логан расщедрился, любезно открыл вторую бутылку и поставил перед Хэнком.

— Ну давай, заводи шарманку. Что не так с Церебро?

— С Церебро все нормально, — ровно ответил Хэнк, — только вот Чарльз...

— Что Чарльз?

— Он многое потерял после Кубы.

Какая ещё Куба, раздражённо подумал Логан и опять тоскливо обозлился: мать твою, профессор, неужели так трудно было перед отправкой провести ликбез в свой богатый внутренний мир.

— Все потерял. Эрика. Рейвен. Ноги. Потом ещё школу, но тут постарался Вьетнам. Школу пришлось закрыть, когда началась мобилизация солдат, и...

— Погоди-ка, какие ноги? Он же ходит.

— Всё сыворотка. Я кое-что разработал. Эта формула помогает с моей проблемой, вот и Чарльз за это зацепился.

«Я кое-что разработал». Неожиданно Росомаха растрогался, как мамаша над способным сыночком.

— Ты про какую проблему?

— Про Зверя.

Логан хрипло рассмеялся.

— Это, по-твоему, проблема?

В лице Хэнка мелькнуло нечто опасное. Логан с удовольствием отметил, как в худом заморыше постепенно просыпается старый друг.

— Кажется, твоя мутация не предполагает синей шерсти на лице. Как тебя, кстати, зовут?

— Можешь звать меня Логан. Или Росомаха. Мы ещё вернёмся к этому. Давай дальше. Ксавье колет себе твоё лекарство, я прав?

Хэнк кивнул.

— Благодаря сыворотке он может ходить. И не слышит голосов.

— Что это значит — не слышит голосов? Он что, отказался от телепатии ради каких-то ног?

— Как видишь.

Повисло молчание, потом Логан спросил:

— Но ведь он принимает не только твою сыворотку, верно?

— Я... Ему просто... Просто...

— Хэнк.

— Я не знаю. Стараюсь не лезть.

— Хэнк, да ты с ума сошёл.

— Что я могу сделать? Может, ему было бы проще, если бы рядом был Эрик, а не я.

Зверь многозначительно промолчал, и это молчание вроде бы должно было сказать Росомахе нечто важное, но ничего не сказало.

— Та-а-ак.

— Ты... Ты ведь знаешь, что у них было, да? В будущем они..?

Логан догадался по тону. Выходит, не мерещилось. Старики не просто заключили перемирие — они возвратились к истокам.

— Допустим, знаю.

— Большой наблюдательности не требовалось. Любой бы заметил. Они даже не пытались скрывать.

— И где теперь Леншерр?

— Ты не знаешь?

— Что?

— Он в федеральной тюрьме.

Брови у Логана поползли вверх.

— Он что, кого-то убил?

— Ага, — ответил Хэнк и осторожно подсказал: — По-крупному. Семь лет уже как.

Логану потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы это осмыслить.

— В шестьдесят третьем, значит.

— Да.

— Ты шутишь.

— Нет.

— Магнето убил Кеннеди?

— А как ещё ты можешь объяснить, что пуля вильнула?

— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы Кеннеди что-то сделал мутантам.

Хэнк нехотя поёжился.

— Кто его знает. Это же Магнето.

Росомаха приложился к бутылке и сделал добрый глоток.

— Охуеть. Бывший Чарльза убил Кеннеди. Я думал, так только в анекдотах шутят.

Настала такая пауза, которая всегда выдаёт щекотливые мыслишки. Хэнк пялился в стол. Несомненно, вспомнил недавнюю сцену и слово «трахались». Бегать от этого разговора Логану не хотелось, как не хотелось и врать. Особенно Хэнку.

Поэтому он спросил напрямик.

— И часто Чарльз водит сюда таких, как я?

Хэнк, не поднимая глаз, ответил:

— Сюда он их не водит.

— То есть на стороне развлекается. Кто бы мог подумать.

— Слушай, это не моё дело, но... Ты ведь осознаёшь, что он делает это не из большой симпатии, а просто потому что…

— …ищет замену. Расслабься. Принцип я понял, можешь не объяснять.

Они молчали. Логан допил пиво и взялся за вторую бутылку. Мысли крутились безрадостные. Не за что тут зацепиться, не за что, хоть убей. Ксавье слетел с катушек и прозябает без телепатии, обкалываясь всякой дрянью. Зверь — хороший парень, но хребтина у него ещё слабая, к тому же — кому врать-то — он и в будущем не отличался железной хваткой.

А тот, у кого есть железная хватка, гниёт в федеральной тюряге, и есть ощущение, что, даже выйди он оттуда, легче никому бы не стало.

Может, даже наоборот. Магнето на свободе — ещё та развлекуха. Аттракцион не для слабаков.

Хэнк к своей бутылке ещё не притронулся. Что-то не давало ему покоя. Он поёрзал, для храбрости глотнул пива и поморщился.

— Ну? — поторопил Логан. — Что ты хочешь спросить?

— По мне так видно?

— По тебе всё видно. Выкладывай.

Хэнк выпил ещё.

— Они убьют её, когда поймают?

— Кого убьют?

— Рейвен.

В его лице читалась мольба: пожалуйста, скажи нет.

Логан обвёл взглядом черты Хэнка, его нервные руки, худые пальцы, теребящие скатерть. Конечно, он знал это выражение загнанных звериных глаз. Знал, потому что и сам выглядел так же — давно, много-много лет назад.

За это в Японии его прозвали чрезвычайно остроумно, с душком горечи: «Самурай без господина».

Ну и времечко... За все годы дружбы Хэнк Маккой нечасто распространялся о своих похождениях. Может, только пару раз, и то вскользь, мельком, ни о чём не говоря конкретно. Он  был не из тех, кто обсуждает с друзьями цыпочек, накачиваясь пивом. Скорее даже наоборот — сохранял удивительную сдержанность во всём, что касалось любовных дел.

И неспроста.

Хотелось утешить его, похлопать по плечу. Но это, конечно, лишнее.

— Не убьют, — сказал Логан, а про себя добавил: не сразу.

Хэнк ощутимо расслабился.

— Любишь её?

Зверь округлил глаза.

— Я... Она очень ценна. Уникальна. Чарльза сломило это. Они были как брат и сестра. Возможно, он не всегда был к ней справедлив, но... сейчас он раскаялся. Только уже поздно. Чарльз до сих пор не может примириться, что она ушла с Магнето. Мы даже не знаем, куда её занесло после Кубы. И где она теперь.

— Я спросил не это. Я спросил: ты её любишь?

Хэнк издал непонятный звук — то ли смешок, то ли всхлип.

— Мы не одного поля ягоды, Логан.

— Опять увиливаешь.

— У меня есть девушка, — будто оправдываясь, сказал он. — Рита. И она очень милая.

Логан поперхнулся.

— Кто у тебя есть?

— Девушка. А что?

— Да нет. Ничего. Удивился просто.

Видно было — Хэнк задет за живое.

— Думаешь, у такого, как я, не может быть девушки?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Но ты так подумал.

— Глядите, какой телепат. Чарльз бросил читать мысли, а ты подобрал, что ли?

Хэнк насупился, но не решился возразить. Ему не хватало жёсткости — не злобности, а хотя бы умения рявкнуть, рыкнуть, поставить на место зарвавшихся мудаков. Неудивительно, что, теряя контроль, он превращается в зверя. Это же единственный способ Хэнка Маккоя хоть как-то постоять за себя.

Какое поганое дело — ругаться на Хэнка. Чувствуешь себя так, будто пнул щенка.

— Ладно. Пойду ещё потолкую с Ксавье.

— Это бесполезно, — сухо сказал Хэнк. — Он закрылся в спальне.

— И?

— Он не откроет, даже если случится ядерная война. Будет игнорировать тебя до тех пор, пока сам не захочет выйти.

— И что же делать?

Зверь пожал плечами.

— Езжай домой. Отдохни. Свыкнись с эпохой. Очевидно, тебе придётся заново прожить все эти годы. Неужели ты не хочешь узнать, какими они были?

Росомаха мрачно хохотнул.

— О, дружище, в общих чертах я знаю. Но предпочёл бы не знать.

— Езжай домой, — повторил Хэнк. Он был упрям, когда ему припекало.

Окей, поразмыслил Логан. Что даст один день. Теперь некуда торопиться. Вернусь завтра и снова подёргаю Чарли за ниточки.

Пока шли к машине, перебрасывались случайными фразами. Хэнк был так рад новому союзнику, что чуть не подпрыгивал. Зверь выглядел, как мальчишка, которому подарили велосипед.

— Ты всё-таки попробуй растормошить его, Хэнк. Это не дело.

— Думаешь, я не пробовал? Таков уж Чарльз Ксавье.

Хэнк говорил тоном, каким учитель объясняет очевидные вещи неискушённым умам. Зверь давно терпел эти выкрутасы. Он знал о них всё. Но с этой фразой — «таков уж Чарльз Ксавье», — Зверь ошибся.

Логан знал: Чарльз Ксавье не таков.

И таким не будет.

 

 

 

После недолгих размышлений Росомаха решил последовать совету Хэнка — исследовать время.

Он начал со своей квартиры. Она годилась как отправная точка в семидесятые — пыльная, потрёпанная, изувеченная годами, как боксёром-тяжеловесом. Логан обыскал её тщательно и профессионально: перерыл все ящики, выволок на свет каждую незначительную мелочь, перетряс бельё, хладнокровно заглянул в каждый угол.

Мужик, который жил здесь ещё вчера, не отличался чистоплотностью. Было видно, что он заглядывает домой нечасто — может быть, пожрать и поспать, и то не каждый день. Убирался он по большим христианским праздникам. Куча мусора на кухне сообщила Логану, что этот мужик пил всё, кроме стеклоочистителя, дымил в десять раз больше, чем сейчас, и трахался, как чёртов кролик. Спасибо хоть, о презервативах не забывал.

Росомахе не грозил цирроз печени, рак лёгких, венерические заболевания и скорая эпидемия СПИДа. Он не сбегал от пуль и плевать хотел на правосудие. Не боялся расплаты и не страшился смерти. Даже если бы он верил в ад и рай, это ничего бы не изменило.

Тот, кем Росомаха был вчера, никого не любил.

Так было легче жить, думал он, перерывая собственное тряпьё и выволакивая на помойку мусор. Легче и глупее. Без любви всё чертовски необременительно. Такую память не жалко терять.

И, может, оно даже лучше. Какая угодно любовь, будь она сто раз драгоценна, однажды вымрет. Китти Прайд родится, вырастет и умрёт. Колосс помотается по странам, сменит имя, прибьётся к школе, и однажды его тоже раздавят, как муху на лобовом стекле. Наркоман Чарльз Ксавье постареет, придёт к гармонии, заново сойдётся с  Магнето, заслонится от Стражей и погибнет в огне.

Тела хрупки и невесомы. Стрельни в них куском металла, плюнь огнём — и они станут мясом немногим лучше говядины. Всё, что трогало в них, дёргало и вцеплялось — исчезнет. Души устремятся неизвестно куда. Мясо сгниёт за считанные дни.

Логан знал это лучше всех, как знал и то, что его это не коснётся. Сегодняшние младенцы умрут раньше Росомахи. Намного, намного раньше. Это ли не повод поумнеть?

Из окна на него смотрела улица, сплошь забитая будущими трупами, а он один был живой.

 

 

Закончив с квартирой, он захотел пройтись по кварталу. Оставаться в холодной конуре не вариант — слишком много здесь от прежнего Росомахи. Себя самого он костерил за грехи куда хлеще, чем остальных.

Улица мигала и приплясывала. Здесь всего вдоволь — влюблённых парочек, мрачных типов, одиноких мужчин, шлюх, подростков и стариков, ковыляющих за продуктами. Кинотеатр за углом кипел жизнью. Неоновые вывески ядовито помаргивали в сумерках. Логан прошёл мимо стенда со смелой афишей фильма «Уловка-22». На афише красовалась волосатая грудь с гроздью армейских жетонов.

Машинально Логан провёл ладонью на шее и нащупал цепочку. Жетон был ещё при нём.

Сразу за кинотеатром нашёлся бар — обшарпанное злачное местечко. Знакомая, везде одинаковая деревянная стойка, похмельный бармен, несколько спившихся завсегдатаев, дым столбом. Пройдёт ещё несколько лет, и всё здесь увешают размашистыми телеками, транслирующими бейсбол. Пока что телек был только один, и совершенно допотопный. По выпуклому крану ходили помехи, сквозь которые изредка пробивалась белобрысая куколка с вороньим гнездом на башке и пела что-то привязчивое и бездарное. Завсегдатаи смотрели на куколку во все глаза.

Это семидесятый год, напомнил себе Росомаха. Воронье гнездо на башке здесь всем кажется пиком красоты.

Деньги на виски у него были — в шкафу он обнаружил две пачки купюр, туго перетянутых резинкой. Этого хватило бы на пару месяцев безбедной жизни. Росомаха обрадовался, но не так чтобы очень. Из головы не шли мрачные мысли: чем именно я заработал эти деньги, откуда они взялись?

В барах ему хорошо думалось. Он легко отключался от посторонних шумов и раздражающих видов. Недружелюбное лицо отгоняло от него незнакомцев. В этих прокуренных каморках, призванных пьянить и балагурить, Логан всегда мыслил с вопиющей трезвостью. Ничто не мешало размышлять.

Он заказал двойной виски, придвинул к себе пепельницу и закурил. Бармен, ленивый козёл с пивным пузом, с трудом оторвал задницу от стула и полез в подсобку за новой бутылкой «Джека Дэниэлса».

Несколько часов назад важно было узнать, что случилось с Чарльзом. Теперь Росомаху занимал иной вопрос: что, чёрт побери, приключилось с Леншерром?

Нельзя сказать, чтобы они были особенно близки. Росомаха не рвался дружить с Магнето. Мало-помалу жизнь учила его, и он старался мотать эти уроки на ус.

Первый урок: старайся обходить стороной тех, кто может прихлопнуть тебя без малейшего колебания.

И всё же он кое-что знал о Магнето. Тот, кого звали Эриком Леншерром, не был психопатом или безумным террористом, жаждущим вырезать всех неверных. Он делал то, что следовало, и тогда, когда следовало. Мало с кем считался. Гнул свою линию, как только мог. На любое событие у Леншерра была своя точка зрения — и иногда Логан с удивлением обнаруживал, что разделяет её куда охотнее, чем утопические мечтания Чарльза.

Таким Росомаха его запомнил: холодным, жёстким человеком из железа. Хоть ножом его режь — не шелохнётся.

На всё на свете у Леншерра была причина. Неужели в этот раз оплошал? Убил Кеннеди ни за что ни про что? Потому что захотелось?

Нет уж, подумал Логан. Будь я проклят, если породистый сукин сын хоть раз изменил себе.

Бармен поставил перед Росомахой стакан. На дне плескалось что-то мутное. Логан принюхался — так и есть, бодяжат за здорово живёшь. Бармен невинно полировал стойку, и глаза у него были честные-честные.

— Слушай, ты, — сказал Логан. — Если решил наебать меня, хотя бы не позорься и наёбывай с умом.

— Ты чё сказал?

— Димедрола столько не кладут.

— Какой димедрол? Это лучший бар в Бруклине.

— Щас он станет худшим. Не зли меня. Я и так злой.

Бармен что-то проворчал и сменил стакан. Логан хлопнул новую порцию виски не глядя. На этот раз старый добрый Джек не подвёл, но легче Росомахе не стало. Расплачиваясь за виски, Логан нашёл в кармане россыпь экстази. Не смертельная дрянь, но если её тоже бодяжат, радости мало. Недолго думая, смыл все до единой таблетки в писсуар.

Тысяча девятьсот семидесятый нравился ему всё меньше и меньше.

Из бара он вышел уже ближе к ночи. Думал-думал, да так ни к чему и не пришёл. Вместе с темнотой на город обрушились все прелести ночной жизни. Добропорядочные граждане попрятались по углам и задёрнули занавески в своих маленьких меблированных клетушках. Старухи с сумками исчезли, подростки на велосипедах тоже. Осталась всякая шваль — пьянчуги, хулиганы, припозднившиеся мужья и шальные жёны, угонщики тачек и мутные парни, толкающие марихуану у входа в кинотеатр.

Росомаха шёл по улице с явственным ощущением, что за ним наблюдают, и боковым зрением отслеживал тени и отражения в витринах. Они ничего ему не сказали.

В квартиру он вернулся, чтобы упасть и уснуть до утра. Долго искал ключи по карманам, но так и не нашёл. Пришлось вскрывать замок когтём, и это оказалось неожиданно больно. Уже забыл, как бывает, если когти не адамантиевые, а свои.

В квартире затхло пованивало нестираным постельным бельём, пылью, немножко — Ксавье и неожиданно — чужаками. Он сразу почувствовал этот запах: так пахнут отглаженные свеженькие костюмы. Логан зашёл и включил свет.

Они не вздрогнули. Двое мужчин в чёрных брюках и пиджаках. Один из них уселся в дедушкино кресло, второй расположился на краешке кровати, по струнке выпрямив спину. Оба глядели на него выжидательно, будто Росомаха был им должен.

— Никаких пылесосов я у вас не куплю, — сказал Логан.

Мужики не оценили шутку. Лица остались бесстрастными и скупыми. Росомаха привалился плечом к дверному косяку. Косяк даже не хрустнул. Удивительно, до чего лёгким может быть тело без адамантия.

 — Это вы Джеймс Хоулетт? — спросил тот, что сидел в кресле.

Ага, прикинул Логан. Парни не знают меня в лицо. Но наверняка их прислал тот, кто знает.

— Зависит от того, зачем я тебе нужен, браток.

— Пришло время выполнить последний пункт договора.

Интересно ложится карта. Логан уже догадался, кто они: эту муштру трудно не признать. Законников Логан узнавал с одного взгляда по характерному выражению лица — отсутствующему и въедливому одновременно. Но на копов гости не смахивали. Копы сроду не отличались лощёностью — ни в семидесятом году, ни когда-либо еще.

Выходит, спецслужбы. Девять из десяти — ЦРУ.

— Какого ещё договора?

— Вы знаете, о чем речь.

— Допустим, не знаю.

— Знаете.

— Допустим, мне напрочь отшибло память. Допустим, я в гробу хотел видать вас, ваших папиков и всю вашу контору. Что тогда?

Пиджак-в-кресле посмотрел на Росомаху брезгливо и подозрительно, как на мерзкое насекомое.

— Тогда нам пришлось бы поговорить по-другому.

— Ты меня не пугай, я пуганый.

— Бросьте валять дурака, Хоулетт, — небрежно бросил Пиджак-на-кровати. — Ваши фокусы с нами не пройдут. Выполните условия договора, и мы останемся друзьями.

Росомаха крякнул.

— Должен предупредить, мужики. Я начинаю думать о вас плохо. Те, о ком я плохо думаю, живут недолго и умирают медленно. И они мне уж точно не друзья.

Они переглянулись между собой. Логан сто раз видел такие взгляды и знал, что они означают: Росомаха может покромсать цээрушников, а цээрушники Росомаху — нет.

Впрочем, есть много способов испортить чью-то жизнь даже без пуль и резни.

— У нас договор, — повторил Пиджак-в-кресле.

— Спрашиваю ещё раз, для недоумков: что за договор и хрена ли вы припёрлись?

— Условия простые — ещё одно задание, и мы прощаемся. Вы не знаете нас, мы не знаем вас. Все по-честному, мистер Хоулетт. Не пытайтесь увильнуть.

— И не подумал бы.

— К тому же вам уже заплатили, — сказал Пиджак-на-кровати. — Это вы, надеюсь, не забыли?

Так вот откуда деньги, подумал Логан.

— Слушайте, парни. Если ваши боссы хотят, чтобы я кого-нибудь вырезал, то можете передать им, что больше я этим не занимаюсь. Деньги могу вернуть. Найдёте другого дурака, и все будет тип-топ.

Пиджак-в-кресле расслабился.

— На сей раз вы нужны нам в ином качестве.

Слова сбили Логана с толку.

— В каком ещё качестве?

— В зверином, — с ухмылкой сообщил Пиджак-в-кресле.

Час от часу не легче.

— Херасе ты шутник. Прям Чарли Чаплин. Обхохочешься.

Пиджак-на-кровати положил хилую папку на тумбочку.

— Изучите информацию.

— А ты перескажи. Я на слух лучше воспринимаю.

— Давайте вы сначала прочтёте.

— А давай ты засунешь себе своё чтиво в задницу. Или говори по-человечески, или уматывай.

Пиджак-на-кровати помедлил.

— Ладно.

В голосе у него промелькнули прохладные нотки, но Росомаху это не испугало. Его вообще мало что могло выбить из колеи, и уж точно не два обмудка из ЦРУ.

— Вы же понимаете, что информация эта строго конфиденциальна?

— Неужели, — с сарказмом ответил Логан и ушёл на кухню за пивом. В холодильнике нашлась бутылка пристойного пойла. Он забрал её и вернулся в гостиную.

— Никто не должен знать, мистер Хоулетт. Никто.

— Я похож на пресс-атташе Эн-Би-Си?

Пиджаки ухмыльнулись. Эта шутка показалась им смешной.

— Как неожиданно, что вы знаете слово «пресс-атташе».

— О, я знаю много слов. Вот некоторые из них: странгуляция, трассировка, инверсия, мораторий, карт-бланш и пошёл ты на хуй.

Пиджак-в-кресле оскалил мелкие острые зубы.

— Нас предупредили, что у вас… своеобразное чувство юмора.

Логан глотнул пива и сел прямо на ковёр. А чего церемониться.

— Да уж получше, чем у тебя. К делу.

Они опять переглянулись. Да что ж такое. Кажется, в этом долбаном мирном прошлом никто не умеет говорить лицом к лицу, как мужчина с мужчиной.

— Нас интересует деятельность одной организации. Мы хотим, чтобы вы узнали о ней как можно больше, выкрали документы, а потом выдали нам полный отчёт.

Логан поднял брови.

— Отчёт.

— Да.

— Об организации.

— Всё верно.

— Парни, а вам не кажется, что в качестве кабинетной крысы я не больно-то вам подойду?

 — Вы не будете кабинетной крысой, — невозмутимо сказал Пиджак-на-кровати. — Вы внедритесь туда как подсобный работник, поможете починить крышу, и вас никто не заподозрит ни в чём  странном. Лицо у вас, знаете, такое… подходящее. Вы ведь работали когда-то плотником, я прав?

Кем я только не работал, подумал Логан. Разве что священником не довелось.

— И что это за организация?

— Что-то вроде научно-исследовательского института.

Росомаха не сдержался и захохотал.

— Парни, мне кажется, вы меня наёбываете. Задумали послать меня во вшивый институтишко, чтоб я там крышу починил? Беру свои слова назад. Шуточка отпад. Чарли Чаплин идёт мимо.

— Это не вшивый институтишко, — обрубил Пиджак-в-кресле. Вышло достаточно резко, чтобы выдать его с потрохами. Цээрушник распереживался, и теперь Логану стало интересно, почему. — Есть организация, которая замечена в странных делах. Управление ничего о них не знает, и мы хотели бы узнать.

— Вау. Какой-то сраный институт ускользнул у вас из-под носа?

— Не язвите, мистер Хоулетт. Уже достаточно.

Логан глотнул из бутылки ещё.

— Ладно, предположим, я вам поверил. Что именно творит эта ваша организация?

— Я бы не хотел нагружать вас деталями…

— Да что уж там. Нагрузи.

Пиджак-в-кресле глубоко вздохнул. Волнуется, падла. Ну, поволнуйся ещё чуток.

— Что вам известно о ракетном потенциале Советского Союза, мистер Хоулетт?

Оп-па. А вот это уже посерьёзнее. Росомаха выпрямился и хмыкнул.

— Ну, начнём с того, что он не так велик, как о нём говорят.

— Верно, — согласился цээрушник. — Тем не менее, гонка вооружений продолжается. Надо ли мне вам рассказывать о том, как Вьетнам отразился на нашей армии?

— Тут ты мне ничего нового не расскажешь, даже если захочешь.

— Прекрасно. Зато вот вам информация к размышлению: с армией Союза тоже не всё гладко.

Росомаха пораскинул мозгами, стараясь собрать из кусочков цельную картинку. Картинка не складывалась.

— В каком смысле?

Пиджак-в-кресле пожал плечами.

— Разведка докладывает, что в последнее время у них существенные перебои с поставками оружия. Оружейная индустрия терпит крах, мистер Хоулетт. Ракеты Союза выходят из строя одна за другой, и я говорю не только о космической программе.

— Так это ж вроде… хорошо, нет?

— Да, мистер Хоулетт. За одним маленьким исключением: мы к этому не причастны.

Росомаха опять задумался и опять ни к чему не пришёл.

— И-и-и?

— Значит, к этому причастен кто-то другой, — невозмутимо объяснил цээрушник. — Кто-то работает за нашей спиной, и мы хотим знать, кто. Так достаточно понятно или вам повторить по буквам?

— И следы ведут к исследовательскому институту? Группа ботаников захватывает планету в перерывах между просмотром «Звёздного пути»? Так, по-вашему?

Оба Пиджака посмотрели на Логана почти снисходительно.

— Неважно, как мы будем использовать информацию. Важно то, что мы хотим её получить. Вы проберётесь туда, выкрадете всё, что нужно, и передадите это нам. В папке вы найдёте дополнительную информацию. Сожгите после прочтения, не забудьте. В обмен мы закроем наш с вами договор и забудем о вашем существовании. На мой взгляд, это смешное задание после всего того, что вы для нас выполняли.

Пиво кончилось. Логан почти расстроился.

— Отправьте кого-нибудь попроще, ребятки. Кого-нибудь из своих псов.

— К сожалению, след от наших псов может привести к Управлению, — сказал Пиджак-на-кровати скучающим тоном, будто объяснял очевидные вещи дауну. — А вы действуете как частное лицо. Если вас поймают, скажите им, что работаете на русских. Это понятно?

Несколько секунд Логан размышлял: взвешивал в уме институт, задание, деньги и время. Выходило, что ничем особо страшным задание не грозит. Ну, смотаться в институтишко, ну спереть два-три листика, что за дела. Он знал ЦРУ — эти суки не отвяжутся, если не закрыть сделку.

Торопиться ему было некуда. Искать новую работу пока не хотелось.

Опять же — деньги.

— Ладно, — со скрипом согласился Логан. — С кем я смогу связаться, когда закончу?

— Ни с кем. Мы сами с вами свяжемся.

Ну разумеется. Как он мог забыть.

Пиджаки повставали со своих мест и совершенно слились. Логан не отличил бы одного от другого.

— Просто ради любопытства, Хоулетт, — сказал один из них, протягивая Росомахе ладонь. Росомаха и не подумал её пожать. — Чем вы собираетесь заниматься, когда попрощаетесь с нами?

— Да так, — ответил Логан, — думаю податься в проповедники.

— Всё шутите.

— Даже не начинал.

Дверь за ними не хлопнула — цээрушники умели передвигаться бесшумно. В этот раз они были даже забавными. Времена совершенствуются, как ни крути.

Когда он поднялся с ковра и пошёл за второй бутылкой пива, случайно уронил папку. Она порхнула на пол. Посыпались листки. Выпал пропуск с фотографией: ЦРУ озаботилось даже легендой. Фотография тупая, с выпученными глазами, взятая неизвестно откуда. И имя тоже тупее не придумаешь: ЛЛОЙД ФИРСОН.

Сразу за именем значилось: «Временный работник».

А дальше — название института: «Траск Индастрис».


	3. Шрамы

 

Росомаха переночевал в своей огромной кровати, сменив постельное белье и плотно закрыв шторы. Первый раз за последний год он спал крепко и сладко, вяло барахтаясь в темной глубине без снов. Наутро проснулся, умылся, оделся и поехал в пригород. За день школа не изменилась.

Логан надеялся, что вчерашнее запустение здешних мест лишь с непривычки показалось ему фатальным. Мол, все не так уж плохо, а что Ксавье рожу корчит, так это ладно. И не таким мозги вправляли.

Невинный самообман работал ровно до тех пор, пока Логан не подъехал к покосившейся ограде и не вильнул во двор. Вчера глаза не обманули его. Дом дышал на ладан.

Ну как, как можно было разъебать вековой особняк до такой степени за какие-то семь лет?

Уже за одно это Логан хотел ввалить Ксавье по первое число.

Он чувствовал себя как свидетель вандализма. Очень уж были дороги эти стены, священны, незыблемы — какое право Ксавье имел так над ними издеваться? Пусть он даже хозяин, пусть он хоть сто раз наследник состояния, но дом не просто игрушка, не безделица, которую можно безнаказанно трепать по углам. Дом жив. Он дышит. У дома есть сердце, и это сердце бьётся.

Перед тем, как постучать, Логан погладил широкой ладонью большую обшарпанную дверь: держись, старик, мы прорвёмся.

Дом вздохнул.

На стук высунулся Хэнк, привычно выглянув в щёлку, и с облегчением открыл дверь настежь.

— Это ты. Входи. Только профессор не в духе.

— Дверь покрась, лак облупился.

Хэнк удивлённо посмотрел сначала на Логана, а потом на дверь.

— Эту?

— Эту, эту. Устроили тут чёрт знает что.

Логан мысленно посмеялся сам над собой: сказал бы ему кто-нибудь лет двадцать назад, что он будет так рьяно заботиться об уюте.

Но эта бесхозность, неприкаянность, пустотелость нынешней жизни... пугала его. А за страхом всегда поспевала ярость.

Не умел бояться и ничего не делать. Такой грешок.

Он прошёл в холл, такой же заброшенный, как вчера, и крикнул на весь дом:

— Профессор-о-ор! Тук-тук!

— Он ещё не выходил, — сказал Хэнк, закрывая дверь.

— Уже двенадцать.

— Он не выходил со вчерашнего дня. Я же говорил, — лаконично сказал Хэнк и тут же смылся. Проворный Зверь.

Нет, это уже ни в какие ворота. Росомаху переполняла чистая, ничем не стеснённая животная злоба. Он взлетел вверх по лестнице, смутно вспоминая, которая из спален принадлежит Ксавье. Но воскрешать память не потребовалось — по пыльному полу и ковру тянулась стоптанная колея к третьей двери справа.

Дёрнул дверь. Разумеется, заперта. За дверью оглушительно грохотал телевизор. Диктор новостей без энтузиазма вещал о Вьетнаме.

Пару раз для проформы Росомаха постучался, но толку не было. Тогда, морщась от боли, он второй раз за двое суток сунул коготь в замок и провернул по часовой.

Замки здесь лучше, чем в квартире Росомахи. Это было чертовски больно, но через пару минут замок сдался. К этому моменту злости у Росомахи ещё прибавилось.

Комната была огромна — Чарльз Ксавье определённо не привык ютиться в клетушках. Ему бы в залы, в просторные холлы, в аудитории, в викторианские кабинеты. Чарльз не был создан для клетушек, но загонял себя в клетку насильно, загромождая спальню лишними столами и пуфиками, хламом, бутылками, пустыми рамами и мелким мусором. От этого все как-то не задалось.

Поверх роскошной тумбы девятнадцатого века Ксавье зачем-то водрузил маленький мерзкий телевизор. Хрипящие динамики надрывались. Логан вырубил телевизор и в наступившей тишине услышал, как шумит вода.

Миновав диван и столик с шахматами, Логан рывком распахнул дверь в маленькую ванную, ожидая увидеть худшее.

За не задёрнутой шторой под душем сидел небритый и обнажённый Ксавье. По его длинным спутанным волосам текли струи холодной воды. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Росомаху в упор. Глаза были мутные, но живые.

Фух.

— Здорово, Чакки.

— Нужно стучаться, — прохрипел он, но прикрыться и не подумал. Так и сидел, не сводя с Росомахи глаз.

— А я стучался. Но ты не открывал.

— Я занят.

— Вижу, что занят, — согласился Логан и закрутил кран. Душ схлынул. Капли стекали с волос Ксавье на плечи и белый живот, но Логан туда не смотрел. — Ну, что новенького в мире алкоголизма и саморазрушения?

— Выйди.

— Сначала ты.

Под ногами Росомаха нашёл шёлковый халат, поднял и протянул Чарльзу. Тот с неохотой поднялся, забрал халат и накинул на плечи.

— Умничка. Теперь выходи, поболтаем.

Ксавье вышел из ванной. Сегодня он не хромал. Халат развевался и тянулся по полу шлейфом. Ксавье обошёл столик с шахматами, сел на диван и пошарил между подушек. Выудил пустую бутылку из-под пива и поставил под стол. Там уже валялось с десяток её собратьев.

— Э-э-э... Джеймс...

— Логан. Меня теперь так зовут.

— Разве я не дал понять, что не расположен к беседам?

Росомаха усмехнулся, придвинул кресло и сел.

— Что ты. Ужасно доходчиво. Только, видишь ли, мне насрать. Мы будем разговаривать, хочешь ты того или нет.

— Я так не думаю. Пожалуйста, покинь мой кабинет и мой дом.

Росомаха отпустил невежливый смешок пополам с рыком.

— Никуда я не пойду, профессор. Сиди и слушай. Помнишь, кто я?

Мутные глаза моргнули.

— Мы с тобой спали.

Росомаха мысленно выругался.

— Нет, не со мной. В смысле, со мной, конечно, но я тогда был другим.

— Да-да, ты был из прошлого, а теперь ты из будущего, и всё это очень увлекательно, но я уже говорил, что ничем не могу помочь.

Ксавье встал и отошёл к столу. Стоял, перебирал бумажки. Спина — сколько помнил Росомаха, идеально прямая, — сгорбилась, как у старика.

— Чарльз, помоги мне найти Мистик.

— Я больше не телепат.

— Хэнк сказал, если бы ты бросил колоться этой дрянью...

— Может, ты не в курсе, но я вообще-то паралитик, — резко сказал Ксавье. — И мне хотелось бы ходить. Лекарство помогает встать на ноги.

— Вранье, — оборвал Росомаха и тоже встал. Распереживался. — Ты принимаешь его, потому что хочешь избавиться от телепатии. А работающие ноги — приятный побочный эффект.

Ксавье повернулся в пол-оборота и в тишине звучно ответил:

— Да пошёл ты.

Злоба бухнула в висках. Он опять сорвался.

— Слушай, ты, кусок дерьма, я видел, как они умерли. И ты тоже это увидишь, если не завяжешь и не пошевелишься.

Шальная полупьяная ухмылка разрезала лицо Ксавье по диагонали.

— Жить не нравится? — рявкнул Логан. — Так иди и повешайся. Иди-иди, чего встал.

Ксавье пошатнулся и подошёл ближе. Бесстыдно распахнутый халат очерчивал его тело полутенью. Он был призраком и передвигался тоже как призрак — скользил туда-сюда, едва касаясь пола.

— Ремень дать? Ах да, ремень у тебя уже есть, ты им вену перетягиваешь. Ну, и правильно. Не пропадать же добру.

Ксавье приблизился и дёрнул рубашку Логана из брюк. Застыл на секунду — реакцию проверял, — и опять дёрнул. Взялся за ширинку джинсов.

— Убери руки, — сказал Логан. — Убери руки, или я тебе палец отсеку.

Чарльз изогнул бровь в мучительной, насмешливой гримасе: нет, ничего ты не отсечёшь. Росомаха опустил взгляд и увидел синяки на бёдрах Ксавье — круглые, яркие, совсем недавние, по виду — от пальцев.

Он подумал: а не я ли их оставил? Ведь мог же. Наверняка мог.

Стало так дурно, что затошнило, и башка заболела, и всё тело сразу.

— Пытаешься заменить Леншерра мною? Напрасно. Я ничуть на него не похож.

Мутный взгляд сфокусировался, будто Ксавье влепили оплеуху.

Так оно и было.

Он отшатнулся, запахнул халат и посмотрел на Росомаху как-то по-другому.

— Что за бред?

— Это не бред. Сам знаешь, что нет.

Росомаха не смог бы поведать, откуда у него взялось это ощущение, но вдруг явственно показалось, что профессор весь покрыт шрамами. Испещрён ими с головы до ног. Ни на его лице, ни на теле не было видимых увечий. Вместе с тем было очевидно: ран слишком много. Они ещё не до конца зажили.

И стало жаль.

— Профессор, ты больше, чем всё это.

Да. Да. Это правильные слова. Неожиданно стало важным объяснить ему это любым способом. Как угодно. Постараться, достучаться, ругаться, биться башкой об стену. Хоть в лепёшку расшибиться, но только так, чтобы Ксавье понял.

— Ты больше, чем ноги. Чем наркота. Чем бухло, чем случайный трах. Больше, чем ссора с Леншерром. Ты больше, чем твои шрамы. Ты... ты больше всего, что я знаю.

Вместо ответа Ксавье закрыл ему рот ладонью и крепко сжал. Ладонь была сухая и широкая.

— Заткнись и уходи.

Логан помотал тяжёлой мохнатой башкой: неа.

— Я не тот, кто тебе нужен. Уже давно не тот.

— Тот, — невнятно ответил Логан.

Синие глаза под воспалёнными веками что-то искали в его лице.

— Ради всего святого, просто оставь меня.

— Не могу.

Навалилась усталость — долгая, томная, вековая. Логану, как бродячей собаке, хотелось найти в доме самую тёплую комнату, добыть съестного и заснуть у камина калачиком. Спать долго, сладко, подёргивая мохнатой лапой, и чтобы во сне подошёл хозяин и почесал спину: хороший пёс, умный, дом сторожить будешь...

Но камин в школе Чарльза уже — ещё? — не горел. И сторож не нужен — что тут сторожить.

— Прошу тебя, Чарльз. Хотя бы просто поговорим.

Ксавье убрал руку и медленно кивнул.

 

 

 

— Расскажи, что знаешь о Траске.

— Боливаре Траске?

— Да, о нем.

Чарльз прислонился к столу и скрестил на груди руки.

— Не так чтобы много. Он давно мелькал, но я не слишком к нему приглядывался. В начале шестидесятых Траск издал несколько научных работ, довольно многообещающих, но ещё сырых. Прошли почти незамеченными. Я читал парочку, одна о выделении генов, вторая на околомедицинскую тематику. Насколько мне известно, в итоге он сосредоточился на медицине. Биологические разработки, попытки расшифровать структуру ДНК. Занятно, но, на мой вкус, ничего революционного. В пятидесятые говорили то же самое.

— Ну да, ну да.

Чарльз о чём-то задумался и с интересом спросил:

— А как обстоят дела с расшифровкой ДНК в твоём будущем?

Было жаль прерывать всплеск его интереса к жизни, но Логан не сдержался.

— Ты нашёл, у кого спросить. Давай ты лучше спросишь, как дела с табачной промышленностью в две тысячи двадцатом?

— И как же?

— Гаже некуда. Когда она сдохла, я сразу понял: конца света не миновать.

Чарльз рассмеялся тихим вибрирующим смехом.

— Я вообще-то не шутил, ну да ладно. Итак, о Траске, — поторопил Логан.

— Да... Года три назад пресса о нем шумела. Он выиграл крупный грант и обзавёлся приличной лабораторией. Кажется, лаборатория переросла в небольшой институт, но в этом я не уверен — давно не читал научных журналов.

Да уж. Надо думать, не читал.

— Так или иначе, лаборатория зря не простаивает. Они создали первый искусственно выращенный протез. Опытные образцы были не совсем отлажены, но это хороший результат.

— И за чей счёт фуршет?

— Финансирование идёт из средств американских налогоплательщиков.

— Да, глупый был вопрос.

— Впрочем, не знаю, как скоро гранты кончатся. Но у меня сложилось впечатление, что эти деньги тратятся не зря. Траск может далеко продвинуть науку.

— Да уж продвинет. Не сомневайся.

Логан на минуту задумался, сопоставляя в уме факты.

— Значит, он прославился тем, что замострячил протез.

— Да. Три года назад.

— А чем сейчас промышляет?

— Понятия не имею.

Не ты один, подумал Логан и вспомнил о черных пиджаках.

— Насколько я понял, твоя задача состоит в том, чтобы не дать ему поймать Рейвен, — проницательно сказал Ксавье и опустился в кресло за широким столом. — Какое отношение имеют к этому источники финансирования и протезы?

Надо же, удивился Росомаха. А профессор не так уж и потерян. Кое-что соображает.

— Есть одни ребятки, которые очень хотят знать, чем занят Траск. А я хочу знать, почему хотят знать они.

— И что это за люди?

— ЦРУ.

Ксавье нахмурился. Недавнее оживление сдуло с его лица.

— Они тоже ничего не знают о деятельности Траска? Интересно.

— ЦРУ многого не знает. Не уверен, что хочу их просвящать.

Раскачиваясь в кресле, Чарльз кусал и свои без того обкусанные красные губы и в эту минуту напоминал мальчика, увлечённого загадкой.

— Боишься, что сам сведёшь правительство с Траском?

О, Чарли, будь ты проклят вместе со своими мозгами. Вовсе не обязательно озвучивать то, что гложет душу.

— Боюсь.

— Я бы на твоём месте тоже боялся. Ты вернулся, чтобы помешать появлению Стражей, а получится так, что сам их спровоцируешь.

— Вот знаешь, ты меня сейчас ни хера не утешил.

— Что собираешься делать?

Росомаха ещё подумал.

— Ну, для начала сунусь в «Траск Индастрис», разведаю обстановку. Там видно будет.

— Это не слишком похоже на внятный план.

— Гляди-ка, какой умник. Ну придумай чего получше.

Чарльз пожал плечами.

— Я к этому отношения не имею.

Вот опять началось: я не я и лошадь не моя. Росомаха сказал себе: терпи, терпи, терпи. Будь терпелив, и тебе воздастся. Лживая поговорка для дураков.

— До чего же ты молод, Чарли.

— Так уж молод... Мне скоро сорок.

— А мне приблизительно сто двадцать.

— Год за четыре, — отметил Чарльз.

Логан не понял, что это было: безобидная шутка или едкий подкол. А Ксавье не потрудился объяснить.

— Теперь рассказывай про Магнето.

Чарльз откинул волосы с лица. Такого выражения Логан прежде не видел: презрительность вперемешку с бессильной злобой.

— Надо думать, в учебниках истории его имя не упоминали.

— Я давно не читал учебников по истории.

— Ну разумеется.

— Официальная версия гласит, что Кеннеди убил Освальд.

— Если ты пытаешься удивить меня тем, что вмешательство мутанта скрыли, то тут нечему удивляться.

— Нечему, — согласился Росомаха. — Но зачем он это сделал?

Чарльз усмехнулся.

— Не представляю.

— Да брось. Неужели за все годы ты об этом ни разу не думал? Не закрадывалась мыслишка?

Несколько мгновений Ксавье сверлил взглядом его лицо, но не нашёл в нем ничего предосудительного.

— Так ли важен мотив, Логан? Этот человек убийца.

— Леншерр каратель. Мститель. Боец. У него дрянной нрав, дикие замашки, и если ему что-то вметяшилось, хрена с два остановишь. Он не самый классный парень из тех, кого я знаю, но точно не психопат-разрушитель. Зуб даю.

Сидя за столом, Ксавье вертел перьевую ручку. Он морщился. Ручка оставляла на его ладони длинные чернильные разводы, рубленые, как линия жизни.

— Ты думаешь, что знаешь его. Я тоже так думал.

— Вы с Леншерром отправили меня сюда вместе. Вместе, ты понимаешь?

Чарльз ухмыльнулся ещё жёстче и поджал губы.

— Что ж, мне жаль, что я выжил из ума.

Комната наполнилась бессилием, как едким газом. Ксавье потёр висок, и чернильный след перекочевал к уголку его правого глаза.

Выдвинув верхний ящик, Чарльз порылся в нем, достал шприц и жгут. Логан сокрушённо замотал головой, но Ксавье не ответил. Он уже затягивал жгут на предплечье.

— Я удовлетворил твоё любопытство? Теперь иди, куда шёл.

Я же должен спасти его, думал Логан, пока шёл к двери. Я должен, должен, должен.

— Прошло всего два дня, а ты уже забыл свою миссию, не так ли? — сказал Ксавье ему в спину.

Росомаха оглянулся. Бледноликий и потрёпанный, Ксавье ещё не загнал иголку под кожу и, несомненно, слышал его мысли.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Ты пытаешься спасти нас от мира, — пояснил он без улыбки. — А надо мир спасать от нас.

 

 

К походу в «Траск Индастрис» Логан подготовился основательно. Порывшись в сарае на заднем дворе школы, он нашёл инструменты, оставшиеся от садовника, который некогда ухаживал за садом. Ржавые кирки и лопатки его не заинтересовали. Он вытряхнул их и забрал потрёпанный деревянный ящик с ручками.

По дороге из школы Логан долго колесил по окрестностям и наткнулся на рынок воскресных торгашей. Там он часа два копался среди барахла и за бесценок купил несколько нужных вещиц — молоток, гвоздодёр, долото, набор отвёрток и гаечных ключей, клещи, стамески, лобзик, угольник, складной метр и несколько увесистых брусьев. Всё богатство, потасканное, как сама жизнь, он беспорядочно накидал в ящик, сунул в багажник и поехал домой.

Дома ещё раз перетряс гардероб и среди джинсов-клёш и цветастых рубашек нашёл ровно то, что надо: протёртые джинсы в пятнах краски, кожаную куртку лохматых годов и белую майку.

Это уже больше походило на правду.

Ночь прошла безрадостно. Скомканные сны прилипали к изнанке век. Промелькнуло лицо Ксавье — яркогубое, полупьяное, дрожащее, с каплями воды, текущими по носу и вискам. Затем — насмерть перепуганный Зверь. Снился Кеннеди. Снился камин и потухшие угли в нём. Китти... весёлая, очень юная Китти, раз за разом роняющая деревянный меч для тренировок. «Логан, я ничего в этом не понимаю! Спина болит! Как ты всё это вытворяешь? Я никогда не научусь айкидо!».

Научишься, детка. Обещаю.

В пять утра под окнами затеяли драку. Он проснулся и так больше и не заснул — не хотел опять видеть Китти. Сидел в кресле, отсчитывая время до восьми ноль ноль, и думал: меня отпустит когда-нибудь или нет? Нельзя любить Китти вечно. Что за чудовищная доля, изощрённое издевательство. Почему мёртвые не уходят с концами. Зачем они остаются в нас вместо того, чтобы благостно развалиться на райской перине?

Неужто тут лучше?

Надо было спросить у Ксавье: кончается ли любовь? Кажется, Ксавье много знает на эту тему. Перестаём ли мы любить тех, в ком однажды увязли, или же любовь возвращается к нам бумерангом, когда мы наивно надеемся, что нас давно уже пронесло?

Слава богу, уже восемь. Завязывай с этим, старик. Превращайся в плотника. «Траск Индастрис» ждёт не дождётся, когда ты поднимешь задницу и притащишься в этот грёбаный институт.

Он поднялся, чувствуя себя тяжёлым, как танк, неповоротливо переоделся, нацепил огромные исшарканные ботинки и взялся за ручки ящика с инструментами. Вдруг постучали. Логан распрямился и несколько секунд слушал постукивание.

Кого ещё чёрт принёс? ЦРУ? Нет уж, эти парни не стучатся. Кто ещё — Ксавье? Вряд ли. Зверь? Неа. Кто-то из старых дружков?

На всякий случай он приготовился расчехлить когти и открыл дверь. На пороге стояла большеглазая нимфа неприлично юного возраста. Она уже собиралась уходить. Тёмная лестничная клетка без единой целой лампочки скрадывала очертания.

— Ты ко мне?

— Привет, Джимми.

— Привет, — машинально ответил он.

— Могу я войти?

Он так растерялся, что не нашёлся, что возразить. Девушка осторожно протиснулась между Логаном и дверным проёмом, вздохнула и повернулась к нему лицом. Он уставился в прозрачные глаза-блюдца, окаймлённые тёмными короткими ресницами. Надо свет включить.

— Ты, наверное, меня не помнишь.

— Не помню, — искренне сказал Росомаха и с надеждой спросил: — Ты из ЦРУ?

Она невесело засмеялась.

— Всё такой же шутник.

Росомаха пытался соображать быстро, но выходило скверно.

— Мы переспали, — подсказала девушка без каких-либо видимых эмоций. — Несколько месяцев назад.

Кровь бросилась в лицо. Логан давно уже не краснел. Сукин сын, да как же ты мог... Она же младше Китти! Слегка полновата. Полутьма скрадывает фигурку. Худые плечи и тонкие лодыжки странно не сочетаются с девической припухлостью щёк.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Уже двадцать.

А мне сто двадцать, с ужасом подумал Росомаха, но вслух говорить не стал. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сказать: «Вы с кем-то меня спутали», но он знал, что это неправда. От девчонки шёл тонкий запах тела, свежий, с примесью молока и ромашки. Росомаха точно уже чуял что-то подобное. Только не мог вспомнить, где.

— Послушай, Джимми, я пришла не за тем, чтобы что-то требовать. Ты давал мне деньги на аборт.

Под ноги попался пуфик. Росомаха с размаху на него рухнул.

— Та-а-а-ак.

— Я пришла их вернуть.

Не моргая, он таращился в маленькое личико, пытаясь сообразить, что, чёрт побери, происходит. Девушка положила конверт на шаткий столик. Онемев, он разглядывал этот конверт, как живого динозавра.

— За... зачем ты их возвращаешь?

— Они не понадобились.

— Что... ч-ч-чёрт... что значит, не понадобились?

Она усмехнулась — а девица-то кремень, — и поправила широкую куртку, нелепым мешком висящую на плечах. Когда она неловко повернулась, он вдруг увидел её непропорционально большой живот.

Боже. Боже, ты здесь? Помоги мне. Пусть я грешил, пусть я убивал, прелюбодействовал, обижал ближних, но пожалуйста, можешь же ты хоть раз себя проявить?

Но у бога было занято.

— Какой... какой...

Логан никак не мог проговорить вслух слово «срок».

— Двадцать восемь недель.

Семь месяцев. Семь долбаных месяцев.

Какой хуёвый сегодня день.

— А ты уверена, что он... мой?

Девчонка едко сказала:

— Вариантов нет.

Блядь, блядь, блядь. Какой ты мудак, Росомаха, какой мудак.

— Как ты понимаешь, я намерена оставить его... Нет, помолчи. Я сама скажу. Я приняла решение, и ты уже ничего с ним не сделаешь. Прошу тебя просто держаться подальше от меня и малыша.

Малыша... малыша... В голове стучало: бом, бом, бом.

— У тебя своя жизнь, Джимми. У меня тоже своя. Нас с тобой практически ничего не связывает.

— И как ты собираешься... то есть... кто-то должен...

— Мои родители очень обрадовались, они готовы меня приютить и жутко хотят этого ребёнка. И я тоже его хочу. К тому же есть один парень, и мы хотим пожениться сразу после родов.

Росомаха беспомощно глотал ртом воздух, но так и не мог сказать ничего внятного.

— Оставь себе.

— Что?

— Деньги.

Она удивлённо подняла брови.

— И адрес.

— А?

— Адрес оставь. Я пришлю ещё.

Девушка слегка опешила, обвела взглядом жалкую обстановку комнаты и сказала:

— Не похоже, что ты магнат.

— Я... я... Черт. Я мог бы...

А что — мог бы?

Ну что?

Девчонка покачала головой.

— Просто забудь. Я должна была сказать — и сказала. На этом всё.

Пока он сидел, прирастая к пуфику, она развернулась и, бережно придерживая живот, пошла к выходу.

— Деньги,— пробормотал он вслед. Она покорно забрала конверт и благодарственно кивнула. — А ты уже знаешь... В смысле...

— Мальчик. Это мальчик.

Он закашлялся, и кашлял долго, натужно, как астматик.

— Удачи, Джимми. Береги себя.

Дверь за ней плавно закрылась. Он сидел на одном месте минут двадцать, и мысли не было ни одной. Ни единой. Всё по нулям. Потом встал, взял с пола ящик с инструментами, захватил папку ЦРУ и поехал в «Траск Индастрис».

И только в машине вспомнил, что не спросил, как девчонку зовут.


	4. Ртуть

 

Больше всего на свете хотелось нажраться.

Так, чтобы основательно, вдребезги, до беспамятства. Влить в себя литров шесть отборного виски. Лучше — больше. Так, чтобы не узнавать косматую рожу в зеркале, не помнить голого Ксавье в халате, двадцатилетнюю нимфу с громадным животом и двух цэрэушников один другого чернее.

Вместо этого Логан подъехал к прокату автомобилей, оставил на стоянке свой «Шевроле», припрятав в бардачке папку ЦРУ, и взял в аренду раздолбанный белый фордик пятидесятых годов. Фордик заводился с полпинка при содействии небоскрёбного мата. Это его устраивало.

С горем пополам, костеря фордик на каждом светофоре, Росомаха добрался до невзрачного здания. Никаких опознавательных знаков он сходу не заметил. Лишь бросив на парковке фордик и подойдя к крыльцу, он увидел невзрачную табличку справа от двери: «Траск Индастрис Ко, институт генетических исследований». Логан дёрнул ручку двери и ввалился в вестибюль, громыхая ящиком с инструментами. Охранник на проходной зыркнул на него неприветливо. Росомаха сунул ему под нос временный пропуск.

— Ну и денёк. Жарищ-щ-ща. Еле нашёл вашу конторку.

— Вы кто? — спросил охранник, тщательно рассматривая пропуск.

Логан потряс ящиком.

— Как это кто? А крышу тебе кто починит — боженька, что ли? Мне сказали, у вас течь.

— Так вы плотник?

— Нет, ёпта, учёный я. Ясное дело, плотник.

Лицо у охранника было мерзкое — въедливое, дотошное и не слишком умное. Сочетание этих качеств раздражало Росомаху всегда.

— Вас прислали из «Оккли и Динклейдж»?

— Стал-быть, оттудова. Слышь, у вас стремянка-то есть? А то я вонома без стремянки сегодня. Там такая хохма, щас умрёшь. Короче, стою я вчера у гаража, черепицу перекладываю, а то там поотваливалось всё — просто пиздец, и тут мне моя как гаркнет из окна в кухне: Ллойд, мол, иди жри. Я — хуяк! — и со стремянки как драбалызнусь, еле кости собрал, а она возьми да развались, стремянка-то. Я, конечно, свою обложил и так, и этак, и растак, что нельзя мужику под руку орать, когда он делом, значится, занят. А чё ей будет, моей Джесс, дура она и есть дура…

— Проходите, — буркнул охранник, морщась. — Стремянка в подсобке, спросите уборщицу. Эй, Глория!

Из-за угла выглянула пожилая чернокожая Глория с объёмистым крупом. Перед собой она толкала стойку на колёсиках с тряпками, ведром и моющими средствами.

— Объясни новенькому, где подсобка.

— Осспа-а-а-ди, — сказала Глория, утирая натруженной ручищей блестящий от пота лоб. — Ходи, тащись туды-сюды, как оглашённая... Айда, сынок. Токма не топчи пол, ходи по сухому.

Они пошли по длинному коридору к лестнице. Здание едва стояло — компания «Траск Индастрис», нагнавшая столько страху в двадцать первом веке, в семидесятом году представляла собой весьма жалкое зрелище. Всё здесь дышало жаждой больших перемен. Боливар Траск, может быть, и был умником, но ему явно недоставало финансов.

Пока шли, Глория придирчиво поглядывала на стоптанные ботинки Логана, рабочие джинсы в пятнах краски и всклокоченную тёмную гриву, явно не знакомую с трепетным уходом. Наглядевшись, Глория оттаяла и, видимо, пришла к выводу, что новенький плотник — человек её круга, пусть даже и не цветной. Напоследок она строго спросила:

— Янки?

— Уж не южанин, это точно, — ответил Росомаха.

Глория удовлетворённо кивнула и даже прониклась некоторой симпатией.

— И много нынче платят на временной работе?

— А как дела пойдут. По весне — да, жаловаться грех, а как к зиме дело идёт, так хоть лапу соси. Я зимой фуры разгружаю, а по осени, бывает, чо кому сделать из соседей сподоблюсь, забор там поправить, или ещё чего из подручных дел. Так где там стремянка, мэм?

Она покосилась на него быстрым взглядом, и он сообразил, что дал маху с «мэм».

— Иди вон туды, под лестницу. Вот ключи.

— Агась, — он забрал связку. — Куда потом их деть?

— Вернёшь охраннику, у него там шкаф со всеми ключами.

Благослови бог говорливых уборщиц. Шкаф со всем ключами — это хорошо.

— Окей.

— Сам-то до третьего этажа стремянку донесёшь? Мож, позвать кого?

— Не надо.

— Ты, конечно, лось, — снисходительно сказала Глория, — но в ней весу килограммов сто.

— Да уж доволоку как-нибудь.

— Ну с-с-сма-а-три. Грыжа выпадет — вспомнишь меня, да только поздно будет.

Громыхая стойкой, она поплелась обратно в вестибюль, на ходу бурча что-то невнятное.

С её уходом нелепый анекдот кончился. Грыжа, как же… Логан выволок стремянку из подсобки (она и впрямь была не из лёгких) и потащил вверх по лестнице. Лифта в трёхэтажном здании не водилось.

Внешне маленький и куцый, внутри институт дробился на бесчисленное множество коридоров и закоулочков. Поднимаясь наверх, Логан быстро и профессионально обшаривал взглядом каждый случайный угол. «Траск Индастриз» ничем не выдавало своей причастности к прогрессу и великим свершениям будущего. Таблички на дверях почти нигде не висели, а если и висели, то не помогали: «Крастерлинк, Д.М.», «Бухгалтерия», «Лаборатория 4». На третьем этаже Логан сходу обнаружил то, зачем его позвали: покосившуюся балку и трещину в деревянном потолке. Если прищурить глаз, в трещине можно увидеть просвет голубого неба с гроздьями разухабистых облаков. Здесь пахло чем-то знакомым, еле-еле, едва ощутимо. Логан напрягся, но так и не смог распознать запах.

В соответствии с ролью Росомаха некоторое время походил вокруг, приговаривая: «Да, дела» и возмущённо цокая языком. Потом взял уровень и стал проверять угол наклона балки.

— Что это вы тут делаете?

Он оглянулся. Из конца коридора к нему шла ещё одна темнокожая женщина, на сей раз уже другого ранга — серьёзная, собранная, в строгом костюме и непробиваемым выражением на лице. Для солидности она стягивала волосы на затылке в тугой пучок, отчего слегка подвявшая кожа на щеках и висках болезненно натягивалась по черепу.

С этой надо действовать осмотрительнее, решил Логан. Явно чья-то секретарша.

— Дык крышу чиню.

— Вы кто?

— Да кто, плотник я. Сами же вызывали... Мэм.

Тут «мэм» сработало. Яйцерезка немного остыла.

— Чойта я не особливо понял, какие ваши поручения. Тока крышу надо подлатать, прально?

— Погодите, мистер Траск оставлял записку на этот счёт. Идите за мной.

Ого. Секретарша не чья-нибудь, а самого Траска. На такую удачу Логан и не надеялся. Он поднял с пола ящик.

— Инструмент оставьте, — сказала секретарша.

— Интересная вы какая, — ёрничал Логан. Изображая дебила, он вошёл во вкус. — А ежели сопрут?

— Никто ничего у вас не украдёт, — брезгливо вымолвила она. — Идемте.

Он послушно потащился за ней, разглядывая задний шов на телесных колготках и слушая ритмичный цокот низких каблуков. Они притормозили около двери с табличкой «Боливар Траск, директор». На ум невольно пришёл Чарльз Ксавье, но Логан отогнал сравнение, как отгоняют поутру приятный, но смутный сон.

Секретарша вошла в приёмную, миновала стол и высокий шкаф для бумаг, дёрнула дверь кабинета Траска и оставила её полуоткрытой. Стоя в приёмной, он с безразличным видом разглядывал кабинет Траска через широкую щель.

Он сам не знал, что хотел там увидеть. Логан не горел желанием вникать во внутренний мир Боливара Траска, и, если честно, совсем не жаждал встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, кто разрушит весь его мир через каких-то пятьдесят лет. Для этого Боливару Траску придётся умереть, но даже после смерти он будет нести в себе смертоносную идею. А его имя… имя, отпечатанное в миллионах копий, украсит каждого проклятого Стража. Стражи расплодятся, точно грибы после дождя, мёртвой хваткой вцепятся в беззащитное горло Земли и выжгут всё, что было в ней ценного.

Всё, что достойно любви.

Логан не хотел встречаться с Траском, потому что боялся, что не сумеет себя сдержать. К чёрту Мистик. Он хотел убить Боливара Траска лично, своими собственными, с трудом отмытыми от крови руками. Логан мечтал, чтобы ублюдок умирал долго. Чтобы он сдох за всех сразу, ощутил на своей шкурке каждую загубленную жизнь, и чтоб перед смертью он видел лицо, лишённое сострадания, лицо торжествующее, радостное, трепещущее от счастья.

Его, Логана, лицо.

Но он пытался. Давил в себе эту жажду, топтал её и почти вытоптал. Предпочитал вообще не пересекаться с нею — ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. Старый трюк: не смотри во тьму — и, может быть, тьма не посмотрит в тебя.

К чему Росомаха не был готов, так это к тому, что тьма так… обычна.

Логану думалось, что кабинет Боливара Траска должен представлять собой нечто гулкое, громадное, утыканное танкетками и помпезными статуями, украшенное бархатом и вензелями, завешанное благодарственными письмами и подаренными панно.

Но тьма была проста. Непримечательна. Упакована в простенький кабинетик с дешёвыми обоями, шатким столом, протёртым ковром и железным сейфом-гробом. Здесь было затхло и тускло, пустые стены не щеголяли убранством, а на столе громоздился лишь микроскоп и пачка бумаги. Пока секретарша копалась в этих листочках, Логан смотрел на книжный шкаф левее стола, а вернее, на книгу, выдвинутую с полки на уровне глаз. Около шкафа стоял побитый табурет со ступенькой. Тот, кто придвинул этот табурет, чтобы дотянуться до книжки, был ростом с шестилетнего ребёнка.

Росомаха остолбенел и несколько секунд таращился на табурет, старательно думая ни о чём.

Всю свою жизнь он боролся с монстрами, всю долбаную жизнь. Сражался с мутантами, с людьми, с нелюдями, с ротами солдат, с психопатами, со Стражами, с самыми дикими и громадными чудовищами, каких только исторгала земля.

Он бился ни на жизнь, а на смерть, и всегда побеждал.

Проиграл только единожды. Логана сокрушил карлик в обшарпанной комнатушке, который не может взять книжку с полки без помощи табуретки.

— Эй, — позвала секретарша и неловко тронула его за плечо. — Записка.

Он вздрогнул и отшатнулся от неё, как от прокажённой.

— Записка, — повторила она, комкая в руках листок. — Что с вами?

— Я… я задумался.

Недоумение на её лице сменилось подозрительностью. Казалось, она совершенно не может представить, о чём задумываются плотники.

— Табуретка криво обстругана, — пояснил Логан. — Никуда не годится. Развалится от двух чихов. Хотите, подмогу? Только доплатить придётся, само собой.

— Э-э-э… табуретка — не вашего ума дело, — секретарша заметно расслабилась. — Я нашла записку. Вы должны поправить балку и залатать крышу, а потом поправить перила.

— Ну-у-у-у, — сказал он, — тут работы не на один де-е-е-ень…

— Заплачено за один день, — отрезала секретарша. — А сколько дней вы будете это делать — забота ваша.

Вместе они дошли до лестницы и до балки. Следуя по коридору за секретаршей, Логан кожей ощущал её нервозность. Всё рассматривал ровную спину и думал: что ты так переживаешь? Какие богатства охраняет Цербер?

Это ещё только предстояло узнать.

 

 

До самого вечера он валандался с проклятой балкой и крышей. За прошедшие годы изрядно подрастерял навык. Время от времени мимо проходили сотрудники «Траск Индастриз», по большей части люди невзрачные, ничем не примечательные и не слишком интересующиеся Логаном.

Только одно тревожило его и смутно дёргало нервы: запах. Росомаха никак не мог вспомнить, где он чуял этот едва-едва заметный терпкий аромат.

Запах шёл откуда-то слева, из тёмного закутка коридора. Несколько раз он уголком глаза наблюдал, как оттуда выплывают фигуры сотрудников института. В обед по этажу пронёсся душок еды — кто-то заказал на работу пиццу. Но даже «Маргарита» не помешала Логану все ещё улавливать коварный, смутно знакомый дух.

Он еле дождался вечера. В три часа уезжал в «Макдональдс», где перехватил «новый бургер Биг-Мак» и с наслаждением вгрызся в тёплую булку с кунжутом. За неимением сигар купил пачку «Лаки Страйка». К четырём вернулся и до восьми чинил крышу. В восемь, убедившись, что вокруг пусто, бросил инструменты и нырнул в тёмный закуток.

На первый взгляд ничего необычного: те же ряды дверей, тот же казённой ремонт, те же малозначительные таблички. Разве что лабораторных помещений многовато, но это, в конце концов, институт. Но запах нарастал. Он вился из самого дальнего угла — там, где из-за приоткрытой двери виднелась лестница, ведущая вниз. Табличка гласила: «Посторонним вход запрещён».

Классика, подумал Логан и шагнул на лестничную клеть. Запах манил его на несколько этажей ниже. Логан успел миновать один пролёт, как его настиг стук каблуков.

— Что вы делаете?

Он обернулся. Секретарша, будь она неладна, глядела на него, как на дьявольское отродье.

— Так я... этаво. Покурить.

Для верности он помахал пачкой «Лаки Страйка».

— Вы читать умеете? Посторонним сюда нельзя.

— А где тада курят?

— На улице. Вы закончили с крышей?

— Нет ещё, — легко соврал он. — Перекур.

— Тут уже закрыто.

— Ладно, ладно. Завтра приду, — с видимой неохотой сказал он. — Стремянку не убирайте.

Испепеляя взглядом его спину, стерва проводила Логана до самого вестибюля. Там он сдал охраннику ключи от подсобки, вышел из здания, взгромоздился в фордик и, чертыхаясь, поехал продлять аренду.

Возвращаться в свою конуру не хотелось. Там его ждала теснота, хлам и самобичевание по поводу брюхатой девчонки. Маловато радости в этой жизни. Думал, в прошлом вода мокрее и трава зеленее, а оказалось — счастья кот наплакал.

Ближе к десяти Логан заехал в придорожный магазин за продуктами и уверенно двинулся по знакомому адресу.

Зачастил к Ксавье, как к себе домой.

 

 

Сегодня особняк встретил Логана нежданным оживлением. Окна на первом этаже волнительно мерцали, чьи-то силуэты мелькали то тут, то там, а, шагая по гравийной дорожке, Росомаха краем уха даже услышал смех.

Без стука сунувшись в дом, Логан столкнулся в холле с неприлично довольным Хэнком и от удивления выронил сумки с едой. Хэнк был празднично обряжен в омерзительные вельветовые клёши и щеголял расстёгнутой болотно-зелёной рубахой, топорщащейся в плечах. К этому позору Хэнк присовокупил шейный платочек, на вид пидорский.

— Логан! Ты поздновато.

— И куда это ты такой красивый намылился?

— Мы уходим в кино, — поделился Хэнк и заметил сумки. — О, купил продукты? Спасибо огромное. Как знал. Сколько я тебе должен?

— А нисколько. Ты правда выволок Ксавье в кино?

— Не его, — отмахнулся Зверь. — Риту.

— Кто такая Рита?

В нос ударил резкий запах лимона и перечной мяты. Логан чихнул. Из комнаты в холл выпорхнула девица, и Хэнк церемонно её представил:

— Логан, познакомься с Ритой. Рита, это мой друг Логан.

— Очень приятно, — сказала Рита. У неё были длинные, нелепо зачёсанные блондинистые волосы, округлое личико и походка грациозной пумы. Духами она пользовалась ядрёными — от них, кажется, даже глаза защипало. Семидесятые не знали меры ни в чем.

Впрочем, надо отдать должное — Логан не ожидал, что девушка Хэнка окажется знойной штучкой. По правде сказать, он скорее поверил бы в возможности робототехники и достижения резиновой промышленности, чем в то, что такая фифа западёт на Зверя.

А Зверь весь сиял. На лице безошибочно читалось выражение: «Ну что, съел?». Логан незаметно кивнул, и Хэнк расцвёл ещё пуще.

Вот засранец.

— И что, хороший фильм?

— Называется «Под планетой обезьян», — осторожно сказал Хэнк и предупреждающе взглянул на Логана: не смей ничего брякнуть на тему животного мира.

— Я смотрел. Полное дерьмо. Тим Бёртон снимет фильмец получше.

— Кто такой Тим Бёртон? — спросила Рита.

Логан прикусил язык.

— Да никто. Я перепутал. Фильм охренительный, валите — не пожалеете.

— Ну, мы пошли, — резко сказал Хэнк. — Не скучайте.

— Идите-идите, — подал голос Чарльз. Он стоял на лестнице и с ухмылкой наблюдал сцену сверху вниз.

Знойная штучка Рита придирчиво поправила шейный платок Зверя и звонко чмокнула его в щеку.

— Все, пора, а то опоздаем.

Дружной парочкой они вывалились во двор. Логан закрыл за ними дверь и повернулся к лестнице. Ксавье как раз спускался со ступенек.

— Подбери челюсть с пола, Логан. А то потеряешь.

— Они давно вместе?

— Недели две, — Чарльз пожал плечами и взялся за сумки. Логан невежливо отобрал их и понёс на кухню. Ксавье шёл следом. — Встретились на танцах.

— Хэнк ходит... на танцы?

— Иногда. Его бывшая девушка подсадила. Они очень здорово плясали твист.

— Твист, значит.

— Твист.

— И что потом случилось с плясуньей?

— Не спрашивай, я толком не знаю. Она то ли уехала к родителям в Монтану, то ли просто сбежала. Хэнк несколько недель ходил убитый.

— А ты хорошо знаешь эту Риту?

— Не слишком. Я не интересовался.

Глядя, как Логан выгружает в холодильник ветчину и пиво, Чарльз присел за стол и вытянул ноги.

— Ты думал, я отнял у Хэнка право на личную жизнь? Что он трясётся надо мной и света белого не видит?

— Типа того.

— Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения.

— Даже слишком хорошего, — сказал Логан, сунул пакеты из-под продуктов в ящик и достал из холодильника одну бутылку пива.

Встретился взглядом с Ксавье, поколебался и нехотя достал вторую.

— Благодарю, — сказал Чарльз, ловко открыл бутылку о край деревянного стола и отхлебнул.

— Я всё думаю, Чарли: когда же тебя отпустит?

— Ты о чём?

— Что должно случиться, чтобы ты прекратил этот балаган и стал обратно профессором Ксавье?

Чарльз приглушённо невесело рассмеялся. Логан обратил внимание, что в кои-то веки профессор сменил халат на штаны и футболку. И то,  и другое — линялое, но лучше так, чем никак. Это же хороший знак?

— Логан, почему ты не допускаешь, что я в порядке?

— Ты — что?

— В порядке. Что, если меня всё устраивает? Что, если мне нравится быть именно таким?

Он красноречиво развёл руки. В глаза бросились мелкие синяки на венах, и Росомаха против воли отвёл глаза.

— Допусти хоть на минутку, что я не нуждаюсь в твоей заботе.

— Ну да. Конечно.

— И, ради всего святого, оставь этот обвинительный тон.

В голосе у него промелькнули холодные нотки, но Росомаха не сдался.

— Само собой, ты ни в чём не нуждаешься. Выглядишь, как куча мусора. Может быть, в параллельной вселенной это признак благополучия и успеха,  но в этой вселенной ты в заднице, старик. Отмыть бы тебя, да не знаю, чем. Профессор, у тебя есть шампунь? Мыло там? Хотя бы порошок, — сказал он и уточнил: — Стиральный.

Ксавье опасно сузил глаза, но Логан знал, что эта угроза — фикция.

— Поосторожнее.

— Ой, и что же ты мне сделаешь? Был бы ты в коляске — смог бы попробовать задавить. А так?

Тяжёлая, мрачная усмешка ещё бродила по небритому лицу Ксавье. Давно знакомый образ разбился вдребезги пару дней назад, а теперь не осталось даже осколков от него. И нечего склеить.

— Я знаю, что ты не в порядке, Чарли. А что важнее, ты сам это знаешь. И знаешь, почему.

— Мы не будем это обсуждать.

— Ты съехал крышей, потому что Магнето…

— Я сказал, не будем!

Ксавье рявкнул с такой силой, что Росомаха против воли замолк и тему больше не поднимал.

Сидел, смотрел, как Ксавье глыкает своё пиво, как проливает его, вытирает тыльной стороной ладони обветренные искусанные губы. Какой же он всё-таки породистый… В нём всегда это было видно, и сейчас тоже. Он может позволить себе практически всё, что угодно, и телепатия не причём. Чарльз Ксавье в силу происхождения принадлежит к той касте, которая имеет полное право ощущать себя равным каждому — хоть бродяге, хоть президенту.

И быть на голову выше их.

Жалею ли я его? — думал Росомаха, глядя на выпуклые сети вен. Может быть, это просто тупое упрямство, может, Чарльз прав, и вовсе не стоит долбать лбом эту неприступную стену. Я пытаюсь доказать себе, что не зря вернулся, не зря выжил, что Китти Прайд не зря отдала жизнь.

Но кого я обманываю?

Зря.

Может, я просто-напросто заигрался? Всё это лишь пустые попытки отдавать команды, чтобы самому же их исполнять. Когда исполняешь план, появляется ощущение, что всё не так уж плохо, даже если план — полная лажа. Отличный заградительный барьер от кошмаров и волчьей тоски. Чем он хуже наркотиков и сыворотки профессора?

— Чарли.

— Что?

— Ты же генетик, да? Ну там, профессор и всё такое.

— Да, верно.

— Ну-ка скажи мне, мутация половым путём передаётся?

Чарльз опять тихо засмеялся вибрирующим глубоким смехом.

— Нет, Логан. Мысли ты читать не станешь.

Сукин сын вздумал язвить. Час от часу не легче.

— Я не об этом, чёрт побери. Я про...

Логан собрался с силами, чтобы выговорить это слово.

— ...родителей. Типа, я мутант, потому что мать или отец несли в себе этот ген?

— Может, и так, а может, и по-другому. Есть масса факторов, радиация, естественный ход эволюции и так далее. Иначе кто был родителями первого гомо сапиенса?

— Да-да, старая загадка про курицу и яйцо. Я это уже слышал. Ты мне другое скажи: допустим, если папаша мутант, это ребёнку передастся?

— Логан, я же сказал, что бывает по-разному. Смесь кровей вообще может проявиться через несколько поколений. Так, например, у белокожих пар вполне может родиться цветной ребёнок, и это вовсе не означает, что мать нагуляла его с чернокожим. Может, бабушка в ответе. Или даже прабабка. Гены играют с нами любопытнейшие шутки.

— То есть мутация всё равно вылезет? Даже если не в первом поколении?

— Вероятно, да.

— Та же самая?

— В смысле?

— В смысле, один в один такая же, как у папаши?

Ксавье теперь смотрел на Логана почти с интересом, и Логан очень постарался не измениться в лице.

— Нет, — сказал Чарльз. — Никаких гарантий.

Он немного помедлил.

— Есть проблемы?

— Нет, блядь. Никаких проблем. Я в семидесятых, мои старые друзья ведут себя как придурки, я — их нянька, а по совместительству спаситель Боливара Траска, хотя сам не прочь выпустить из него кишки. Всё заебись, приятель. Ещё по пивку?

— Ты увильнул от ответа.

— Ты увиливаешь постоянно — и ничего.

Некоторое время Чарльз смотрел изучающе, почти мягко — и будто бы что-то в Росомахе понял.

— Нельзя проживать жизнь в вечном состоянии войны.

Логан изогнул бровь, сунул в рот сигарету и прикурил.

— Кто мне это говорит — ты? Мир от войны почти ничем не отличается.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, что ты хочешь этим сказать.

— А был бы в своём уме, понял.

И опять, опять эта грёбаная тишина. Ксавье наморщил лоб, массируя виски. Логан достал из холодильника пакет молока и порылся в шкафчике в поисках таблеток.

— Болит голова?

— Чертовски.

— Куда вы переложили лекарства?

— Аптечка в нижнем ящике. Она там всегда была.

— Переложите в верхний, там дети не достанут.

— Здесь нет никаких детей.

Логан споткнулся и вспомнил: действительно нету.

— На, выпей, — он положил перед Ксавье две таблетки обезболивающего. — C молоком.

— Довольно странный рецепт.

— Обычно он тебе помогает.

Чарльз залпом хлопнул таблетки, выпил молоко, откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза. Логан поставил чайник на плиту. Стоял, сторожил воду и иногда бегло посматривал на беззащитную шею с выпуклым кадыком и фактурными, туго натянутыми жилами. Белое горло трепыхалось, когда Ксавье дышал.

Логан досадливо подумал: как непрочно профессор стоит на грешной земле. Ноги отказывают, алкоголь дурманит, чуть притронься — останется синяк, и даже эта проклятая шея — и та выглядит такой хрупкой, что страшно смотреть.

И это притом, что Ксавье не хлюпик. Совсем не хлюпик. Просто он не из мира сплошной войны.

Логан поставил на стол перед ним чашку, и Ксавье наконец отмер.

— Что это?

— Кипяток с мятой. Пей, не спрашивай.

— Сахар…

— Да, полторы ложки. Уже положил.

Ксавье посмотрел на него долгим-долгим взглядом. Хотел что-то спросить, открыл рот, но не спросил.

Так и сидели, оба в странном, нервическом напряжении. Очень не хватало Хэнка, чтобы разбавил ненужное единение. Ксавье бесшумно хлестал кипяток, потом отставил чашку и сказал:

— Голова почти прошла.

— Пей ещё, — неловко вымолвил Росомаха, — полегчает. Сейчас вернусь.

Он встал, вышел в коридор и закрылся в ближайшей ванной. Уткнувшись лбом в стену, несколько секунд стоял, отговаривая себя непонятно от чего, и было дурно, и было сложно, и неизвестно, куда от этого деться.

Спокойно, Росомаха. Все дело в том, что у тебя давно никого не было. Так давно, что трудно даже вспомнить год. Сначала было некогда, потом — не с кем, но теперь-то что? На хрена изображать из себя непогрешимого героя? Найди себе дикую штучку типа той, что встречается с Хэнком Маккоем, натрахайся до посинения и забудь об этой проблеме навсегда.

И перестань, ради всего святого, таскаться за Чарльзом Ксавье, как брошенный пес. Перестань, или будет хуже.

Через минуту он взял себя в руки, плеснул в лицо пригоршню ледяной воды и вышел из ванной.

— Логан, сколько пива ты брал? — крикнул Ксавье из кухни.

— Десять. Две уже кончились.

— Но здесь только семь.

Росомаха застал Ксавье в недоумении. Бутылок и впрямь было семь. Вот зараза.

— Ошибся, наверное. Как голова?

— Прошла.

— Я же говорил.

У стола Логан поскользнулся на пенной лужице и чуть не рухнул.

— Не проливай пиво, оно не бесконечное.

— Ничего я не проливал. Да черт с ним. Расскажи про будущее. Что случилось с государственным строем?

Логан точно помнил, что пять минут назад открывалка лежала слева от него, ровнехонько под рукой. Теперь она сдвинулась чуть ли не на полметра.

Чарльз разглагольствовал что-то о государстве и его монополиях, но Логану было плевать на это. Он начал догадываться, в чем дело. Если прислушаться, можно даже краем уха поймать еле слышный свист. Большинство людей могли бы принять его за сквозняк. Но Росомаха не был большинством.

Бессмысленно кивая Чарльзу и не двигаясь с места, Логан выждал несколько секунд, пока свист усилится, рывком выбросил руку вправо и сжал в горсти воздух.

Несколько раз он уже проделывал этот трюк, но получалось не всегда. В этот раз получилось. На ощупь воздух был кожистый. Он завибрировал, овеществился и вскрикнул от удивления.

Ксавье застыл. Правой рукой Росомаха крепко держал за шиворот вертлявого парня с серебристыми волосами, который со страху выронил бутылку, и она тут же вдребезги разлетелась по полу.

— Отпусти!

— Что за черт?!

— Привет, Пьетро, — сказал Логан. — Я думал, ты будешь постарше.

На вид Пьетро Максимову можно было дать не больше шестнадцати. Первый шок прошел. Пьетро вывернулся и свистнул к стене.

— Куда он делся? — спросил Ксавье.

— Пит, да брось, — позвал Логан. — Покажись.

Свист замельтешил, как безумный. Теперь даже Чарльз его услышал и стал опасливо озираться.

— Мы ничего тебе не сделаем, Пит. Познакомься хотя бы с профессором. Или вы знакомы уже?

— Я его в первый раз вижу.

— Пит, ты ему понравишься, обещаю.

Свист прекратился. Пьетро притормозил около стола, как лань, готовая в любой момент сорваться с места.

— Чувак, я тебя знаю?

— Во-первых, не чувак, а Логан. Во-вторых, нет, ты меня не знаешь. Будь добр, опусти на стул свою вертлявую задницу и объясни профессору, какого хрена ты устроил спринтерский забег в его доме.

В глазах у Ксавье до сих пор рябило, и он приложился к бутылке. На профессора он сейчас тянул не больше, чем Логан.

— Это Пьетро Максимов, — представил Росомаха. — В мои времена он больше известен как Ртуть.

Пьетро брякнулся на стул и выдохнул:

— Рту-у-уть? Клёвая кликуха. Да, это мне подходит.

Брови у Чарльза медленно ползли вверх. Он перебегал взглядом от усталого Росомахи к взвинченному Пьетро, и чем дольше смотрел, тем меньше понимал.

— Э-э-э... Пьетро, правильно?

— Неа, теперь я Ртуть!

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Да я так, мимо пробегал, — быстро затарахтел Пьетро, — а вообще мне один знакомый дружбан сказал, что раньше это типа школа была для таких, как я, вот я и думаю, а чё бы мне не слётать, хотя я вообще не думал, что так спалюсь, но ты же не позвонишь в полицию из-за какого-то пива, подумаешь, пиво, разве это преступление, бывает и похуже чего, резня там всякая, дебоши и всё такое, а я ничего особенного и не делаю, просто интересно было, а ты странный такой, аще на учителя не похож, а похож на чувака из рок-группы, ну, знаешь, эту группу, как там её...

— Чарльз, не смотри, что он дурак. Просто сосунок. Вырастет — поумнеет.

— Ты кто такой? — удивился Пьетро. — И откуда меня знаешь?

— Я из будущего, — сказал Логан. — В будущем мы с тобой станем корешами и будем вместе хлестать пиво. Лет через тридцать. А теперь убери руки от моей бутылки, пока я тебе по шее не накостылял.

Пьетро послушно убрал руки. Он был единственным, кого нисколько не удивило известие о будущем. В мире Ртути время играло незначительную роль. Пита больше интересовало другое.

— Ты тоже мутант?

— Регенерация.

— Вау. Типа, можно вечно жить?

— Можно, но сложно.

— И сколько тебе сейчас лет?

Росомаха прикинул, какая цифра вернее.

— За вычетом полувека в будущем — около семидесяти.

— Какой ты древний, — обрадовался Ртуть. — Поди и Линкольна помнишь.

Чарльз отмер.

— Как, по-твоему, в каком году умер Линкольн?

— Ты прям как моя мама.

— Начнём сначала. Кажется, я не совсем понял, что ты здесь делаешь.

Пьетро вздохнул. Его утомляло, что окружающие медленно думают.

— Я же сказал — мой дружбан из школы учился тут, когда школа была открыта. Мы вообще случайно познакомились. Я дико обалдел, что таких, как я, много, ну и всё прочее. Думал сгонять сюда по-тихому и глянуть, чё-почём.

— Школа закрыта.

— Да я заметил, что тут не аншлаг.

Пока они трепались, Логан отвлёкся, чтобы взять ещё пива. Подошёл к холодильнику и остановился. Теперь, когда хмельной дух и мята не перебивали обоняние, он вдруг испытал дежа вю.

Запах. Тот самый запах из «Траск Индастриз» — терпкий, тонкий, с нотками перца и мускуса. Опять он. Вот откуда взялось узнавание — Логан чуял этот запах в особняке, а потом уловил его в институте. Росомаха принюхался, затрепетав крыльями носа, вышел из кухни и по следу добрёл до двери в чулан. Дёрнул, постоял на пороге, вглядываясь в темноту, и стал рыскать в старых метёлках, вёдрах и ящиках, отживших свой век.

За его спиной тенью мелькнули Чарльз и Ртуть.

— Что ты делаешь? — с интересом спросил Пьетро.

— Не лезь под руку.

Логан яростно рылся в барахле и наконец выволок на свет коробку. К своему разочарованию, он не нашёл там ничего криминального — просто шмотки, не то чтобы очень ношеные, но залежавшиеся. От них веяло пылью и неприкаянностью, как от позабытых чемоданов на антресолях.

Чёрная водолазка, футболка, серый тренировочный костюм и две пары брюк, ботинки, куртка, солнечные очки. Из какого-то кармана выпала монетка и покатилась по полу, стукнувшись о ботинок Чарльза. Ксавье наклонился и поднял ее с таким усилием, будто это не монетка, а целая планета.

Под взглядом двух пар удивлённых глаз Логан поднёс водолазку к лицу и втянул носом старый, ещё не совсем выветрившийся запах тела.

Вот оно. То самое.

— Положи на место, будь добр.

Логан поднял глаза, и ему померещилось, что Ксавье постарел лет на десять. Из-за какой-то вшивой коробки, что ли?

— Чьи это вещи?

— Это я забрал после суда.

— После какого суда?

— Ты сам знаешь, какого, — бросил через плечо Чарльз и скрылся в проёме кухни.

— Суда над... быть не может.

— Может, и ещё как.

— Блядь... Скажи, что ты шутишь.

В ответ ему запоздало донеслось:

— О, если бы... Пьетро, ты ужинать будешь?


	5. Мальчик, который кричал «волк»

 

Когда к ночи явился Хэнк, распрощавшись с обворожительной Ритой, все уже переместились в гостиную. Ртуть покорил сердце Хэнка почти сразу, толком ничего для этого не сделав — ну, побегал вокруг, поприставал с дурацкими вопросами про Стар Трэк и техническую фигню, что тут особенного? Но Хэнк растаял. Засранец умел очаровывать. Со временем годы добавят ему немного стати, но Ртуть и в сороковник не растеряет юношеского обаяния — это Логан помнил отлично.

А уж сколько баб будет у Пьетро — не сосчитать.

— И тут мама говорит: офицер, да как это возможно — вы же сами видели, Пит только что был здесь!

— И что офицер?

— Чуть с ума не сошёл. С тех пор всем рассказывает о таинственных видениях и вмешательстве НЛО. Горячо советует носить шапочку из фольги.

— Пьетро, да ты кого угодно доведёшь до сумасшествия, — сказал Хэнк, развалившись в диванных подушках.

— Я не хотел! Он сам нарвался.

— Логан, ты слышал?

Росомаха запоздало и механически ухмыльнулся, вертя в руках сигарету. Он не помнил, о чем шла речь. Вроде бы о чем-то смешном. Мысли в голове стрекотали пулемётной очередью.

— Все нормально? — спросил Ксавье сдержанным голосом. Он устроился в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. Было видно, что ответ интересует его не сильно.

Росомаха щёлкнул зажигалкой.

— Да просто запах Магнето. Как в будущем.

— Нашёл вещи в кладовке? — спросил Хэнк. — Я хотел их выбросить, но всё руки не доходили.

— Не выбрасывай. Пусть лежат.

Ртуть посмотрел на Логана, но стоило повернуться к нему, сразу отвёл взгляд.

Интересно, размышлял Росомаха, Пит уже знает про отца или ещё нет? А Чарльз в курсе, что хохочет над шуточками Магнето-младшего?

Не похоже, что Леншерр рассказал ему о подвигах юности. И я не расскажу. Ни о чем. Чарльз только-только выкарабкивается из своей глубокой и темной ямы. Попробуй ляпни ему про запах в институте Траска — и он обязательно скатится вниз.

К тому же — что толку? Чарльз ничем не может помочь.

Вот он сидит, улыбается, качается в кресле, отбрасывает длиннющие патлы с лица. Он сверхъестественно красивый сегодня, посветлевший от смеха и приятной компании. Как ему скажешь, что Леншерр вовсе не в тюряге, в плену у Траска?

Да никак.

К тому же это только домыслы. Домыслы — и ни черта больше.

Вот бы вытащить Леншерра из той дыры и как следует потрясти — узнать про убийство Кеннеди, про Рейвен, Кубу и что там было ещё. Потолковать, умыть, привести в чувство и вернуть его Ксавье. Наверное, Леншерру тоже не понравятся наркота и виски, эти инъекции, отказ от телепатии и заброшенный пыльный дом. Вместе с Леншерром Логан смог бы вправить мозги Чарльзу. И пусть уже помирятся, пусть не просрут в этот раз свои чёртовы пятьдесят лет.

Мысли цепляются одна за другую, лезут в башку навязчивыми картинками. Когда Леншерр вернётся, Чарльз перестанет заменять его кем попало.

Теперь Леншерр будет оставлять россыпь синяков на теле Ксавье. Леншерр будет за него бояться. Леншерр будет помнить, сколько сахара он добавляет в чай и чем лечит головную боль. Леншерр будет смотреть, как он запрокидывает голову, когда хохочет, как он морщит лоб, как потирает виски, как валяется голым в ванной, а струи душа лижут его шальное лицо.

Теперь Леншерр будет его хотеть.

А не я.

— …у нас с Ритой всё отлично. Она очень милая, правда, Чарльз?

— Пожалуй, да.

— А она знает, что ты… это… ну это? — жадно спросил Ртуть. — Что ты мутант.

Хэнк несколько поугас.

— Не знает.

— И когда ты планируешь ей рассказать? — вмешался Логан.

Все сразу затихли, будто Росомаха ляпнул нечто непозволительное. Хэнк повернулся к нему и сощурился.

— Никогда.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но она быстро заметит странности. Если не расскажешь, барышня решит, что сошла с ума.

— Какие ещё странности? В дни, когда мы встречаемся, я сижу на сыворотке.

Логан возвёл глаза к потолку.

— Старик, послушай мой опыт. Первое время твоя милая Рита будет в полном восторге. Влюблённых баб тащит и плющит, если ты можешь трахаться двадцать раз подряд и не уставать.

Хэнк вспыхнул так быстро, что Логан забеспокоился, как бы такой задохлик не свалился с гипертонией. Ртуть захихикал, а Чарльз нахмурился. Как пить дать, забеспокоился о том, что можно, а что нельзя обсуждать при пацане.

Ну шестнадцать-то лет уже, лоб здоровенный. Зачем подбирать слова?

— Не двадцать раз.

— Что?

— Я сказал, что не двадцать раз, — мучительно краснея, сухо сказал Хэнк. — Регенерации у меня нет.

— А... Ну тогда сколько подряд? Шесть, семь? Она все равно обалдеет.

— Я столько не проверял.

— Ну и дурак.

— Логан...

— Проверь как-нибудь ради интереса. Воспринимай как научный опыт, — сказал Росомаха, не сдержался и ухмыльнулся. — Короче, сначала она спятит от восторга. Небось уже спятила.

— Но? — угрюмо продолжил Хэнк.

— Но однажды ты забудешь принять сыворотку, и она застанет в своей постели храпящего монстра. Или найдёт синюю шерсть в ванной. Или спросит, зачем ты покупаешь обувь разных размеров. Её сведёт с ума твой аппетит. Она заметит, что ты слишком хорошо слышишь, чуешь запах за тридцать метров, что твои очки — липа, и без них ты видишь ничуть не хуже, чем с ними. Потом обратит внимание на скорость реакции. Если она дура, то решит, что ты дьявол, и обольётся святой водой. Если поумнее, то съедет кукушечкой. Расскажи ей сам.

Всеобщее веселье поутихло. Повисла мрачная тишина. Хэнк некоторое время таращился на Логана тупым, медленно затухающим взглядом, и Логан понял, что дал маху. Не нужно было так на него наседать.

— Ты умеешь поддержать беседу, — сухо сказал Чарльз.

— Я устал, — соврал Логан. — Пойду спать. Сильно не орите, вас слышно из соседнего штата.

— Можешь занять ту спальню, что рядом с моей. Справа.

Супер. Просто здорово. Полночи ворочаться в постели и слушать, как в комнате Чарльза диктор новостей в тысячный раз говорит про Вьетнам. Секундная неловкость напомнила о событиях трёхдневной давности. Хэнк поёжился. Ртуть с любопытством рассматривал то одно лицо, то другое.

Логану подумалось, что эти три дня слились для него в одно неразборчивое пятно. Очень долгое пятно. Нескончаемое.

— Окей, спасибо.

— Логан.

— Что?

— Ты точно в порядке?

— Да в порядке я, в порядке. Веселитесь.

Шагая на второй этаж, Росомаха пожалел, что не купил виски. Сейчас бы пригодилось. Настрой резко упал до нуля, а потом скатился в минус. Новообретённая спальня была пыльной и мрачной. Свет не включался — то ли лампочки перегорели, то ли проводка подвела. В полутьме смутно угадывались очертания кровати, тумбочки, платяного шкафа и письменного стола. Гостевые спальни выглядели почти одинаково — уютные, добротные, очень традиционные, без малейшего налёта чьей-нибудь личности. Ни пепельницы, ни кружки, ни книжки, ни носков в углу. Зубодробительная вежливость интерьера, аж скулы сводит.

Чтобы хоть как-то разбавить гостиничную гостеприимность, Логан скинул у порога изношенные говнодавы, рухнул на кровать и закурил прямо в постели. Это доставило ему кроху удовольствия. Потом опять навалилась тоска.

Кажется, он и впрямь устал.

Сигарета быстро кончилась. Он закурил ещё одну. Голова не соображала.

Чем больше Логан думал о Магнето, тем больше сомнений закрадывалось в душу. Мысли о запахе он временно отбросил в сторону до выяснения обстоятельств и сосредоточился на другом. Зачем Эрику Леншерру, одержимому защитой мутантов, могла понадобиться смерть Джей-Эф-Ка?

Сколь помнил Логан, Кеннеди не был безгрешен. Он славился дерзким обаянием, имел легион врагов среди конфедератов, весь мир знал о его похождениях налево, и он чуть не вверг страну в атомную войну с Советским Союзом. При желании тридцать пятому президенту можно было вменить два вагона грешков, но одно было несомненно: за весь двадцатый век страна не знала более либерального правителя. При нем проснулось движение за права цветных. Он устроил сексуальную революцию. С ним рухнули ханжеские нравы пятидесятых. Стал бы Джей-Эф тайно замышлять заговор против мутантов?

И, если все-таки стал бы, откуда Эрик Леншерр о нем узнал? И как это объяснили на суде?

Мысль пронзила голову от виска до виска, точно раскалённый прут. Росомаха резко сел в постели, разогнал табачный дым и ещё раз прокрутил в голове: Кеннеди, Леншерр, мотив, суд.

Суд.

Вещи в чулане, которые Чарльз забрал после суда.

Теперь Росомаха знал, что дожал Чарльза не до конца.

 

 

Когда Чарльз пошёл спать, было уже глубоко за полночь. Уже, зевая, ушёл в свою комнату Хэнк, уже Ртуть раздобыл где-то белую пижаму и выклянчил ночёвку. Ртуть клялся, что в такой час мама никому не открывает дверь. Чарльз знал, что Пьетро не остановили бы никакие двери, но парень явно не хотел возвращаться домой. Он живо интересовался любой мелочью, попавшей в поле зрения, с восторгом расспрашивал Хэнка о мутациях и изобретениях, и было видно, что ему не хватало компании себеподобных, и теперь страшно не хочется эту компанию терять.

Чарльз не горел желанием принимать гостей, но гости заявлялись сами. Он позволил Ртути остаться, а потом ещё минут пять сидел в гостиной, прислушиваясь к шорохам дома. Затихли шаги Хэнка и свист Ртути. Логан не подавал голоса. Дом задрёмывал вместе со всеми, чихая от пыли. Тишина показалась Чарльзу неожиданно уютной, полной и спокойной — дом надышался людским духом, слегка воспрял, устал за день и тоже хотел спать.

Тогда Чарльз поднялся с кресла и медленно пошёл на второй этаж. В коридоре он привычно свернул по протоптанной тропинке, открыл дверь своей спальни и ступил в иссиня-чёрную безлунную мглу, плотно задёрнутую шторами. Наощупь Чарльз добрался до своего стола, включил лампу и чуть не вскрикнул. На диване рядом с шахматным столиком сидел Росомаха, и сна у него не было ни в одном глазу.

— Ты меня напугал, — Чарльз протёр ладонью лицо. — Почему не спишь?

— А знаешь, не спится, — ровно сказал Логан. — Я тут всё лежал у себя, думал. Такие мысли по ночам в голову лезут — диву даёшься.

— Эти мысли нельзя отложить до утра?

— Боюсь, что нет. Мне жуть как охота поделиться с тобой прямо сейчас.

Проклятье. Спать хотелось невыносимо.

— Ну и что за мысли?

— А всё про суд.

— Что?

— Ты сказал, что забрал вещи Леншерра после суда.

Чарльз перебирал книжки у себя на столе — искал ту, которую читал на ночь. Джек Лондон, кажется? Нет, не он.

— Ты был на процессе по делу об убийстве президента, — утвердительно сказал Логан.

— Да, — Ксавье пожал плечами. — И не скрываю.

— А потом ты забрал вещи.

— Как видишь, забрал.

— И что, тебе просто так отдали личные вещи федерального преступника?

— Не просто так. Пришлось применить пару телепатических трюков, — равнодушно ответил Чарльз. — Если вознамерился спросить, зачем мне вещи Эрика, можешь не тратить время и сразу уходить.

— Нет, я о другом. Ты сделал это сразу после приговора?

Раздражение укололо Чарльза в затылок.

— Через пару недель.

— Подождал, значит.

— Да, подождал. Может, оставим этот бессмысленный разговор?

— Погоди немного. Расскажи про суд.

Чарльз моргнул пару раз.

— Прости?

— Я хочу знать подробности суда над Леншерром, что здесь непонятного? Раз ты там был, то лучше всех знаешь, что да как. Вот и расскажи мне. Я спать не смогу, пока не узнаю.

— Знаешь, Логан, я всё понимаю, но сейчас глубокая ночь, и мне ничуть не хочется вести светские беседы о судебной системе Соединённых Штатов. Приходи завтра.

— Мне нужна не светская беседа, а факты. Как, по-твоему, обвинение могло ошибиться?

Рука, занесённая над стопкой книг, замерла в воздухе. Чарльз поднял голову и посмотрел на Логана. Жёлтый свет лампы отбрасывал на мощное тело косую длинную тень.

— Ты так шутишь?

— Нет, не шучу.

— Пуля вильнула.

— Я понял, что пуля вильнула. Я хочу знать, как они доказали вину Магнето.

Чарльз коротко хохотнул и подавился смешком. Вышло совсем не весело.

— Чем они могут её доказать? Даже законы физики не помогут. Магнето задаёт траекторию пулям. Думаешь, есть шанс свести это к юридическому доказательству?

Логан долго молчал. Это начало утомлять.

— К тому же его видела девочка, — добавил Чарльз, всё больше раздражаясь. — И даже сфотографировала.

— И что было на фотографии?

— Как это что? Там был Эрик. Стоял, подняв руку. Ты что, не знаешь этого жеста? Тут даже доказывать ничего не нужно — всё видно как на ладони.

Нервничая, Чарльз задел лампу, она пошатнулась, и свет лизнул Росомаху в щёку. Росомаха зажмурился.

— Всё ещё не веришь? Хорошо, а как тебе это: после смерти Кеннеди Эрик сам позвонил в больницу и стал рассказывать им про естественный ход эволюции. Он даже не отрицал этого. Он вообще ничего не отрицал. Его попросили продемонстрировать свою силу, и он поднял с пола железный стол, а потом заставил плясать ручки на столе у судьи. И улыбался. О, ты просто не видел, как он улыбался.

Воспоминания оживили Чарли — яркие, жалящие, как палящее солнце в пустыне. Под их гнетом он потемнел. Лицо задрожало зыбью, как речная вода.

— А сам-то Леншерр что?

— Он сказал, что не стрелял в президента, зато знает, кто стрелял.

— Правда?

— Цитирую: «Её никогда не найдут».

— Её?.. Ого.

— Именно. Он попытался списать всё на Рейвен. Что, по-твоему, я должен был сделать — проявить снисхождение? К такому?

— Ладно, я понял: звонок в больницу, фотография девочки, вильнувшая пуля. Что ещё?

— Ещё? — сипло спросил Чарльз. — Этого недостаточно? У него были все возможности.

Росомаха издал неопределённый саркастический звук — нечто, похожее на кашель.

— О, Чарли, у меня тоже были все возможности. И у тебя были. И, например, у Хэнка. А уж у Ртути сколько возможностей — закачаешься. Мутантов вообще дико легко подписать под любую ересь — они же столько всего могут.

— Не пытайся его оправдать.

— А я и не пытаюсь. Я хочу разобраться, только и всего. Я прекрасно вижу, что возможностей куча. Это долбаная страна возможностей, тут на каждом углу сплошные перспективы! Хочешь — можешь стать президентом, а хочешь — можешь его убить. Только вот лично я президента вроде не убивал. Хотя — не спорю, — мог бы.

Чертыхнувшись, Чарльз нашёл нужную книгу («Зов предков» Джека Лондона, всё-таки не ошибся) и тут же выронил её.

— Ты несёшь бред, Логан. Иди спать.

— Это не бред, и ты сам это знаешь.

Ксавье остановился на миг, но не соизволил ответить.

— Постарайся взглянуть со стороны, Чарли. Некая девочка фотографирует человека с поднятой рукой. Некий звонок раздаётся в больнице, где этот человек рассказывает отвлечённые байки про эволюцию. Некий человек обладает способностью управлять металлом. Согласен, звучит подозрительно. Но тебе не кажется, что этого маловато для того, чтобы объявить его врагом народа?

— Магнето убийца.

— И?

— Он убивал и раньше.

— Я тоже раньше убивал. Спорим, я убил больше людей, чем он?

Чарльз скрипнул зубами.

— Это не имеет отношения к делу.

— Ой, да неужели? А что имеет? Поверь мне на слово. Убив кого-то единожды, ты живёшь с мыслью, что способен на это. Способность уже не потеряешь, с ней придётся жить.

Росомаха щёлкнул зажигалкой и задымил. Пламя выхватило из тени его непривычно серьёзное, сильное лицо.

— Но способность к убийству не обязывает быть убийцей до конца дней.

— Пустые слова.

— Они твои.

Чарльз скривил губы.

— Позволь предвосхитить ход разговора. Хочешь рассказать сказку про мальчика, который кричал «волк»?

— Всё верно. Пацан так часто вопил про своего сраного волка, что когда пришёл настоящий волк, пацану никто не поверил. Хорошая сказка. Так и с Магнето, да? Мы знаем, что он убивал, и не верим, когда однажды он заявляет, что невиновен.

Огонёк сигареты полыхнул красной точкой.

— Нет-нет, не криви рожу. Присядь. Я думаю, что у Магнето нет никакого резона гробить такого либерала, как Кеннеди. Это бессмысленно даже как широкий жест. Зачем оно надо — чтобы на смену Кеннеди пришёл какой-нибудь засранец, который точно захочет стереть мутантов с лица земли?

— Тем летом, — сказал Чарльз, — погибли несколько мутантов. Наших друзей. Информация просочилась в прессу. Их убили в ходе операции ЦРУ за то, что сопротивлялись при задержании. Общественность ждала реакции Кеннеди.

— И что сделал Кеннеди?

Чарльз замешкался на секунду и медленно сел в кресло за столом.

— Этого я не знаю.

— Что значит, ты не знаешь?

— Реакция не афишировалась.

Логан ухмыльнулся.

— Но если бы Кеннеди поддержал травлю мутантов, ты узнал бы об этом первым, не так ли?

Казалось, Ксавье с чем-то судорожно борется.

— Всему есть объяснение. Возможно, Кеннеди готовил полномасштабную атаку на мутантов, а Эрик об этом узнал.

— Эрик узнал о травле, а ты, телепат, не узнал? Тогда ты ещё мог читать мысли.

— Я... я мог допустить ошибку. Пропустить что-нибудь важное... Чёрт, хватит уже. Я почти не помню тот год.

— Сам-то веришь в то, что несёшь? Убеждаешь себя, как маленький: я не то, я не сё... Не-е-ет, Чарльз. Собака зарыта не здесь.

— Почему ты думаешь, что мне это интересно?

— Потому что ты сомневаешься. Сомневаешься так же, как я.

Чарльз сидел в кресле окаменевший и безмолвный.

— Я тут пораскинул мозгами, Чакки, и вот что пришло мне в голову... Когда я тебя увидел в первый раз, все никак не мог просечь, какая муха тебя укусила. Думал, думал про всякое. Спрашивал себя: что заставило умницу профессора так опуститься? Жалость к себе из-за свалившихся невзгод? Хэнк считает, что дело в этом, а ты эту версию активно поддерживаешь. Но вот какая штука бросилась мне в глаза: ты ничуть не жалеешь себя, профессор. Ты себя ненавидишь. Выносить не можешь никого, закопался в самобичевание до такой степени, что даже мысли чужие не впускаешь. Они в тебя не влазят уже. Ты занят злобой и наказываешь себя изо всех сил. И вот мы подошли к главному вопросу: за что?

Лоб Чарльза покрылся испариной и блестел под светом лампы.

— Ты же не сделал ничего дурного, Чарли. Это не ты затеял Вьетнам, не ты изменил Рейвен, не ты убил Кеннеди. Тогда я спросил себя: если дело не в поступке, то, может, в его отсутствии? И сразу все понял.

— Не надо, — тихо попросил Чарльз.

— Ты же знал, что доказательств вины Леншерра нет. Фотка и звонок — это просто смех. Ни один нормальный суд не признал бы такое обвинение. Но этот суд не был нормальным. Правительству было очень нужно, чтобы быстренько нашёлся антигерой. Никто не верил ни в какого Освальда. И антигерой нашёлся... О, нет, не смотри на меня так. Это просто версия.

— Я не сторонник теории заговора.

— Отлично понимаю. Я ведь тоже не сторонник. Просто пытаюсь мыслить объективно.

— Я тоже пытался.

— Нет, — сказал Логан чётко, чтобы Чарльз расслышал, и затушил сигарету об столик. — Ты не пытался. Ты даже не залез к нему в голову, не узнал правду, не поговорил с Эриком, когда был шанс. Ты ни черта не сделал, Чакки, потому что пришёл туда не затем, чтобы найти истину.

— И зачем же тогда? — прошелестел Ксавье. — На этот счёт у тебя тоже есть версия?

— Ты хотел увидеть Эрика. Того, кем он стал. Хотел убедиться, что он все тот же мудак, и хотел узреть, как он за это поплатится. Как же сильно ты ненавидел его тогда за Рейвен и Кубу... Так сильно, что даже закрыл глаза на невнятные доводы обвинителей. Только хватило тебя ненадолго, правда? Запал прошёл, и вдруг ты понял, что исправлять ошибку поздно. Вот в чем причина: он сел, а ты остался. Ты сомневался... Но ничего не сделал.

Ксавье был бледнее трупа. Его руки, некогда ухоженные, впивались в столешницу, как в спасительную шлюпку. Костяшки покраснели от напряжения. Было невыносимо смотреть на него таким, но Росомаха смотрел.

— Ты всё сказал? — холодно спросил Чарльз. Тон пробрал Логана до печёнок.

— Всё.

— Отличная исследовательская работа. Ставлю пятёрку. Вероятно, ты чертовски доволен собой.

— Дело не в этом...

— А в чем же?

По его голосу Росомаха определил, что лучше не отвечать.

— Дай-ка угадаю — дело в том, что ты желаешь мне добра? Или в том, что ты сотворил слишком много дерьма, и теперь хочешь отмыться? Как раз удобный случай попался — заблудшая душа. Можно взять за шкварник непутёвого профессора Ксавье и потыкать его носом в грешки. Как щенка в лужу, чтоб аж заскулил. Если проявить достаточное рвение, карма станет намного чище.

Чарльз медленно, с натугой поднялся, подошёл поближе к двери, и Росомаха понял — сейчас его выставят.

— Браво, Логан. Это был достойный поступок. Я рад, что тебе не за что себя винить.

— Чарльз…

— Встань.

Росомаха встал и с голодной тоской почувствовал запах хмеля, чернил и боли. Запах Ксавье.

— Теперь уходи.

— Подожди, не злись. Я же не хотел, чтобы ты…

— Я сказал, уходи.

— Ещё не поздно. Мы ещё можем узнать правду. Можем помочь ему.

— Проваливай, или я заставлю.

Чарльз пошатнулся. Логан схватил его под локоть, помогая устоять на ногах. Кожа горяча, как печка. Под пальцами бьются выпуклые сети вен. Эти жёсткие, набухшие от крови вены кричат то, во что почти невозможно поверить: Чарльз жив, жив, жив.

Оба замерли. Чарльз смотрел на Логана исподлобья, но не отстранялся. Росомаху прошибло кровяным теплом его тела.

Чарли, зачем тебе это?

Ведь прекрасно знаешь — я сроду не умел тебе противостоять.

Через секунду Логан уже вмялся губами в горячие искусанные губы, и сразу ощутил щетину, и почуял привкус крови и солода, кромку зубов и влажный язык.

Чарльз схватил его за загривок — грубо, как хозяин собаку, — и оттянул назад, буквально на пару дюймов. Бешеные голубые глаза пошарили по лицу Росомахи, силясь что-то в нём понять.

— Ухожу, — шепнул Логан. — Уже ухожу.

И действительно ушёл. Вырвался (рука разжалась почти с сожалением) и на ватных ногах нырнул в ночную темень длинного коридора. Закрыл дверь. Отошёл на три метра и привалился к стенке. В штанах всё стояло колом — от живота не отогнёшь.

Вернись, подзуживал внутренний голосок. Вернись, Чарльз не будет против. Сможешь уломать его одной фразой. Вернись, вернись…

— Не делай этого, — сказал чей-то голос из тёмного закутка. Логан пригляделся и заметил белую фигурку в нише у стены. Белизна венчалась серебристым всполохом.

— Не делать чего?

— Сам знаешь, чего. Не связывайся с профессором.

На Пьетро была пижама не по размеру. Белые рукава болтались, как клоунские. Не иначе как спёр чей-то ночной прикид. Насмешки в голосе не было, но Логан всё равно разозлился — на Пьетро, на Чарльза, но больше всего на себя.

— Если ты думаешь, что какой-то сопляк может диктовать мне, что делать...

— Я не диктую, — сказал Ртуть. — Я даю совет. Ты же говорил, мы с тобой кореша. Как твой кореш я очень советую тебе забыть о том, что ты сейчас навыдумывал.

— И чем же я обязан такому совету?

Ртуть пожал плечами.

— Забочусь о тебе и о профессоре.

— Ах заботишься. Поглядите-ка на него.

— Ты ведь не очень честен с Чарльзом, правда?

— В каком смысле?

— Ты не сказал ему про запах Магнето.

Росомаха просверлил тяжёлым взглядом безмятежное лицо Пьетро. Во мгле оно казалось ещё младше, и улыбался Ртуть беспечно, как ребёнок. Но ребёнком он уже не был. Логан видел по глазам.

— И давно ты следишь за мной, Пит?

— Сегодня с утра. Так зачем ты обманул профессора?

— А ты зачем?

— Я не обманывал.

— Мальчик, я чую блеф за километр. Ну-ка повтори, как ты тут оказался?

Ртуть вздохнул и повторил чуть ли не по буквам:

— Мой дружбан из школы пару дней назад сказал мне об этом месте.

— Из какой школы?

— Из той, где я учусь.

— Где она находится?

— Рядом с домом. Через две улицы, если точнее. Огромная такая бандура из бетона и кирпича. Гиблое местечко.

— И что, много у тебя там друзей?

— Неа, немного. Там одни дураки кругом.

— И ты, наверное, резво от них бегаешь.

— Ну бывает, да.

— Что ж, — сказал Логан, — байку я понял. И даже рад, что Ксавье ее проглотил. Наебать Чарльза, когда он не врубает телепатию, — милое дело. Но со мной, дружок, твой номер не прокатит.

Ртуть осторожно пошевелился и вынырнул из ниши.

— Никого я не...

— Втирай Хэнку и Чарльзу что угодно. Они-то тебя не знают. А вот я знаю. Ты ведь не ходил ни в какую школу, Пьетро. Мама держала тебя на домашнем обучении, чтобы никто не заметил, какой ты быстрый.

Пит остановился.

— И, уж конечно, у тебя не было никаких дружбанов-мутантов.

— Ну окей, окей, я и впрямь не ходил в школу, и что?

— А то, сынок, что единственная причина, по которой я ещё не прижал тебя хребтом к полу, состоит в том, что я уверен — ты не говнюк и никому не делал лишнего зла. Не заставляй меня изменять убеждения, я этого ужас как не люблю.

Сверкнули пятки, раздался свист.

— Сукин сын, — буркнул Логан себе под нос, проводил взглядом колею на полу и поковылял к себе в комнату.

К Чарльзу не зашёл.

 

 

 

Логан уехал из школы ранним утром, ещё до того, как проснулся дом.

В этот раз он прошёл всю каббалу точно и без эксцессов: перебросился парой фраз с Глорией, включил дурачка, послушно играл свою непритязательную роль и почти слился с местными стенами. Голова была пуста. Случайные фразы окружающих отдавались в ней эхом. Логан тянул время, часто сбегая на улицу покурить. Перекашивал балку и снова её прилаживал. Починил поручни лестницы. По второму разу укрепил крышу.

В шесть часов вечера он открыл щеколду в окне первого этажа, сдал ключи от подсобки охраннику и ушёл, напоследок пару раз обложив руганью воображаемую жену по имени Джесс.

Потом он сдал арендованный фордик, забрал со стоянки «Шевроле» и вернулся к институту, бросив машину за три квартала от него. Инструменты выбросил на помойку, кишащую крысами и бродягами. Пешком дошёл до нужного здания, аккуратно перелез через ограду на заднем дворе и стал наблюдать. Наученный опытом, Логан дождался ухода секретарши. Секретарша долго бродила по институту — он видел, как её силуэт полощется в окнах коридоров. Свет вспыхивал и затухал. После осмотра стерва тщательно расспросила охранника и наконец ушла — поздновато для кабинетной крыски, почти в полдевятого. Похоже, это входило в её рутинные обязанности — быть псиной на страже конуры.

Понаблюдав, как «Понтиак» секретарши выруливает со служебной стоянки, Логан выждал ещё десять минут, обошёл здание, толкнул коридорное окно третьего этажа и подтянулся на руках. Влез, бесшумно спрыгнув с подоконника, и сразу же двинулся к неприметной дверце в углу.

Леншерром пахло уже не так, как вчера. Запах почти выветрился. Служебная лестница вела в подвал. Логан быстро спустился вниз по ступеням, поддел когтём замок на двери и, дождавшись щелчка, вошёл в громадный цоколь, тускло освещённый мерзкими лабораторными лампами под потолком.

Приборы неизвестного назначения жужжали и мигали лампочками. На вид они казались безобидными. Тут и там стояли колбы и микроскопы, в стеллажах за стеклянными дверцами разместились пробы и образцы. От них несло острым химическим запахом. Росомаха прошёл, стараясь ничего не задеть. Бумаги на столах пестрели непонятными надписями. Логан разглядел чертежи чего-то, сильно похожего на беспилотник, немного порылся в них, сложил вдвое и сунул под кожаную куртку. На пару к чертежам он взял ещё несколько бумаг — те, что больше всего походили на готовые документы, а не на служебные пометки.

Миновав центральный зал, Логан свернул в ещё один коридор и увидел новую колоннаду дверей. У каждой была табличка с номером и слуховое оконце шириной с ладонь.

Химический душок стих, и вдруг Росомаха почувствовал: здесь кто-то есть.

И этот кто-то — живой.

Замерев, он слушал, как во второй камере справа что-то прошуршало. Судя по звуку, её обитатель встал с металлической лавки и подошёл к оконцу. Росомаха сделал шаг вперёд и заглянул. В оконце мелькнуло белое жёсткое лицо и воззрилось на него с изумлением.

Это был не Леншерр. Совсем другое лицо — моложе, потрёпаннее, безо всяких имперских замашек. Незнакомец в камере постучал изнутри: открой, выпусти меня.

Дело приобретало дурной оборот. Росомаха опять расчехлил когти и стал возиться с замком. Парень за дверью нервничал и дёргался. Когда замок поддался, и дверь распахнулась, Логан увидел типичную одиночную камеру размером в три-четыре метра: железная койка, умывальник, ведро и столик. Побелённые стены пополам выкрашены мерзотной зелёной краской. На ум сразу пришли три чудесных месяца в Алькатрасе. Какой это был год — тридцать первый? Тридцать второй?

Потом он не раз слышал: из Алькатраса нельзя сбежать. И мысленно соглашался: конечно, нельзя — либо расстреляют, либо утонешь. Если, конечно, ты не регенерант.

Пленник вырвался в коридор и лихорадочно спросил:

— Ты из этих?

— Из каких?

— Из людей Траска?

— Нет, даже наоборот, — сказал Росомаха. — Здесь ещё кто-нибудь есть?

— Только я. Надо уходить.

Он лихо рванулся в центральный зал, но Росомаха успел схватить его за плечо. И с удивлением заметил: пленник обряжен в военную форму. Похоже, он не стирал её несколько недель подряд.

Чем чёрт не шутит, вдруг показалось — плечо нагрелось и вспыхнуло красным сиянием. Росомаха моргнул.

— Убери руку, — рявкнул пленник. — Я здесь не останусь.

— Скажи хоть, как тебя звать.

Пленник прищурился.

— Ты не знаешь?

— Что я должен знать?

— Я думал, ты пришёл освободить меня. Тебя прислал Ксавье?

— Что… Чёрт. Откуда ты знаешь Ксавье?

— Уходим, — настаивал пленник. — Скоро охранник пойдёт на обход.

Росомаха отпустил плечо. Пленник рванулся к выходу. Логан подсказал:

— Вверх по лестнице, там в коридоре открыто окно.

Пленник вылетел из цоколя и в три шага перемахнул через ступеньки. Хорошая подготовка, думал Логан. Похоже на Вьетнам.

Каждую минуту Росомаха ждал беды, но беды не случилось. Вместе они выпорхнули из здания через окно, приземлившись в тёмную нестриженую траву.

— Моя машина припаркована в трёх кварталах.

Пленник кивнул. Покинув территорию «Траск Индастриз», они сбавили шаг. Уже стемнело. Фонари горели через раз.

— Пошли быстрее, — сказал пленник. — Форму замечают на раз-два.

Прибавили шагу. Логан напряжённо думал, но на ум не приходило ничего. Парень явно мутант, тут и к гадалке не ходи. Сбитый с толку, он открыл «Шевроле» и разрешил парню сесть на сиденье рядом с водительским.

— Отвези меня к Ксавье, — сказал пленник и откинулся на спинку кресла. У него был сиплый и низкий голос. Росомахе казалось, что он уже где-то слышал такие нотки и видел похожие черты лица.

— Почём мне знать, что ты из наших?

— Я Хавок, — сказал он. — Спроси у профессора — он знает, кто я такой.

— Хавок, — повторил Росомаха, вставив ключ в замок зажигания. — Что-то знакомое. А звать-то тебя как?

— Алекс Саммерс.

Росомаха повернул ключ и остановился, переваривая ответ.

— Саммерс… Да чтоб тебя.


	6. Пентагон пуст

 

И снова Росомаха стоял и стучался в эту преждевременно постаревшую дверь. Ей-богу, надоело. Все надоело до трясучки. В спину дышал Хавок, и выправка у него была похлеще, чем у младшего братца. Скотт шибко много зазнавался. А этот Саммерс держался в самый раз — не лизоблюдствовал, но и рожу не воротил.

Логан ещё в машине стал приглядываться к соседу — искал знакомые чёрточки. Пока искал — молчали. Логан отметил знакомую челюсть (ах, этот квадратный мордоворот, пленивший Джин), жёсткие волосы с ровненькой линией вокруг лба, среднезападный профиль. Что только Грей нашла в этом типе? Обычный американский засранец, плюнь — попадёшь в десяток таких же.

Росомаха поймал себя на мысли, что скучает даже по такому куску дерьма, как малыш Скотти. Даже история несбывшейся любви уже ничем не отзывалась в сердце, а вот тоска по людям отзывалась, и ещё как. Логан отдал бы сейчас правую руку, чтобы ещё разок пособачиться со Скотти.

Он сказал воображаемому Циклопу: ну что, козел, надеюсь, характер у братца получше, чем у тебя.

Воображаемый Циклоп парировал: а ты вообще пидором заделался.

Да, ответил Логан. Теперь мы с тобой наконец-то квиты.

Дверь открыл Хэнк.

— Я, пожалуй, вещички сюда перевезу, — проворчал Росомаха, протискиваясь в холл. — Нахер таскаться...

Хэнк открыл рот, чтобы выдать что-нибудь поучительное, и заметил за плечом Росомахи второго гостя.

— Привет, клоун, — прогудел Хавок. — Ну как ты, ещё не совсем одичал?

Хэнк как-то странно рыкнул, кинулся на него и крепко-накрепко обнял.

— Эй, Хэнк, ты же меня задушишь.

— Черт побери, Алекс! Это Алекс! Чарльз, Алекс вернулся!

Что-то грохнуло этажом выше — никак Ксавье уронил стопку своих книжонок.

— Да отпусти ты меня, — орал Хавок. Хэнк не успокаивался. У него даже слезы на глаза навернулись.

— Черт... Живой, целый. Мы так за тебя волновались.

Что-то тенью проскользнуло по лицу Хавока. Он был не мастак выражать чувства. Похоже, он чаще прятал их, чем выволакивал на поверхность. А вот эту тень — не сдержал.

Руки, которыми он махал во все стороны, обессиленно обняли спину Зверя и крепко сжали. Все это время Росомаха стоял столбом и не знал, куда себя приткнуть и какой вопрос задать первым.

Что ж, есть и хорошие новости — похоже, этот Хавок и впрямь не такой мудила, как братец. Росомаха ещё не оттаял, но подвижки были. Ему мало кто нравился с первого взгляда.

Шаги с лестницы и поражённый вскрик возвестили о том, что явился Чарльз. Росомаха старательно не смотрел на него, но сдался — едва Хэнк оставил в покое Хавока, в него тут же вцепился Ксавье. Спасибо, обошёлся без причитаний — просто стоял, сухо стискивал плечо, потом отстранил и улыбнулся.

— Что ж, выглядишь ты неплохо.

— А ты ужасно, — признался Алекс.

— Знаю.

— А где коляска? Что случилось? Почему ты ходишь? И кто этот парень — новый учитель?

Росомаха хмыкнул. Через плечо Хавока Чарльз встретился с ним взглядом. Глаза не моргали, ничего не обещали — только поприветствовали, не больше. Сердце будто подхватило в горсти. Ксавье кивнул и милосердно отвернулся.

Да ты издеваешься надо мной, мрачно подумал Логан.

— А?

— Я спросил, кто это.

— Да, слышу... Это Логан. Я тебе потом расскажу.

— Так, давайте по порядку, — вмешался Росомаха. — Мы начнём с того, кто такой Хавок, затем коснемся Траска и его сраного института, а потом рассказывайте друг другу что захотите — хоть про коляску, хоть про учителя, хоть про отца небесного. Пиво в доме есть?

— Только виски, — скромно сказал Хэнк.

— Ох ты, а житуха налаживается.

Логан первым пошёл на кухню. Знал, что все потащатся следом, и они, конечно же, потащились. По дороге Чарльз восклицал:

— Причём тут Траск? Что с институтом? Алекс?

Эта байда надоела Логану ещё в начале. Вся надежда была на виски — нужно как следует накатить, авось и полегчает. Миленький, безобидный самообман. Логан знал, что виски не спасёт, но и не помешает.

Пока они ворковали за кухонным столом, Логан налил себе целый стакан вискаря и хлопнул его залпом, не закусив и не поморщившись. В башку ударило мгновенно, до искр в глазах — и железная хвать на сердце наконец отпустила.

Все это время Чарльз сверлил его спину пронзительными синими глазищами. Оценивал, думал, глядел холодно, словно подсчитывал — долго ли ещё протянет ручной зверёк.

И что-то насчитал.

— А где ваш бодрый шибздик?

— Ртуть убежал к маме, — сказал Хэнк.

— К маме, ага. Больше верь ему.

— Ты что-то имеешь против Пьетро?

— Я? Что ты. Пит отличный малый. Когда ворует, всегда извиняется. Отгрызая руку, никогда не нахамит.

Чарльз испытующе прищурился.

— А поподробнее?

— А поподробнее нам сейчас Саммерс расскажет. Сдаётся мне, он знает много занятных кусочков из этого гребаного паззла.

— Я ничего не знаю ни про какого Пьетро, — сказал Хавок. — Что у вас тут творится?

— Начнём издалека, — предложил Логан, сел за стол и звучно поставил рядом бутылку виски. — Например, с того, как ты загремел в застенки к Траску.

Хэнк переспросил:

— К Траску?.. Алекс?

— Лучше начнём с того, как туда попал ты.

Все выжидательно уставились сначала на Алекса, следом — на Росомаху. Росомаха глянул на хмурого Чарльза и поразмыслил: да что уж теперь утаивать. Пора сказать все как есть.

— Ладно, — согласился он вслух. — Начну я. Только, пожалуйста, без истерик.

И все рассказал.

 

 

Специально для Алекса он начал с будущего: бегло прояснил ситуацию, ни на чем не останавливаясь надолго, затем перешёл к настоящему, тактично опустив момент пробуждения в одной постели с Ксавье. Тут пришлось сделать перерыв — Саммерс все-таки докопался с вопросом, что случилось со школой, и Хэнк стал ему объяснять.

Замкнутое лицо Саммерса все больше и больше напрягалось. По скулам пошли желваки. Сколь понял Росомаха, на первых порах Алекс Саммерс работал здесь учителем. Потом на голову свалился Вьетнам и все разбил в щепки.

Логан видел печать войны на скупом лице Хавока ясно и крупно, как под лупой. Хэнк и Чарльз думали, что болтают со старым другом. Но ничьим другом Алекс уже не был. Если присмотреться, это заметно: война — особенно такая бесславная, как Вьетнам, — оставляла на лицах слишком много сора. Сор искажал черты и коверкал мимику: думаешь, что улыбаешься, а рожа кривится и трескается по швам. Спина всегда деревянная, глаза — загнанные. Попеременно хочешь размозжить чей-нибудь череп и забиться в угол, трясясь от страха. Смена состояний блуждает по линиям лба и рта. В висках колотятся молоточки.

Ты одновременно силен и слаб. Кто-то накинулся на тебя, подмял под себя и выебал, по-собачьи вгрызаясь в шею. Родина назвала это актом славы. Ты не знаешь, что ей ответить, и не узнаешь никогда. Все эти ответы — пустой звук в мирные времена.

О да, Росомаха отлично знал, как выглядит вьетнамский синдром.

Когда с рассказом о школе было покончено, Логан снова завёл речь. Рассказал о ЦРУ и об институте. О том, что Ртуть врёт. Пару раз Ксавье порывался возмутиться, но потом речь зашла о запахе Леншерра, и всё стихло.

Чарльз встал и отошёл к окну. Смотрел на неухоженный сад и выгоревшую траву во внутреннем дворике. На Чарльзе была белая рубашка и синие джинсы. Рукава рубашки трепыхались от сквозняка.

Наконец всё закончилось. Алекс отмер первым.

— Там не было Магнето. Я бы его увидел.

— Ставлю сотню баксов, что он там всё-таки побывал.

— Может, ты перепутал?

— Это ты перепутал. А чутьё ничего не путает, зуб даю.

— Если бы он сидел в камере, я бы заметил, — угрюмо повторил Хавок. — Там хорошая слышимость. У каждого шага эхо.

— Когда они тебя схватили?

Хавок дёрнулся.

— Не будем об этом.

— Не будем? — переспросил Росомаха. — Что значит не будем? Я для кого распинался о будущем? Траск угробит полмира через каких-нибудь пятьдесят лет. Мы будем обсуждать всё, что с ним связано, хочешь ты того или нет.

— Правда, что ли?

— Да. Тем более, если он кого-то берёт в плен. Мы должны остановить ублюдка и помешать ему сделать то, что он задумал.

— А если я скажу, что лично меня Траск не гробил и не брал в плен? Как тебе такое?

Логан впился в него взглядом: а парень-то не прост.

— Как же ты туда попал? — спросил Чарльз, всё ещё наблюдая за садом.

— Сделал выбор.

Пауза растеклась на несколько долгих, очень долгих секунд.

— Что-то я не понял, — напряжённо сказал Зверь.

— Знаешь, как умер Шон?

Это неожиданное короткое имя — Шон — рывком вскрыло что-то давнее, уже похороненное. Будто призрак поднялся из могилы. Спина Хэнка выпрямилась в струну.

— Я слышал, его застрелили на границе с Камбоджей, — бесцветно сказал Чарльз.

— Застрелили. Всё верно. Эти звери всадили в него четырнадцать пуль.

— Ты видел?

— Как тебя сейчас.

Логан не сводил глаз с лица Алекса. Оно стало жёстким, как наждак.

— И что ты сделал? — спокойно спросил он.

— Взорвал округу, — ответил Алекс. — Всё взорвал. И командира заодно. Знатный был сукин сын — всё переживал, что ему достался за отряд. Мутантские отродья — вот как он нас называл. Особенно Банши не выносил. Этот урод лично отправил Шона в самое пекло. Знал, что Шон не готов — и срать на это хотел. Сказал: ну, куколка, хватит мотать сопли, вали вперёд всех, чтоб одна нога здесь, а другая там. Это он его так называл — куколка. Потому что рыжий... Всё дождаться не мог, когда мы поляжем.

— Надо полагать, — вклинился Логан, — после смерти Шона он своё получил?

— А как же, — обронил Алекс. — Он радовался... Улыбался. Сказал мне: подбирать не будем, пусть гниёт. Я вышел из себя... Сделал всё, как командир хотел, ничего не забыл. Одна его нога была здесь, а другая — там. И башка между ними.

Тишина... Логан начал к ней привыкать. Алекс не ждал, что его поймут. Стиснув зубы, он смотрел в стол. На губах играла злая больная ухмылка.

— И что было дальше? — спросил Росомаха, уже зная ответ.

— Ясно что, — пожал плечами Алекс. — Они сказали: либо идёшь под трибунал, либо отдаём Траску. Пусть он тебя лечит.

— И ты выбрал Траска.

— Выбрал и не жалею.

— С ума сошёл? — вскрикнул Хэнк. От волнения он уронил очки на пол и нагнулся, чтобы их подобрать. — Захотел стать, как... как...

— Как человек, — подсказал Алекс.

— Как мышь-альбинос.

— Не нужно строить из себя всесильного, — ощерился Хавок. — Ты колешь себе лекарство, чтобы не видеть в зеркале лохматую рожу, а профессор — чтобы не слышать мысли. Думаете, у вас есть право осуждать меня за то, что я взорвал всю военную базу и захотел от этого вылечиться? Чёрт, да вы же ничем не лучше меня. Ни один из вас.

— Ты не вылечишься, — сказал Росомаха. — Траск никого не лечит. Он использует мутантов, чтобы разработать оружие.

— Думаешь, я бы свалил оттуда с тобой, если б не просёк, что вся байда про лечение — туфта? Они брали анализы, но ни хрена не давали мне. Ни одной таблеточки вшивой, ни капельницы — ничего. Тогда-то я и понял, что это не меня лечат, а мной.

— Немыслимо, — бормотал Зверь. — Просто безумие.

Чарльз наконец оглянулся — медленно, словно это стоило ему усилий.

— Алекс прав, Хэнк. Мы не лучше.

— Никто из вас, — перебил Росомаха, — не прав. И я хочу, чтобы вы просекли это раз и навсегда.

Он злился на них, хотя и знал, что эта злость глупа.

— Нытьё о том, как плохо быть мутантом, очень увлекательно, но вот что я скажу: мы всё ещё не знаем, где Леншерр.

— В тюрьме, — сказал Алекс. — Разве нет? Это же он грохнул Кеннеди?

Лицо опять изменилось: съежилось, испортилось, зарябило. Логан легко догадался, о чём думает Алекс. Если бы Эрик не грохнул Кеннеди, войны во Вьетнаме могло и не быть.

Хорошие мысли. Наверное, они успокаивают Хавока. Направляют ярость не абы куда, а по адресату.

Только это брехня.

— Я поверю, что Леншерр в тюрьме, когда своими глазами его там увижу.

— И как ты предлагаешь это устроить — вскрыть Пентагон?

— А почему нет?

Чарльз вытаращил глаза. Хэнк прокашлялся и осторожно уточнил:

— Ты паясничаешь?

— Я что, похож на Чарли Чаплина? Никаких шуток, браток.

Свист! Грива Росомахи всколыхнулась от ветра. Ну надо же, кого черти принесли — и так удачно, вовремя, в самый раз. Ртуть остановился около стола, как вкопанный, и рассеянно переспросил:

— Вскрыть Пентагон?

— Вау, пацан, — едко восхитился Логан. — Теперь ты уже на расстоянии чуешь, когда речь идёт о противозаконных делишках? Рыбак рыбака, ну и так далее?

Пьетро обернулся кругом, заметил Алекса и сказал:

— Расхмурься.

Опешивший Алекс взглядом спросил у Хэнка, что это за чертовщина. Хэнк неопределённо покачал головой — мол, это не чертовщина, это Ртуть. Привыкай к внезапным появлениям. По-другому Пьетро не умеет.

Но в этот раз... В этот раз что-то было не так. Пьетро, и без того взвинченный, казался чрезвычайно нервным. Он помельтешил по кухне с минуту. Логан попытался цапнуть его в воздухе, но промахнулся. Это не так уж легко.

— Пьетро, — предпринял попытку Чарльз. — Остановись, будь добр, и скажи, что ты тут забыл. И почему наврал про школу.

Пьетро даже не подумал притормозить. На пару секунд он сбежал из кухни, но потом опять вернулся. Словно был очень занят, чтобы вести беседы.

И эта занятость настораживала.

— Ещё один псих? — спросил Хавок.

— Нет, просто очень быстрый.

— По-моему, все бесполезно, — высказал предположение Хэнк. — Кажется, он отвечает только на те вопросы, какие ему нравятся.

Все растерянно наблюдали за тенью, мечущейся по комнате безо всякой связи с реальностью.

— Пит, ну так что с Пентагоном? Ты поможешь или нет?

— Логан, — измученно буркнул Чарльз. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты несерьёзно. Хватит разводить балаган.

— Балаган, Чарли, развёл ты. А я его расхлёбываю.

— Чарльз, о чем он говорит? — встревоженно спросил Хэнк.

Ксавье буравил Росомаху глазами, но отступать уже было поздно.

— Пентагон, Чарли. Я даю тебе шанс. Ты со мной или нет?

— Ты безумен.

— Я — нет. А вот ты на полпути.

Кажется, это задело Ксавье не на шутку.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что собираешься сделать? Вызволить террориста из тюрьмы? Хочешь, чтобы он перебил всех вокруг?

— Хочу узнать правду. С меня довольно вранья.

— Ты тоже врал. Не сказал ни слова про задание ЦРУ. Умолчал про чутье или что у тебя там было.

— Я думал, ты съедешь крышей, когда услышишь. Давно в зеркале себя видел? Тебе лишнее слово ляпнуть страшно.

— Тише, — прервал перебранку Хэнк и поднёс палец к губам. — Слышите?

Логан замолк и напряг слух, но, как ни старался, не услышал ничего особенного — звуки дыхания, жужжание мухи, бьющейся о кухонное окно, и сердитый скрип собственных челюстей.

— Ни хрена я не слышу.

— Вот именно. Куда подевался Ртуть?

Все застыли, напряжённо варясь в тишине и безмолвии. Похоже, Ртуть и впрямь исчез.

— Ну вот, — рявкнул Логан. — Просто великолепно. Может быть, у вас есть какой-нибудь другой план, как вскрыть Пентагон без участия парня?

— Мы туда не полезем, я же сказал.

— Не морочь мне голову. Как только дойдёт до дела, ты первым туда ломанёшься. Слово моё помяни.

До слуха Логана донеслись неспешные, плавные шаги в коридоре. Он был уже рад заткнуться. Весь белый, Ксавье смотрел на Логана искрящимися, дикими глазами. Этот бешеный взгляд угрожал: только попробуй продолжить тему при всех. Только заикнись.

По мнению Росомахи, не было уже никакой разницы, о чем говорить, а о чем молчать.

В проёме кухни появилась встрёпанная блондинка в ночной сорочке. Росомаха пролил виски на стол.

— Хэнк, — пробормотала она, сонно потирая глаза, — ой, ты не один...

— Уже проснулась? — встрепенулся Хэнк. — Черт, прости, я совсем забыл предупредить ребят. Рита сегодня переночует тут, у неё было две смены в кафе, и...

— Хэнк, а куда ты сложил мои вещи?

— Эээ. В шкаф.

— В шкафу пусто.

— Как пусто? — растерялся Хэнк. — А в моем смотрела?

— В твоём тоже пусто, — пожала плечами она. — Ты что, переезжаешь?

— Я? Нет вроде... Чарльз, а ты не знаешь...

— Понятия не имею.

Все раздражение сдуло с Росомахи мгновенно. Он переглянулся с Ксавье. Подумали об одном и том же.

— Хэнк, а ты не мог бы показать нашей гостье, где ванная?

— Рита знает, где ванная, она ведь...

— Хэнк. Ванная.

Зверь моргнул. До него тоже начало доходить. Он повернулся к своей знойной штучке.

— Рита, пойдём, я...

Свист!

— Да вашу мать! Пит! НЕМЕДЛЕННО СТОЙ!

И Пит действительно остановился. За спиной девицы. Цокнув языком от восхищения.

— Леди, сейчас я возьму вас за шею, но вы не бойтесь. Только дыхание задержите.

— Я... Что?

— СТОЙ, ПИТ!

Логан опоздал. С резким свистом Ртуть пропал, а вместе с ним пропала и Рита, оставив лишь шлейф ядрёных лимонно-мятных духов.

— Куда они делись? — спросил Хэнк и со свистом исчез тоже.

Алекс начал:

— Кто-нибудь понимает, какого дьявола...

Но слова опять потонули в свисте.

Логан и Чарльз уже вскочили со своих мест. Чарльз оглядывался кругом. За его спиной Росомаха вдруг увидел в окне смутное движение в сумерках. К дому подъезжала машина, и не одна.

— Чарльз, ты гостей ждёшь?

— А?

Свист! Чарльз вздрогнул и отскочил от мечущейся тени.

— Пьетро, я никуда не пойду, пока ты не объяснишь, в чем дело!

— У нас очень мало времени, — скороговоркой сказал Ртуть. — Через две минуты они будут здесь.

— Кто — они?

— Очень плохие люди.

— А ты хороший? — на всякий случай уточнил Чарльз.

— Лучше всех, — серьезно ответил Ртуть и сунул ему в руки бумажный пакет.

— Это зачем?

— Сейчас узнаешь.

Оба растворились в воздухе.

Как дурак, Логан стоял один посреди кухни, и смотрел из окна, как чёрные машины тормозят на лужайке перед домом. Он приглядывался к номерам, но темнота скрывала черты. Сумерки уже проглотили дворик и теперь медленно укутывали его в ночь. Из машин выскочили чёрные тени и покружили вокруг «Шевроле» Росомахи.

Когда Ртуть пришёл за ним, Логан только спросил:

— Скажи, мне нужно за них бояться? За Чарли и остальных?

Пьетро помотал встрёпанной головой.

— За них нет. Ты за себя бойся.

— В каком смысле?

— Я тебя предупреждал.

— Предупреждал о чём?

В дверь холла постучали, и чей-то голос громко крикнул через дверь:

— У нас есть ордер, откройте!

Ртуть кивнул — мол, идём, нам здесь не рады. Напоследок Логан прихватил со стола недопитую бутылку виски.

— Не разбей, когда будешь блевать, — заботливо сказал Пьетро.

И мир засвистел.

 

 

Что он там говорил? «Когда будешь блевать»?

Блевать — это мягко сказано. В первый миг почудилось — его вывернули наизнанку, всеми косточками, сухожилиями и органами наружу. Желудок оказался на месте лёгких, лёгкие — в районе коленных чашечек. Сердце пропало неизвестно куда, но потом нашлось — кажется, Росомаху тошнило им, а заодно и печенью, и почками, и что там ещё осталось.

Бумажный пакетик, который Пьетро тоже впихнул ему в руки перед свистом, оказался кстати. На сто двадцатом году жизни Росомаха узнал, что органов в нём навалом, многие — лишние, и каждый просит пощады.

И всё-таки Логану было легче, чем остальным. Регенерация, не хухры-мухры. На полу рядом с Логаном корчился Ксавье и выглядел порядок паршивее. Об Алексе, Хэнке и его девице и говорить не стоит — все трое сроднились зелёным цветом лица.

— Я же сказал, — вопил Ртуть, — задерживайте дыхание! Почему меня никто не слушает, почему?

Росомаха пошарил по полу и кончиками пальцев нащупал целёхонькую бутылку с виски. Всё-таки не разбил. Умница. Бутылка стала укатываться куда-то вправо, и Логан никак не мог за ней угнаться.

Странное дело — бутылка катилась по наклонной, а вместе с ней накренялся пол.

В перерывах между стонами Хэнк что-то хрипел. Логан расслышал: а-мо-ё-т.

— А…мо…ёт… — повторил Хэнк.  — Мо… а-мо-лёт.

— Твой самолёт?

— Да.

Росомаха огляделся, встал на колени, и вдруг комната резко скакнула ввысь. Провода справа и слева, висящие на стенах гроздьями, задребезжали. Вместо мебели были кресла, старенькие, довольно убогие, ничуть не в стиле особняка Ксавье.

Потому что это не особняк. Это, с ужасом понял Логан, фюзеляж.

— Да чтоб вас всех! Пьетро, ты куда нас припёр?!

— Яхууу! Мы летим!

— Сейчас ты полетишь сам и без самолёта!

Он опять попытался встать, и опять не вышло. Росомаха ненавидел, ненавидел, ненавидел летать. В животе всё скручивалось от ужаса. Зато Ртуть скакал по салону легко, как пушинка.

— Мать твою, — прохрипел Алекс, ползая на коленях. Чарльз приподнялся и схватился за пыльное кресло.

— Хэнк, ты же говорил, что эта штука неисправна.

Хэнк его не слушал — вцепившись в Риту, он пытался не выблевать свои мозги на коврик. Рита, стоически сцепив зубы, придержала Хэнка за плечо, заглянула в кабину и крикнула:

— Тут никого нет!

Гул нарастал. Гремели двигатели.

— Ешьте конфеты, — предложил Ртуть, разворачивая пачку «M&M’s». — Так уши не закладывает.

— Пьетро, — сказал Чарльз, — если ты сейчас скажешь, что мы летим в Пентагон…

— Пентагон? — недоуменно переспросил Пьетро. — Да что там делать? Я там уже был. Сплошная скукота.

— Что значит — ты там уже был? Сегодня?

— Неа. Сто лет назад. Месяцев шесть уже, что ли? Ди-и-и-ико давно.

— Тогда что происходит? Куда мы летим, если не в Пентагон?

— Слуш, Чарльз, да я мамкой клянусь — никаким Пентагоном тут не пахнет. В том Пентагоне пусто, если тебя интересует.

— П-п-пусто?

— Точняк. И Магнето там уже нет. Ты лучше не парься и кушай конфеты… Логан, конфетку хочешь?

Пьетро хрустнул красной конфетой и сунул пачку Логану под нос. Логан рывком схватил Ртуть за запястье.

— Что за херня, парень? Куда летит этот самолёт?

— Куда надо, — лаконично ответил Ртуть. — Ты лучше жуй.

— Я дважды повторять не стану.

Ртуть ослепительно улыбнулся. Одним неуловимым движением он вырвал руку из захвата, но оступился и пошатнулся. Координация подвела Ртуть. Нелепо взмахнув руками, он рассыпал конфеты по полу и стал валиться назад. Разноцветные «M&M’s» весело поскакали по ковру.

Росомаха замер.

За спиной у парня был выходной люк, и Ртуть — дурья башка! — забыл его запереть.

Его удивлённое, совсем юное лицо мелькнуло в проёме и исчезло, провалившись в густую небесную темень.

— ПИ-И-И-ИТ!

Росомаха изумился, что кто-то так громко орёт, и не сразу понял, что крик идёт из его груди. Чарльз поднялся, открыв от изумления рот.

— Это… что… чёрт… как…

Логан в два шага преодолел расстояние до люка и, наплевав на страх высоты, высунул нос наружу. Внизу простиралась бездна. Фигурка Ртути — кажется, очень маленькая, — зацепилась за небольшое крыло самолёта неизвестно как. Пьетро трепыхался на ветру, как последний лист на осенней ветке. Чарльз прижал руку ко рту.

И вот что поражало воображение: Ртуть не держался за самолёт.

А вот самолёт за Ртуть — да.

Сначала крыло погнулось с мощным, тяжёлым рокотом, поддерживая тщедушное тельце. Затем металл задрожал. Появлялись выступы — чёткие, рубленые, аккурат подходящие под ладонь. Ртуть зацепился за первый, потом за второй. Громадная груда металла вибрировала, подстраиваясь под шального мальчишку, и шальной мальчишка — чем чёрт не шутит, — улыбался во всё лицо.

Вскарабкавшись по выступам, Ртуть плавно запрыгнул в салон, будто бы никогда из него не падал, поправил нелепые очки надо лбом и расстроенно выдал:

— Конфеты рассыпались! Да ё-моё!

Немую сцену нарушил Чарльз.

— Как ты это сделал?

Голос был сильный, мощный, грохочущий от угла к углу.

— Я… да нет, это ошибка…

— Как. Ты. Это. Сделал.

— Это ошибка, ошибка!

— Кто ведёт этот самолёт? — гремел Ксавье почище металла. — Ты?

Ртуть попятился от испуга и кивнул на иллюминатор.

— Не я. Папа.

Чарльз прилип к иллюминатору и стоял так, окаменев. Рядом с самолётом, чуть впереди него, в небе парила фигура, раскинув руки.

— Папа? — сипло повторил Хэнк.


	7. Гнев

 

— ...если честно — я всегда думал, что мама меня боится. Ей вечно хотелось в чем-нибудь меня тормознуть. Типа, ой, Пит, не делай того, не делай сего. Нет, мама не трусиха. Я её не виню. Она... ну, знала, что я не такой, как все, с тех пор, как мне исполнилось шесть. Я все схватывал. Скорость мышления запредельная. Соседи говорили маме, что я гений, но она-то секла фишку. Знала, что я не супербашковитый, а мутант. Что у меня с генами что-то не то. Они другие. Даже пыталась потащить анализы крови сдавать, что ли. А потом передумала. Струхнула, что все узнают, какой я. Но про отца почти ничего не рассказывала — так, отмахивалась. Говорила, что он такой же был, и сразу затыкалась. И фиг чего вытянешь дальше. Я как-то даже свыкся. Только иногда... Иногда... Ну, вы-то поди знаете, как оно бывает. Ужасно охота найти кого-нибудь похожего. Чтобы знать, что ты... не один.

Чарльз резко вздрогнул, но от иллюминатора не отошёл.

— В общем, как-то мы с мамой жили. Даже почти не ругались. Ну, то есть, она, конечно, истерики закатывала, чтоб я не палился и всякие штуки в дом не тащил. Я её слушался... Ну, временами. Но не так чтобы очень.

Росомаха усмехнулся деревянными губами. Он сидел в пыльном пассажирском кресле и смотрел на прямую спину Чарльза. Спина не реагировала ничуть, и лишь по напряжённой позе можно было догадаться, как внимательно Ксавье слушает каждое слово Ртути.

Впрочем, слушали все.

— Мама — она такая. Не то чтобы совсем глупая, но тупит по отдельным темам нереально. Она не понимает, как это круто — что я умею. Что я все могу. В любую щель пролезу. Что угодно смогу раздобыть. Мама хочет, чтоб я стал синим воротничком — не высовывался, тихонько жил и самого себя прятал. А я так не хотел. Вот мы и цапались. А один раз она просто с катушек слетела. Пришли копы и давай наваливать ей всякую фигню. Типа я кошелёк у кого-то стянул. У старика одного. Нормально вообще? Да я бы в жизни не спёр никаких кошельков, тем более у старого пердуна. Лампу свиснуть из супермаркета — это одно, а деда нагреть может только полный обдолбыш. Но эти уроды, которые копы, они же хитрые. Им в конце года висяки надо закрывать. А я по базе проходил. Засветился разок по глупости из-за пластинки «Битлов». Конечно, сам дурак, что попался, но они в маму насмерть вцепились. Плели ей всякие ужасы про колонию для малолеток. Мама, ясное дело, повелась. Такой скандал устроила — окна тряслись. Плакала, плакала, и как вдруг брякнет, что отец у меня такой же преступник, что зря она по молодости с ним связалась, что мы с ним два сапога, что я тоже кончу в пластиковой клетке, если не возьмусь за ум, и вообще на всех порядочных людей стану страху нагонять. Орала дико! Обзывалась. Сказала — выметайся. Я — хвать! — и за порог. Сам давно уже думал слинять, а тут случай.

Ртуть прокашлялся.

— Дальше понятно?

— Ты сложил дважды два, — сказал Логан.

— Точняк. Тут даже складывать ничего не надо. Много вы знаете мутантов, которые сидят в пластиковой клетке за преступление? Вот и я немного.

— И тогда ты проник в Пентагон? — опасливо спросил Хэнк.

— Ну да, — Ртуть пожал плечами.

Выглядело это так, будто взломать защищённую камеру прямо под министерством обороны ничего не стоит. Если бы Логан не знал мальчишку, он бы решил, что это чистое позёрство. Но Ртуть не хвалился. Он и впрямь не находил в такой миссии ничего невозможного.

— Только я вам уже сказал — там было пусто.

— Что значит пусто?

— Пус-то! Никого нет. Тишина. Ноль. Ничего. Отец покинул тюрягу раньше, чем я за ним пришёл.

Все шокированно молчали. Даже Логан.

— Ну, дальше пришлось поднапрячься. Кое за кем проследить, то да се. Я, считай, весь январь по стране носился. Какой только фигни не видал, пока был в поисках.

— Но в итоге ты его нашёл, — вслух сказал Росомаха больше самому себе, чем Пьетро.

— Нашёл, как видишь.

Ртуть слегка помедлил.

— Мама была не права на его счёт.

— Слушай, Пит, — вмешался Алекс. Пьетро повернулся к нему на звук имени. — Я не в курсе, как Магнето слинял из тюрьмы и что наплёл тебе...

— Ты его не знаешь, — ревностно перебил Ртуть.

— Ты тоже его не знаешь. Захотел папку найти? Нашёл? Обрадовался? Свёл нас с ним? Что ж, молоток. Но постарайся снять розовые очки. Эрик превратил страну в кусок мяса, когда убил президента. Думаешь, что все это очень весело, что все несерьёзно, вроде такой игры. Но игра окончена. Он всех нас сведёт в гроб.

— Замолчи, пока об этом не пожалел, — ответил Ртуть.

Хэнк вздёрнул брови. Чарльз еле заметно пошевелился и опять застыл. Алекс неприятно усмехнулся, приподняв уголок губы.

— Угрожаешь? Мне? Ну рискни, если очень хочется.

— Это не угроза. Ты скоро передумаешь. И будешь жалеть.

— Буду жалеть о чем?

— О том, что сказал о нем.

Алекс длинно присвистнул.

— Полюбуйся на этого счастливого сыночка, Хэнки. Как яростно защищает. Наверное, когда Леншерр бросил дитё в пелёнках, он и помыслить не мог, что пацан вырастет преданным пёсиком.

Алекса подмывало что-нибудь разрушить, увидеть дрожь, почувствовать надлом. В нём было живо желание, снедавшее многих таких же ребят, едва откинувшихся с фронта, — увидеть, как всё горит.

Лицо Ртути вспыхнуло. Он уже готовился обрушить на Хавока весь свой гнев, как вдруг Чарльз нарушил краткую тишину.

— Эрик о нем не знал.

Когда он заговорил, Логан увидел край его лица, безмятежного и серого.

— Чего?

— Когда мы познакомились, Эрик не знал, что у него есть дети.

— Чарльз, ты прости меня, но тебе не приходило в голову, что во время ваших посиделок с шахматами Леншерр делился с тобой не всем?

Чарльз проигнорировал этот выпад без усилий.

— Дело не в посиделках. Я видел его прошлое.

— Всё прошлое?

— Да, Алекс. Всё.

Ртуть громко и вызывающе хмыкнул: ну что, мол, съел?

— Твою мать зовут… Магдалена, кажется?

— Магда.

— Да, — раздосадованно сказал Чарльз. — Красивая женщина.

— Спасибо, — ответил Ртуть.

Что-то перевернулось в душе Росомахи — тяжёлое, усталое, тягостное. Он смотрел на Ксавье и думал… думал о том, что когда-то Чарли действительно знал о Магнето всё. Эти мелочи, случайные цацки, побрякушки, приветы из прошлого. Даже имена и лица женщин, с которыми Леншерр спал, — и те не укрылись от кристального взгляда. Может, их уже и сам Леншерр не помнит, а Чарльз всё сохранил. Ничего не выбросил. Ничему не позволил пропасть.

С этим багажом Ксавье прожил семь последних лет.

Может, вгоняя себе под кожу иглу с сывороткой, он надеялся, что забудет? Так старался, столько усилий вбухал — и ничего не забыл.

Теперь Чарли стоит у иллюминатора, смотрит на фигуру, зависшую впереди самолёта… и о чём, о чём он думает? О том, что с миром случилось что-то жуткое?  Реальность уже не та, какой она была час назад. Пропасть растянулась на семь лет, а потом схлопнулась в несколько метров и тонкую фюзеляжную стенку.

Однажды самолёт приземлится (ведь должен же когда-нибудь?), и стенки кончатся. Тёмная фигура в иллюминаторе обретёт очертания и станет настоящей. Придётся что-то делать. Поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза тому, кто был тебе второй рукой, правой половиной. Был всем, а потом стал ничем.

Один и тот же вопрос жалил Росомаху который день подряд: что остаётся после любви?

Что бы там ни было, он скоро это увидит.

— Куда мы летим? — спросил Логан, чтобы отвлечься.

Пьетро встрепенулся.

— На запад.

— Я заметил, что не на север. Я спросил — куда.

— У этого места нет названия.

— Что значит нет?

— Вернее, когда-то название было. Но я его не помню. Там на шахтах в начале века был какой-то взрыв, всё завалило, народ свалил, и через десять лет городок даже на карту перестали наносить. Короче, не парься. Место как место. Бывают и хуже.

В правом кармане потёртой куртки Логан нашёл пачку «Лаки Страйка» и закурил. Раздался женский голос:

— В самолётах не курят.

Все наконец обратили внимание на Риту. О ней успели забыть. Рита сидела в своей ночной сорочке, уже оправившаяся от тошноты. Её широко распахнутые глаза смотрели то на Ртуть, то на Хэнка, то на спину Ксавье.

Слова про запрет курения Логан предпочёл не услышать. Бедная курочка, мысленно посочувствовал он, выдыхая дым. Припёрлась на свиданку с ботаником, а попала в шпионский переплёт.

— Послушай, — сконфуженно сказал Хэнк, — я забыл тебе кое в чём признаться…

— Кажется, я уже поняла.

— Поняла?..

— Ты ведь тоже мутант, Хэнк?

— Я… чёрт… ты не так должна была это узнать.

Сцепив зубы, она отвернулась. Хэнк дотронулся до её плеча, и она тут же сбросила его руку.

— Отстань от девчонки, — буркнул Алекс. — Не видишь — шок.

— Пьетро, ты должен вернуть Риту домой.

Ртуть откинулся на спинку своего кресла. Хитрую морду украсило выражение крайнего скептицизма.

— А ты хорошо подумал? Я-то могу. Но не ручаюсь, что при таком раскладе леди останется в целости и сохранности до утра.

— Зато в заброшенном шахтёрском городишке в обществе мутантов и убийц ей будет заебись, — пробубнил Алекс себе под нос.

— Что ей грозит? — спросил Логан. — Какого чёрта в особняк нагрянули те ребята?

— А я знаю? — удивился Ртуть. — Это у тебя надо спросить. Ведь ты же привёл хвост.

Вот те на. Окаменев, Росомаха несколько секунд судорожно соображал. Потом поднял руку и запустил за пазуху. Пальцы нащупали листочки документов, украденных из института Траска.

Документов, которые он должен был передать чёрным пиджакам из ЦРУ и забыл.

— Да ёб вашу мать…

— Мать не мать, но ты облажался, — сказал Пьетро, вздохнув. — Они за тобой проследили, и ты привёл их к школе. И знаешь что?

Он кивнул на иллюминатор.

— На твоём месте я бы выпрыгнул из самолёта, пока мы не добрались.

 

 

Уже совсем стемнело. За стеклом иллюминатора расползлась тьма, и в ней ни черта не видать. Только одно возвещает о незримом присутствии Леншерра — то, что самолёт всё ещё летит. Кажется, так долго... Зверски долго.

Терпение, подумал Логан, не моя добродетель.

Когда тьма сгустилась настолько, что фигура совсем исчезла из вида, Чарльз наконец отошёл от иллюминатора и сел в кресло в метре от Логана.

— Пьетро, у меня есть ещё пара вопросов.

— Валяй, — согласился Пьетро. — Только я вряд ли смогу ответить на все.

Логан ждал, что сейчас Чарльз спросит, кто убил Кеннеди. Но нет.

— Ты пришёл ко мне домой по приказу отца?

Ртуть поёжился.

— Я...

— Отвечай на вопрос.

— Да. Только он не приказывал, а просил.

Алекс молча закатил глаза.

— И давно ты захаживаешь? — наседал Чарльз.

— Чего?

— Ты слышал.

— Почти полгода. Раз в пару дней забегаю.

Логан тихо выматерился себе под нос.

— Зачем ты за нами шпионил?

— Я не шпионил! Я просто... просто...

— Что ты выведывал и для какой цели?

— Ё-моё, да не было никакой цели! Я просто докладывал ему, как твои дела. Он хотел знать, что ты жив и... ну, относительно здоров. И всё.

Дикая ухмылка, лишённая и толики теплоты, вспорола лицо Чарльза по диагонали. Но он быстро с ней справился.

— И давно он на свободе?

— С декабря.

— Кто-нибудь знает об этом, кроме тебя?

— Ну... теперь вы знаете.

— И?

— И ещё несколько человек.

— Например?

— Кое-кто из правительства, — брякнул Ртуть. — Траск и его ребята... Жаклин Кеннеди, в конце концов.

Картинка перед глазами Логана пошла помехами, как старая плёнка в проекторе. На сей раз ни один мускул на лице Ксавье не дрогнул, но Логан кожей чуял — Чарльз в бешенстве.

Какое редкое и страшное зрелище.

— Значит, его ищут? За ним охотятся?

Ртуть отрицательно покачал головой.

— За ним нет.

— А за кем тогда?

— За тобой.

Чарльз моргнул.

— Та-а-ак, — выдохнул Логан. — Чем дальше, тем меньше мне нравится эта история.

— А уж мне как она не нравится, — фыркнул Пьетро. — Стоило так охранять Чарльза, раз ты сдал его им в первую же неделю, как прибыл.

Как Чарльз не старался, он все-таки не сумел сохранить полное самообладание.

— Охранять Чарльза?..

Ртуть захлопнул рот.

— Охранять?

— Ты близко к сердцу не принимай... Это же так, фигура речи, не больше...

— Пьетро.

— Это вообще не моё дело! Разбирайтесь сами! Я устал быть гонцом!

Брови Хэнка и Алекса уже почти слились с линией роста волос. Росомаха не дышал. Рита сохраняла замкнутое, нездешнее выражение лица и, похоже, никак не могла уяснить, где она и что происходит.

— Пьетро, чем вы занимались последние полгода?

— Я уже сказал, чем занимался. Бегал по стране и проверял, не откинулся ли ты. Если честно, надоело до ужаса.

— А он чем?

Пьетро стих. Очевидно, его давно подмывало все рассказать, но он не был уверен, как к этому отнесётся отец.

— Сам к нему с такими вопросами приставай.

Часть разрозненных кусков в голове Логана наконец встала на свои места. Он видел ещё не всю картинку, но мало-помалу, сопоставляя в уме близкие факты, Логан собрал несколько фрагментов. Пальцы мяли бумаги из ЦРУ.

Что сказали ему пиджаки в ту встречу? Вспоминай, Росомаха, вспоминай.

— Я знаю, чем занимался Леншерр.

Четыре головы синхронно повернулись к Логану. Только Рита осталась потерянной и безучастной.

— Он советские ракеты обезвреживал. ЦРУ встало на уши и не могло понять, чьих это рук дело. Они ведь отправили меня к Траску, чтобы я добыл им информацию насчёт ракет. И я все ещё уверен, что чуял там Леншерра. Оборонные запасы Союза кто-то подкашивает, а кто — в ЦРУ не знают.

— Теперь узнают, — сумрачно ответил Ртуть.

— Погоди минутку, — осипшим голосом перебил Алекс, — значит, Леншерр действительно был у Траска? Траск... Черт побери, Траск и впрямь взял его в плен и заставил обезвреживать ракеты? Заставил... Магнето?

— С чего ты взял, что его кто-то заставил? Я так не говорил...

— Но когда Магнето сбежал из тюрьмы...

— ...и не говорил, что он сбежал. Он захотел выйти. И его отпустили.

Тут уже Алекс не стерпел.

— Отпустили? Ты меня совсем за дебила держишь? Думаешь, я поверю, что мужика, который убил Кеннеди, взяли и отпустили, когда он только захотел?!

На губах Ртути играла усмешка.

— И снова промах. Ты прям спец по тупым вопросам.

Тонкое красное сияние озарило лицо, шею и руки Хавока. Логан явственно почувствовал запах палёного хлопка — это воротник рубашки начал тихонько тлеть.

— Алекс, — предупреждающе рубанул Чарльз. — Успокойся.

— Ну давай, — подначивал Ртуть. — Давай, взорви нас всех к чёртовой матери. Будешь потом рассказывать, что это я виноват. Ты же любишь всех попрекать, правда? Прям души не чаешь в том, чтоб найти козла отпущения и хорошенько на нем оторваться. Давай, взрывай!

Запах палёного стал невыносимым. Китти, панически вспомнил Логан. Все вжались в кресла. Против воли Хэнк заслонил Риту рукой, и дежа вю пронзило Логана насквозь.

Тем же жестом престарелый Ксавье беспомощно защищался от Стражей.

— Пьетро, — рявкнул Чарльз, — заткнись.

Он единственный не жался по углам. Сосредоточенные глаза пристально всматривались в красное, мучительно искажённое лицо Алекса. Алекс держался на волоске.

— Смотри мне в глаза, — приказал Чарльз.

Алекс посмотрел.

— Помнишь бункер и манекен?

— Н... н... н-не могу...

— Помнишь, как у тебя тогда получилось?

— В-в-выбр... выбросите меня в...

— Я все ещё тебе доверяю.

Пот прошиб Логана до крестца. Ксавье глядел в глаза Алексу, и понемногу красное сияние затухало. Через минуту — зверски долгую минуту, — Алекс побелел. Тело ходило ходуном. Руки задрожали.

Все кончилось. Облегчённый вздох разнёсся по салону. Логан заметил, что ладони пропитались потом, и вытер их о штанины. Чарльз тоже пошевелился, разминая онемевшие руки и ноги, и только сейчас Росомаха понял, что сыворотка не кончилась. Телепатии не было и в помине.

Фюзеляж рывком качнуло. Хэнк грузно рухнул на пол и, чертыхаясь, поднялся. Самолёт снижался. Росомаху пригвоздило к креслу, и стало не по себе.

Будьте вы прокляты с вашими приключениями. Мне что, мало досталось событий в жизни? Нервов мало? Я явился сюда не за этим.

Все услышали утробный гул, а затем почувствовали толчок. Самолёт полз по земле, быстро тормозя. Мелкий гравий оглушительно бил по днищу.

— Здесь нет взлётно-посадочной полосы! — проорал Ртуть сквозь грохот.

Охуительная новость, блестящая. Каждая лучше прежней. Но все-таки грохот стих. Самолёт остановился. Близкий к тому, чтобы снова воспользоваться бумажным пакетом, Логан встал, опираясь о стену, и выглянул в иллюминатор. За стеклом простиралось ночное поле перед громадной горой. Вдалеке маячили крыши и смутные силуэты зданий. Ближе всех располагалось нечто, больше похожее на заброшенную железнодорожную станцию.

И перед ней кто-то стоял.

— Приехали, — возвестил Ртуть. — Выходите. Вещи потом заберём.

— Вещи? — рассеянно повторил Хэнк. Ртуть улыбнулся и кивнул на багажное отделение.

— Ну конечно. Не оставлять же зацепок для цээрушников. Пока вы визжали на кухне, я выволок всё, что смог.

 

 

Шли через поле. Самолёт остался позади. В темноте под ногами хрустел гравий и чавкала грязь. Напряжение звенело в воздухе, как туго натянутая тетива. Первым не выдержал Ртуть и затарахтел без умолку:

— Я вам сейчас всё покажу: вот если в правую сторону идти, там будут шахты, а налево — там домики, я их более-менее обставил уже, мебель приволок, кровати и всё такое, но вообще тут круто, много старья, хлама всякого, антиквариат и прочие ништяки, но это, конечно, если не разворовали, а бывает — роешься в вещах, и вдруг такую крутизну найдёшь, а в салуне до сих пор есть виски, прикиньте — виски фиг знает каких годов, и аж в бочке, ну просто обалдеть...

— А где, говоришь, этот салун? — вклинился Логан.

— А это там, рукой подать от станции, щас дойдём, и я покажу. Правда, лучше всё-таки утром, света ведь нету, ни электричества, ни воды, хотя папа там в чём-то поковырялся и соорудил огромные баки из стальных пластин, а я из соседнего водохранилища свистнул воду, так что жить можно, вы не бойтесь...

— И давно ты приволок мебель? — спросил Чарльз, шагая рядом с Логаном. Ртуть мельтешил вокруг, и от его телодвижений в глазах рябило.

— Ну, я потихоньку таскал, последние месяца три, наверно, да что я рассказываю, ты же сам сейчас всё увидишь...

— Месяца три, — повторил Чарльз и чему-то хмыкнул. — Однако основательно подошёл Эрик к тому, чтобы нас похитить.

Ртуть резко остановился.

— Да он не хотел! То есть не сейчас! Он думал, что вы появитесь тут через год или два! Вот я и не торопился. Я ж не знал, что придётся вытаскивать вас из дома так быстро.

— Он планировал это? — обескураженно спросил Хэнк.

— Ну ёлки-палки, конечно, он планировал! Папа всё разложил по полочкам, и план отлично работал, пока он, — Ртуть невежливо ткнул пальцем в Логана, — всё не испортил.

— Полегче, сынок. Что я испортил? Привёл хвост из цээрушников? А Леншерру-то какое дело?

— Я предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты не лез. Предупреждал! Но ты не слушал! Папа только и хотел, что спасти вас, и у него бы всё получилось через год, если бы ты не...

— А что же не сразу спас? — выдавил Чарльз сквозь зубы. — Что же не в декабре?

Они почти дошли до заброшенной станции. Пацан выглядел перепуганным, как воробей. Логан не мог его за это винить — волны гнева, расходящиеся от Чарльза, били наотмашь, как пощёчины.

— Правительство знает, что Эрик на свободе? Прекрасно. Траск знает? Изумительно. Жаклин Кеннеди? Ты? Кто ещё?

— Чарльз, не злись, я вообще не должен был тебе говорить, просто ты на меня накинулся, и я растерялся, но-о-о... Чёрт, я думал, что ты обрадуешься. Думал, ты больше всех хочешь, чтобы папа был на свободе.

Чарльз встал, как вкопанный. Все остальные тоже остановились.

— Умолкни, — тихо посоветовал Логан Ртути. — Умолкни, я тебя прошу.

Ртуть заткнулся, но было уже поздно.

— Я очень рад, Пьетро, — спокойно сказал Чарльз. — Я чертовски рад. Я в грёбаном восторге. Ты видишь улыбку на моём лице?

— Я? Н-нет.

— Удивительно. Присмотрись внимательнее. Я счастливее всех на свете. Где же твой папа, мальчик? Почему он не спешит показаться мне на глаза?

Ртуть беспомощно открыл и закрыл рот, словно рыбка, выброшенная на берег.

— Ведь твой папа такой герой, Пьетро. Хотел всех спасти. Я открою тебе секрет — так было всегда. Одни люди умирали, когда твой отец спасал их. Другие становились калеками. Третьи потеряли самих себя и исчезли. Папа когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о своей матери? А о девушке по имени Рейвен? Хотел бы я знать, что он думает по поводу её спасения... А Кеннеди? Надо полагать, его он тоже хотел спасти?

Голос Чарльза — сильный, мощный, безжалостный, как прожектор, — проносился по округе эхом. Чарльз так увлёкся, что на всё наплевал — и на перепуганного пацана, и на затихших спутников, и даже на шаги за своей спиной. Логан замер истуканом.

— Что, неужто я угадал насчёт Кеннеди? Вот это новость. Будь осторожнее, мальчик, а то папа спасёт и тебя.

— Как увлекательно, Чарльз, — сказали из-за его спины.

Чарльз обернулся и взглянул во тьму.

Вот она сделала шаг вперёд... Стала чётче, вещественнее. Из тьмы родилось рубленое лицо. Логан стоял и смотрел в холодные серые глаза, жёсткую осанку и разлёт плеч под тёмной курткой.

Все смотрели.

Потому что хотелось смотреть.

— Мой старый друг, — сказал Эрик.

Ксавье несколько секунд таращился на него, как на живого мертвеца. Голубые глаза под воспалёнными веками распахнулись и глядели без тени смущения, жадно сверяя память с реальностью: может, неправда? Привиделось? Может, это такая игра?

Леншерр опустил глаза, разглядывая Чарльза. Он не смог скрыть изумления, хотя — нужно признать, — старался. Рукава рубашки Чарльза задрались. На бессильно опущенных обнажённых руках рассыпались синяки от иглы.

Леншерр поджал губы. На лбу пролегла глубокая жёсткая морщина.

— Думал, что увижу тебя в кресле.

Ни с того ни с сего стало чертовски холодно. Кровь застыла в жилах. Зуб на зуб не попадал.

— Ну скажи уже что-нибудь, — предложил Леншерр.

Ксавье поднял одну бровь и улыбнулся, как неврастеник. Он сказал:

— Пьетро, проводи меня в дом, — а потом, не мешкая, обошёл Леншерра кругом.

Каждый его шаг хрустом гравия впивался в мозг, и гремел там, и бесновался, и жёг. Хэнк, Рита и Алекс отмерли, будто всё это время стояли на паузе, а потом кто-то их включил.

— Здравствуй, Эрик, — бесцветно вымолвил Хэнк, взял за руку Риту и повёл за Чарльзом. Алекс молча двинулся за ними.

На пару секунд Ртуть притормозил рядом с отцом, шепнул:

— Извини, — и бодро побежал за компанией.

Леншерр не шелохнулся. Прямой, как столб, он, казалось, ещё не совсем понял, что счастливая встреча не удалась. Росомаха торчал на месте и судорожно думал: а что же мне делать? Что делать мне?

Решил уйти. Было неловко.

— Утром поговорим, — прогудел он вслух, лишь бы сказать хоть что-то.

Сделал шаг в сторону удаляющихся фигурок. Потом сделал второй. Что-то мешало ему идти — зацепился штаниной, что ли?

Опустил глаза и увидел под ногами полуразбитые рельсы старых железнодорожных путей. Правая рельса ожила и, будто змея, обвилась вокруг лодыжки.

— Пусть идут, а ты останься, — проскрежетал Эрик.

Что-то хлопнуло. Напоследок Логан подумал: а мир не больно-то и меняется.

И сразу же отрубился.

 

 

— Смотри, что я нашла, когда убиралась в салоне.

Очень гордая собой, Китти положила коробку ему на колени. Логан открыл. Внутри лежали две кубинские сигары.

— Ух ты, нашлись... И гильотина! Чёрт побери, детка, ты меня поражаешь.

— Если бы не регенерация, ты бы умер от рака лёгких, — наставительно сказала Китти, вздёрнув нахальный нос.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но я бы и до рака лёгких не дожил.

Она попыталась состроить укоряющую мину, но не сдержалась и улыбнулась. Он так любил ее улыбку — детскую, внезапную, всегда озаряющую лицо. Полмира бы продал, лишь бы она появлялась почаще.

— А я тебе тоже кое-что принёс.

Порылся в карманах костюма — сколько тут липучек, потайных местечек, отделений для гранат и пистолетов. Непонятно, где взять столько вещей, чтобы забить карманы. Китти терпеливо ждала, вытянув от любопытства шею. Наконец он нашёл, что искал, и выудил на свет старый кассетный плеер.

Китти вскрикнула.

— С ума сойти! Как ты его достал?

— Пришлось повозиться... Эй, руки-крюки, поаккуратнее. Только не разбей.

Китти счастливо вцепилась в подарок.

— Батарейки?

— Пальчиковые, уже поставил. Есть ещё две штуки на запас.

Она звонко захохотала, чмокнула Логана в сухую шершавую щеку и чуть не замурлыкала от удовольствия.

— Жаль, кассета всего одна.

— А что это? Кто поёт?

— Ээээ... Да хрен его знает. Я его нашёл в заброшке. Не у кого было узнать.

Китти вытащила из дряхлого плеера кассету и повертела в руках. Наклеек не было. Тогда она сунула кассету обратно и нажала кнопку воспроизведения. Плеер всхрипнул, закашлялся и выдал ритмичный радостный мотивчик.

— I took my baby on a saturday bang...

— Кто это? — спросил Логан.

— Майкл Джексон, — сказала Китти.

Они сидели и слушали, как из хрипящих динамиков рвётся наружу далёкий быстрый голос, энергичный и придыхательный, прерываемый всполохами и вскриками. Логан попытался вспомнить, когда Майкл Джексон умер, но не вспомнил даже примерного года.

Да что там — хотя бы десятилетия.

Песня кончилась, оборвавшись гитарным аккордом. Китти разочарованно потыкала в кнопочки, переключила плеер в режим радио и несколько минут безуспешно пыталась поймать станцию. Раздавались только шорохи и помехи.

— Никто больше не вещает по радио, да?

— Боюсь, что нет, крошка.

Китти ушла в другой угол зала, села там на пол по-турецки, приложила плеер поближе к уху и снова включила Майкла Джексона. Теперь Логан смутно припомнил, что это за песня — «Black Or White». Когда-то пищала из каждого утюга.

— Не кисни, — сказал он. — Тебе не понравился плеер?

Китти подняла голову. Глаза у неё блестели от слёз, но она улыбалась.

— Понравился.

— Вот и не реви. Пойдём пожрём, у меня есть консервы. А потом я попробую починить динамики. Что-то чересчур хрипят.

Она смотрела на него тепло и печально. Вытерла слёзы тыльной стороной кисти.

— Ну что ты размазалась? — укорил Логан. — Не совсем ты соплячка! Тебе же не пять лет.

— Иди один, — сказала Китти и покачала головой.

— Фурия, ну кончай уже. У меня зверски болит башка.

— Это от рельса.

— Чего?

— Он оглушил тебя рельсом, — объяснила Китти. — Но голова скоро пройдёт, и ты очнёшься.

— Детка, ты несёшь какую-то ерунду. Кто — он? Каким рельсом?

Майкл Джексон задорно крикнул: «Оу!».

— Магнето, конечно... Просыпайся, Логан. Проснись.

Это её «Проснись» раздалось в голове громко и гулко, как будто ударили в колокол. Логан заморгал.

— Проснись, — повторил жёсткий мужской голос.

Росомаха дёрнулся и обвис. Под потолком сонно копошились летучие мыши. В тёмной пещере, где он оказался, пахло железной рудой и подкисшим деревом — старые вагонетки давно пришли в негодность.

Голова действительно прошла. Теперь заболели руки. Росомаха неловко повернулся и увидел себя прибитым к стене на цепи. Стальные звенья цепей впивались в запястья до крови. Кровь тут же сворачивалась, следы заживали. Тогда звенья вновь приходили в движение.

Так, догадался Логан, Магнето решил меня разбудить.

В трёх метрах от Росомахи что-то зашевелилось. Инстинктивно он выпустил когти. Собеседник цокнул языком.

— Неплохие коготки, зверюга. Представь, они были бы из металла?

Росомаха хрипло засмеялся и хохотал долго и легко. Никак не мог успокоиться.

— Я сказал что-то смешное? — вежливо спросила тьма.

— Очень, — ответил Логан. — А расскажи анекдот?


	8. Купидон

 

— Что, не будет анекдота? Ну ладно, давай я расскажу. Встречаются как-то польский еврей, американец и канадец...

Цепь вспорола кожу, как нож масло. Запястье пронзило болью. Логан со свистом выдохнул сквозь сцепленные зубы и продолжил:

— Заходят в бар. А там накурено, народу толпы, давка, пьянка, полный фарш.

Цепь стиснула вторую руку, поползла по предплечью и подобралась к горлу. Под подбородком стало зябко и стыло. Логан сглотнул.

— Стоят себе, болтают, и вдруг польский еврей говорит канадцу: смотри-ка, у тебя встал!

Металл загудел вокруг Росомахи, будто цепь и впрямь была живой. Магнето что-то приказывал ей, и она отвечала страстно, истово, как фанатичка.

— Канадец... смотрит... ну, вниз... А у него и впрямь встал. Причём баб-то в баре нет…

Цепь резко хлестнула Росомаху по лицу. Голова мотнулась в сторону, как игрушечная. Щеку унизительно обожгло.

— Дай же ты мне закончить!..

Цепь замерла в воздухе, готовясь впиться Росомахе в шею. Когда ломают шейные позвонки, вспомнил Росомаха, боль получается особенно адская. И зарастает долго, долго... Минут двадцать.

Шаги прошлись по полу. Логан шумно дышал. Магнето подошёл поближе, притормозил за метр от пленника и с холодным интересом взглянул на быстро заживающую рану на щеке.

— Ну-ну? — подбодрил Магнето. — Продолжай.

Логан нутром почуял, что от исхода анекдота прямо зависит, скольким костям сегодня придётся зарастать.

— …американец настороженно спрашивает: дружище, а почему у тебя стоит? А канадец отвечает: да потому что сесть негде.

Пауза. Магнето хрипло хмыкнул.

— Гляжу, ты рисковый шутник.

— Не такой рисковый, как ты. Какой красивый был жест с самолётом — спятить можно. Жаль, что риск не оправдался, и Чарльз не оценил размаха. Знаешь, у меня есть ощущение, что вы не сходитесь в масштабе — ты обожаешь все делать с помпой, а ему подавай камерные интрижки. Как думаешь?

Цепь со свистом рассекла воздух. Логан шуганулся. Звенья врезались в каменную стену, лишь чуть-чуть оцарапав ухо.

— Нет, серьёзно, не думал же ты, что он полезет к тебе обниматься и плакать, едва спустившись на землю? Ты же не дебил. У тебя куча времени на раздумья была. Говорят, лет семь.

На сей раз цепь не промахнулась. Магнето прицельно и сильно хлестанул Логана в печень. Воздух кончился. Согнувшись в три погибели, Логан зажмурился до красно-синих пятен.

— Знаешь, за что? — спросил Леншерр почти ласково.

— Блядь...

— Знаешь или нет?

— Навскидку есть два варианта.

— А я вижу шесть. С чего начнём?

— Мне показалось, ты уже начал, — хрипло рыкнул Логан. — Мы как-то незаметно перемахнули через стадию знакомства. Ты всегда приковываешь новых знакомых к стенке или это знак внимания лично мне?

Леншерр улыбнулся. Вышло жутко.

— Мы уже знакомились. В шестьдесят втором.

— Ах да. Я вроде нахуй тебя послал.

— Послал, совершенно верно.

Цепь размахнулась и вмазала в солнечное сплетение. От боли Росомаха охнул. В уголках глаз стало влажно, ресницы слиплись.

— И что? Ты хорошо добрался?

Опять… ещё раз… Вроде ждёшь этой боли, уже сто раз на неё напарывался, но привыкнуть невозможно. Не получается, хоть убейся.

Логан сплюнул на пол, и слюна была красной от крови. Сплюнул ещё раз — крови уже не было.

— Восемь месяцев я стерёг его ото всех, — отрывисто сказал Магнето. — Я сделал всё, чтобы о нём не вспомнили. Эти люди убили Азазеля, Ангел и Эмму. Они и от Ксавье бы избавились, дай им только повод. Мне пришлось заключить контракт с Траском, лишь бы Ксавье оставался в тени. И ради чего? Чтобы явился ты и привёл к нему в дом ЦРУ?

— Я же не знал, дубина! Я понятия не имел, что они следят!

— Значит, ты идиот, — отрезал Леншерр. — Ты хоть представляешь себе, как трудно отвлечь правительство, ЦРУ и Траска от богом забытой школы Ксавье? Ты осознаёшь своим звериным умишком, что значит защищать мутантов?

— Защищать… мут-тантов? — кашляя, пробормотал Росомаха. — Да ты, дружок, давно на землю не опускался.

— Ксавье был в порядке, пока не явился ты. Тебя здесь и быть-то не должно.

Злость придала Росомахе сил.

— Кто в порядке — Ксавье в порядке? Ты его видел вообще?

— Закрой рот.

— Да чёрта с два. Можешь называть это как угодно: хоть защитой, хоть спасением, хоть святой еврейской миссией — мне насрать. Но ты не защитил его. Ни от чего. В свободное время он ширяется, бухает и колет себе дрянь, чтобы отказаться от телепатии. Это похоже на защищённого человека? Ну-ка скажи мне, сука, — похоже?

Цепь метнулась, закрутилась вокруг Логана и рывком прошла сквозь плечи.

Теперь он не был прибит к стене, а висел в воздухе на цепях. Плечи, пронзённые звеньями, горели и сотрясались. Кровища залила футболку, стало душно, запахло железом.

— Когда ты наконец угомонишься? — проревел Росомаха, раскачиваясь. Цепи лязгали почти как колокола. — Лезешь ко мне всю жизнь. Я тебя видеть уже не могу, понял? Каждый раз при встрече теряю полведра крови.

Магнето скривил губы.

— Так, может, у тебя течка, Зверёныш?

Когда цепь хлестнула ещё раз — на сей раз очень подло, под коленную чашечку, — Логана уже нечем было удивить.

Он висел в воздухе, жалко пытаясь дотянуться носками до пола. Всё тело болело и с хрустом срасталось воедино. Леншерр дал ему некоторую передышку — впрочем, не затем, чтобы дать опомниться, а затем, чтобы тело регенерировало. Он отошёл в тень, дожидаясь, когда можно будет пойти по второму кругу. Логан чувствовал его бесконтрольную злобу — злобу, в общем-то, бессильную, поскольку Леншерр явно направлял её не туда, где ей место. Его выкосил Чарльз, а отыграться он решил на Росомахе.

В старости он так не поступал, думал Логан. Все личные обиды были ему фиолетовы. Волновало только глобальное. Нельзя было и помыслить, чтобы Магнето сводил с кем-нибудь личные счёты. На закате жизни ничего личного в нём уже не осталось. Его величественное лицо можно было печатать на агитационном плакате, но с трудом верилось, что такое фото кто-нибудь вклеит в семейный альбом.

Все это лишь мелочи, но из таких мелочей состоял Магнето, которого Логан знал — сухопарый, сдержанный, застёгнутый на все пуговицы человек со следами некогда роскошной красоты.

Но когда-то Эрик Леншерр был иным. Жадным, горящим, бешеным. Ревностным… и ревнующим, если на то пошло.

— Итак, с какой причины убить тебя мы начнём? С хвоста ЦРУ? С разрушенного плана? С того, что ты чуть не убил моего сына в самолёте? Или с того, что из-за тебя нас всех могут вырезать, как свиней?

— Начни с конца, — сказал Логан и оскалился над двусмысленностью.

Леншерр отступил назад и презрительно оглядел его с головы до ног.

— Пошлые шутки  начали меня утомлять.

— Жалко. А то у меня дохуя в запасе. Вот послушай ещё одну: сдаётся мне, ты решил продырявить меня не столько из-за срыва плана, сколько потому, что Чарли не лезет к тебе целоваться. Только такими темпами он вряд ли оттает. В отличие от нас с тобой, дорогой профессор — гуманист.

Повисла тишина. Леншерр неприятно осклабился.

— Хорошо знаешь профессора?

— Лучше, чем хотелось бы.

— Ещё бы. Ты ведь спал с ним.

— С кем я опять спал?

— С Чарльзом.

Росомаха выдул воздух из лёгких.

Да чтоб вас всех разорвало! У меня не было секса с незапамятных времён. Какого хрена я всё время за него огребаю? Сначала — от Чарльза, потом от Хэнка, следом явилась девчонка с пузом. Только Леншерра и не хватало.

— Ну, брат ты мой, с этого и надо было начинать. А то заладил — план, план…

— Заткнись.

— Тебе станет легче, если я скажу тебе, что спал я с ним очень давно?

— Неделю назад? — уточнил Леншерр.

— Кому неделя, а кому — пятьдесят лет.

— Впрочем, нет. Даже не неделю назад. Раньше.

— Охуеть, дружок. Какая осведомлённость. Гляжу, сынок тебе всё докладывает как по нотам. Мне вот даже интересно: ты следишь за всеми постельными приключениями драгоценного Чарльза или я — особый случай?

— Будешь заговаривать мне зубы — лишишься своих.

Логан поморщился.

— Уверяю, приключений было дохера. На мне свет клином не сошёлся. А хочешь знать, почему? Потому что ты, сказочный умница, бросил его. Потому что ты пустил ему пулю в спину и пропал на семь лет. Потому что ты вышел из тюрьмы и даже весточку не прислал. Вот почему, усёк?

Цепь рывком дёрнулась вниз и протащила Логана по полу, по дороге приложив мордой об камни. Металл пригвоздил Росомаху, унизительно ткнув носом в земляной пол: жри землю, ублюдок. Жри.

Шаги Леншерра гулко отдались в ушах.

— Ты совсем без башки, — сказал Леншерр почти с сожалением и носком ботинка надавил на плечо Росомахи.

Цепь зашевелилась в заросшем плече, прорываясь сквозь мясо, и Росомаха впервые закричал.

Но кричал он недолго. Крик превратился в короткое рычание. Затем стихло и оно. Это была не самая великая боль из тех, что испытал Логан, и она уж точно не шла в сравнение с чем-то иным, не физическим, что кололо его в грудину от воспоминаний о Китти.

— Значит, ты из будущего, — сказал Магнето, возвышаясь над ним тяжёлой тенью. — Это правда, что Траск изобретёт роботов, чтобы уничтожить мутантов?

Ну Пьетро, ну молодец… Везде успел. Всех заложил. Ничего не забыл.

— Правда.

— Он разрабатывает их уже сейчас?

— Не знаю. Я нашёл только чертежи беспилотников. Это у тебя спросить надо — ты бываешь в «Траск Индастриз» почаще меня.

Магнето на некоторое время задумался.

— Так ты бываешь там или нет? — спросил Росомаха, подняв лицо от земли. — Я тебя учуял.

Ботинки потоптались около плеча и отошли в сторону.

— Бывал.

На миг Росомаху охватило облегчение. Всё-таки не ошибся с запахом. Правда, вопросов меньше не стало.

Он пошевелился, и плечи опять заныли — Леншерр вытащил цепи не до конца.

— Слышь… может, хорош уже? Я осознал, что ты бешеный, с тобой шутки плохи и что зря я припёрся к Чарльзу. Дальше-то что?

Магнето остановился. Логан тихо хохотнул.

— Посмотри на нас... Ты думал, что защищаешь его. Я думал, что защищаю его... Мы оба чертовски облажались, старик.

— Ты облажался больше.

Довольно странно слышать подобное от него. Чересчур по-человечески звучит.

Он молод, напомнил себе Росомаха. И ещё не совсем потерян.

— Допустим, я сглупил, — согласился Логан. Трудно было не согласиться. — Но я ведь не знал ни про какой гениальный план. В конце концов, я и сейчас ничего толком не знаю. Кое-кто очень любит нагонять страху, но не любит объяснять.

— С твоей стороны не слишком умно винить того, кто вытащил тебя из лап ЦРУ, а теперь готов выпустить из тебя кишки, — сказал Магнето без раскаяния.

Но где-то... ещё не слухом, а голым чутьём... Логан услышал, как с лёгким похрустыванием в голосе Леншерра тает лед.

— Разве я виню тебя? Нет, я тебя не виню... Знаешь, мне тоже всегда хотелось тебя завалить. А тут и повод такой отличный, а?

Магнето помалкивал.

— Но убить ты меня не убьёшь, как ни старайся. Я сам старался — и, как видишь, целёхонек. Да ты и не хочешь меня убивать, я ж вижу... Короче, смысл? Смысл-то в чем?

Цепь тихонько дёрнулась. Росомаха вздрогнул, ожидая новой порции пронзающей боли, но эта боль была уже другая — чем черт не шутит, почти деликатная. Магнето вытаскивал цепь из его плеч.

Вот цепочка поёжилась, поползла в угол... Свернулась там калачиком, как шуганая собака. Росомаха приложил ладони к дырам в плечах. Из-под пальцев струйками хлестала горячая кровь, но не так чтобы очень. Секунд тридцать похлестала и успокоилась. Раны зажили. Цвет лица от потери крови стал белым, а потом — розовым.

— Это всегда так быстро? — спросил Магнето.

— Разве ж это быстро, — сказал Логан. — Вот в сороковых годах было быстро. А сейчас старею... Забавно, да?

Ничего забавного Леншерр в этом не нашёл.

Росомаха лежал на полу, чуя носом горячий солёный запах земли и крови. Родной запах, всю жизнь преследующий по пятам. Поначалу он боялся его — давным-давно, ещё в юности, когда только-только примирялся с пограничной сущностью Человека-Зверя. Тогда казалось — это запах проклятия, колдовства, ужаса, запах фатального кошмара длиною в вечность.

Теперь, после стольких лет, сменив много имён и лиц, пережив сотню смертей и перерождений, он вдруг узнал правду: кровь и земля — это запах дома.

— Что это за место? Этот городок. Ты хотел перевести сюда Чарльза и остальных, когда план свершится?

В полутьме Логан разглядел, как Леншерр кивнул.

— И почему именно сюда?

Леншерр обвёл взглядом пещеру — земляной пол, полусгнившую деревянную вагонетку и щербатые стены.

— Здесь добывали железную руду. Много лет назад. Потом был взрыв, шахту завалило. Продолжать работы никто не стал. Но руда осталась. Прямо под городом.

— Чуешь её?

— Так же, как ты — запахи.

Логан усмехнулся. Леншерр устало усмехнулся в ответ.

А ведь он и впрямь утомился. Жил тут один черт знает сколько, таскался по делам к Траску, полночи вёл самолёт, не спал, весь на нервах из-за Чарльза. Росомаха вгляделся в измождённое серое лицо и поймал себя на мысли, что почти жалеет Магнето.

Черт знает что.

Росомаха представил, каково это — шесть с половиной лет жить в изоляции от всего, что было тебе дорого, от всего, что составляло самую суть жизни. Болваны из правительства всегда полагали, что сверхчеловеческие способности мутантов можно отключить, как рубильником. Они думали, что эти способности — читать мысли, управлять металлом, регенерировать, проходить сквозь стены или быстро бегать, — лишь дополнительный бонус, как третья рука или второе сердце, что-то вроде природного излишества, которым можно не пользоваться, если не хочешь.

Они — все эти кретины в отглаженных рубашках, начитавшиеся статей о научно-техническом прогрессе, — не знали, что мутант не подобен киборгу. Мутация разлита в каждой клетке тела с рождения. Ты растёшь не таким, как другие. Чувствуешь мир иначе. Вся твоя природа, вся кровь, оголтело бьющаяся в натянутых венах, — все устроено по-иному. Из тебя не вырвешь это отличие, лишь убрав внешнее проявление силы.

Как же сильно ты скучал по металлу все эти годы, Леншерр, — тосковал по железу и стали, как по ампутированной руке, и удивлялся тому, почему мир так бел и пуст, и сидел в своей стерильной клетушке под Пентагоном.

Конечно, после всего этого ты захотел жить на месторождении железной руды. Наверное, здесь ты можешь хотя бы спокойно спать.

Росомаха поглядел Леншерру в лицо и, кажется, многое о нем понял.

— Может, все-таки расскажешь, что у тебя был за план? И про Кеннеди. И про Траска.

— Поздно уже.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь.

Магнето покачал головой.

— Завтра. Как все проснутся.

— Ё-моё, да не томи.

— Не хочу повторять раз за разом. Расскажу всем сразу. Чарльзу тоже.

Росомаха хотел сказать, что вот так сразу Чарли вряд ли захочет слушать. Но одумался. Не сказал. Кое-чему научился.

— Найдёшь сам, где переночевать?

— С ума сойти, какой ты заботливый, — отозвался Логан, растирая плечо. — Я тронут и покорен.

Он поднялся на ноги, поравнявшись с Леншерром, и вдруг выяснилось, что они одного роста.

Хотя Леншерр, конечно, не в пример изящнее.

— Сам виноват, — сказал Магнето, кивнув на его плечо, и развернулся, собираясь уйти.

— Извинения приняты.

— Я не извинялся.

— Ничего, извинишься позже... Теперь скажи мне — где здесь салун?

 

26.

 

Она опять снилась Логану. Китти. Стояла и смотрела на него, пьяного в дым, уснувшего прямо за стойкой бара.

Фурия, взмолился Логан, пожалуйста, прекрати. Я устал от смерти, от боли, от памяти, я устал от тебя. Хочу отдохнуть, забыться. Увидеть что-нибудь доброе. Чтобы за ухом потрепали, чтобы всё озарилось светом. Чтоб расправились и отогрелись озябшие косточки во всём теле.

Мысли — измученные, тяжёлые, пропитанные Китти Прайд насквозь, как промокшая тряпка, — ворочались туго. Он рявкнул на неё: сгинь. Китти покачалась на носках и укоризненно ответила:

— Ты же обещал, что меня не бросишь. После мамы и папы… помнишь?

Он осёкся. Конечно, помнил.

Однажды Логан видел родителей Китти и удивился тому, насколько они обычны. Папа-дантист, темноволосый, высокий, чем-то похожий на умную лису. Мама — румяная добрая учительница с улыбчивыми морщинками и пальцами в меловой пыли. Они не боялись Китти, но и не слишком её понимали. Она навещала их раз в два месяца и возвращалась с ворохом свёртков и пакетов. Прайды нещадно старались откормить дочь, и у них сроду не получалось.

Это были славные, очень простые люди. Когда они погибли — давно, ещё в самом начале войны, — Китти долго не могла оправиться, часто молчала, таращилась большими глазищами в чёрное небо за стеклом иллюминатора. Не могла взять в толк, почему так вышло.

Почему их, почему не её? Почему учительницу и дантиста, а не мутанта, монстра, врага народа?

И, когда смотрела на Росомаху, будто беззвучно спрашивала: а ты? Мама с папой умерли, но ведь ты... ты, мой второй отец, мой дядя, мой брат, мой предок и потомок, учитель, наставник... ты меня не оставишь? Будешь со мной до конца?

И даже дольше, пообещал Логан.

Не обманул.

— Подъё-ё-ё-ём!

Логан зарычал себе под нос.

— П-ш-л-н-х-й.

— Подъём, говорю! Логан, уже почти полдень… Ты что, пропил тут всю ночь?

Зазвенело в ушах: дзынь, дзынь, дзынь. Это кто-то пнул бутылку и стакан. Они весело покатились по полу, и каждое движение сопровождалось мучительным всплеском похмелья.

— Слушай, пиздюк, проваливай, пока я не очнулся и не врыл тебя в землю.

Пиздюк на проверку оказался Ртутью. Он мельтешил вокруг, быстро собирая мусор, потом застыл и обиженно надул губы.

— Вот так, да? А я-то к тебе с добром!

— Твоё добро у меня до сих пор болит, хотя и заросло.

Ртуть смущённо поёжился.

— Блин, чувак, я ж говорил — сигай из самолёта. Папа просто так не оставит. Он мстительный.

— В этом мы с ним похожи.

— Эй, да что ты взъелся? Это же ты творил всякие глупости, а не я.

Логан сполз с барной стойки, с кряхтеньем подобрал с пола бокал и дунул в него. Не помешало бы похмелиться.

— Вовсе необязательно было ему доносить.

— Ну да, я ему рассказал. Я ему вообще всё рассказываю, — с вызовом сообщил Пьетро. — Должен быть хоть кто-то, кто...

— Кто?

— Поможет ему.

Логан неразборчиво хмыкнул.

— Какой же ты ещё сопляк, Пит.

— Сам ты сопляк.

— Поговори мне тут.

— Он тебя сильно приложил? — обеспокоенно спросил Пьетро.

Логан, шатаясь, добрёл до бочки за стойкой, открутил краник и налил в стакан виски на два пальца. Виски — тягучий, столетний, терпко пахнущий самогоном, — оказывал бронебойное действие. Логан не помнил, когда последний раз так мучился головной болью поутру.

И это называется регенерацией... А обычным людям каково?

— Не сильно, — соврал Логан, хлебнув из стакана. Искры посыпались из глаз. Пьетро поморщился от запаха. — Но порядочно. В следующий раз, когда будешь сдавать меня с потрохами, сообщи хотя бы тему доноса.

— Я же хотел как лучше...

— ...а получилось через жопу. Привыкай к суровой правде жизни, сынок.

Ртуть насупился и стал открывать окна. Ему не хватало такта, чтобы перевести тему с умом. Логан с минуту наблюдал за его бестолковыми нервными передвижениями. Скрип ссохшихся оконных рам хрустел в голове нещадно, как песок на зубах. Ртуть сумел отворить только одно окно.

— Ну и кумар у тебя. Накурил... Перегарище. Дышать нечем.

— Кстати, о кумаре. Забыл спросить: ты сигарет, часом, из цивилизованного мира не стырил?

Пьетро ответил с оттенком превосходства:

— Две коробки сигар и блок «Лаки Страйка».

— Да ты ж солнышко!

— Лежат у тебя в спальне, — добавил Ртуть и уточнил: — Я решил, что спать ты захочешь сразу за баром. Вон там дверь, за ней комната. Там кровать и кое-какие шмотки. Из квартиры твоей спёр.

Логан в жизни не подумал бы, что станет благодарить взломщика своего дома, но выходило так, что Пьетро все сделал на славу.

— Ну? — подстегнул Ртуть. — Сказать ничего не хочешь? Вот так корячишься для вас изо всех сил, а в ответ даже доброго слова не услышишь.

— Ладно уж, не прибедняйся, — отмахнулся Логан. Голова начала проходить. — Тебя все любят, как доллар.

— Потому что я очень хороший человек, — глубокомысленно выдал Пьетро.

— Уймись. Спасибо тебе. Доволен?

Пьетро расцвёл улыбкой.

— Да.

— Будешь так скалиться — рожу порвёшь.

— Какие вы все злые, — запричитал Ртуть. — Сейчас опять придут и все переругаются.

— Кто придёт?

— Ну-у-у-у... Все. У нас типа тут место сбора. Папа будет речь толкать. Завтрак, опять же.

— Прямо здесь? Сейчас? В моём доме?

— Это не твой дом. Это салун. Тут пьют и едят. Шевелись, они будут через минуту, как раз успеем завтрак сварганить. Банки консервные открывать умеешь?

Росомаха бессильно провыл что-то себе под нос.

И все-таки стоило отдать мелкому паршивцу должное. Он ужасно старался угодить новообретённой стае. Не исключено, что так на Пьетро действовало чувство вины — он испытывал неловкость оттого, что заставил всех понервничать, и теперь весь из кожи вылез, пытаясь загладить оплошность.

Но, как бы он ни пытался распылить добро и процветание, лихо открывая консервные банки с тушёнкой, теплее компания не становилась. Расстроенный, Пьетро плюхнулся на стул рядом с Логаном и притих.

Завтрак поражал сложностью и гастрономической несовместимостью. На длинном столе салуна, некогда использовавшемся для игр в покер и преферанс, что только не умещалось: кукурузные хлопья, солёные каперсы, конфеты, банки с тушёнкой, упаковки с вяленым мясом и рыбой, молоко рекордного срока годности, хлебцы, сушёные ананасы и подозрительная жестяная коробка с наклейкой: «Вскрыть во время атомной войны». Рядом с коробкой сидел Алекс, явно её побаиваясь. За ним меланхоличная Рита рылась в пачке с ананасами. Хэнк извинялся с периодичностью раз в минуту. Неподалёку от Хэнка развалился Логан, уминая буженину и заедая её хлопьями. По правую руку от него нервно хрустел конфетами Ртуть, время от времени прерываясь на солёные каперсы.

— Как вы это жрёте? — с отвращением спросил Алекс. — Ведь скрутит же в дугу.

— Быстрый метаболизм, — сказал Пьетро.

— Регенерация, — в сотый раз объяснил Логан.

Напряжённая тишина растекалась по залу салуна. Все старались жевать, чтобы хоть чем-то оправдать молчание. Во главе стола сидел Чарльз, постукивая кончиками пальцев по изъеденному молью темно-зелёному сукну. Логан не обмолвился с ним и словечком, но успел заприметить, что Чарли пришёл на своих ногах и что под глазами у него расплылись синие полукружия. Вид у Ксавье был такой, что краше в гроб кладут. Из этого Росомаха сделал вывод, что не только ему было хреново этой ночью, и что в вещах, которые Пьетро вынес из особняка, определённо нашлись запасы сыворотки.

Хорошо бы только сыворотки, а не чего похуже.

Пахло перегаром, табаком и холодной тушёнкой. Чарльз отрешённо гипнотизировал стену. Никто не хотел прерывать немую сцену, страшась продолжения. Оно не заставило себя ждать.

Двойные двери салуна распахнулись. Вошёл Магнето, поморщился от запашка и движением руки легко сдёрнул щеколды с окон. Окна с грохотом распахнулись. Свежий воздух ворвался с улицы, всколыхнул гриву Логана, серебристый всполох на голове Ртути и длинные патлы Ксавье.

Ксавье привстал, пододвигая стул. Эрик замер. Тут Росомаха заметил, что под мышкой Магнето держит шлем против телепатии.

Возникла секундная заминка. Эрик медленно положил шлем на подоконник. Чарльз сверлил его взглядом с желчным интересом.

— Полагаю, это мне сегодня не понадобится.

Чарльз покачал головой.

— Жаль.

— Действительно.

— Раньше от тебя надо было защищаться, Чарльз. А теперь ты сам просишь защиты.

— Я ничего у тебя не просил.

— И снова жаль, — прохладно сказал Эрик, миновал Чарльза и сел ровно напротив.

Чарльз выглядел отвратительно. Магнето — прекрасно. Сегодня он превосходно владел собой. Удивительно, куда только делся вчерашний псих с цепью.

Вот так привыкаешь к человеку, смиряешься с его прибабахами, а он — бац! — и совсем другой.

— А мог бы попросить, Чарльз. Я бы помог, клянусь. Но, видимо, игла и жгут оказались дороже, чем сверхчеловеческие возможности.

— Я больше никогда не полезу к тебе в мысли, — сквозь зубы сказал Ксавье. — Даже если ты попросишь. А уж по собственному желанию...

Интересно, размышлял Логан, мне одному кажется, что речь идет вовсе не о мыслях?

Он оглянулся на соседей и понял: нет, не одному.

Магнето кратко и снисходительно улыбнулся. Вместо улыбки получилась пугающая деформация лицевых мышц.

— Не знаю, как вы, ребятишки, — осторожно сказал Логан, — а лично я собирался послушать увлекательную историю о том, что за чертовщина здесь происходит.

Все сразу уставились на него, как на прокажённого. Алекс неуверенно протянул руку и взял конфету из пакетика в руках Ртути.

— Хорошо, — с неожиданной лёгкостью согласился Эрик. — С чего мне начать?

— С Траска, — сказал Логан.

— С плана, — вклинился Хэнк.

— С декабря, — предложил Пьетро.

Эрик оглядел их кругом (Хэнку достался взгляд, полный неописуемого презрения), потом перевёл взгляд на Чарльза.

— Начни с Кеннеди, — звенящим голосом сказал Ксавье.

 

 

— Вероятно, ты уже понял, что я не убивал его, Чарльз.

— Понял. Но не знал точно.

— Что ж, теперь знаешь.

— Это ничего не меняет.

— Стоп, — запротестовал Логан. — Прекратите. Давайте по порядку. Оставим ругань на конец разговора. Если не ты убил Кеннеди, тогда кто?

Леншерр откинулся на спинку стула. Какое-то странное выражение блуждало по его скуластому сильному лицу. Горечь, смешанная с удовлетворением.

— Джона Кеннеди-младшего убила страна, Зверёныш, — звучно сказал он. — Эта огромная, замечательная, самая развитая в мире страна. Страна дураков и соглядатаев... Должен признать — страна и впрямь лучшая. Но лишь потому, что все прочие хуже.

— Чушь собачья, — буркнул Алекс себе под нос.

Леншерр обратил на него взгляд и пригвоздил к креслу.

— А ты заделался большим знатоком политики, Хавок?

Алекс свирепо сощурился.

— Будь Кеннеди жив, война во Вьетнаме бы не случилась.

— Сомневаюсь, — спокойно ответил Эрик. — Дело в том, что Джек не был Линкольном. Был ли он либеральным? Да. Демократичным? Верно. Но смог бы он противостоять своим сторонникам? Электорату? Южным штатам, жаждущим крови? Смог бы он повести страну за собой, если бы это потребовалось? Очевидно, что нет. После смерти Джека крысы закопошились и назвали его святым. Но при жизни они ненавидели его.

— Джек, — эхом повторил Чарльз, смакуя имя. — Джек Кеннеди…

Повисла пауза.

— Вы как будто хорошо знакомы.

— Я хотел спасти его, Чарльз.

— Отчего ж не спас?

Леншерр медленно сомкнул веки и снова открыл глаза. Логан поразился тому, какие они светлые. Маленький чёрный зрачок буравится в серебристой радужке. Жёсткая сетка морщин вокруг глаз преждевременно покрыла лицо.

— Не вышло.

— Само собой, не вышло. С чего бы тебе вообще его спасать?

— Потому что он был одним из нас.

За столом всех будто заморозило. Чарльз растянул губы в шалой улыбке.

— Да ты смеёшься надо мной.

— Нет, Чарльз… Неужели тебя никогда не поражал расклад политических сил в те годы? Неужели ты ни разу не удивлялся, почему нам так трогательно потворствовали все твои приятели из ЦРУ? Ты хотел верить, что они безмерно терпимы к мутантам… Что мы, может быть, даже нравимся им.

— Они не были моими приятелями.

— Мутанский отдел ЦРУ, — сипло сказал Хэнк.

Эрик вздёрнул брови, не отводя глаз от бледного лица Ксавье. Мол, послушай, Чарльз. Послушай — если не меня, то хотя бы свою зверюгу-поводыря.

— Правда в том, что Джек Кеннеди выиграл выборы, потому что отлично смотрелся на телеэкране. В него влюблялись домохозяйки. Обаятельный родовитый хлыщ, произносящий речи о всеобщем процветании. Как на такое не купиться.

Логану почудилось, что речь идёт не о Кеннеди и домохозяйках. Эрик всё ещё сверлил взглядом лицо Чарльза, и каждое слово било Чарльзу под дых.

— Страна резко разделилась на обожателей Кеннеди и ненавистников. Их было примерно поровну — Америка ведь полна домохозяйками, — и Кеннеди победил с очень небольшим перевесом. Никто даже толком не мог объяснить, почему… Ты ещё не догадался?

— Сукин сын, — тихо сказал Чарльз.

— Расскажите мне, — вмешался Логан. — Я не догадался.

Леншерр посмотрел на Росомаху через плечо сына.

— Купидон.

— А?

— Так секретная служба за глаза называла своего президента. Он оказывал обезоруживающее воздействие на женщин. Ты бы обзавидовался, Зверёныш.

Чарльз еле слышно, нервно и невесело хохотал в кулак. Затем распрямился на стуле и вытер слёзы, брызнувшие из глаз.

Логану было очень больно на него смотреть.

— Так они скрывали? Всё это время?

— Конечно, они скрывали, Чарльз. Вообрази себе эту ситуацию: президент Соединённых Штатов Америки — выродок, и мутация его такова, что шансы соперников на выборах явно не равны. Вся честная конкуренция полетела к чёрту. Скандал был бы чудовищный… Тем не менее, Джеку чертовски хотелось, чтобы ситуация с мутантами хоть немного пододвинулась в лучшую сторону. Он не имел возможности публично показать свою сущность, но хотел, чтобы эта возможность появилась хотя бы у остальных.

Тут Леншерр замолчал, и молчал довольно долго. Логан едва сдерживался, чтобы не поторопить его, и даже рот открыл. Но Ртуть под столом чувствительно надавил ему на ногу: спокойно, терпи, не бузи.

— ....Поэтому, как только Кеннеди сообщили о событиях на Кубе, он немедленно захотел встретиться с себеподобными. Захотел объясниться. Захотел, чтобы ему помогли… И связался со мной.

Чарльз моргнул. Вдруг его лицо задрожало.

— Погодите, — сказал Алекс. — А почему он к Чарльзу не пошёл? Не пошёл к нам всем… Какого чёрта ему сдался именно ты?

Леншерр скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты не сказал им, Чарльз?

Ксавье молчал.

— Ну конечно, не сказал. Великий профессор Ксавье должен быть непогрешимым.

— Всё не так, — слабым голосом ответил профессор.

Казалось, Леншерр уже давно забыл, что они сидят здесь не вдвоём. Он никого не видел — только фигуру, ссутулившуюся в кресле. Только эти патлы, скрывшие осунувшееся лицо.

— Мы давно могли сражаться вместе, Чарльз. Семь чёртовых лет. Я… Я бы поставил тебя на ноги после Кубы.

— Не поставил бы, — Чарльз поднял опухшие красные веки. — Ведь всё это из-за тебя. Из-за твоей пули.

— Надо думать, Хэнк помог.

Леншерр безразлично мотнул головой в сторону. Зверь так растерялся, что только разомкнул губы — и сразу же их сомкнул.

— Верно. Но ты не Хэнк.

— Да, Чарльз. Ты сам не захотел, чтобы я им стал. Хэнку ты позволил таскать тебя на руках, отпаивать всякой дрянью. Хэнку ты разрешил даже жить бок о бок. А мне — нет. Видимо, пришёл к выводу, что я не заслуживаю твоего внимания.

— Вздор. Ты знаешь, что это не так.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Не знаю. Вот что меня удивляет: ты ужасно любишь вспоминать, как я бросил тебя. Любишь всем рассказывать про пляж и пулю. У тебя загораются глаза. Несомненно, я очень удобен в качестве мишени для старых обид. Но почему не упоминаешь остального? Как я хотел забрать тебя с того пляжа, а ты меня послал. Как ты сам велел Рейвен идти со мной. Что ты натворил после Кубы, в конце концов…. Почему ты не признаёшь своей вины, Чарли, но ждёшь, что вину признаю я?

В голове у Логана будто что-то настойчиво звенело, но он никак не мог понять, что.

Оглянулся — лица у всех обескураженные, взволнованные. Хэнк испугался, неосознанно прикрывая Риту, но Рита — большеглазая, изумлённая, — всё равно выглядывала из-за его плеча.

— Чарли, — позвал Логан. — Чарли, ты чего?

Ксавье, согбенный и уставший, вдруг показался Росомахе поверженным титаном.

— Скажи им, Чарльз. Скажи им, или скажу я.

Несколько секунд Ксавье боролся с неизвестным кошмаром, затем поднял голову и равнодушно сказал:

— После Кубы я решил, что будет лучше, если правительство забудет о нас. Я знал, что ЦРУ явится к нам с дознанием насчёт ракет и кризиса. Я боялся, что они сделают неверные выводы… Что они подумают, будто мы хотели напасть на людей.

— Леншерр и хотел, — сказал Алекс.

— Да, он хотел… Я должен был что-то сделать, чтобы обезопасить вас. Вы не обязаны расплачиваться за то, что сделал Эрик. И тогда…

Вздох.

— Тогда ты пошёл в Церебро, — прошептал Хэнк.

— Да, я воспользовался Церебро. Я стёр им память. Всем людям, кто мог знать про Кубу. Последней была Мойра.

Он встретился с требовательным взглядом Эрика.

— Дальше, — приказал Магнето.

— Я стёр из их памяти всех нас. Себя, Алекса, Хэнка… Ещё Рейвен. И Шона…

— Стёр всех, кто был с тобой на одной стороне, — заключил Эрик. — А знаешь, кого ты не стёр? Азазеля. Риптайда. Эмму. Ангел. Бери некрологи и читай поимённо — вот кого ты бросил, друг мой. Только потом твоя телепатия тебя утомила, правда? Они всё равно вспомнили о тебе. Ты остался у них в документах, Чарльз. Если бы ты знал, как я с этим намаялся. Если бы ты только захотел узнать.

В ушах уже звенело сильно и сочно. Логан всё никак не мог оторваться от лица Чарльза — искал в нём что-то, искал, и ни черта не находил.

Пусто. По нулям.

— А ещё ты не стёр из их памяти меня. И однажды они пришли за мной. А за тобой — нет.

И эти слова разорвались, как сверхзвуковая бомба.

Логан сидел, не чувствуя ни стула под собой, ни стола, ни самого себя. Только смотрел на серое, очень старое лицо Чарли, смотрел и думал…

Думал…

Думал: бедняга Чарли.

Как ты жил с этим все годы?

Как ты с этим жил?

А я? Как живу я с мыслью о том, что стольких не спас?

— Он не мог знать, что они умрут, — вдруг сказал Хэнк. — Это ты забрал их с собой, Эрик. Ты был за них в ответе. Не Чарльз.

Что-то всколыхнулось по залу… Зазвенело, задёргалось. Каждый болтик, каждая щеколда на старых окнах, каждая вилка и ложка — всё откликнулось на колкую ярость Леншерра.

Но Хэнк не испугался.

— Когда ты ушёл с пляжа, ты потерял свой шанс, ясно? Ты мог остаться. Не говори, что не мог. Но ты решил, что знаешь всё наперёд, что хочешь сражаться с людьми, что мы мешаем тебе — вот ты своё и получил.

Нож, лежавший на другом конце стола, вскинулся и рывком полетел в Хэнка. Что-то свистнуло. Ртуть поймал нож в воздухе, положил на столешницу и выдавил:

— Пап… Не надо.

Гневное лицо Эрика, напряжённое до последнего нерва, повернулось к Ртути.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Пьетро.

Салун вздрогнул — и всё прекратилось.

В тишине невротически шуршал пакетик в руках Пьетро. Он спохватился и положил его на стол рядом с ножом. Конфеты просыпались. Все уставились на них, как на божье чудо. Пьетро сел, и только тогда его отец заговорил снова — чужим, посторонним голосом, лишённым какой бы то ни было окраски.

— Я встретился с Кеннеди… Поначалу это казалось мне напрасным трудом. Он не производил впечатления серьёзного преобразователя и не мог справиться со всем в одиночку. Это был шанс, и я решил им воспользоваться. Пару раз помог ему с военными ведомствами… Диагностика оружия, ничего особенного. Он готовился к президентским выборам шестьдесят четвёртого. Хотел остаться у власти подольше, чтобы пододвинуть прогресс, — Леншерр усмехнулся. — Затем и поехал к этим проклятым южанам. Надеялся завоевать их… Но, как и ты, Чарльз, чрезмерно рассчитывал на людскую цивилизованность.

— Нет никакой цивилизованности, — рыкнул Логан. — Не было отродясь.

Чарльз вздрогнул, но ничего не ответил.

— У президента было мало свободного времени. Одно окно приходилось на Даллас. Я поехал туда, чтобы поговорить с Кеннеди. Секретная служба относилась ко мне со скептицизмом. ЦРУ тоже не светилось от счастья — им приходилось тщательно скрывать мутацию Кеннеди, а я, несомненно, бросал на президента тень подозрения. Никто не должен был знать, что президент сотрудничает с мутантами. Я…

Голос Леншерра на миг воспарил ввысь и снова опустился.

— …пытался прорваться к Кеннеди на Элм-стрит и почувствовал, как пролетела пуля.

— Первая пуля, — сказал Чарльз чужим голосом.

— Она ранила его в спину и прошла навылет через шею. Я поднял руку, пытаясь остановить вторую пулю.

— Девочка щёлкнула фотоаппаратом…

— Да. Вспышка… Я зажмурился. Один из парней из секретной службы сбил меня с ног. Была ещё третья пуля… Впрочем, какая разница. Со второй пулей я не успел, и именно она его убила.

— Невероятно, — хрипло сказала Рита.

Никто не обратил на неё никакого внимания. Леншерр презрительно скривился.

— Кеннеди убил Освальд. Я видел его. Больной псих, которого прошляпила секретная служба. Они сами знали, что оплошали. А я знал, что после смерти Джека золотой век мутантов придёт к концу. Конечно, им захотелось держать меня на поводке — чтобы я молчал, чтобы не мешал стране оплакивать святого президента, чтобы я помогал им с оружием, как и раньше… Металлокинетик — удобный инструмент. Я мог бы заменить им всю систему ПВО, и, конечно, они не хотели пускать шанс на ветер.

Чарльз встал, отошёл к окну и, опираясь о подоконник, стал глубоко дышать.

— Но без Кеннеди я не хотел с ними сотрудничать. И им ничего не осталось, как обвинить меня в его смерти.

Губы Леншерра разрезала кривая ухмылка.

— Это было очень смешно. Я даже на суде похохотал. Признаюсь, был не слишком в себе — очень уж они меня веселили.

Некоторое время Логан разглядывал спину Чарльза в поношенной рубахе, а потом спросил:

— И что же, долго они мурыжили тебя, уговаривая сотрудничать?

— Шесть лет, — отчеканил Леншерр.

— Да ты кремень. А потом?

Чарльз отвернулся от окна и сказал, не поднимая глаз:

— Это же очевидно, Логан. Потом появился Траск.

Его рука, будто не принадлежавшая хозяину, зачарованно гладила позабытый на подоконнике шлем.


	9. Жестяной дровосек

 

— С меня хватит.

Сказав это, Алекс встал и с вызовом оглядел сидящих за столом. На взгляд отозвался только добряк Хэнк — поднял голову и посмотрел утомлённо.

— Хватит, — повторил Алекс. — Довольно. Сейчас ты, Эрик, расскажешь всю историю своих подвигов, а мы, видимо, должны будем восторженно захлопать, как придурки. Чарльза ты уже втоптал в грязь, а теперь возьмёшься за остальных.

— Опять началось, — пробубнил Ртуть.

— Что ты несёшь? — спросил Логан.

— Как — что? Все должны оценить великодушие и героизм Магнето. Он и президента хотел спасти, и нас выручил, и семь лет нёс тяжкое бремя несправедливо обвинённого. Со всех сторон отличный парень. А что из-за него вся заваруха и началась, так это вроде как надо забыть.

— Сядь на место, — сказал Эрик.

— Или что? Ты и для меня пулю припас? Может, тоже носом меня во что-нибудь ткнешь? Типа, я Шона не спас, хотя мог бы.

— Я велел сесть.

— А не пошёл бы ты. Разоряйся перед остальными. Пусть они тебе в рот смотрят, а я не стану.

Логан шумно вздохнул: грехи мои тяжкие, да сколько можно. Очередной поехавший. Псих психом погоняет.

Алекс с остервенением отодвинул стул и вышел на улицу. Некоторое время все слушали, как он спотыкается о бочки и груду камней у входа.

— Цирк-шапито, — прошептала Рита.

— Пьетро, — позвал Эрик. — Ты не мог бы за ним приглядеть?

Логан с интересом воззрился на Леншерра: надо же, как запел. «Ты не мог бы» не похоже на приказ. Скорее смахивает на вежливую просьбу. Чарльз оторвался от созерцания зелёного сукна и тоже вытаращился на Эрика.

Логан попытался вспомнить, какие отношения связывали Магнето с сыном в будущем, но не вспомнил. Ртуть не распространялся об этом, а Леншерр вообще откровенничал раз в сто лет, и то если повезёт.

Пьетро засопел и спрыгнул со стула.

— Будешь должен.

— Я уже тебе должен и нескоро сумею расплатиться.

Фраза как фраза, но в устах Магнето такие словечки звучали как выражение высшего почтения. Пьетро приосанился, обрадовался и заискрил.

Вот же бестолочь, любовно подумал Логан.

Шаги затопали, Алекс вновь появился в дверях и сказал:

— Чарльз, у тебя же все ключи?

Ксавье со вздохом полез в карман брюк, вытащил ржавую связку ключей и кинул Алексу. Алекс поймал, развернулся и вышел.

Вместе с ключами из кармана Чарльза выпал пакетик. Ртуть кинулся помогать, поднял его с пола и положил на стол. Белый порошок из пакетика рассыпался по зеленому сукну.

— Упс...

Чарльз ругнулся себе под нос и неуклюже стер порошок рукой. Но белая полоса кокса осталась. Логан впервые увидел, как Чарльз краснеет. Хэнк тоже вспыхнул. Лицо Леншерра стало непередаваемым.

— Не убейте друг друга, пока меня нет, — распорядился Ртуть, хлопнул отца по плечу и со свистом исчез.

Остались Логан, Рита, Хэнк, Чарльз и Леншерр.

 

 

— Ладно, — сказал Логан, встал, подошёл к бочке и открутил кран. Янтарный виски масляно заблестел на дне стакана. — С Кеннеди вроде разобрались. Теперь меня интересует, что там затеял Траск.

— Траск хочет использовать мутантов как оружие.

Логан хлопнул виски, поморщился и с наслаждением хрустнул шеей. Без адамантия тело стало ловчее, отзывчивее. Он чувствовал себя быстрым и молодым. Подкупающая лёгкость бытия, насквозь лживая и лишь физическая.

— Скажу тебе честно, идея не нова. Если б за каждого такого умника мне давали двадцатку...

— Разница между Траском и прочими состоит в том, что у Траска всё получается, — перебил Леншерр.

Логан выпил ещё.

— А налей-ка и мне, — попросил Чарльз. Все ещё багровый, он усердно старался не встречаться с Эриком взглядом, но Леншерр настырно пялился, ничего не смущаясь.

Логан нашёл второй стакан, накапал виски на дно и поставил перед Чарльзом.

— Предупреждаю — он убойный.

— Ничего, я переживу.

Чарльз принюхался к виски, глотнул и даже не поперхнулся. Глотнул второй раз. Зачем-то все терпеливо его ждали.

— Знаешь, Чарльз, — со смаком сказал Эрик, — второй день смотрю и не могу поверить, что это ты.

— Так не смотри, — равнодушно ответил Чарльз.

Логан уже понял то, чего никак не мог просечь Леншерр: момент упущен. Чарли забрался в кокон. Его не выманишь подколками, не приведёшь в чувство парой тычков. Он выйдет из оцепенения, когда захочет, и провокации не помогут.

Но Леншерр не знал этого. По привычке он разговаривал с ним, как с прежним Ксавье, и не хотел замечать перемен.

А придётся.

— Отстань от него, — сказал Логан. — Прицепился, как клещ. Уж и выпить спокойно нельзя.

— Ого, какая охрана, — восхитился Эрик. — Чарльз, как ты дрессируешь его? Научи и меня.

Логан закатил глаза.

— Всё та же старая история... Не надоело дразнить меня фауной? Хоть бы что новенькое придумал.

Леншерр пожал плечами.

— Мне и старое ещё не надоело. Не могу налюбоваться преданностью цепной собаки. Просвяти-ка — это ты выбрал Чарльза своим хозяином или он сам решил завести зверюшку?

Логан бросил на Чарльза быстрый взгляд. Чарльз оставался безучастным и нездешним. Кажется, даже перепалку не слушал.

— Ну охуеть, Леншерр. Не пойму, к чему эти хождения вокруг да около? Не стесняйся. Спроси напрямую: кто из вас сверху.

Леншерр сузил глаза в щёлки.

Не стоило это ему говорить.

Хотя какое теперь дело?

— Прикрываешься спасением Чарльза, а на деле сам готов три шкуры с него спустить. Оскотинился в своей клетке, да? Всем норовишь в глотку вцепиться. Защитник херов. Не стыдно?

Леншерр молчал, насколько хватило терпения, потом спросил:

— Тебе мало вчера было?

— Опять угрозы. Как ты меня заёб.

— Так мало или нет?

— Черт побери, да мне насрать уже. Поглядите на него. Обиделся, бедолага. Зубы мне решил показать. Не на того нарвался.

— Думаю, на того.

— Неа. Решишь ещё раз навалять мне, помни — заживёт, как на собаке. А ты готов ручаться, что не откинешься, когда я отвечу?

— Парни, — вмешался Зверь, — может, не стоит сейчас...

— Заткнись, Хэнк.

Чарльз вдруг спросил:

— Логан, а что было вчера?

Росомаха захлопнул рот. Они с Леншерром переглянулись.

— Вы что, подрались?

— Ещё один морализатор... Поразвелось же вас.

— Я задал вопрос и жду ответа.

— Слуш, Чарли, ты не обижайся, но это тебя не особо касается.

Чарльз поднялся со стула.

— Я от вас большего ожидал.

Но с места он не сдвинулся. Леншерр схватил его за запястье.

— Подожди.

Ксавье посмотрел на его пальцы, как на щупальца неведомого монстра — изумлённо, почти с испугом. Казалось, он искренне недоумевает — что это, зачем, почему.

— Останься, — сказал Эрик. — Я ещё не всё рассказал.

— Почему ты думаешь, что мне интересно?

— Я... надеюсь.

Чарльз постоял минутку, кивнул и сел. Леншерр расслабился мгновенно, словно невидимая рука, державшая его за шкирку, ни с того ни с сего разжалась.

Логан хотел сказать им: пожалуйста, помиритесь сейчас. Я знаю, вам трудно. Но сделайте это. Умоляю, не просрите пятьдесят лет снова. Ваш век недолог, жизнь коротка, тело быстро изнашивается, душа — тоже. Уймитесь, поймите друг друга, простите, довольно ковыряться в гнойных ранах.

Но что толку?

Разве они — они оба — когда-нибудь слушались Логана? Да ни в жизнь.

— Итак, Траск, — сказал Хэнк.

Леншерр моргнул.

— Я познакомился с ним в начале шестьдесят девятого. Траск спроектировал камеру, в которой я сидел. У трёх предыдущих система безопасности была несовершенна — однажды болваны промахнулись с хранением металла на расстоянии, в другой раз им не повезло с грунтом, в третий раз их подвело отсутствие металлоискателей.

— Почему ты не сбежал? — спросил Хэнк.

Резонный вопрос. Логана и самого подмывало его задать.

— Сначала хотел, — со скрипом признался Леншерр. — Но они оказались ловчее. Во второй раз я развлекался. В этих камерах нечего делать, кроме как искать слабые места. В третий... В третий раз я уже не хотел быть беглецом.

Хэнк поправил очки на носу. Разволновался.

— Ты хотел выйти победителем? — проницательно спросил Логан.

Леншерр нехотя поморщился. Было видно, что он не спешит развивать тему.

— Неважно, чего я хотел. Одно я знал точно: если сбегу, эти крысы, угробившие Джека, получат все карты в руки. Смогут истреблять мутантов под предлогом того, что избавляются от террористов. Мы и так многих потеряли. И я не хотел, чтобы мой побег обернулся геноцидом мутантов. Людям только повод дай.

Рита, все это время сидевшая истуканом, неуютно заёрзала. Может быть, она и хотела вмешаться, да только понимала, что добавить ей нечего. Хлопала прекрасными глазками, встревоженно посматривала на Хэнка — видимо, гадала, что за тайны сидят внутри благоверного, раз уж все его приятели — сплошная асоциальная шваль.

Логан исподтишка посматривал на неё и забавлялся. Что там Леншерр говорил — людям только повод дай? Ну что ж, вот он, повод. И вот они, люди. Не совсем типичный представитель, но все-таки человек. Вся гамма эмоций на смазливом личике, от изумления до страха. Приходи — смотри.

— Траск долго толкался вокруг государственных заказов. Не знал, куда лучше приткнуть свои драгоценные полимеры. Камера под Пентагоном — золотая жила: можно прославиться, урвать крупный заказ, неплохо подзаработать. Траск одержим своими проектами. Он думает, что однажды с их помощью изменит мир.

— И он прав, — заметил Логан.

Леншерр раздражённо цыкнул: умолкни.

— Но Траска долго ко мне не пускали. Строгий режим секретности. Людям, которые это затеяли, вовсе не нужно, чтобы всплыла правда о Кеннеди. А я легко мог это устроить, попадись мне нужный собеседник.

— И что, Траск оказался нужным собеседником? — спросил Чарльз.

Вроде бы без издёвки спросил, просто так.

— Я ему ничего не сказал. Он и сам знал. Уж не знаю, как, но у него явно есть приятели рангом повыше. Они даже выбили для Траска встречу с новым президентом. И Траск сумел убедить Никсона, что лучше всех подходит на роль поставщика полимерных клеток.

Леншерр прокашлялся.

— На мой взгляд, убедить Никсона нетрудно. Он поведётся на любую идею, которая хоть чуть-чуть связана с обороной. Кеннеди хотя бы допускал ошибки по наивности, но Никсон... Баран необыкновенный.

— Мы уже поняли, что президентов ты не жалуешь, — сказал Логан. — Дальше-то что?

— Дальше встреча с Траском. Камера, которую он мне сделал, требовала доработок. Взломать её я не смог, поэтому формально можно было все оставить как есть, — Леншерр поджал губы. — Но Траск удивил меня. Он пришёл и сказал, что хочет сделать камеру удобной.

Чарльз вскинул брови.

— Удобной?..

— Конечно, в меру того, насколько удобной может быть камера человека, осуждённого за убийство президента.

Чарльз без энтузиазма хмыкнул.

— Некоторое время Траск приходил. Утомительные визиты... Он думал разговорить меня. Спрашивал, каких предметов интерьера мне не хватает.

— И каких же не хватало?

— Я велел повесить перекладину для тренировок и принести шахматы.

Чарльз стрельнул в него острым взглядом. Ни один мускул на лице Эрика не дрогнул. Логан нелепо вспомнил обстановку спальни Ксавье: стол, стул, кровать, комод, телевизор, бутылки, бутылки... Шахматы.

Стало смешно и грустно.

— Очень мило, — процедил Хэнк.

Леншерр проигнорировал.

— Конечно, все приседания Траска не были бескорыстными. Я понимал это. Траск действовал с подачи Никсона, а Никсон безмерно самонадеян. Ход его мыслей очевиден: пусть Линдону Джонсону и его шавкам не удалось до достучаться до Магнето, но уж я-то точно сумею его дожать.

— Так и вышло?

Леншерр осклабился.

— Не совсем. Я доходчиво объяснил Траску, что не собираюсь прислуживать Никсону. Траск убедил меня, что договор не обязывает меня служить президенту. В сущности, Никсон был готов на любые условия, чтоб получить хоть толику того расположения, которым пользовался Кеннеди. Так всё и было ровно до тех пор, пока ты, Зверёныш, не спустил все в трубу.

— Ты когда-нибудь объяснишь мне, что это за грёбаный договор?

— Он очень простой. Я уверен, даже ты поймёшь.

— Что значит — даже я?!

Леншерр снова пропустил выпад мимо ушей.

— Условия такие: я выхожу из тюрьмы и получаю полную свободу действий. Широкая общественность остаётся в благостном неведении о моей судьбе. Я не нападаю на людей, не прохожу освидетельствований, не выступаю с заявлениями, не выдаю своего местонахождения.

— А на досуге, значит, советские ракеты из строя выводишь, — предположил Чарли. — Помогаешь, так сказать, в гонке вооружений.

Леншерр смерил взглядом кокаиновую дорожку на столе и улыбнулся — да так косо, что жутко стало.

— Не худшее хобби, верно?

Чарли стерпел.

— Не худшее, да.

— Что ж, их условия мне понятны, — сказал Логан. — А что насчёт твоих?

— О, мои условия ещё проще. Пока я нигде не свечусь и не выхожу на контакт, никто не смеет тронуть мутантов и пальцем. За этим следит лично Траск и некоторые особо осведомлённые агенты спецслужб.

— Но не все.

— Разумеется, не все. Считаешь, подобная информация должна быть известна каждому чёрному пиджаку? Осведомлённых можно по пальцам пересчитать. В ЦРУ всё тоже не просто, Зверёныш. Люди, которые приходили к тебе, — просто мелкие сошки. Решили превзойти полномочия и сунуть нос, куда не следует. Наверняка уже об этом пожалели.

— Почему? — напряжённо спросил Хэнк.

Раздражение вновь проклюнулось в голосе Леншерра.

— Как по-твоему, Хэнк, оставил бы я в покое агентов, которые убили Азазеля? Эмму? Риптайда и Ангел? Их убили только за сопротивление при аресте. Арест, к слову, тоже весьма сомнительный, но тебя ведь это не интересует, не так ли? Ты переживаешь о всеобщей сохранности, хотя палец о палец для неё не ударил.

— Убил агентов, значит.

— Лично я — нет, — чётко сказал Эрик. — У меня был список имён, и оставалось лишь назвать их. От тех агентов избавились их же коллеги.

Хэнк затих. Его глаза за стёклами очков казались огромными, как блюдца.

— Каждый, кто поднимет на мутантов руку, рано или поздно поплатится. Таково моё условие сделки.

— Безумие.

— Хочешь добавить что-нибудь в мой адрес, Хэнк? — холодно уточнил Леншерр. — Тогда обдумай на досуге: Траск с Никсоном на это условие согласились. Уверен, они доберутся и до тех агентов, которые навещали Зверёныша. Эти каннибалы съедят себеподобных без сомнения, без причины, стоит лишь кому-нибудь предложить. Сделай выводы и реши наконец, на чьей ты стороне.

— Знаешь, а я что-то пропустил момент, когда ты переметнулся со стороны Траска на сторону мутантов, — заметил Логан. — Ты же был заодно с ним. Ракеты для него портил, а он этим перед Никсоном махал. Идиллия...

Леншерр тут же ощетинился.

— Я не был с ним заодно.

— Правда, что ли?

— Это был шанс уберечь мутантов. Единственный из возможных. И ради него даже не пришлось развязывать войну. Все шло ровно, пока ты не появился.

— А если б я не появился — что тогда? Ты бы до конца жизни остался отшельником? Сидел бы в этой дыре и воображал, что мир спас? Да не смеши меня.

— Я собирался создать все условия, чтобы обособить мутантов. Мы с Пьетро перерыли все возможные архивы, выискивая упоминания о школе Ксавье.

От своей фамилии Чарли вздрогнул.

— Уничтожили все, что нашли. Отчёты о Кубе, мутантский отдел ЦРУ, любые зацепки. Ничего не осталось. И никого бы не коснулись гонения. Мы смогли бы жить все вместе, в мире, который принадлежит нам, и забыть о том, что натворили люди.

— Значит, высунуть нос ты все же собирался.

— Позже.

— И этим нарушил бы договор?

— Договор не вечен. Однажды его все равно пришлось бы расторгнуть.

— Знаешь, есть ощущение, что я к твоему сраному договору никаким боком не причастен. Что к Чарли ребят привёл — это да, признаю, сглупил. Но свой договор ты нарушил задолго до меня. Вернее, не ты, а Пьетро. Ты ни с кем не должен контактировать, а пацан припёрся и всю малину испортил. Так?

Лицо Леншерра потемнело.

— Траск не знает о мальчике. Я бы не позволил.

— Знает или не знает, это уже плевать. Формально у него есть все поводы послать тебя нахер и затеять охоту. Опыты ставить и все такое. Что он и делает сейчас, я правильно понял?

Логан оглянулся, чтобы указать на Алекса: мол, глянь, этого парня я откопал в лаборатории Траска — ему твой договор нисколечко не помог.

Но Алекс ушёл, и некого было предъявить в качестве доказательств.

— Раз уж все так повернулось, может, ты наконец перестанешь всех вокруг обвинять? Неважно, кто виноват. Договору пиздец. Ты на него наплевал, Траск наплевал, и теперь мы в дерьме — вот все, что я понял.

— Как в твоём мире все просто.

— Да нихуя.

Чарльз закрыл глаза, пытаясь отрешиться, потом отмер и сказал:

— Последний вопрос остался. Рейвен.

Сорвавшись с его губ, имя как-то странно подействовало на окружающих. Хэнк стиснул зубы. Рита скосила на него недоумённый взгляд. Леншерр поднялся со стула и неспешно подошёл к окну. Смотрел там на что-то, думал.

— Ты слушаешь?

— Да, я тебя слушаю.

— Где Рейвен?

— Я не знаю, Чарльз, — со вздохом ответил Леншерр. — Последний раз мы виделись в Далласе. Просил Пьетро найти её, но это не так-то просто… Ты же знаешь её. Рейвен упряма.

Голос у Магнето ни с того ни с сего смягчился, стал почти бархатным. Это шокировало с непривычки. Но Чарльз не впечатлился, даже наоборот.

— На суде ты пытался обвинить её.

— Я ошибся. Не вник в ситуацию. Сначала показалось — она, но это и впрямь был Освальд. Жаль, что нельзя извиниться.

— Ошибся?... Ты сделал из неё монстра. Она бы не пришла к тебе после такого.

— Возможно. Но ведь тебя она тоже не навестила. Хотя ты в её адрес ничего дурного не говорил.

— Чушь.

Леншерр неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Может быть, она просто устала? Посмотри на нас, — он улыбнулся печально и почти по-человечески. — Ты бы хотел к такому вернуться?

Чарльз отчаянно замотал головой.

— Та девочка, которую я воспитал…

— Ты её не воспитывал, Чарльз. Вы выросли вместе.

— Не рассказывай мне о моей… моей…

— «Моей» — что?

Моей девочке, мысленно завершил Логан.

Китти…

Сердце сжалось назло всему.

Чарли с чем-то боролся. Бессвязная борьба не кончалась. Хэнк отводил глаза. Эрик обернулся и посмотрел почти с сожалением. Сожаление ничуть не помогало.

Это тоже ад. Свой собственный. Куда ты бы ни пошёл, всюду за тобой волочатся чужие души, души тёмные и невесомые, точно клубы дыма. Души тех, кого ты берег, как зеницу ока, над кем трясся, кем дорожил. Но так и не смог помочь.

Что могут понимать в этом Леншерр и Хэнк? Будь она хоть сто раз дорога им, это не то же самое.

— Хватит, парни. Вколите ему сыворотку. Вы что, не видите, — он же с ума сойдёт.

 

 

И опять вечер, опять тоска... Память полна тревог и сомнений.

Один среди темноты и пыли, Росомаха рассеялся на барном стуле. Из окна салуна глядел, как на улице Рита носится со свечками и разносит их по домам. Чарльза увели ещё в обед, и с тех пор он так и не появился. Леншерр, неприкаянный и непрощённый, на всех глядел волком, но, благо, не вытрёпывался без особой нужды. Пьетро без конца собачился с Алексом, а Алекс почему-то окликал его Шоном.

Городок, объятый безумием, скалился на своих обитателей и норовил безумием заразить.

Хлебая виски сам с собой и пыхая дымом сигары, Логан разглядывал из окна заброшенную улочку и дом по ту сторону узкой дороги. В большом окне второго этажа мелькал тёмный силуэт в отблесках нескольких свечек.

Чарльз принял дозу и снова не может заснуть.

Стоило ли мне отправляться сюда, размышлял Логан. До убийства Траска ещё дожить надо, и как остановишь Рейвен, если она ещё ничего не замыслила. Может, стоило проявить смирение, остаться в будущем. Может, там мне самое место — среди огня, пепла и войны.

Я ведь не отсюда. Это сразу видать. Леншерр нашёл своё место, Чарли скоро найдёт, ну а что же я?

Если бы я мог... в самом деле мог... я бы вернулся в будущее?

Сам себе машинально ответил: ни за что. Малодушно так сбегать от живых трупов — тех, чьи смерти помнишь лучше, чем все свои. И всё равно не вернулся бы.

Китти, Китти, прости.

Двери салуна заскрипели. Логан обернулся. Леншерр зашёл, со вздохом сел на соседний стул и кивнул на бочку.

— Нальёшь?

— Сам справишься, не маленький. Только стакан второй я разбил, не обессудь.

Леншерр забрал у Росомахи стакан, опрокинул то, что было на дне, и наполнил снова.

Удивительно небрезгливый он сегодня, отметил Логан. В другие времена обязательно скорчил бы вредную мину.

Вместе они сидели и таращились на силуэт в окне дома напротив. Появился второй силуэт — Хэнка. Зверь некоторое время размахивал руками, что-то втолковывая Чарльзу. Чарльз скрылся из вида — кажется, рухнул на кровать. Хэнк потоптался ещё минутку и тоже исчез. Видимо, опять не сумел достучаться.

Между бровей Леншерра пролегла глубокая морщина.

— Что он только нашёл в этом Хэнке.

— В каком смысле?

— Хэнк его не спасёт.

— Ну и кретин же ты все-таки... — бессильно провыл Логан. — Вроде умник — и такой дундук. Неужель и впрямь думаешь, что он побежит за утешением к тебе? Всем временами охота в жилетку поплакать. Но ты... К тебе попробуй сунься, когда херово, — снега зимой не дашь. Заживо сожрёшь и не подавишься. Что ж тогда удивляешься, что за помощью он бежит к милахе Хэнку, а не к тебе?

Леншерр глотнул из стакана и ухмыльнулся. Ухмылка переросла в безжизненный оскал. Ругань не утомляла Леншерра, а подобные разговоры — да.

— Познавательно, Зверёныш. Какое тонкое понимание людской натуры.

— Прикинь?

— Только ты тоже не безобидный.

— Ну да, мягко сказано.

— Однако тебя Чарльз отчего-то не сторонится.

Логан немного подумал.

— К чему клонишь?

— А ни к чему не клоню. Так, подумалось.

— Ой, только не заливай. Бесишься опять... Я же вижу.

— Нет.

И как будто и впрямь не бесился. Мистика.

Молчали. Пили из одного стакана.

— И какой же я в старости? — спросил Магнето. Спросил не насмешливо, а вполне серьёзно. Логан научился различать.

— Всё такая же сволочь, — лениво отмахнулся Росомаха. — Высокомерный ублюдок. Мозговитый, как чёрт. Тащишься по всякой масштабности, любишь всё делать с размахом. Любая херня непременно разложена по полочкам. Брюзжишь без конца и края, всем рассказываешь, как нужно жить... Будто, кроме тебя, этого никто знать не знает. Во-о-о-т такенное эго. Им можно гвозди забивать. Знатный говнюк!.. А чуть что не сошлось с планом — сразу всех загибаешь в дугу. И, знаешь, к сотому разу это уже не так весело, как сначала.

Леншерр засмеялся тихо, с хрипотцой.

— Видимо, я не промах.

— Ты спокойнее станешь. Но с годами все теряют спесь.

— Ты не потерял.

— О, ещё как потерял. Видел бы ты меня в тридцатых.

— Хорошо, что не видел.

— Агась, — ухмыльнулся Логан. — Знаешь, я ко всему привыкший. У тебя всегда были замыслы один охуительнее другого. Но эта идея-фикс насчёт города для мутантов... Эта все рекорды бьёт.

— Предложи что-нибудь получше, — спокойно сказал Эрик.

Вот что особенно поражало: Чарльза Ксавье считали идеалистом. Не Леншерра. Леншерру хочется твёрдо стоять на ногах. Вряд ли он даже в уме позволяет себе вольности — ему нужно, чтобы река мыслей текла ровно, чётко, бесперебойно, как время.

И вдруг — детские мечты остановить мгновение, возвести маленький мирок, сплюснутый со всех сторон, и укрыться в нем, как под тёплым одеялом. Чтобы кто-нибудь зашёл в спальню и включил свет. Чтобы монстры из шкафа не цапнули за пятки.

Удивительная, абсурдная, полусвятая сказочка — кто бы мог такое о нём подумать? Что с ним стало в той клетушке — измучился? Устал? Захотел сбежать? И не только из клетки, а отовсюду. Раствориться. Выплеснуть себя в небытие — и ждать, ждать днями, неделями, месяцами. Ждать, когда можно будет прийти к Чарльзу Ксавье и бросить ему под ноги этот маленький мир.

Смотри, Чарли, что я для тебя сделал. Ты злился на меня, ты меня ненавидел — и я придумал, как оправдаться. Я нашёл выход. Смотри, смотри сюда, вот наше счастье — герметичная коробочка и залежи железной руды.

Глядя, как в жёлтом окне потухают свечки, Логан поймал себя на нелепой мысли: Жестяной Дровосек долго бродил по свету и наконец разыскал сердце.

Может, ты сумеешь простить его, Чарли?

Может, мы не обречены?


	10. Сказка про Росомаху

 

— Обе-е-ед! — пропел Ртуть над ухом. Логан заворочался в постели и наугад швырнул в него подушку, но пацан, конечно, увернулся.

— Проснись! Рита накрыла стол!

Рита? Это что-то новенькое. Логан сел на кровати, смутно припоминая, как вчера добрёл сюда, пьяный в дым. Ничего не снилось в кои-то веки. Магнето исчез на середине пьянки, умудрившись сохранить вменяемый вид и остатки достоинства.

Вот сволочуга, как у него выходит?

— Вечно пьёшь, как не в себя, — укорил Пьетро, продолжая мельтешить вокруг кровати.

— Полегче, сынок, — сказал Росомаха, пятерней расчёсывая гриву. — Я тебя в пять раз старше.

— А мудрости тебе это не прибавляет.

— Но-но.

Под кроватью нашлись джинсы. Ртуть деликатно отвернулся, пока Логан их напяливал.

— А почему обед? Куда завтрак подевали?

— Завтрак ты проспал, а все остальные выйти не соизволили. Кроме меня и отца.

— Где жральню устроили на этот раз — опять на моей территории?

— Неа, на траве перед ратушей. Пойдём, я тебе покажу.

Пацан улепетнул мгновенно. Росомаха со вздохом накинул куртку поверх майки, проверил жетон на шее. Ртуть вернулся, сердито бурча:

— Ну ты тормоз! Хочешь, доброшу? Всяко быстрее будет.

— Спасибо, малец, я сейчас и без твоей помощи проблююсь.

Пьетро фыркнул, но торопить не стал.

Шли через улочки — узкие, напрочь лишённые следов бетона и асфальта, приспособленные лишь под редкие конные повозки. В ту пору, когда возник городок, Генри Форд ещё не успел завоевать Америку. Модернизация дорог досюда тоже не добралась.

До сих пор Логан не успел как следует изучить место, что так приглянулось Леншерру. Руки не дошли. Теперь он брёл по местности с чувством, что над ним смеются. Всюду попадались предметы, отжившие свой век — вдоль дороги валялись сломанные стремена, узкие колеса, проржавевшие серпы для стрижки газонов. На углах зданий встречались колесоотбойники. Полуразрушенная церквушка по правую сторону прогнила и опасно шаталась — деревянные балки давным-давно никто не укреплял. Рядом с церквушкой из земли торчали два нужника. Табличка на одном гласила: «Только для белых». На другом: «Только для цветных».

И если этим табличкам Ртуть не удивлялся, то все остальное воспринимал с восторгом школьника, впервые посетившего исторический музей.

— Видал, какие штуки? К ним, типа, лошадь привязывали, когда в гости ходили.

— Знаю, — сказал Логан и закурил. — Я тоже привязывал.

Ртуть посмотрел недоверчиво, но комментировать не стал.

Для пацана все это было историей — миленькой, дикой, захватывающей сказочкой, в которую трудно поверить. Для Логана ветхий городок был памятью.

Но он не был уверен, что так уж хочет вспоминать.

— Почти пришли, — ободрил Ртуть. Его явно заколебало тащиться медленным шагом. — Вообще это не ратушей называется, а как-то по-другому, типа городского совета. Там вроде градоначальник жил со своей семьёй, и работал там же. Местный Белый дом, короче.

— А где Леншерр ночует? — невпопад спросил Логан. Мысли шли своим чередом, ничуть не согласуясь с трёпом Пьетро.

— Рядом с рудниками, это близко к салуну. Там есть пара хозяйственных построек, и мы их заняли.

Да, глупый был вопрос.

— А остальные где?

— Ну-у-у, Хэнк с Ритой заняли первый этаж в доме напротив тебя. Чарльз на втором этаже. Алексу, по-моему, вообще на все плевать. Я его звал к себе, звал, а он не пошел, придурок. Где-то в гостевых домиках тусуется.

— А что ему с тобой делать?

Ртуть поразмыслил и бесхитростно ответил:

— У меня есть стол для пинг-понга.

Логан не сдержался и отпустил смешок. Ртуть в ответ лукаво улыбнулся.

Хороший все-таки пацан — лихой, головастый, хитрый. И сердце на месте, и мозги не то чтобы набекрень. Повезло Леншерру. Пожалуй, Пит — лучшее, что он сделал.

Предательская мыслишка выпрыгнула из дальних уголков сознания: а повезет ли мне?

Кем вырастет тот пацан, которого родит девчонка с пузом? Доживет ли он до пришествия Стражей? Кем станет, какую дорогу выберет? Что за человек из него получится — дурной или славный? Не псих ли? Не скряга? Не говнюк?

И моё ли это дело?

А если не моё, то чьё.

— Пришли, — обрадовался Пит.

Из-за поворота вынырнула небольшая площадь и здание за ней, по виду самое приличное во всем городе. Знакомый экстерьер — в конце девятнадцатого века так выглядел типичный дом шерифа на среднем западе. Болваны и старые маразматики любят рассказывать, что в прежние времена всё делалось основательно и штучно. Логан был сыт по горло такими байками. Всё брехня: люди повторяли друг друга издавна, раз за разом, не уставая от унификаций и регламентов, стремясь всё подвести под норму, а, создав эту пресловутую норму, размножить её в тысячах копий.

Дом градоначальника был одной из такой копий, и не самой искусной. Время не пожалело и его. Каменные своды укутал сухой, пожелтевший от солнца плющ. Стекла в широких окнах, сплошь выбитые, зубасто скалились в серые небеса. Дом был похож на старую псину, давным-давно потерявшую нюх и зрение, но все ещё свирепую до смешного. Собака раззявила пасть и рычит на обидчика в пепельном небе. Небо не слушает, иногда плюётся. Собака скулит и просит пощады.

В тени дома на пожухлой травке пятеро нынешних обитателей городка устроили пикник, и зрелище впечатляло.

Логан подошёл поближе, остановившись за спиной Чарльза. Рита превзошла ожидания. На траве она расстелила скатерть и расставила тарелки, нарезала консервированные фрукты и вяленое мясо, раздобыла стеклянные вазочки для закусок. Стол, сервированный на семь персон, изобиловал блюдами из продуктов, не требующих хранения в холодильнике: тут были салаты с маринованной кукурузой и перцем, был картофель, запечённый на углях, были хрустящие хлебцы, лимонный чай и даже что-то, похожее на десерт — правда, в тюбике с нечитаемым названием.

— Садитесь, — пригласила Рита, довольная обескураженным выражением на лице Логана.

Чарльз пододвинулся. Логан послушно сел. Натянутое молчание дало понять ему, что Леншерр с Чарльзом так и не помирились, а все остальные не решились влезть. Алекс жевал вяленое мясо. Логан только сейчас понял, что зверски проголодался. Некоторое время он следил за тем, как Рита накладывает в тарелку листы пекинской капусты, огурцы, морковку и салат с кукурузой, потом не сдержался:

— Слушай, куколка, я вижу, что ты старалась... Но я ведь мужик. Я мясо жру.

Рита фыркнула.

— А это не тебе. Это для Пьетро.

Ртуть с благодарностью принял тарелку и стал деятельно хрустеть морковкой с выражением блаженного счастья на лице.

— Обед молодого козла, — откомментировал Логан.

— Следи за языком, — встрял Эрик.

— А вот и взрослый козел подоспел...

Чарльз усмехнулся себе под нос.

— Для тебя я сделала сэндвич, — сказала Рита и протянула Логану что-то, замотанное в фольгу. — На хлебцах. С мясом на углях и грибами. Без капусты.

Логан развернул фольгу. От сногсшибательного запаха жареного мяса аж голова закружилась и слюнки потекли. Он вгрызся в сэндвич, как в амброзию, постанывая в экстазе. Леншерр насмешливо разглядывал довольную звериную морду, но от сарказма, благо, удержался.

— Он фтафкой офдин? — спросил Логан с набитым ртом.

— Есть ещё три сэндвича, — любезно сообщила Рита.

Логан прожевал и сглотнул.

— Куколка, бросай Зверя и выходи за меня.

— Больно ты ей нужен, — отозвался Хэнк.

— Будь уверен, применение найдётся. Ещё ни одна баба не жаловалась.

— Спасибо, конечно, — вмешалась Рита, — но я обойдусь.

Хэнк победоносно глянул на Логана: видел? Логан пожал плечами: попытаться стоило. Уже не в первый раз в голову закралась мысль, что Рита — с её обворожительным глазами, губами и формами, — далеко не такой нежный цветочек, как кажется на первый взгляд. У барышни есть характер, и характер не дай боже. Оно и к лучшему: рафинированных леди Логан на дух не переносил.

Было видно: Рита польщена.

— А что за хрень в этом тюбике? — спросил Алекс, разглядывая смазанные буквы.

Пьетро вытащил изо рта морковку и махнул рукой.

— А, это... Не знаю. Наверняка жутко полезная штука. В космос гадость не отправят, правда же?

— Какой, блин, космос?

— Обычный космос, — невозмутимо ответил Ртуть и ткнул пальцем в небо. — Тёмный такой. Дышать нечем, холодно, звёздочки горят, всё такое. Щас не видно, а ночью покажу.

Алекс выругался себе под нос.

— Шон, я знаю, что такое космос.

Имя всех заставило вздрогнуть. Сделали вид, что не расслышали. А Ртуть и ухом не повёл.

— Ну вот, короче, я из Центра управления полётами свистнул пару ящиков еды. Она у них ничего такая, хавать можно.

Хэнк вытаращил глаза.

— Чокнулся совсем?

— А что? Хьюстон не так уж далеко.

— Эрик, — тихо позвал Чарльз. — Пожалуйста, объясни Пьетро, что эти выходки не доведут до добра.

Эрик нелепо застыл с вилкой в руках, так и не донеся до рта салат с кукурузой.

Чарльз обратился к нему? — спросил себя Логан. В самом деле обратился? Не послышалось?

Все так удивились, что даже забыли про Шона. Ртуть притих. Звякнул фарфор — это Эрик, потеряв аппетит, отставил тарелку в сторону.

— Прошу прощения?

— Объясни Пьетро, как мало радости в том, чтобы сидеть в тюрьме. Ты ведь его отец, верно?

— Верно, — ответил Эрик. Обманчивая мягкость голоса подсказывала, что он вот-вот сорвётся.

— Мог бы поучаствовать в воспитании, не находишь? Например, поделиться личным опытом. Пьетро, кажется, не видит проблемы.

Леншерр хрустнул суставами правой руки.

— Я тоже не вижу проблемы.

— Ну конечно.

— Зато вижу, что ты всё ещё любишь наставлять на правильный путь.

— Меня не надо учить, — робко вклинился Ртуть.

— Тебя, Чарльз, воспитывали безукоризненно, — отрывисто обронил Леншерр, не дав сыну сказать лишнего слова. — Няни, репетиторы, наставники, балаболы-проповедники, мамы, папы, сёстры, дяди, тёти — как все они старались обеспечить тебе блестящее будущее. Ты охотно впитал то, что они вешали тебе на уши... Хотя, конечно, не всё, а лишь то, что ты сам захотел. Без сомнения, эта братия очень старалась сделать из тебя человека. Достойного члена гражданского общества. Олицетворение порядка и сострадания... Думаешь, им удалось?

Чарльз неотрывно смотрел Леншерру в глаза. Логану чудилось, что сейчас Чарльзу в щеку вонзится вилка.

Не вонзилась. Чарльз улыбнулся и поднялся с земли.

— Было вкусно. Спасибо, Рита, ты очень нас выручаешь.

— Пожалуйста, — растерянно ответила Рита.

Встав с травы, Чарльз обернулся и пошёл в направлении своего домика. Если не остановить его, подумал Логан, хрена с два он высунет нос наружу до завтрашнего утра.

Росомаха встретился взглядом с Эриком и одними губами сказал: «Останови».

— Пусть идёт, — холодно ответил Леншерр. — Его право.

Смятение ощущалось так остро, так физически, что никто уже не мог есть. После паузы Рита вздохнула и спросила:

— Хэнк, почему Логан зовёт тебя Зверем?

Да ё-моё... Очередная острая тема. Сколько здесь этих зазубрин, сколько неумелых стыков, трещинок, рытвин. Плюнь — попадёшь в трагедию.

Как обрыдло.

— Скажи ей, — произнёс Эрик.

Хэнк зыркнул на него с ненавистью. В глазах мелькнул жёлтый огонёк.

— Сколько можно бегать от себя, Хэнк? Имей каплю самоуважения.

— Разберусь без тебя.

— Разберёшься? Действительно разберёшься? Или, как обычно, сбежишь?

На тарелке перед Хэнком лежали листья салата. Он уставился на них свирепо и часто-часто задышал.

— Хэнк, — позвала Рита. — Чего я не понимаю?

— Послушай...

— Я не заслужила право знать?

Голос её стал звенящим, чистым. В висках от него задребезжало. Логан выдул воздух из лёгких и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть лиц.

— Всё ещё чужая женщина, да? Даже после всего этого? Что, чёрт тебя возьми, я должна сделать, чтобы ты наконец опомнился?

— Дамочка, — прогудел Алекс низким басом, — ей-богу, не хочу лезть, но вы вряд ли будете в восторге. Зверь тоже так думает, вот и...

— Не хочешь лезть — так не лезь, — отрезала Рита.

Алекс смолк от неожиданности.

Да, думал Логан. Характер не просто аховый, а прямо-таки громоподобный. Иная девица давно бы уже в ужасе сбежала на край света, но эта — эта ничего не боится. Ни мутантов, ни зверюг, ни металлокинетиков, ни теории заговора. Цыпочку Риту не напугаешь байками про страшных выродков и заброшенный шахтёрский городок. Ей подавай правду, и чтоб похлеще, да пожирнее, и прямо сейчас.

На Леншерра похожа, мимоходом отметил Логан.

Бедный Хэнк.

Вон он неуклюже повернулся, посмотрел на неё. Попытался состроить бодрый вид, но по глазам было видно — уже прощается. Через силу Хэнк собрался, взял себя в руки и сухо сказал:

— Ладно. Ты сама захотела.

Он поднялся с земли и снял рубашку. Положил на траву, аккуратно сложив рукав к рукаву. Показались щуплые плечи ботаника и впалая грудная клетка, тощий торс, худые руки — ничего особенного. Хэнк отвернулся, оставив на виду измождённую сутулую спину.

Логан не хотел смотреть, но зачем-то смотрел. Слишком часто доводилось видеть подобные сцены. На ум пришли смутные воспоминания о боях без правил, которыми он некогда зарабатывал на жизнь: запертый в клетке на потеху публике, сидишь полуголый, скукоженный, мечтая только о кружке пива и тёплом сне.

Толпа улюлюкает, толпа наседает, и тычет пальцами через прутья, и орёт — поглядите на эту зверюгу, давайте скорее, убейте её хоть кто-нибудь! Может, ты сумеешь, Джек? У кого кишка не тонка? Лупите зверюгу сколько влезет, главное — не попадите по яйцам, этого он не любит. Ишь какой своенравный. Дайте ему в зубы, пусть знает своё место.

Собаке — собачья смерть.

Раздался хруст. Рита прижала руки ко рту. С телом Хэнка что-то происходило. Сила, запертая внутри тщедушного ботаника, теперь рвалась наружу. От неё набухали мышцы и расширялись кости. Хрупкие запястья стали мощными, резкими буграми проступили лопатки, коротко стриженые волосы отросли, посинели, пошли по всему телу. Ткань брюк затрещала, но не порвалась. Хэнк скинул ботинки — лапищи, стремительно увеличиваясь в размерах, уже не влезали в обувь.

Когда всё закончилось, шумное дыхание стало рыком. Большая, заросшая мехом спина содрогалась. Логан вскочил. Рита тоже стояла на ногах.

Зверь повернулся к Рите тупой мордой, густо покрытой шерстью. Жёлтые глаза хищника глядели тоскливо, почти подобострастно. По-человечьи.

Росомаха знал это чувство. Конечно, знал.

— Хэнк...

Рита помотала головой, смутно веря в происходящее. Её огромные глаза стали ещё больше. Зверь сокрушённо рухнул на передние лапы. Земля под ним дрогнула.

— Нет! Нет, постой! Не уходи.

Он недоверчиво остановился, готовый сбежать в любую секунду.

— Не уходи, — повторила Рита.

Она отняла руку от лица и осторожно протянула её вперёд. Логан напрягся, Алекс и Ртуть — тоже. Леншерр наклонил голову набок — никак не мог взять в толк, что происходит.

Монстр принюхался. Сделал шаг вперёд — очень маленький, почти ничего не значащий. Рита восприняла это как согласие и запустила ладонь в густую мягкую гриву. Погладила. Затем, осмелев, потрепала Зверя за ухом. Было видно — она трусит, но не так чтобы очень. Любопытство вперемешку с восторгом уж точно сильнее страха.

Зверь накрыл её руку когтистой лапищей. Рита нервно засмеялась.

— Дикий какой, погляди...

Сняла с него расшатанные очки — заворожённая, пленённая, удивлённо глядящая в незнакомую морду зверюги. Увидела следы от очков на широкой переносице и жутко обрадовалась: не всё в этом монстре чужое, есть кое-что и знакомое, сто раз виденное, не страшное.

Было уже неловко глядеть на эти нежности. Логан заметил, что Леншерр ушёл. Оглянулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть удаляющуюся спину — не мудрствуя лукаво, Магнето воспользовался моментом, чтобы всё-таки догнать Чарльза.

— Ладно, ребята, рад за вас, но пора бежать. Расскажите потом, чем кончилась сказочка.

Ртуть и Алекс, не обременённые чувством такта, глядели на сценку во все глаза.

Логан шёл и думал: ведь наверняка не услышали, не заметили, всё мимо ушей пропустили, дурачьё.

А и пусть не замечают.

Прямо сейчас Логану не хотелось быть на виду.

 

 

Магнето шёл уверенным быстрым шагом. Взглянув на него, можно было не сомневаться: сейчас он нагонит Ксавье и за минуту устроит такую заварушку, которую потом за год не расхлебаешь.

Но Логан оказался проворнее. Он невежливо хватанул Леншерра за шиворот и втащил в подворотню — молча, спокойно, не позволив себе ничего лишнего. У Магнето на этот счёт было иное мнение. Он попытался вывернуться. Не вышло. Тогда Росомаха, не церемонясь, прибил Леншерра к стене. Проехавшись спиной по кирпичу, Леншерр тихо охнул. Искры посыпались у него из глаз.

— Может, уймёшься?

Какой-то штырь вылетел из стены и чуть не пропорол бок. Росомаха увернулся, штырь пролетел мимо. Леншерр предпринял ещё одну попытку ударить. Росомаха перехватил кулак в воздухе — надо же, а руки ещё кое-что помнят, — и, уже не стесняясь, отвесил отменный хук справа.

Эрик зашатался, распахнул глаза от изумления — как же так, кто-то посмел дать повелителю металла по морде! — и промокнул пальцами кровь в уголке губы.

— Успокоился? — спросил Логан. — Или ещё добавить?

— Хороший удар.

— Познакомишься с ним ещё раз, если не уймёшься.

Леншерр тяжело дышал, согнувшись пополам. Драться он не умел.

— Ну что, отпустило? — спросил Логан через минуту.

Леншерр кивнул.

— Славненько. За Чарльзом не бегай, он тебя за это по головке не погладит.

— Не учи меня, как вести себя с Чарльзом.

— У тебя ум за разум зашёл. Доведёшь Ксавье — он вызверится. А озверевший Чарли — это не то что мы с тобой. Он в гневе пострашнее будет.

— Кому ты это говоришь? Я знаю Чарльза, как себя самого.

— Ты знал его раньше. А теперь забыл.

Леншерр ухмыльнулся ртом, полным крови, и сплюнул на землю.

— Зверёныш, я все никак не могу понять, что у тебя в голове. Над Чарльзом трясёшься, а вот общаться почему-то предпочитаешь со мной.

Логан мрачно подумал: а ведь сукин сын прав.

— Может, ты не заметил, но Чарльз вообще не горит желанием трепаться. Ни со мной, ни с тобой, ни с кем.

— Удобный повод.

— Повод?...

— Повод лезть ко мне, когда не просят.

Росомаха осклабился, поддавшись неуместному задору.

— А я и без повода могу к тебе прицепиться. Может, нравишься ты мне, а? Может, я жить не могу, чтоб тебя не трогать?

Леншерр поморщился: хорош уже ёрничать, надоело.

— А ещё красавчик, — подначивал Логан, — почти как баба.

Ужасно хотелось чем-нибудь ткнуть Магнето, уколоть, ужалить. Не выбить почву из-под ног, а задеть так, чтоб покраснел.

Но затея была глупая. Магнето не трепетная лань, его такими штучками не проймёшь. Он презрительно скривил губы, приблизил лицо почти вплотную к носу Росомахи и сипло спросил:

— Может, переспим, и дело с концами?

Росомаха опешил на секунду. Холодные глаза смотрели на него, посмеиваясь.

— В любое время, солнышко. Только свистни.

Магнето вздёрнул одну бровь.

— Расценивать как согласие?

— Да как хочешь.

— Хорошо, я подумаю.

— А что тут думать?

Разговор себя исчерпал. Хотелось скорее от него отделаться. Логан уже пожалел о дурацкой шутке. Спина взмокла от пота.

Магнето так и не удосужился отойти в сторонку. Стоял себе, думал о чём-то. Когда он так напряжённо размышляет, хочется прислушаться. Мерещится треск и скрежет шестерёнок.

— Ты ведь все знаешь, да? Ты знаешь, что будет дальше.

Росомаха вздохнул.

— Отцепись, а...

— Нет, не отцеплюсь.

— Я уже все рассказал о будущем.

— Нет, не все. Расскажи, о чем умолчал.

— Да что ты хочешь знать? Что у вас было с Чарльзом? Помирились ли вы в итоге — это тебе интересно?

— Да, — после паузы сказал Эрик.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что я не хочу возвращаться в будущее? Даже в мыслях не хочу, досыта наелся. Ничего хорошего меня там не ждёт, понятно? Опыты, металл в костях, потеря памяти, трупы сплошные, а потом Стражи ещё. Я знать не хочу, что там.

— Хочешь не хочешь, а знаешь, — сказал Леншерр.

Росомаха бессильно рыкнул.

— Что ты за человек такой...

— Честный.

— Твоя честность нахуй никому не сдалась.

— Так мы с Чарльзом помиримся или нет?

— Помиритесь.

Магнето не выказал особой радости. Только спросил вслух:

— Когда?

И пришлось сказать правду.

— Когда уже поздно будет. Чарльзу для этого сдохнуть придётся — и, между прочим, это ты виноват... Не спрашивай меня ни о чём, а?

 

 

Ближе к вечеру Леншерр снова пропал. Логан поискал его минут двадцать, заглянул в домики около рудников, прислушался к дому Чарльза — ничего. Видимо, Леншерра обуяла мизантропия — и это понятно. Можно было найти его по запаху, но Логан предпочел дать Магнето повариться наедине с собой. Пусть творит что захочет, лишь бы не трогал Ксавье.

Ртуть все-таки уломал Алекса сыграть в пинг-понг. Они быстро разогрелись и играли вдохновенно и яростно. Логан решил заняться чем-нибудь полезным и взялся укреплять крыльцо салуна. Физическая работа помогала ему сосредоточиться, привести мозги в норму. Когда руки заняты, думается легко, правильно, мысли в голову лезут нужные и дельные.

Вот какая интересная штука, размышлял Логан сам с собой, орудуя молотком. Веками и тысячелетиями лучшие умы пытались обосновать происходящее, найти разумную теорию происхождения чего бы то ни было, выявляли законы, следовали им и раз за разом расшибали лбы.

Леншерр был одним из них. Превыше всего на свете он ставил порядок, но не чей-то чужой, абстрактный, а собственный, давно изученный и со всех сторон защищённый. Леншерр был уверен в правильности своей логики и, может, даже был прав. Упрекнуть его почти не в чем: все ровненько, все по полочкам, и идеи не так уж дурны, и основания разумны. Чем плох порядок? Ничем не плох, наоборот — хорош. Без порядка все летит к чёртовой матери.

Но люди действовали не так, как диктовала логика — они упирались, жаждали вырваться из круга, мечтали сами стать высшим порядком, и иногда у них получалось. Делая шаг вперёд, люди глядели не на план, а на прошлый шаг.

И как, наверное, хорош, как совершенен был мир Леншерра, пока в него не ворвался Ксавье. Слаженные системы, винтики, чёткие планы. Приказы и исполнения. Стерильная чистота повсюду.

Но вот явился Чарли — Чарли, с его иррациональным величием, с его живостью и неистребимой надеждой, с его невозможной, детской верой в силу человеческой доброты, — и мир Леншерра тут же треснул по швам.

Кем он тогда почувствовал себя — победителем или проигравшим?

А сейчас он кто?

Имеет ли это смысл?

И на кой хрен в это лезу я? Не о том же думать надо, вообще не о том — нужно сообразить, что с Траском делать, и Чарли в чувство привести, и найти Мистик.

Росомаха смутно понимал, что ни одно из дел по-настоящему не разрешится, пока эти двое не разберутся между собой. От таких мыслей было ещё паршивее.

Через час, закончив с крыльцом, Логан решил навестить Чарли. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Потому что дела у Чарльза веселее не стали. Комната, которую он выбрал, располагалась на втором этаже некогда красивого дома. Перила лестницы обветшали, ступеньки скрипели, с потолка сыпалась труха. Всё время казалось, что очередная ступень под весом тела непременно провалится, а вместе с ней рухнет и здание — шаткое, хилое и непрочное, как карточный домик.

Ничего не провалилось. Ругаясь себе под нос, Логан вскарабкался на второй этаж, постучал в дверь и, не дождавшись ответа, зашёл в комнату.

Телевизора, вещавшего о Вьетнаме, тут, конечно, не было. Во всем остальном Чарли не менял привычек — развёл запустение, пылищу и хлам. Не обошлось без следов былой роскоши — высоченных облупленных потолков, резных подоконников и кованой спинки кровати. Куда без этого.

— Эх, Ксавье, смотрю на тебя и решить не могу — спиться или повеситься. Посоветуй, что ли?

Чарли, валявшийся на кровати, приподнял голову и тревожно ощупал взглядом лицо Росомахи. Узнал. Расслабился. Опять опустил башку. Под рукой у него валялись бумаги и книжки — судя по формулам, которые Логан разглядел краем глаза, Чарли черкал мудрёные заметки по генетике.

Ну, уже хорошо.

— А, это ты.

— Я. Хотел увидеть кого-то другого?

— Пожалуй, нет.

Логан закрыл за собой дверь.

— Пришёл проверять меня?

— Пришёл, — сознался Логан.

— Все в порядке.

Росомаха присел на край кровати. Ксавье не отодвинулся, не пошевелился, вообще никак не среагировал.

— Чарли, давай поговорим.

— Говори, если хочешь.

— Как вы с Леншерром собираетесь доносить до людей свои светлые мысли, если даже между собой договориться не можете?

Ксавье поморщился, как от зубной боли, и выражением лица стал похож на Магнето.

Мать твою, да это просто смешно.

— Во избежание недоразумений, Логан... Я ведь не рвусь доносить до людей свои мысли. По большому счету, мне все равно.

— Школу вернуть хочешь?

Чарльз хмыкнул и зарылся в свои бумажки. Черкнул там что-то карандашом.

— Так хочешь или не хочешь?

— Это далеко не так просто, как ты воображаешь.

— Откуда тебе знать, как я воображаю?

Росомаха понадеялся, что Чарльз скажет: мысли твои прочёл.

— Да по лицу вижу, — отрезал Ксавье.

— Ну-ну.

Чарли отложил карандаш и поглядел испытующе.

— Не начинай, пожалуйста. Ты ведь не имеешь представления, о чем просишь. Создать школу для мутантов — это не блажь и не прихоть. Это не по щелчку пальцев делается.

— Вот видишь, я не имею представления, а ты имеешь.

Чарльз тяжко вздохнул.

— Ты хоть раз пытался получить лицензию на образовательную деятельность? Ты уговаривал родителей отдать проблемного ребёнка в приют для мутантов? Ты искал учителей, которые согласятся тренировать подростков, способных плеваться огнём или ходить сквозь стены? Нет? А я искал. И довольно долго. Даже нашёл. А потом знаешь что случилось?

— Знаю. Вьетнам.

Чарльз невесело улыбнулся.

— Всё верно, Вьетнам. Не обессудь, но мне больше не хочется искать.

Замолчали. Бессилие иссушало. С Леншерром все-таки попроще — можно за шкварник взять, потрясти, поругаться, в зубы дать, матом обложить, на худой конец. Даже когда он норовит тебя продырявить, это скорее злит и раззадоривает, чем ранит.

Войны с Чарльзом в стократ сложнее.

С другой стороны, к Леншерру и нежности такой нет. За него не болит душа. Никакого желания ткнуться холодным носом в чужую ладонь, никакой осторожности — ничего.

Чарльз вдруг посмотрел Логану в лицо. Этими своими синющими... пронзительными... как их... глазами.

Все ты про меня понял, подумал Логан. Давно уж понял. И молчишь.

Хоть бы послал меня разок по-настоящему, а не как обычно. Ну переспали мы, дальше-то что? Я этого даже не помню. Мне не с чего так тосковать, так замирать, так маяться. Ты говоришь: иди своей дорогой, Логан, — но продолжаешь держать сердце в горсти. На языке одно, а в глазах — другое, и хоть сквозь землю провались — никуда от тебя не деться.

Ты и с Леншерром проделывал такие фокусы, правда? Пришёл и смёл к чёртовой матери всё, что было до тебя. Всю жизнь переписал начисто, всё поломал, да так мягко, так сладко, с таким добром.

Потом сказал — проваливай.

Но так и не отпустил.

Чарльз осёкся, отвёл глаза и стал шарить рукой по тумбочке. На тумбочке лежали ампулы.

Логан некоторое время смотрел, как Чарльз затягивает жгут на предплечье. Росомаху, в отличие от Леншерра, Ксавье не стеснялся, но неизвестно, хороший это знак или скверный. Логан устал гадать на костях.

— А я, Чарли, тебе сказку хотел рассказать. Раз уж ты вот-вот провалишься в забытьё.

Чарльз ввёл под кожу иглу и закрыл глаза. Морщинки разгладились, лицо смягчилось. В другой раз и с другим человеком Логан подумал бы: как мало надо для счастья. Но тут он знал, что это не счастье. Облегчение, разве что.

— Рассказывай.

Логан откинулся на спинку кровати и неспешно начал:

— Жил-был лесник... Нормальный такой мужик, толковый, не подлец. Все делал по уму, ничему спуску не давал. Нелюдимый был немного, так то ж не от хорошей жизни. Жил он в своём лесу давным-давно, ни с кем не знался, и лет ему было уже под сто. Все было чин чинарём, да только в деревне лесника не любили. Поговаривали, что снюхался он с чудищем, которое нагоняло страх на всю округу. Зимы тогда были злые, стылые, а тут ещё чудище повадилось по ночам таскать из загонов кур. Повсюду находили перья да мелкие косточки. Сначала думали — волк, но знающие охотники подсказали: волк так не охотится. И следы не те, и зубы, и шастает чудовище в одиночку, будто у него даже стаи своей нет. Никто не мог понять, откуда взялось отродье и что ему надо. Знали только, что чудовище тащит курятину и бродит вокруг деревеньки, а дальше в лес — ни ногой.

Чарльз слушал, не открывая глаз.

— Но скоро чудовище перестало таскать курятину. Начало ходить на охоту в лес. Деревенских это не смутило. Они, наоборот, ещё пуще распалились. Чем реже чудовище показывалось им на глаза, тем больше обрастало легендами. Несколько раз деревенские устраивали охоту и шли за ним с ружьями. Возвращались всегда пустые. Одни говорили, что видели чудовище своими глазами, иные заливали за стаканчиком виски, что сделали из чудовища решето. Врали напропалую. Только лесник не врал. Бодрый был старик, непреклонный, стыдить всех любил до ужаса. Бывало, выйдет в деревню из своей чащобы и давай костерить врунов: дескать, хорош заливать, мужики, и вообще — оставьте в покое животину, она ж к вам больше не суётся. Никто лесника не слушал, конечно. Затаили они на него злобу, стали языками чесать: мол, лесник такой-сякой, с самим дьяволом снюхался. Неделями ему косточки мыли. А он плевать хотел.

— Но они достали его? — спросил Чарльз.

— Конечно, достали. Шмальнули в него, когда на охоту пошли, и поминай как звали.

Чарльз промолчал.

— Хлопнули, короче, лесника. И прям там и оставили помирать, в лесу. Через три дня возвращаются, глядь — а лесника уже похоронил кто-то. Все как положено: холмик, камень, на камне даже процарапано что-то по-человечьи.

Логан сделал паузу — в горле пересохло. Потом опять заговорил.

— В общем, деревня заволновалась — раз лесника порешили, а он с дьяволом дружбу водил, значит, дьявол придёт мстить. Строго-настрого запретили детям играть у леса. Большинство детишек слушалось. Но была одна ватага особенно диких пацанов. Такие не боятся ни бога, ни черта. И вот эта ватага собралась наведаться в дом лесника. Припёрлись, дверь вышибли, а смотрят — а там чудовище. Свернулось клубком у камина и лежит. Оно было таким страшным, мохнатым, в жутком зловонном рванье. На храбрые парни не растерялись. С собой у них были полные карманы камней. Они закидали чудовище камнями, расколошматили дом и прослыли героями на всю округу.

— Невесёлые у тебя сказки, Логан.

— Какие есть.

— И что, чудовище погибло?

Логан нехотя ответил:

— Да что с ним станет... Выжило чудовище. Выросло. Назвали Росомахой… С тобой повстречалось. Рассказывает теперь всякую чепуху.

Чарльз открыл глаза и опять пронзил Логана этим жутким взглядом.

— Сколько тебе было лет?

— Да какая разница... Тринадцать-пятнадцать. Точно уже не помню. Я к чему рассказываю, Чарли: ладно я, со мной уже ничего не сделаешь. Но ведь до сих пор бьют камнями. Бьют, и ничего в душе не шевелится. Ты же сам всё знаешь, таких детишек навалом, ты уже открывал свою школу для них... И ты можешь сделать это ещё раз. Ты можешь дикого зверя приручить. Время вспять повернуть. Мир поменять. Что угодно. Никто не может, а ты — можешь.

— Ты очень добр.

— Это я сейчас такой, — сказал Росомаха. — Раньше не был. Во мне ни хрена прежнего не осталось. А всё ты.

Сказал и встал с кровати. Чарльз ничего не отвечал. Думал. Ни с того ни с сего стало погано. Захотелось уйти и забиться в свою нору, в самый тёмный угол, чтоб ни людей, ни мыслей, ни памяти — ничего не было.

— Сойдись с Леншерром, Чарли. На тебя смотреть страшно.

Чарльз позволил себе подобие ухмылки. Она тут же потухла.

— Но ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я с ним сошёлся.

— Веришь — я уже сам не знаю, чего хочу.

Росомаха собрался уходить и почти ушёл. Чарльз медленно сказал ему в спину:

— Когда действие сыворотки проходит, я всё лезу Эрику в душу. Шарю, шарю там, как слепой... Жду, когда найду что-нибудь страшное. И сам боюсь.

Логан повернулся к нему в пол-оборота.

— Нашёл уже что-нибудь?

— Пока нет.

 

34.

 

Брёл, брёл домой — по расшатанным лестницам и пыльной дороге, мимо завалов старья, мимо крыльца, мимо груды камней у входа. Открыл дверь, зашёл, сразу двинулся к бочке с виски.

Напиться, опять напиться, напиться побыстрее, озвереть, успокоиться. Чтобы не было соблазна вернуться назад. Логан открутил кран и щедро налил себе виски. Тут же выпил. Тепло растеклось в груди, а легче не стало.

— Давно ты тут сидишь?

Во тьме что-то пошевелилось.

— Минут двадцать.

— Приличные люди не являются без приглашения.

— Я неприличный.

Сейчас снова про Чарльза начнёт расспрашивать... Как же они меня заебали. За сто двадцать лет никто не доканывал меня так сильно, как эти двое — за неделю.

Логан ждал, пока Леншерр заведёт шарманку про Ксавье, а Леншерр всё молчал и молчал.

— Зачем пришёл-то? — не выдержал Логан, налил себе ещё виски и выпил.

— Собираюсь убить Траска, — ответила темнота.

Логан не поперхнулся. Кому врать-то? Всё ожидаемо.

— Ты не удивлён, — заметил Леншерр.

— А чему удивляться? Тебя кроет без просветлений. Не могу только понять, нахер ты ко мне с этим припёрся.

— Мне нужен напарник.

— Чего-чего?

Лицо Леншерра показалось в полоске лунного света. Свечей в салуне не водилось.

— Есть вещи, о которых я не могу попросить Пьетро.

Логан понадеялся, что ослышался.

— Что, блядь?

— Мы должны убить Траска, — повторил Леншерр. — Он уже захватил школу. Я проверял сегодня, пришлось слетать. Не знаю, что они делают там, но Траск просто так не оставит. Он упорный.

— Давай-ка проясним сейчас, пупсик. Ты хоть понимаешь, что я здесь только затем, чтобы не допустить убийства Траска?

— Да.

— И ты предлагаешь мне хлопнуть его?

— Как видишь.

— Да ты псих совсем, что ли?

Леншерр покачал головой. Как-то плохо он нынче выглядит — утомлённый, бледный, встрёпанный. Только глаза горят на осунувшемся лице.

— Ты здесь не затем, чтобы не допустить убийства Траска. Ты должен проследить, чтобы людям Траска не досталась кровь Рейвен. А смерть Траска к делу не относится.

— Ни хуя себе не относится...

— С тобой или без тебя, но я убью его, — жестко сказал Магнето. — Без тебя будет сложнее. К тому же что-то подсказывает мне, что ты тоже не прочь приложить руку к его смерти.

Логан засмеялся в голос. Ржал остервенело и долго. Леншерр всё стерпел.

— Так, ладно... Спрошу по-другому. Ты понимаешь, что, если хлопнешь Траска, Ксавье тебе такую выходку не простит? Теперь уж точно. Он и так на грани.

— А мне безразлично, простит он или нет. Если мы заметём следы, Чарльз сможет открыть заново свою школу... Или что там у него. Тебе лучше знать.

— Да уж. Только вот желанием он не горит.

— По крайней мере, возможность будет.

— Дай угадаю. Всё кончится тем, что Чарльз прозреет, увидит, как ты щедр и благороден, и вернётся к тебе, ненаглядному?

Леншерр неопределённо повёл плечами. Такой жест можно расценить как угодно.

— Не могу судить. В прошлый раз не сработало.

— Как же так, — с сарказмом ответил Логан. — Ты ж такое сокровище!

Леншерр даже не улыбнулся.

Какой он старый сейчас... Молодой и старый сразу. Морщин на лице побольше, чем у Росомахи. На лбу они собираются в глубокие складки, а вокруг глаз рисуют жёсткую сетку.

— Допустим, я соглашусь, и что дальше? Меня Чарльз тоже не простит. Об этом ты не думал?

— Думал.

— Значит, решил отомстить мне таким образом. Типа, за то, что я с Чарльзом трахался. Сволочь ты. Хочешь, чтобы он нас обоих под зад пнул?

Леншерр закатил глаза.

— Мы с тобой — одно. С Чарльзом все другое.

Логан охнул.

— Заговорил-то как: мы с тобой... Какие ещё «мы с тобой»? Есть только ты и я. Без «мы».

Леншерр перебил:

— Есть мы с тобой и есть Чарли. Не смешивай.

Логан сокрушённо покачал головой, заливая в себя третью порцию виски.

— Легко сказать. Для тебя раз плюнуть. А я двадцать лет с ним живу.

— Другие двадцать лет.

— Другие, не другие... Какая разница? Тот же хер, только в левой руке.

— Дурак ты, Зверёныш.

Логан согласился:

— Дурак, конечно... Утешает то, что ты не умнее меня.

Леншерр смотрел не мигая, как змея.

— И ничего-то ты не понял... Я, может, вовсе не хочу, чтобы Чарльз вернулся. Я хочу, чтобы он пришёл в себя.

— Ага. Убийство — прям заебатый способ привести кого-то в себя. Лучше не придумаешь.

— Заткнись и слушай.

Логан покорно замолчал. Ему и впрямь было интересно.

— Чарльз придёт в себя, а что будет дальше, уже неважно. Бегать за ним я не буду.

— Будешь.

Леншерр раздражённо цыкнул.

— Какая уверенность... Делаешь вид, будто что-то про меня знаешь.

— А я и впрямь знаю. Я знаю, что ты полюбил Чарли с первого дня знакомства.

Тишина холодом обожгла щёки и нос.

— Это было давно, — сухо сказал Леншерр.

— Что такое давно? — не унимался Росомаха. — Не приседай мне на уши. Нет никакого «давно». Можно сколь угодно долго трепаться, что ваши пути разошлись. Но ты знаешь, что это не так. И я знаю. И он знает. Всюду сплошное враньё.

Виски в стакане опять кончился, вот незадача.

— Ты любил его, — надавил Логан. — Пусть не так, как сейчас. Наверное, любил как-нибудь по-другому... Но я знаю, что это с тобой осталось. Это останется навсегда. Ты и в шестьдесят будешь любить его, и в семьдесят, и даже умрёшь с этим.

— Так ты, значит, теперь знаток продолжительных отношений.

— Прикинь! А знаешь, откуда я это узнал? Я видел, как ты умер. Ты сгорел в сраном пламени Стражей и в последний момент схватился за руку Чарльза.

— Тише.

Последнее Леншерр сказал, уже подскочив ближе. Сказал и вцепился в шею. Очень нелепо, анекдотично, как хватаются друг за друга забулдыги в прокуренном баре.

Впрочем, они и впрямь в баре, и Логан слегка набрался.

Зато Леншерр трезв кристально. От него пахнет железом и холодом. Рука на шее прохладная. Пульс стрекочет в запястье, как пулемётная очередь.

— Подумай до завтра, — попросил Леншерр. — Для разнообразия пошевели мозгами хоть разок.

— Пошёл ты.

— Я прошу тебя... Я раньше просил у тебя хоть что-то?

Нет, подумал Логан. Не просил.

А ещё ты не держал меня за шею. Не смотрел на меня так. Не разговаривал. Ты в моём присутствии вёл себя, как статуя языческого божка, высеченная в мраморе. То есть — почти никак.

А теперь ты молод и жаден, ты хищен, почти бесконтролен... Ты так на меня похож.

— Зверёныш... — начал Леншерр, дыша через раз.

— Ради всего святого, не буянь, — сказал Росомаха, схватил его за воротник рубашки и накрыл губами сухие тонкие губы.


	11. Растительное масло, Хьюстон, штат Техас

 

То, что случилось дальше, со стороны выглядело банальной и безобразной дракой.

Первым делом Леншерр засветил Росомахе в челюсть. Было б странно, если бы не засветил. Росомаха в ответ смачно влепил Леншерру в правый бок. Эрик отлетел на метр и повалился на покерный стол. Логан хрястнул по столу, но Леншерр увернулся, съехал на пол и подставил подножку.

Пока Логан поднимался на ноги, Леншерр уже азартно размышлял, как наподдать ещё. В руках у него был стакан.

— Киса, умоляю — только посуду не бей, это же последни...

Стакан со всей дури просвистел над ухом, разбился об стену и окатил Логана брызгами стекла и виски.

— Ах ты сука!

Рассвирепев, Росомаха сбил Леншерра с ног. Они забарахтались по полу, как котята.

— Дерёшься, как баба.

— Неужели?

— Точно.

— А как тебе это?

Леншерр мог призвать на помощь металл, но вместо этого извернулся и полоснул Логана по лицу осколком стакана. Это было не больно, но от неожиданности Росомаха упал на спину.

— Я об этом и говорю!

Леншерр тут же навис над Логаном, как дамоклов меч, и пару секунд изучающе смотрел, как на щеке зарастает свежий неглубокий порез.

— Ну что, Зверёныш, готовься. Тебе пиздец.

— Хочешь быть сверху, зайка? Давай хотя бы не сразу.

Леншерр с чувством влепил ему в глаз. Уворачиваясь, Логан задел многострадальный стол. Что-то хрустнуло.

— Ё-моё...

В следующий миг столешница с грохотом обрушилась, погребая под собой их обоих.

Несколько секунд понадобилось, чтобы откашляться от пыли. Леншерр навалился всем весом и слезать не спешил.

— Ну молодец, блядь. Теперь у нас нет стола и не из чего выпить.

— Стол развалил ты.

— А все потому, что ты психопат! Поехавший ублюдок! Надеюсь, твое мужское самолюбие чувствует себя прекрасно.

Дымные глаза Леншерра маячили совсем рядом. Так близко, что Логан видел их расплывчато, будто из-под толщи воды.

— Ты не должен был... этого... делать.

— А что такое — сексом давно не занимался?

— Очень давно...

— И я. К тому же я вообще-то не пидор.

— А я пидор?

— О, ещё какой!

Магнето укусил Росомаху в плечо. Ей-богу, укусил. Прямо этими белыми зубищами.

— Ай!.. Да брось ты, не смешно уже.

— Смешно, — возразил Леншерр, тяжело дыша. — Просто обхохочешься...

Подтянулся повыше. Наклонил голову. В сизых глазах ни одной полудохлой мысли — все дымом заволокло. Прижатый к Леншерру, Логан явственно чувствовал, что ниже пояса у них проблемы, и не одна, а целых две.

— Но дерёшься ты все равно как баба.

— Заткнись, — отрезал Леншерр и поцеловал его, прикусив уголок губы.

Да, это выглядело как драка... Поначалу. Теперь уже нет. Подбородок Леншерра немного кололся, тонкие жёсткие губы властно припечатали рот. Логан понадеялся, что сможет сохранить трезвую голову, и надежды тут же пошли прахом. Правой рукой Леншерр сгрёб его за волосы, проехался запястьем по бакенбардам. Он был неожиданно тяжёлый, весь жилистый, совсем не такой худой, как думалось раньше. Логан думал, что Магнето сух, как палка.

Оказалось — он сделан из стали.

Пришлось оторваться друг от друга, чтобы выбраться из-под обломков стола. Росомаха смел их в сторону легко, как щепки. Все тело колотило. Леншерр дёрнул пуговицу на своей рубашке. Пуговица отлетела и брякнулась об пол.

Вдруг они остановились, оба на взводе.

— Нам понадобится что-то типа смазки, да? — спросил Логан.

Леншерр достал из кармана тюбик и швырнул его Логану. Руки потряхивало. Логан вчитался в буквы: растительное масло, Хьюстон, штат Техас.

— И ты с этим в кармане сюда припёрся? С растительным маслом из космоса?

— Могу забрать.

— Да уж оставь.

Росомаха уже не знал, ржать ему или психовать. Хотелось и того, и другого. Все это смахивает на истерику. Виски стекал по волосам и капал на плечи. В штанах все колом встало, хоть лёд туда запихивай.

Но никакого льда здесь, конечно, нет.

...Господи, ладно, хорошо, пусть будет масло из космоса, но дальше-то что? Я же никогда... вернее, было дело, но ведь не с мужиками...

Леншерр заметил выражение и сдёрнул с себя рубашку. Логан увидел разлёт широкой груди и рельеф чётких мышц, увидел ключицы, безупречно слепленные предплечья, тёмные соски и поросль волос, уходящую за ремень брюк.

А ещё он увидел его лицо. Беспомощное, отчаянное, злое. От него пахло страхом, и Логан застыл на месте: чего ты боишься, Леншерр? Что я развернусь и уйду?

Не надо этого, не надо, не надо… Башкой-то подумай: куда я от тебя денусь.

Куда, ну скажи — куда?

 

 

Что до женщин... Безусловно, с женской рукой всё становится лучше. Уже второй раз Логан начинал день с пиршества Риты. Сэндвичи с мясом — два для Росомахи и два для Зверя, — внушали тёплое чувство, что жизнь налаживается. Атмосфера за завтраком была расслабленная. Алекс не бузил, Ртуть источал обаяние. Чарльз не кривил рожу. Рита смеялась и подкладывала благоверному мясо: ешь, Маккой, ешь до отвала, главное — будь спокоен.

Логан тоже был спокоен. Мил и благожелателен. Сидел по правую руку от Чарли, на Леншерра не смотрел. Временами он ощущал, как взгляд Магнето мимоходом об него спотыкается: глядит то на руки, то на плечи, то на сутулую спину и бакенбарды. Логан делал вид, что не замечает этого, и Леншерр не возражал.

В эти странные мгновения, не вяжущиеся с атмосферой дружеской компашки, выражение лица Магнето становилось отстранённым, чуть-чуть нездешним. Логан знал, в какие воспоминания он проваливается. Его тоже не отпускало.

Красивый, зараза... Логан гнал от себя эту мысль, но она возвращалась. По молодости Леншерр был — и остаётся — чертовски хорош собой. Краше Чарльза, краше женщин, краше всех прежних интрижек Логана, да и будущих, если на то пошло. Ночью, когда всё уже было кончено, Логан долго таращился на голую спину Магнето. Спина вздымалась и опускалась. Лопатки под кожей приходили в движение. Как подогнан друг к другу каждый суставчик, как все ладно, правильно, гармонично. Люди не бывают так хорошо сложены.

Впрочем, Леншерр и не человек.

Разок Логан не сдержался и провёл по спине ладонью — хотел пощупать, пальцами почувствовать эту слаженность, ухватиться за красоту. Леншерр поймал его за руку и притянул к себе. Логан покорно — даже слишком покорно, — рухнул рядом и разлёгся на постели, боком чувствуя идущий от Леншерра жар. Блаженная усталая нега проникла в каждый хрящик. Не хотелось больше собачиться, бить друг другу морды, спорить из-за Траска и Чарльза. Он нашарил на тумбочке пачку «Лаки Страйка» и с третьего раза неуклюже прикурил себе и Леншерру.

Задымили.

— Что делать теперь будем? — рассеянно спросил Леншерр. Вопрос явно был риторическим, но Логан ответил.

— Видимо, придётся жениться. Ну-ка скажи мне, знаток законов: в эти замечательные времена нас с тобой ещё притесняют или уже нет?

— Остряк, — устало ответил Магнето и выдохнул дым.

— Есть у меня ощущение, что трахаться у нас получается лучше, чем разговаривать. Почему, интересно...

— Потому что говорить с тобой не о чем, вот почему.

— Пошёл ты.

— Опять, видишь? Опять мне хочется приложить тебя об стену.

— Так, может, не во мне дело, а в том, что ты грёбаный маньяк?

Леншерр заворочался, сел в постели и стряхнул пепел на пол. Одеяло съехало, вновь обнажив совершенную спину, ложбинку на пояснице и длинные ноги. Логан тронул Леншерра за плечо.

— Да ну ладно тебе. Не злись. Подумаешь, маньяк... Я ведь тоже не апостол Пётр.

— Я тебе больше скажу: ты даже не Павел.

— А чем они отличаются?

Леншерр затянулся сигаретой.

— Не перестаю удивляться, какой же ты тупой.

— Это шутка была вообще-то.

— И шутки у тебя тупые.

— Зато они хотя бы есть... Не клеится разговор, да?

— Совсем не клеится.

Логан не сдержался и уткнулся носом ему в затылок. Там пахло зимой и железом. Сигаретами. Солодом. Росомахой. Леншерр вздрогнул и повернул голову в три четверти.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Любуюсь, — честно ответил Логан.

Что-то звякнуло между ними. Какая-то тонкая струнка. Магнето мог порвать её за здорово живёшь — сарказмом, руганью, очередным оскорблением, едкой шуткой. Но он сказал другое:

— Чарльзу не говори.

Чарльз, Чарльз... Мог бы и не напоминать — имя и так висело в воздухе, незримое и невысказанное, но оттого не менее реальное. Никому не удавалось сбежать от Чарльза с концами. Такова уж его мутация.

— Ага, конечно. Уже бегу всё пересказывать в лицах.

— Я серьёзно.

— Я тоже. Он, похоже, уверен, что мы вот-вот друг друга прихлопнем.

— А мы прихлопнем? — спросил Леншерр.

Логан споткнулся.

— Не знаю.

Несколько минут Леншерр сидел, почти не двигаясь. Потом в тишине стал собираться: встал, надел бельё, штаны и рубашку, прилежно застегнул пуговицы, иногда морщась от боли. Логан не сомневался: болела у него каждая косточка.

Зря подрались.

Леншерр ушёл, а Логан остался и безостановочно дымил до самого утра. Потом наступил завтрак. Не очень понятно, куда теперь девать новообретённое знание о неземной красоте Леншерра и о том, как пахнет его затылок. Рассказать никому не расскажешь, самого себя тешить тоже не с руки.

Но гаже всего то, что Логан знал: теперь ему будет мало.

Уже мало.

И станет хуже.

— ...мы вот с Алексом за ночь питьевой воды припёрли, ещё бутылей десять, — тарахтел Ртуть. — Вы, кстати, в душ уже залезали? Как идти от салуна к шахте, сразу направо, там пристройка с баком огромным наверху.

— Я тут набросал кое-что, — скромно сказал Хэнк и положил рядом с салатной миской кипу бумажек. — Перед сном вчера было делать нечего, вот я и подумал...

Ртуть сунулся к бумажкам, но Рита его опередила. Две головы склонились над записями Хэнка с озадаченным видом. Логан краем глаза глянул — схемы, вычисления, какие-то чертежи.

— Чарльз, что это?

Чарльз тоже посмотрел на ворох бумажек.

— Не знаю, я не силен в инженерии.

— Есть пара идей насчёт модернизации водопровода, — растолковал Хэнк, ткнув пальцем в левый угол схемы. — Мы с Ритой пошли исследовать местность и наткнулись на библиотеку. Книг там почти не осталось, но старых документов навалом. Планы застройки, отчёты о добыче руды и прочее. И есть план инженерных коммуникаций. Все давно обвешало, но я подумал... Короче, это не так сложно, как кажется. Там на второй странице нарисовано все. А ещё можно попробовать задействовать солнечную энергию — не знаю, как вам, ребята, а мне со свечками возиться уже надоело.

— Хэнк... — потрясённо сказала Рита, перебегая взглядом от одного угла схемы к другому. — Ты правда придумал это за вечер?

— Я же сказал, это не очень сложно, — терпеливо повторил Хэнк. — Многие гипотезы могут не подтвердиться. Надо проверять и доделывать.

— А это что? — спросил Алекс, кивнув на другой лист, исписанный мелкими закорючками.

— А на это внимания не обращайте. Шутка про контактную сеть.

— Ни фига себе, — высказался Ртуть.

Рита послала Хэнку воздушный поцелуй. Он улыбнулся.

— А этому можно научиться? — допытывался Пьетро. — Или ты с рождения такой башковитый?

— Хэнк окончил Гарвард в пятнадцать лет, — сказал Чарльз.

— Но чтобы стать сантехником, учиться в Гарварде необязательно, — пошутил Хэнк.

Леншерр помолчал немного и спросил:

— Могу я взглянуть?

Пьетро хитро улыбнулся отцу. Хэнк нахмурился и замялся, уже воображая град насмешек, но все-таки вложил свои листочки в требовательно протянутую руку. Леншерр цапнул их с жадностью.

Порвёт — душу из него вытрясу, решил про себя Логан.

Пока Леншерр, наморщив лоб, изучал записи, Чарльз рассматривал его лицо.

— Не знал, что ты что-нибудь в этом понимаешь.

— Не все, — нейтрально ответил Леншерр, не поднимая глаз. — Но я видел планы коммуникаций.

— Тоже хотел сделать водопровод?

— Да, Чарльз, хотел.

Хэнк перебегал взглядом с одного лица на другое.

— Хорошая работа, — наконец сказал Леншерр, возвращая Маккою листки. Хэнк опешил.

— Спасибо.

— Если понадобится помощь, скажи.

Хэнк осмелел.

— Понадобится, но позже. Нужно будет трубы укрепить, состыковать и развести. Инструментов почти нет, а металлом я управлять не умею.

Магнето коротко ответил:

— Сделаю.

Алекс сказал:

— А не рановато ли вы развели бурную деятельность? Вы что, и впрямь хотите жить тут остаться?

Магнето смерил его взглядом и обронил:

— Я уже высказал свою точку зрения.

— Окей, тебя я понял. А остальные?

— Я с ним, — ответил Ртуть.

В этом никто не сомневался. Алекс посмотрел на Хэнка и Риту. Хэнк неуверенно сказал:

— Ну ведь водопровод-то исправить можно...

Рита не обмолвилась и словечком. Тогда Алекс обратил взор на Чарльза.

— Что думаешь?

— Я намерен уехать.

И без того болезненно прямая спина Леншерра стала  ровной, как техасское шоссе. Эрик окостенел.

— Тебе некуда уезжать. Твой дом занял Траск и его люди.

— Это моя проблема.

— Не только твоя.

— Если ты беспокоишься за меня, то уверяю, не стоит.

Вилка, которую Леншерр держал в руках, стекла ему на пальцы неаккуратными подтёками. Жуткое зрелище.

— Я знаю, что ты зол на меня, Чарльз... И я тоже на тебя зол.

Ксавье посмотрел на Леншерра бескомпромиссно, тяжко. Таким взглядом можно забивать гвозди.

Каждое слово теперь давалось Магнето с трудом.

— Но подумай головой. Просто подумай. Только здесь, на этой земле и нигде больше мы все ещё такие, какими были созданы. Страна скатывается в варварство, Чарльз. Однажды она была великой, но это время прошло. Только здесь мы можем жить так, как нам хочется, не считаясь с теми, кто ненавидит и боится нас.

Он сделал паузу, дал себе передышку и снова продолжил.

— Если ты не веришь мне, спроси Зверёныша — он расскажет тебе, к чему приведут попытки понравиться людям. Ты пытаешься прогнуться под них, но что толку? Лови момент — больше такой свободы может и не быть.

— Много ли свободы ты повидал, — сказал Чарльз.

Леншерр ровно согласился:

— Пожалуй, меньше твоего.

— И ты уже не отличаешь свободу от гетто, верно?

Эрик слегка похолодел.

— Не пойму, к чему ты ведёшь.

— Хочешь знать моё мнение? — уточнил Чарльз, ковырнув ложкой салат на тарелке. — Это никакой не дивный мир. Не святая земля. Не Итака, уготованная Одиссею. Это капсула, Эрик, и притом очень маленькая. Клетка. Как тот лагерь, в котором тебя держали в детстве. Чуть просторнее и без колючей проволоки. Но ещё не свобода.

В его голосе не было ни сарказма, ни раздражения, ни особого желания причинить боль. Он констатировал факты, и хотя звучали они жестоко, Логан не мог не признать правоту.

— Что ж, если так, — с расстановкой ответил Эрик, — то твоя школа была такой же клеткой.

— Нет, друг мой. Школа выпускала из клетки. Это иное.

Друг мой, эхом отдавалось в голове. Горькое и печальное, снова и снова: друг мой... друг мой...

Логан все ещё слышал его, даже когда Чарльз замолчал, встал с земли, отряхнул брюки от травинок и пошёл домой. Никто уже не удивился тому, как порывисто подскочил Леншерр и бросился за ним.

На середине пыльной дороги они остановились. Леншерр взял Чарльза за рукав, Ксавье покачал головой: не надо.

— Может, вмешаться? — опасливо спросила Рита. — Скоро убьют друг друга.

— Не бери в голову, куколка, — сказал Логан и со вздохом поднялся. — Ешьте спокойно. Я разберусь.

Пока телепался за ними, мрачно думал: в который раз я это делаю?

И как я разберусь?

И надо ли?

 

 

А хотя что за дело... Разобраться ему все равно бы не дали. Когда Логан нагнал их, желание вмешиваться в разговор пропало начисто: лицо Чарльза побелело от злости, а Леншерр орал, даже не потрудившись сойти с дороги.

— ...я сделал все, как ты хотел, Чарльз — и вот так ты реагируешь? Ты хотел, чтобы я перестал воевать с людьми — я перестал, ты хотел узнать правду — я рассказал, ты хотел, чтобы я получил по заслугам, — и я получил. Что я еще должен сделать, чтобы святой профессор Ксавье сменил гнев на милость?

— Ничего. Ничего больше не делай. Просто оставь меня в покое.

— Ты посмотри на себя! Посмотри в зеркало — в кого ты превратился? Ты был сама жизнь, сама чёртова лучезарность, был проклятым повелителем умов и был...

— Был?..

— ...мутантом.

Ксавье издал странный звук — то ли смешок, то ли всхлип. Через плечо Леншерра он увидел Логана. Они почти дошли до салуна.

— Только это тебя всегда и заботило.

— Да, заботило. И тебя это тоже заботило, Чарльз. Пока ты не променял эволюцию на дешёвые развлечения для всякого отребья.

— Парни, — неловко сказал Логан, — может, вы хотя бы с дороги сойдёте? Чего разорались на всю округу...

— Завали рот, Зверёныш.

— Мы уже закончили, — холодно сказал Ксавье.

— Нет, мы не закончили. Не смей сбегать снова.

— Не хочу говорить с тобой, неужели не ясно?

— Разве я спрашивал, чего ты хочешь? — отчеканил Эрик.

Чарльз остановился, как вкопанный.

— Не при Логане, прошу.

Эрик поджал губы, сдерживая смех.

— А чем тебя Зверёныш не устраивает? Кажется, ты отлично спелся с ним.

— Ты тоже, — ответил Чарльз.

Ощущение было такое, будто кто-то влепил Росомахе пощёчину, и сразу в обе щеки, да так хлёстко, так унизительно, что даже ответить не можешь.

— Все-таки полез ко мне в мысли?

— Даже если бы мог, не стал бы. Совет на будущее, Эрик — если хочешь сохранить что-то в тайне, постарайся не поднимать шум.

В горле уже совсем пересохло.

— Зайдите в дом, — рявкнул Логан. — Живо... Живо, я сказал.

Никто не послушался.

— Это ты со мной сделал, Чарльз. Я не был таким, пока не встретил тебя.

— О, ради всего святого...

— Тебе захотелось порезвиться — ты ведь любил в те годы морочить головы, да? Любил соблазнять, околдовывать, чаровать. Любил, чтобы крепости рушились. Любил недоступное. И ты своего добился. Сердечно поздравляю, Чарли. Доигрался?

Чарльз молчал несколько мучительных секунд, но не потому, что растерялся. Напротив — сейчас он казался сильным, мощным, собранным. Логану трудно было понять, почему так. Если б Леншерр сказал ему что-то подобное, Росомаха наверняка бы сорвался на крик.

А Чарли не сорвался.

— Тебе легче верить в то, что я сделал с тобой нечто страшное... Что ты был совершенством, а потом явился я, и все пошло наперекосяк. Но ты… — Чарльз покачал головой. — Ты не был совершенством, друг мой. Ты был машиной, запрограммированной на убийство Себастьяна Шоу, и тебя держала на плаву только боль и злоба. Не обманывайся — никаким высшим существом там не пахло. Даже до человека не дотягивал. Тогда я показал тебе, что бывает иначе... А ты всадил пулю мне в спину и монету в голову. И даже не навестил ни разу за весь тот год.

Леншерр окаменел и поднял глаза.

Логан мог поклясться, что от влаги они блестят.

— Если тебе угодно называть это игрой, Эрик, то да, я доигрался.

Металлическая, давно проржавевшая черепица посыпалась с крыши салуна. Она опадала на землю хлопьями и чешуйками. Чарльз стоял под металлической крошкой, как под снегом, но ничто не задевало его. Ни одна крупица не попала на плечи.

— Вероятно, теперь ты захочешь сделать что-нибудь с Траском. Убить, скорее всего… Я угадал?

Леншерр стиснул зубы. На скулах заиграли желваки.

— Мешать не стану, не бойся. Но кое-что я должен спросить.

Черепица кончилась, засыпав дорогу металлической стружкой. Чарльз поддел её носком ботинка.

— Помнишь, как ты первый раз ощутил металл? Когда они забрали твою мать.

— Не стоит, — тихо сказал Эрик.

— Они забрали мать, и ты захотел спасти её. Тебя возмущала неправильность, страх, несправедливость жизни. Ты не мог примириться. Там были и другие дети, они стояли истуканами, они плакали, они тряслись. Но ты не трясся. Ты поднял руку — и ворота распахнулись.

— Не нужно, прошу тебя.

— Конечно, с тех пор многое изменилось, — мягко сказал Чарльз. — Но я знаю того мальчика. Я всё ещё помню, ради чего ему подвластен металл. А ты помнишь?

Логан бессильно привалился к стене салуна. По виску Леншерра прокатилась крупная градина пота.

Стояли на месте. Слушали тишину. В голове жужжало. Это жужжание нарастало — далёкое, чужое. Росомаха вдруг понял, что звук внешний — это не усталость, это мотор. Или винт вертолёта.

Откуда тут взяться вертолёту?

Логан вздёрнул голову вверх. В сером, низко нависшем небе подрагивало чёрное пятнышко.

Издалека ни черта не видно.

— Это что ещё за хрень? Леншерр, ты её чуешь?

Магнето вышел из оцепенения и тоже поднял голову.

— Что?

— Не чуешь, значит… Слишком высоко.

Пятно застыло на месте, перестав мельтешить. По небу от него прокатилась волна. Земля дрогнула. Логан удержался на ногах, и Леншерр тоже, а вот Чарльз рухнул мгновенно.

— Что за чертовщина?

Леншерр помотал головой и прищурился, оценивая расстояние: долетит — не долетит.

Стружка под ногами зашуршала, собираясь в комья металла. Скрежет и шум оглушали. Леншерр махнул рукой, пуская в воздух металлические шары. Они рванулись в небо и в считаные секунды пролетели метров триста, а потом, будто напоровшись на невидимую преграду, так же быстро спланировали вниз.

Это привело в чувство. Логан помог Чарли подняться. Леншерр напряжённо всматривался в небеса.

— Можешь разглядеть, что там, Зверёныш? Что-то мешает…

Логан прищурился.

— Похоже на дрон… Что-то типа беспилотника. Подвесы с пропеллерами. Кажется, ещё солнечные батареи. Что бы это значило?

— Траск.

Голос у Магнето охрип.

— Что, ты уже добрался до Траска? — спросил Чарльз, отряхиваясь.

— Не я до него. Он до нас.

Чарли, щурясь, тоже взглянул в небо. Смотрел-смотрел. Долго-долго.

— Бойтесь своих желаний… Похоже, мы и впрямь отсюда не уйдём.


	12. Детский голос

 

— Эрик, повтори ещё раз — что там наверху?

— Восемь подвесов вокруг центра, на каждом пропеллер и солнечная батарея, посередине крышка с какими-то приборами, один сверху, один снизу.

— Пробиться к ним пробовал?

— Пробовал, рикошетит. Я все пробовал.

Хэнк минутку постоял над столом, наклонился и стал черкать очередную схему, уже шестую по счету. Первый этаж в доме Хэнка, Риты и Чарльза был весь завален такими бумажками. Со стола они падали на пол, шуршали под ногами и разлетались от сквозняка.

Судя по цветочкам в вазочках, аккуратно заправленному дивану и отсутствию пыли, вчера или позавчера Рита предпринимала попытки привести ветхий дом в цивилизованный вид. Хэнк бы так красиво цветочки не расставил. Исследовательский задор Зверя быстро приводил любую комнату к лабораторному виду, но Рита терпела и старалась — Логан отметил это по тому, как ловко она схватила бумажки в воздухе и прибила их к столу массивным пресс-папье. Хэнк был так увлечён устройством беспилотника, что даже этого не заметил.

Но взбудораженный интерес Хэнка никто не разделял. Алекс и Леншерр, одинаково набыченные, сидели в соседних креслах. Логан и Чарльз, стоя у Хэнка над душой, мрачно рассматривали схему. Рита нервно суетилась, подбирая листочки. Её красивое, чуть вальяжное лицо нахмурилось, выдавая раздражение. Уж кому Логан не завидовал, так это Рите.

Раздался свист, и в комнате возник Ртуть. Он плюхнулся на подлокотник отцовского кресла, чуть потеснив Эрика, и ответил на немой вопрос в глазах Хэнка:

— Диаметр этого купола километра два. Захватывает посёлок и шахты. Слабых мест я не нашёл, но можно ещё поискать.

— Да не будет там никаких слабых мест, — сказал Леншерр.

— А как насчёт мутации? — спросил Алекс. — Купол пропускает?..

— Если ты думаешь, что я не пытался призвать металл с той стороны и сбить им беспилотник...

— Должно же быть хоть что-нибудь!

Никто не ответил Алексу. Он повысил голос.

— Что-нибудь! Не может же быть, что мы заперты здесь навечно. В конце концов, ему это просто невыгодно! Какой смысл?

— Смысл в том, чтоб мы передохли тут, как мухи, — подсказал Логан.

— Уж ты-то точно не передохнешь.

Росомаха оторвал взгляд от схемы.

— Это шутка?

— Нет, не шутка. Ты один тут бессмертный. Тебя, наверно, можно вечность держать в изоляции, и хоть бы хны.

— Ляпнешь такое ещё раз — и сдохнешь раньше всех. Может, даже сегодня.

По глазам Хавока Логан понял: чего-чего, а смерти Алекс Саммерс не боится.

Или боится, но не своей.

— Я живучий, — сказал он.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим.

Леншерр веско произнёс:

— Эти люди хотят, чтобы мы сожрали друг друга, как крысы. Вижу, вы на полпути.

Логан замолчал, и Алекс замолчал тоже. Неуютная тишина возвестила, что Леншерр прав.

Первым заговорил Чарльз.

— Погоди-ка, Эрик... Ты сказал, что слабых мест у дрона не будет.

Эрик осёкся.

— Я ослышался?

— Нет.

— И почему ты так решил?

— Потому что Траск не идиот, — встрял Ртуть. — Уж он-то подумал перед тем, как пригонять сюда эту бандуру.

— Пьетро, я ведь не тебя спрашивал, — прервал Чарльз. — Я спросил Эрика. И жду ответа.

Леншерр хрустнул суставами кисти. Похоже, это входило у него в привычку.

Доиграется когда-нибудь до артрита, ворчливо подумал Логан.

— Я консультировал Траска насчёт таких беспилотников. Когда Траск создавал мою камеру, у него были кое-какие наработки насчёт радиуса действия и силовых полей. Ограничить мутацию ему так и не удалось. Но потом пришёл Никсон, и Никсону понравилась идея использовать силовые поля как оружие. Я уже говорил, что он не самая приятная личность?

Пока Леншерр рассказывал, Логан запустил руку во внутренний карман кожаной куртки и похолодел. Свёрнутые бумаги всё ещё лежали там.

— …в частности во Вьетнаме. Удобная вещь. Можно разом изолировать все объекты угрозы без единого выстрела и соблюсти все требования международного законодательства. А ещё не забывайте про защиту от атомного оружия. Несбыточная мечта миротворцев.

— За-е-бись, — сказал Алекс. — Выходит, ты помог ему загнать нас в ловушку. Благодетель хренов.

— Я делал это, потому что хотел вас…

— Предупреждаю. Если я ещё раз услышу, что ты хотел спасти нас, меня стошнит прям тут.

Хэнк тихо рыкнул, но быстро с собой справился. Жёлтый огонёк в глазах вспыхнул и погас.

— Слушайте, мы уже обсуждали, что искать виноватого бесполезно. Нужно придумать, что делать. Для начала надо выяснить, как всё устроено.

Росомаха выудил из кармана бумажки и положил на стол.

— Что это?

— Чертежи беспилотника. Стащил из лаборатории Траска, когда Алекса вызволял.

Хэнк развернул бумажки, расстелил на столе и жадно впился взглядом в линии и пометки. В первую секунду он так воспрял духом, что чуть не кинулся обниматься. Потом чертежи захватили его, и Хэнк про всё забыл — стал носиться вокруг стола и бормотать:

— Чёрт возьми!

От волнения он то и дело запускал руки в волосы, и они карикатурно встали дыбом.

— А говорили — воровать плохо, — ехидно сказал Ртуть. — Двойные стандарты на каждом углу.

— Воровать очень плохо, — согласился Логан. — Я плохой человек.

Ясно, что дёргать Хэнка сейчас бессмысленно. Леншерр, замкнутый и скупой на движения, застыл в своём кресле. Ртуть уронил голову ему на плечо. Логан заметил, как Чарльз разглядывает эту картинку — так, будто что-то вспомнил.

Присутствие сына меняло Магнето. Он становился не то чтобы мягче… Защищённее. Ртуть — с его дикой энергией, с его непосредственностью, не всегда уместным задором и жгучей преданностью, — должен был выбивать отца из колеи самим своим существованием. Вместо этого Магнето успокаивался.

Он любит его, удивлённо понял Логан. Леншерр любит шебутного мальчишку, любит искренне, без дураков. Глупо было думать, что он лишь использует мальчика или хочет найти союзника. Хладнокровный мудак Магнето таял рядом с сыном. И мальчишка это знал.

Чтобы не мешать Хэнку, Чарльз вышел на улицу и остановился на крыльце. Логан тоже вышел и сразу же закурил.

— Видал, какая идиллия?

— Я бы не сказал.

— Да я не про беспилотник. Я про Леншерра с сынком.

Чарльз вздохнул и облокотился о перила на крыльце.

— Он всегда хотел иметь семью.

— Магнето? — не поверил Росомаха. — Мы с тобой об одном человеке говорим?

— Мелко мыслишь, Логан. Все его призывы к братьям и сёстрам, все попытки обособиться, урвать свой угол, обрести стаю… Всё об одном и том же. Он так и не смог оправиться от лагеря, от потери корней. Хотя я надеялся.

Росомаха разозлился. Лицо у Чарльза было печальное, почти лирическое, и образ в сумме был страшно знакомым. Почти как тот, святейший, девяностолетний.

Но каких-то пару часов назад Логан своими глазами видел, как с этим же спокойным лицом Чарльз растёр Леншерра в пыль.

И не пожалел ни на миг.

— На что ты надеялся? Вот скажи, на что?

— Что он встанет на ноги, — невозмутимо ответил Чарльз.

— Да ты сам ему на ноги встать не даёшь. Всю душу наизнанку вывернул.

— Разве я не прав?

— А тут уже без разницы, прав ты или нет. У каждого в шкафу найдётся скелетик, который можно вытряхнуть и ткнуть в морду. Всё правдой будет… Только тыкать необязательно. И без того жить тошно.

Чарльз тряхнул головой. Длинные патлы завесили его лицо.

— Бьёте друг друга, бьёте, всё успокоиться никак не можете. Уже перешли бы на мордобой, если так хочется посоревноваться. Мордобой — он, знаешь, освежает. Приводит к согласию.

— Я заметил, как вы пришли к согласию, — согласился Чарльз.

— Да хва-а-атит… Я уже устал смотреть на перебранки.

— Устал — не смотри. Лезть в наши отношения вовсе необязательно.

Логан застыл на минутку — переварил сказанное в уме.

— Ого… Что я слышу, старик? Поздновато спохватился. Ревнуешь, что ли? Или присоединиться хочешь?

— Мне безразлично, что у тебя с Эриком, — звенящим голосом сказал Чарли.

— Неа. Врёшь ты всё. Мне ты врёшь, что тебе безразлично, а ему ты врёшь, что в мозги не лезешь. Лезешь, и ещё как.

Ксавье покраснел скулами и откинул волосы с лица. Он очень старался держать себя в руках. Получалось с переменным успехом.

— Чего ты добиваешься, Логан?

— Во-первых, я хотел бы, чтобы ты разул глаза и перестал вести себя, как мудак.

Чарльз моргнул.

— Не преувеличивай.

— Я? Преувеличиваю? — Росомаха хмыкнул. — Среди всех людей, которых я знал, Магнето — самый хладнокровный. Нервы крепкие, как канаты. А ты умудрился довести его до слез за пять минут, и даже без телепатии. Ты опасный человек, Чарли.

— А ты очень быстро переметнулся на его сторону.

— Очнись уже, чёрт возьми. Нет никакой стороны. Ни его, ни твоей. Мы все тут варимся в одном и том же котле. Когда ты это поймёшь, станет намного легче.

Чарльз ничего не ответил, только губы поджал. Логан собирался добавить ещё пару ласковых, но подошла Рита и спросила:

— Логан, есть сигареты?

Он дал ей прикурить. Рита сердито выдохнула дым.

— Что думает Хэнк? Каковы наши шансы? — отвлечённо спросил Чарльз мнимо легкомысленным тоном. Можно подумать, речь идёт о плохой погоде, а не о жизни и смерти.

— Еды хватит недели на полторы, — хмуро ответила Рита. — Максимум. Воды — на месяц, если быть экономнее с душем.

— А сэндвичи с мясом в рацион всё ещё входят?

— Входят, Логан, отвяжись.

— Значит, полторы недели, — эхом повторил Чарльз, раздумывая. — Любопытно узнать, чего добивается Траск.

Логан не сумел сдержаться от сарказма.

— А ты не допускаешь… ну так, в рамках гипотезы… что заморыш просто хочет, чтоб мы сдохли?

— Люди не хотят этого без причины. У Траска причины нет. Наша смерть бессмысленна и не несёт никакой выгоды.

Росомаха умилился.

— Солнышко, я знаю, что ты веришь в добро и всё такое. Но поверь мне. На свете полно уродов, готовых выпустить кишки и намотать их на ветки ни за что ни про что. Многим не нужен даже корыстный мотив.

— И ты был в их числе?

— Совершенно верно. Я был в их числе. Не забывай об этом.

Чарльз цокнул языком, но Логан не понял, что это означает.

— Рита, позволь мне принести извинения. Мне жаль, что ты попала в такой переплёт.

Закашлявшись дымом, Рита щелчком пальцев отправила окурок в траву под крыльцом. Курить она не умела. Просто переживала. А кто бы не переживал, интересно?

— Ты, конечно, ни в чём не виновата. Эти дрязги не должны были тебя затронуть…

— Но они затронули, — тихо ответила Рита. — Расслабьтесь, профессор. Вы не виноваты. Я выбрала это сама.

— Не называй меня так. Какой я теперь профессор.

— Хороший, — пожала плечами Рита. — Впечатляющие работы.

Ксавье наморщил лоб.

— Читала мои работы?

— Хэнк давал почитать. Там было что-то про развитие человечества...  Неандертальцы, эволюция видов. Очень увлекательно.

Чарльз был сражён наповал.

— И как скоро ты уснула?

— В конце первой трети, — призналась Рита.

Он тихо и радостно рассмеялся, как ребёнок. Раздражение как ветром сдуло. Рита улыбнулась одними губами. Глаза остались настороженными.

— Чарльз, можно тебя на минутку? — крикнул Хэнк из дома.

Чарльз откланялся и исчез. Они остались вдвоём. Росомаха опять закурил, выдыхая дым из ноздрей. Рита мрачнела с каждой минутой.

— Небось погонят тебя из кафешки, куколка.

— Найду новую работу.

— Если выберешься.

— Если выберусь, — согласилась Рита.

— Может, попадётся работёнка получше. Больно ты головастая для простой официантки.

— Недооценивать официанток — частая ошибка мужчин.

— До чего длинные у тебя клыки, прямо диву даюсь.

Она повернула к нему голову и посмотрела пристально и оценивающе. Смурной лимонно-перечный запах её духов перебивал табачный дым.

— Не клыкастее остальных.

Логан усмехнулся: куколка в очередной раз показала зубы.

— Хочешь спросить ещё что-нибудь, Логан?

— Хочу, — сказал он.

— Так спрашивай.

— Мне стоит беспокоиться за Зверя?

Рита машинально оглянулась на приоткрытую дверь. Из-за двери раздавался голос Хэнка, увлечённо втолковывающий что-то Чарльзу.

— Не стоит.

— Точно?

— Хэнк мне очень дорог.

— А остальные?

Ему ужасно хотелось докопаться до чего-нибудь важного, сковырнуть с куколки лаковый слой заботливой и понимающей спутницы жизни. Что-то таилось там, в глубине её васильковых глаз. Росомаха не знал, что именно, но хотел надеяться, что это не принесёт зла.

— Остальные мне тоже небезразличны, — ответила Рита. — К чему этот допрос?

— Хочу знать, что ты не ударишь ножом в спину, когда придёт нужный момент.

— Мог бы сформулировать вопрос именно так.

— Послушай, детка, не психуй. Я ведь не нападаю на тебя. Хотя мог бы.

— Верю.

— Но ты мне нравишься. Нравишься, честное слово. Я даже готов признать, что ошибся на твой счёт: думал, ты одна из тупоголовых куриц, а ты не промах. Однако Хэнк мой друг, и друг давний. Я стараюсь за ним приглядывать. И, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня волноваться. Тебе не понравится, если я разволнуюсь.

Рита отпустила смешок.

— Не ты один приглядываешь за Хэнком.

— Да уж конечно… Тут столько заботливых: плюнь — попадёшь в спасителя. Только легче не становится, ты заметила?

Она повернулась к двери, чтобы уйти.

— Рита.

— Что?

— Так ты ударишь в спину или нет?

Она взялась за ручку двери.

— Не ударю, не беспокойся.

Прозвучало как будто бы честно, но Логан поверил не до конца.

Тайны, тайны. Сплошные тайны на каждом шагу.

 

 

Когда, докурив, Росомаха вернулся в дом, стало очевидно, что с мёртвой точки они сдвинутся нескоро. Все наседали на Хэнка, мешая ему работать. Он сорвался минут через двадцать.

— Я не знаю, что можно сделать! Не знаю! Я никогда с таким не сталкивался!

— Придумай что-нибудь, — велел Леншерр. — Ты же можешь.

Хэнк ощетинился. Глаза опять стали жёлтые и хищные. Хоть сейчас отводи в зоопарк.

— Значит, так, да? Ненавидишь меня, оскорбляешь, грызёшь по любому поводу, в глотку мне вцепиться готов. А чуть что случится, так сразу — Хэнк, приди, Хэнк, помоги, Хэнк, ты же такой умный, ты закончил Гарвард в пятнадцать лет, ты всё можешь.

От полноты чувств Хэнк махнул руками и сбил пресс-папье. Листы опять разлетелись по полу. Рита снова кинулась их подбирать.

— Вот что я скажу тебе, Эрик: иди-ка ты к чёрту.

Ну вот. Сейчас опять начнётся скандал. Если Траск действительно хочет, чтобы мутанты перегрызли друг друга, то ему несметно везёт. Не нужно ничего делать, чтобы обезвредить противника: он ест себя сам, кусками, жирными ломтями, с костями, с кровью и всеми потрохами. Палец о палец ударять не надо. Сиди и смотри.

— Прости меня, — сказал Леншерр.

Логан вздёрнул брови. Лицо Эрика ничего не выражало.

— Прости, — повторил он. — Я не был к тебе справедлив.

— Ну надо же, — буркнул Хэнк. — Какая честь.

— Если тебе станет легче, я могу извиниться ещё раз.

Хэнк отмахнулся.

— Не надо. Просто дайте мне спокойно поработать.

Он погрузился в бумаги, сердитый, но чуть подтаявший. Всё ж таки не каждый день слышишь извинения от Магнето. Леншерр встал с кресла.

— Все слышали, что сказал Хэнк? Уходим.

Рита осталась. Логан притормозил перед выходом.

— Куколка.

— Что?

— Я знаю, что ты хозяйственная. Готовишь так, что обалдеть можно, а уж сервируешь — с ума сойти…

Она утомлённо ответила:

— Короче.

— Может, у тебя найдётся пара стаканов, а?

Стаканов не нашлось. Нашлись чашки. Целый фарфоровый сервиз, расписанный розочками. Когда компания добралась до салуна, Логан, чувствуя себя дураком, налил виски в четыре чашки и поставил на барную стойку. Одну чашку он оставил себе, остальные разобрали Леншерр, Чарльз и Алекс. Ртуть от выпивки воздержался, поморщившись от ядрёного запашка.

— Ну, а пока гений приобщается к достижениям науки и техники, предлагаю обсудить, как дальше жить.

— Этот купол можно взорвать? — спросил Алекс.

Все уставились на него как на человека, сказавшего несусветную глупость.

— Чем взорвать? — уточнил Ртуть.

— Я мог бы попробовать пустить в него энергетический заряд.

— И он срикошетит, отсекая тебе голову, — сказал Эрик. — Не самая умная идея.

— Хоть какая-то.

— Траск выйдет на связь, — сказал Чарльз.

— С чего ты взял это? — спросил Логан.

— Всему есть причина, — упрямился он. — Зачем-то ему нужно всё это. И он должен объяснить, зачем.

— Я бы не обольщался.

Логан обратил внимание, что Чарли замедлился. Движения становились экономными. Он уже не растрачивал силы попусту — двигался аккуратно и бережливо, словно это стоило усилий.

Значит, сыворотка кончается. Ещё несколько часов — и с ума сойдёт.

— Есть один способ, — глухо сказал Леншерр.

— Какой способ?

— Завяжи со своей наркотой, и сможешь пробиться через купол телепатически.

— Нет, — резко сказал Чарльз.

— Из всех нас только ты можешь использовать свои силы на расстоянии.

Чарльз отчаянно замотал головой.

— Нет.

— Можешь, Чарльз.

— Не могу. Я потерял контроль над телепатией, и ты знаешь это.

— Если ты хотя бы попробуешь…

— Я же сказал нет!

Леншерр крутил в руках чашку с розочками и взгляда не поднимал.

— Мы ведь умрём, если ты не завяжешь… Умрём, понимаешь?

— Не смей опять взваливать на меня вину, — стиснув зубы, сказал Чарльз. — Даже не пытайся.

Логан влил в себя порцию виски и накапал из бочки ещё.

— Полегче, ребята. Мы ещё вернёмся к этому.

— Нет, мы к этому не вернёмся.

— Чарли, послушай, ведь Леншерр прав, — осторожно сказал Логан.

Нужно было подбирать слова очень тщательно — крылья носа Ксавье трепетали, как у взбесившегося  мустанга. В дипломатии Логан не был силён, но хотя бы попытался.

— Ты пойми, мы ж не со зла. Мы знаем, что тебе паршиво, но… мы… чёрт. Добра мы тебе желаем, втыкаешь?

Усмешка заиграла на губах Ксавье.

— Вы знаете, что мне паршиво, и хотите сделать так, чтобы мне было в стократ хуже. Я понятия не имею, что это, Логан, но не добро.

— Да нет же! Почему ты всё слышишь через задницу!

— Может, потому, что ты через задницу объясняешь?

Когда Ксавье грубит, звучит это дико. Но Логан уже почти привык к дикости.

Он ко многому привык с тех пор, как вернулся в прошлое. Иногда приспособляемость пугает. Странно посвистывает сердечко — будто в нём кто-то проколупал дыру. Дырочка совсем маленькая, а воздух сквозь неё свищет туда-сюда.

Впрочем, и к этому привыкаешь.

Логан подумал: а чего это Хавок замолчал? Пять минут назад кипел от злости, и вдруг перестал. Сидит тихий и отчуждённый, даже виски не пьёт.

— Алекс, а ты чего не возбухаешь?

Хавок поднял лицо. Глаза бессмысленно таращились в пустоту.

— Алекс? — позвал Эрик.

— Рад видеть вас в здравии, мистер Леншерр, — чужим голосом ответил Алекс.

Несколько мгновений Леншерр смотрел в расслабленное лицо Хавока. Тот, кто управлял этим лицом, не считал нужным задействовать мимику. Мышцы застыли, как под инъекцией ботокса. Серые глаза остекленели. Чёрный зрачок неспешно ощупывал то одно лицо, то другое.

И голос… голос — вот что самое страшное. Губы Алекса двигались, но звуки, которые они издавали, ничуть не походили на знакомую взвинченно-грубоватую речь. Они смахивали на монотонные хрипы приёмника.

— Мистер Траск, — сказал Эрик.

— Угадали.

— Что вы сотворили с Алексом?

— Ничего, — сказал голос. — Он лишь повторяет то, что ему диктуют.

Лоб и щёки Чарльза заволокло белизной.

— Церебро.

Колючие глаза Хавока посмотрели на Чарльза.

— Полагаю, раньше им пользовались вы. Не могу не выразить восхищения — машина прекрасна. Потребовалась небольшая калибровка, но не беспокойтесь. Я оставил ядро системы в целости и сохранности.

— Не знал, что вы тоже телепат.

— Я — нет, — лаконично ответил Траск. — Но сейчас это неважно. Был бы рад поговорить с вами подольше, но времени у нас немного. Инструменты, которыми приходится пользоваться, ограничены в ресурсах. Понимаете меня?

Лицо Алекса оставалось чужим и отстранённым. Ни одной эмоции не промелькнуло на нём, и лишь мелкие капли пота на лбу выдавали напряжение.

— Поговорим о делах, господа.

— У нас нет никаких дел, — сказал Леншерр.

Траск позволил себе что-то вроде смешка. В устах Алекса он прозвучал так жутко, что по спине пробежал холодок.

— Ошибаетесь. Дел довольно много, и они требуют обсуждения. Простите за бюрократию, мистер Леншерр. Я знаю, вы не любите совещания, но в этот раз мы никак не обойдёмся без них.

— Договор недействителен.

— Да, благодарю вас, я заметил. Каюсь, я полагал, что вы сорвётесь в конце первого месяца, а вы продержались больше полугода. Отдаю должное вашей выдержке — она превосходна.

Леншерр скривился.

— Вы знали, что я сорвусь, но ничего не сделали.

Кажется, Траск искренне удивился. Речь ускорилась, торопясь выдать заранее заготовленный набор слов.

— А что я должен был сделать? Конечно, я не препятствовал вашему замыслу, мистер Леншерр. Я уважаю ваши желания. Хотите построить собственный город? Пожалуйста. Желаете обрести сына? Ради бога. Ваши идеи мне нравятся. Собрать мутантов в одном месте — почему бы и нет? Мне даже удалось убедить президента, что ваше гетто не помешает цивилизованному миру. А если помешает... Что ж, когда вы вместе, вас легче обезвредить. И ходить далеко не надо. Я приложил массу усилий, чтобы у вас было всё, что вы захотите. А что в ответ?

— Что?

— Чем вы мне оплатили, мистер Леншерр? Нарушили все договорённости? Умолчали о помощи сына? Скрыли от меня школу, полную военных объектов?

— В школе нет военных объектов, — сказал Чарльз.

Взгляд холодных глаз снова вернулся к нему.

— Насколько я могу судить, ещё недавно здесь стоял частный самолёт, который при всём желании нельзя отнести к классу гражданской авиации. Кроме того, я поднял архивы и нашёл массу интересного. То, что вы называете Церебро и держите в своём подвале как безобидную приблуду, разработано в рамках ЦРУ и формально принадлежит государству. Будете отрицать?

— Нет, — после паузы ответил Чарльз.

— Славно, — проскрипел голос. — Вы, вероятно, уже догадались, что разрушить купол не удастся. Мистеру Саммерсу можете передать, что взрыв тоже ничем не поможет. Я могу ручаться за прочность конструкции — её разрабатывали с расчётом на изоляцию атомного оружия. Это карманное бомбоубежище, если вам угодна такая метафора.

Логан залпом выпил виски. Леншерр последовал его примеру.

— Хочу, чтобы вы понимали, — продолжил голос, — что я не фанатик. Президенту не нужны семь трупов мутантов, и мне они тоже не нужны.

— Что же вам нужно? — спросил Чарльз.

Алекс моргнул.

— Вы, профессор.

Ещё до того, как он развил мысль, Эрик обрубил:

— Нет.

— Я предоставляю выбор, мистер Леншерр. Вы можете остаться при своём, пытаться разрушить купол, гордо отказываться от сделки… Я могу понять этот выбор. И приму его, если потребуется. Но должен констатировать, что, поступив подобным образом, вы умрёте через месяц, и я ничем не сумею помочь. Поэтому предлагаю альтернативное решение. Отдайте мне телепата — и можете считать, что наш договор выполнен и закрыт, а правительство и лично я более не имеют претензий ни к вам, ни к вашим друзьям. Живите как угодно, не трогайте людей, и вас тоже никто не тронет. Всё очень просто. Разумеется, я дам вам некоторое время на раздумья.

— Ответ будет отрицательным, — сказал Эрик стальным голосом.

Логан был уверен, что Траск улыбается, хотя губы Алекса даже не дрогнули.

— Подумайте до вечера. В девять я с вами свяжусь.

— Из интереса, — сказал Росомаха, — что будет, когда мы откажемся?

Но голос уже затих. Алекс уронил голову на стол и коротко застонал. Его била крупная дрожь. Лоб оставил на столешнице мокрый отпечаток.

Все напряжённо молчали.

— Что это было? — прокашлявшись, спросил Алекс. — Какой-то ребёнок…

— Ребёнок? — тревожно повторил испуганный Пьетро.

— Голос, который говорил… Там, в голове. Он детский.

Логан посмотрел на Чарльза.

— Знаешь, о чём он?

— Знаю. Джейсон Страйкер.

Страйкер.

Росомаха несколько раз повторил про себя фамилию.

Нет, нет, никакой ярости, не нужно больше, хватит. Уильяма Страйкера больше нет в твоей жизни. Нет и не будет никогда.

— Причём тут Страйкер?

— Мальчик учился у меня, — заторможенно ответил Чарльз. — Его отец хотел, чтобы я вылечил Джейсона. Но я не считал, что мутацию нужно лечить. Мальчишка не телепат, но он может воздействовать на мутантов. Иллюзионист, передатчик… Вероятно, какие-то изменения в Церебро позволили… позволили… чёрт.

Чарльз зажал ладонями уши и сидел так несколько секунд, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Чёрт, ему же лет шесть, не больше. Не мог же Траск использовать шестилетнего мальчишку? Ведь не мог?

Вместо ответа Леншерр жестом показал Логану: налей ещё.

Росомаха не возражал.

 

 

— Ладно, — вздохнул Хэнк. — Вы меня не поняли. Давайте я объясню ещё раз.

Был уже вечер, а они всё сидели в душной комнатке на первом этаже, и Хэнк в сотый раз повторял то, что было очевидно: выхода нет. Рита молча принесла всем еду. Ртуть меланхолично жевал свою морковку, Логан вгрызся в сэндвич. Эрик и Чарльз, сидя рядом, не казались вовлечёнными в разговор. И друг к другу тоже не обращались.

Алекс от ужина отказался — его до сих пор мутило. От громких голосов он вздрагивал и время от времени рукавом вытирал пот с лица. Это уже не было реакцией на вторжение в разум. Росомаха исподтишка посматривал на Хавока и думал: как, должно быть, хреновит тебя от подобных игр. Особенно после Вьетнама. Ты снова не принадлежишь себе, теперь уже буквально: раньше они отдавали приказы, а теперь напрямую тобою вертят, вертят сознательно, профессионально и ласково, как куклой-марионеткой, и ты ни черта не можешь изменить.

Можно называть хоть сотрудничеством, хоть договором, хоть служением родине, но реальность не изменится. Реальность проста и приземлённа: эти люди делают из нас оружие. Они проделывали такие трюки веками, из года в год, раз за разом, а всякую попытку сопротивления называли предательством и диверсией.

Постарайся быть готовым, Хавок. Они будут продолжать.

— Видите сердцевину?

Хэнк ткнул пальцем в чертёж.

— У этой штуки несколько излучателей. Самый мощный создаёт большое силовое поле диаметром два километра. Есть ещё два, они маленькие: нижний обеспечивает небольшое поле внутри купола, защищая беспилотник от внутренней атаки, аналогичный наверху бережёт от внешних воздействий. Вещица полностью автономная — днём накапливает солнечную энергию с запасом, чтобы ночью тоже не вырубаться. Солнечных батарей по моим прикидкам хватит месяца на три. Это больше, чем мы сумеем протянуть.

Хэнк сдул с лица растрёпанные пряди волос.

— Как видите, этот беспилотник непрост. Может, я и сумел бы что-то придумать с силовым полем, но здесь же нет ничего. Ни инструментария, ни приборов… Даже электричества.

— Что будем делать-то? — спросил Чарльз.

В тон ему Леншерр ответил:

— Я уже озвучил тебе, что мы можем сделать.

— А я уже отказался.

Эрик горько улыбнулся. Сначала Чарльзу, потом Логану: мол, умываю руки, тут я бессилен. Логан мотнул головой на дверь: пойдём выйдем. Леншерр распрямился.

— Мы на перекур, — буркнул Логан, придерживая для Магнето дверь.

Никто не остановил их. Они вышли на крыльцо. Логан закурил, а Магнето не стал — просто стоял и разглядывал засушливый среднезападный пейзажик, немудрёный, как пошлая репродукция на стене чьей-то кухни.

И ведь вся жизнь такая. 

— Я пробовал говорить с ним. Меня он тоже не слушает.

— Тебя он слушает охотнее, чем меня, — возразил Эрик.

Он был прав, но лишь отчасти.

— Слушай, да он себя-то еле-еле выносит. Что уж говорить о нас.

— О нас, — передразнил Леншерр. — А вчера ты доказывал, что…

— Неважно, что я вчера доказывал. Ты на днях вообще убить меня пытался.

— Уж лгать-то не стоит… Если бы я пытался — я бы убил.

— Вообще-то нет, но сочту это за проявление страсти.

Леншерр язвительно ответил:

— Ничто так не сближает мутантов, как общая любовь к Ксавье.

— Ой, вот не надо опять…

Мимо пронёсся Ртуть, опасливо тормознул и спросил:

— У вас всё в порядке?

— В порядке, — кивнул Эрик. — За нас не беспокойся.

— Не ругаетесь?

— Нет.

Ртуть вздохнул с облегчением. Он потоптался на месте, собрался с духом и спросил:

— Как ты думаешь, откуда Траск обо мне узнал?

— Может, заметил.

— Да не заметил бы он меня! Я себя сам не замечаю. За полгода только один раз прокололся — с ним, — Ртуть кивнул на Логана. — И то по своей глупости. А с Траском я ничего такого не допускал.

Леншерр флегматично повёл бровью, но лицо было настороженное. Логан догадался: Магнето всё знает, только признаваться не хочет.

— Не бери в голову, Пьетро.

— Ну пап…

— Я же сказал — не мучайся. Это уже не играет роли.

— Ладно… Пойду за пледом сбегаю. Алекса всё ещё трясёт.

— Сбегай.

Свистнув в воздухе, Ртуть исчез.

— Феноменально хороший парень, — поделился соображениями Логан и стряхнул пепел с сигареты. — Даже не верится, что твой.

— Знаю.

— Как по-твоему, каким образом его вычислил Траск?

— Видимо, Магда.

— Ась?

— Магда. Его мать. Никогда не отличалась особым умом. Пьетро рассказал ей о том, что живёт со мной. Не удивлюсь, если она пришла в бешенство и нашла способ доложить об этом куда следует.

Логан присвистнул.

— Да, дела…

— Не вздумай сказать ему.

— Да что я, дурак совсем… Она ж его мамка всё-таки. Как тебя, кстати, угораздило?

Леншерр едко усмехнулся.

— А с тобой меня как угораздило?

— Иди ты, а.

Ещё помолчали — но не напряжённо, а спокойно. Даже уютно как-то. Хэнк опять раскричался в комнате. Ртуть просвистел мимо с пледом. За ним мягко хлопнула дверь.

— Зверёныш, у тебя есть дети?

— Пока нет.

— Пока?..

— Не спрашивай.

— Да я так… Ничего ведь о тебе не знаю.

Логан хотел съязвить, но не съязвил. Немного поколебался.

— Оно и к лучшему. Есть одна девчонка… Была. Там. В будущем.

— Твоя жена?

— Офонарел совсем? Какая жена?

— Я не знаю, какая. Сам мне расскажи.

— Нет у меня жены. И не было отродясь. Девчонку зовут Китти, она… ну, даже не знаю. Что-то типа приёмной дочери. Или племянницы. В школе Ксавье училась. Козявкой была, когда я её узнал. Метр с кепкой, тринадцать лет, худая, бледная — смотреть не на что. Зато сквозь стены умела проходить. Шуровала через бетон и камень, как в воду ныряла. За это мы её прозвали Призрачной Кошкой.

— Надо же.

— Ага. Я её тренировал. Айкидо и прочее. Бесила она меня до зубовного скрежета… Ехидная! Невоспитанная! Что творит — не соображает! Без башки совсем, и ещё упрямая. Любопытная, везде нос суёт, спасу от неё нет. Настоящая фурия. Намучился я с ней на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Логан сглотнул.

— Но ничего… Как-то привязался. Бывало, как гляну на неё — аж сжимается всё внутри. Она мной могла крутить, как захочет. И я бы повёлся… Замуж её собирался выдать. За друга, Колосса. А тут Стражи. Всё как-то завертелось. Это она меня сюда отправила. А сама умерла, дурища. Как была козявкой, так козявкой и осталась.

Договорить Логан не сумел. Мысли путались. Забыл, что хотел сказать, и главное — зачем. К чему откровенничать? Почто сдались эти беседы по душам с Магнето и как можно было дойти до такой жизни?

Леншерр стоял рядом с ним, сухой и высокий, и стоял очень близко, соприкасаясь плечом. Плечо твёрдое и прохладное. Даже сквозь куртку холодит кожу.

— А что сейчас? — спросил Леншерр.

— Да какая разница… Если повезёт, дождусь её рождения. Лет через двадцать. А может, я своим приходом изменил ход времени. Может, Китти вообще не суждено родиться. Будет хохма — страдать по девице, которой и на свете-то нет. Не иначе как расплата за грешки.

— Вдруг забудешь уже.

— Ты бы забыл  Пьетро? — огрызнулся Логан. — Вот и не спрашивай ерунду.

Росомаха собрался уходить, но Магнето вдруг схватил его за плечо.

— Эй.

— Ну чего ещё?

— Ничего.

Леншерр притянул его к себе, привалившись лбом ко лбу. Тяжело вздохнул и огладил рукой мохнатый затылок. Его длинные пальцы легко запутались в тёмной гриве и бакенбардах.

— С ума сойти, какие нежности, — проворчал Росомаха. — Ты бы так Чарльза обхаживал, как меня.

— Замолкни, испортишь всё, — лениво ответил Леншерр. — Ничего не выходит с тобой по-людски, Зверёныш. Никак.

— А мы и не люди.

— Да.

За дверью прошуршали шаги. Оба они тут же отпрянули друг от друга, уязвлённые и почти сожалеющие, словно кто-то застал их врасплох. Логан приоткрыл дверь и успел заметить, как Ксавье ковыляет на второй этаж.

— Колоться пошёл, — мрачно заметил Леншерр. — Сходишь за ним?

— И что я ему скажу?

— Что угодно. Присмотри, чтобы глупостей не сделал. Тебя, по крайней мере, он не ткнёт носом в дерьмо.

Росомаха хохотнул.

— Ошибаешься. Ткнёт, и ещё как.

И был прав.

 

 

Поднявшись на второй этаж и толкнув дверь, Логан обнаружил картину, виденную уже не раз: Ксавье рылся на тумбочке, перебирая ампулы с сывороткой. Ампул оставалось не больше дюжины. Надо думать, теперь Чарльз станет чуток экономнее.

Смотреть на это не то что противно — скорее грустно.

— Чарли. Подумай ещё раз. Не горячись.

Ксавье вздрогнул и оглянулся.

— Снова пришёл учить меня, Логан?

— Нет. Я хреновый учитель.

— Тогда зачем пытаешься?

— Я бы себя возненавидел, если бы не пытался.

Ксавье привстал, зацепившись руками за стену. Сыворотка в его крови почти иссякла. Поза непрочная, шаткая — ещё минута такой героики, и Чарльз рухнет на пол, как мешок с мясом. Вздумалось ему приосаниться. А толку-то, толку?

— Зачем ты ходишь за мной, Логан?

Росомаха зажмурился.

Проклятье. Как не хотелось отвечать.

Логан уже знал, какой вопрос будет следующим, и знал, что не сможет соврать. Сколько сведений о Чарльзе хранится в этой смурной голове — подумать страшно. Логан знал, что Чарльз Ксавье раскладывает бумаги не по алфавиту, а по имени действующих лиц. Что он кладёт в кофе полторы ложки сахара. Что в яичницу добавляет розмарин, потому что так приучила кухарка. Арахисовое масло не переносит. Назубок помнит все бродвейские постановки из детства и юности. Любит Эйнштейна и Линкольна, обходит стороной Оппенгеймера и Теодора Рузвельта.

Почему Логан помнит именно это? Почему он знает, в котором часу Чарльз родился, но не знает, что ответить на самый простой вопрос?

Ксавье стоял, старательно выпрямляя спину, а Логан устало готовился его поймать.

— Ты меня любишь? — наконец спросил Чарльз, устав ждать.

— Люблю, Чарли, — тихо ответил Росомаха. — Я тебя всегда любил.

— Так же, как сейчас?

Росомаха вздохнул.

— Нет. Тогда было по-другому.

Голубые глаза Ксавье светились, как звезды среди небесной мглы — смотри хоть вечность, и никогда не надоест.

— А его ты любишь?

— Кого?

— Ты знаешь, кого.

— Не лучшее время об этом говорить.

— Лучше не бывает.

— Нет, — сказал Логан, — его не люблю.

— Враньё.

— Да, враньё... Чарльз, зачем ты задаёшь вопросы, если знаешь ответы?

Ксавье пожал плечами:

— Привычка.

Логан смотрел на Ксавье и тоскливо думал: а я ведь по бабам ходил. Одну за одной менял, одну за одной.

— Чарли, ты ведь не думаешь о предложении Траска?

— А что, боишься, что соглашусь?

— Боюсь. Очень.

На стене тикали часы. Логан посмотрел на циферблат — было уже без пяти. В правой руке Ксавье держал шприц.

Без стука отворилась дверь. Вошёл, конечно, Леншерр. За его спиной маячил Ртуть.

— Почти девять. Траск не давал о себе знать?

— Пока нет, — сказал Логан. — Хавок?..

— Валяется этажом ниже.

— Почему передатчиком выбрали именно его?

Чарльз ответил:

— Стечение обстоятельств. Джейсон ещё не слишком искушён. Для первого раза он выбрал того, в чьё сознание легче пробиться. Алекс — лёгкая мишень. Он молод, вечно на взводе и с трудом себя контролирует.

— А мне казалось, что как раз до Алекса достучаться трудно.

Чарльз съехал по стене на кровать, отдышался и медленно ответил:

— Агрессия — лишь иллюзия защищённости. Человеку, который чувствует себя в безопасности, не нужно демонстрировать оружие.

— Интересная теория, — сказал Леншерр, кивнув на шприц. — Это ты об Алексе, обо мне или о себе?

— Обо всех нас.

— Ну да.

Свист!

Ртуть подорвался с места и замельтешил, потом резко встал, как вкопанный. На циферблате часовая стрелка остановилась напротив девятки. Леншерр посмотрел сначала на сына, потом на циферблат. Он понял.

Губы Пьетро разомкнулись. Хриплый обезличенный голос наполнил комнату.

— Что вы решили, господа?

Чарльз уронил шприц на пол. Шприц забренчал — клац, клац, клац.

— Мистер Траск, оставьте мальчика.

— Не раньше, чем вы дадите ответ.

— Мы уже дали ответ, — сказал Логан. — Ксавье вы не получите. И никого другого из нас.

— Хорошо подумали? — осведомился Траск. — Кажется, вы не до конца понимаете, в какой ситуации оказались.

Ртуть открывал и закрывал рот. Смотреть на него было страшно, а не смотреть нельзя.

— А, по-моему, это ты не понял, дружок, — прорычал Росомаха.

— Должен только добавить, что профессору не грозит ничего страшного. Я ведь не зверь.

Траск посмаковал это замечание долю секунды — достаточно, чтобы Логан понял намёк.

— Если мистер Ксавье изволит согласиться, вы окажетесь на свободе, а мы обеспечим его всеми условиями для комфортного существования. Всего-то и требуется, что поспособствовать оборонным интересам Соединённых Штатов. Многие люди делают это добровольно и считают честью.

— Тебе дважды сказали: пошёл нахуй. Повторить ещё раз?

Ртуть сомкнул губы. Он долго молчал, таращась вперёд. Капля пота стекла по виску.

— Пьетро, — тихо позвал Леншерр. — Ты меня слышишь?

— Мне очень жаль, — проскрежетал голос. — Но это ваш выбор.

Вытянувшаяся по струнке фигурка Пьетро резко расслабилась. Ртуть обмяк, медленно осел на пол, кашляя и вытирая лицо. Леншерр сделал шаг к нему.

В этот миг Пит вдруг пронзительно закричал.

Он орал, как резаный. Жуткий крик заставил всех содрогнуться. Мальчишка обхватил руками голову и сжался в комок на пыльном ковре. Магнето вскинул руку. Ошарашенный, Логан сначала не понял, что он делает, но через несколько долгих, чудовищно долгих секунд окно разлетелось вдребезги. Леншерр схватил в воздухе шлем. Логан спохватился и прижал руки и ноги Пьетро к полу. Магнето надел на него шлем.

Крики прекратились. Теперь Ртуть лишь сдавленно всхлипывал. Магнето собственнически сгрёб сына за плечи и крепко прижал к себе. Пацан беззвучно трясся, хлипкий и мелкий, кажущийся совсем маленьким в его руках.

— Тише, Пьетро. Тише... Просто плохой сон.

Магнето шептал, будто сказку рассказывал. Через плечо сына он смотрел прямо на Чарльза, но Чарльз, весь серый от ужаса, избегал встречаться с ним взглядом. Его так колотило, что Логан понял: Чарли тоже почувствовал боль. Эхо коснулось его. Сыворотка кончилась. Телепатия взяла своё.

Когда всхлипы унялись, Леншерр поднял сына и уложил на кровать Чарльза. Ксавье отпрянул, съехал на пол и поднял шприц.

Все молчали. Логан почувствовал, как от страха взмокла спина.

Ксавье закатал рукав.

— Чарльз, — сказал Леншерр. — Я прошу тебя... Я знаю, мы не ладим. Может, так никогда и не удастся.

— Не проси меня сделать что-то ради тебя.

Леншерр покачал головой.

— Не ради меня. Ради мальчика. Это мы затеяли войну. Не смогли договориться. Мы виноваты, я и ты. Но не Пит.

Чарльз шумно дышал через нос.

— Умоляю, Чарли. Я сделаю что угодно. Всё, что попросишь. Любой каприз. Хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя, — я оставлю. Но... он же мой сын, Чарли.

Логан окаменел — ему мерещилось, что Леншерр вот-вот бухнется на колени.

— Пожалуйста. Если в тебе осталось хоть что-то прежнее.

Пронзительные голубые глаза, сверлящие лицо Эрика, блестели ярко и жаляще. Чарли снял крышку с иглы и нажал на поршень шприца. Сыворотка брызнула из острия иглы и впиталась в ворс. Он смотрел на тёмное пятно на ковре, не моргая.

— Логан.

— Да.

— Там ещё одиннадцать ампул.

— Я знаю, Чарльз.

— Разбей, будь добр. Ночью будет ломка. Не хочу, чтобы вы мне поддались.

Леншерр стоял столбом, когда Росомаха прошёл мимо, сгрёб с тумбочки ампулы и методично вышвырнул в окно по одной.

Ртуть заворочался в постели, тихо постанывая. Магнето аккуратно снял с него шлем, а Чарльз приложил палец к виску.

— Засыпай.

Стоны затихли, дыхание выровнялось.

Мальчишка и впрямь спал.


	13. Долгая ночь

 

Только что все было в порядке. Окраины Кливленда разнообразием не блещут. Домики преимущественно одноэтажные, все как на подбор белые, с покатой крышей. Всё утопает в зелени. На той стороне улицы чинная старушка выгуливает таксу. Такса, по виду сравнявшаяся возрастом с хозяйкой, телепается по асфальту неохотно и одышливо. Ей лень даже шугнуть тучных голубей, расхаживающих рядом.

И жарко. Голуби настырно семенят за старухой. Иногда она подбрасывает им куски хлеба. Голуби мгновенно накидываются и толпой раздирают мякиш.

Расположившись в тени платана, Чарльз Ксавье созерцал жадных голубей с минуту. На ум пришло забавное богохульство: именно так он представлял себе евреев, следующих за Моисеем по пустыне.

Он послал эту мысль стоящему рядом Хэнку. Хэнк вздрогнул.

— Что за чувство юмора, Чарльз...

— Но ведь похоже.

Хэнк насупился.

— Ты бываешь вопиюще несерьёзен в отношении серьёзных вещей.

— Разум скован гораздо меньше, чем тебе кажется, дружище. Иногда шутка — это просто шутка. Она не творит зла.

Они немного помолчали. Тень платана укрыла лицо Хэнка. Чарльз не глядя чувствовал, что тот раздражён. Не из-за шутки же? На миг Чарльз ощутил желание закопаться в мысли Хэнка поглубже, но стоило представить себе это — и желание пропало. Так поступать невежливо. Тем более — с друзьями.

Впрочем, обманываться не стоит. В последний год стремление лезть в чужие души возникало все реже и реже, и вежливость ни при чем. В массовом сознании он встречал струнки, которые не хочется задевать. В черных кварталах — яростное роптание и тоску по имени Мартин Лютер Кинг. В белых кварталах — злорадство и панику. Матери оплакивали павших сыновей, хиппи проживали каждый день как последний, ретрограды истекали ядом на новый уклад жизни.

Бессмысленные войны что-то сделали со страной. Чарльз родился в Штатах, вырос и повзрослел. Он любил Америку, и когда-то Америка отвечала. Теперь уже нет. Знакомые улицы наводнила тёмная сила, с которой он не сумел совладать. Вчерашние соратники норовили вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Площади забились до отказа противниками и сторонниками Вьетнама, сегрегации, чего угодно. При ближайшем рассмотрении они казались Чарльзу чудовищно схожими. Одинаковые страсти бушевали внутри истекающих кровью душ: боль и ненависть. Ужас. Безответственность. Исступлённое чувство вины.

Все это слишком напоминало его собственные ошибки — с Эриком, с Рейвен... Даже со школой. Судьба назойливо тыкала Чарльза носом в его же грешки. В иные времена он бы вынес эту насмешку — ей-богу, вынес. Был моложе, сильнее, наглее. Лет пять назад Чарльзу хватало сил на любое испытание, и ещё оставалось в избытке.

Но он устал. Усталость копилась в мышцах полупарализованного тела. Раньше Чарльз смог бы выстоять, но теперь поступил малодушно. Решил не смотреть в лицо страху в надежде, что страх окажет ответную услугу.

Этого не случилось. Смотреть пришлось. В Кливленд он приехал, чтобы принести соболезнования родителям парня по имени Эдвин Доггс. Чарльз почти не знал Доггса. Световой мутант пробыл в школе меньше недели и сразу ушёл добровольцем во Вьетнам.

Чарльзу нечего было сказать рыдающим мистеру и миссис Доггс, но все-таки он приехал и по капле выдавил из себя утешительную речь. Таких речей в запасе было уже немало. Пора бы привыкнуть к вынужденным визитам.

Но как? Как привыкнуть? На душе и так скребли кошки, а тут ещё Хэнк раскис.

— Хэнк, ты давно принимал сыворотку?

Маккой мрачно ответил:

— Уже пора.

— У тебя с собой?

— Нет, в мотеле оставил.

Чарльз поднял голову и посмотрел на низкие плотные облака. Мимо прошла домохозяйка с сумками, свернув к дому за платаном.

— Тогда, пожалуй, нам стоит поторопиться. К тому же скоро грянет дождь.

Но дождь не грянул. Грянул взрыв.

Чарльз почувствовал, как коляска под ним опрокинулась. Он лежал на земле, закрыв глаза, и не знал, сколько прошло времени. Голуби куда-то пропали, старуха с таксой тоже. Засуетились люди. Рядом кашлял Хэнк, обрызганный стеклом и пылью. Чарльз разомкнул веки и увидел шипящую чёрную лужицу на асфальте. В лужице плавала этикетка кока-колы и разбитое яйцо — это домохозяйка уронила сумки.

Чарльз галопом пронёсся по чужим мыслям: медбратья, пожарные, женщина в панике. Похоже на взрыв бытового газа, мэм. О нет, баллон в подвале! Мои мальчики... Сэмми, Ник!

— Сэр, вы слышите меня?

— Да.

— Сможете встать самостоятельно?

Перед глазами маячило лицо молодого медбрата. Простодушная физиономия, вся в веснушках.

— Я... нет, не могу.

— Сэр, вы помните номер вашей медицинской страховки?

Хэнк встал и подтянул поближе покосившуюся коляску.

— С нами все в порядке. Он паралитик.

На заднем плане бесновалась женщина: Сэмми, Сэмми! Чарльз повернул голову и увидел, как она стоит за машиной скорой помощи, укутанная в плед, и яростно бросается к горящему дому. Медбрат успокаивающе бормочет: сядьте, мэм, сядьте, пожарные все сделают. Женщина лишь мычит, но мысли орут, как оглашённые.

— Сэр, вы весь в крови.

— Мелкие порезы.

— Мы должны госпитализировать вас, так что...

Чарльз стиснул зубы и схватил медбрата за рукав.

— Эта женщина немая.

— А?

— Она пытается сказать, что внутри дети. Мальчики. Зовут Сэмми и Ник. Комната справа.

Веснушчатое лицо вытянулось.

— Да не стойте же вы на месте!

Медбрат отшатнулся и побежал к дому. Пока вокруг бегали люди и собирались зеваки, Хэнк помог Чарльзу залезть в коляску. Руки  по локоть были в крови и сильно саднили, но кровь лишь видимость — нет никаких жутких ран. Царапины от стеклянного крошева, не больше.

Крыша горящего дома просела и затрещала, как картонная. Пожарные пытались остановить Чарльза, когда тот на коляске подъехал к дому. Хэнк орал до хрипоты и чуть не превратился в Зверя.

Но Чарльз не слышал ни пожарных, ни Хэнка. Чарльз слышал мальчика.

— Туда, — велел он и показал на третье окно от двери. — Живо.

Захлёбывающиеся мысли одни и те же: мама, мама, мама.

Это Ник, понял Чарльз. А где же Сэмми?

Сэмми, где ты прячешься? Выходи.

Сначала Чарльза колотило. Потом перестало. Он больше чувствовал, чем смотрел — вот пожарные выволакивают из огня перепуганного вихрастого мальчишку. Это Ник. Лицо обожжено (особенно щёку колет), но это ничего, волдыри пройдут. Мама плачет. Страшно. От пожарного пахнет пеной.

Колотить перестало. Чарльз отвёл взгляд от Ника, прижал палец к виску, искал и не находил.

— Сэр, — сказал медбрат, — вам нужно успокоиться.

— Сэмми, — ответил Чарльз. — Не могу его найти.

— Всё хорошо, сэр. Только не волнуйтесь.

В руке кольнуло — медбрат улучил момент и ловко всадил иглу с успокоительным.

— Сэмми, — повторил Чарльз, проваливаясь во что-то светлое, в какую-то белую пелену. — Где же Сэмми?

Удивительно… Вдруг голоса затихли. Он плыл в белизне, как младенец в утробе. Не было ни криков, ни всхлипов, ни чужой боли. Чарльз был один в своей собственной голове, один впервые за долгие годы.

Ещё некоторое время он мысленно повторял: Сэмми, Сэмми, где Сэмми. Потом забыл и не смог вспомнить, что его так волновало. В белизне было не плохо и не хорошо. Было никак. Нескончаемый кошмар и мешанина чувств ни с того ни с сего иссякли. Не стало боли, наслаждения, грусти, радости. Не стало чужих проблем — и своих собственных тоже не стало.

Исчез он сам. Растворился, плавая в пустоте. Всё забрала белизна. Крошечной частью себя самого, уже аморфной и почти несуществующей, он ощутил облегчение.

Колоссальное. Огромное. Невероятное, как божье чудо.

Но вот белизна расступилась и стала коридором больницы. Он сидел в приёмном покое, удивлённо разглядывая побелённую стенку напротив. В соседнее кресло опустился медбрат — тот самый, с веснушками, — и сказал:

— Вы спрашивали про мальчика. Всё в порядке. Ник выкарабкается.

Чарльз удивился: неужели я что-то спрашивал? Ничего же не было. Только пустота и невесомость.

— А что Сэмми?

Медбрат покосился на него, украдкой изучая лицо.

— Сэмми умер.

Чарльз стал разглядывать свои перебинтованные руки.

— Мы стекло вытащили, — объяснил медбрат. — Тот парень, который с вами, уехал куда-то по делам. Сказал, вернётся через полчаса. Вам точно не нужна госпитализация?

— Точно.

Медбрата так и подмывало что-то спросить, и Чарльз терпеливо ждал, когда его прорвёт. Медбрат протянул ему фляжку.

— Держите. Вид у вас скверный… Только никому. У нас в больнице не положено.

Чарльз отвинтил крышку фляги и принюхался. Пахло дешёвым виски.

— Спасибо.

— Так вы, значит, профессор. Так ваш друг сказал.

— Угу.

— Как вы узнали о детях в доме?

— Чутьё.

— Мои коллеги говорят, что вы мутант. Слышите всякие штуки и всё такое.

— Люди многое говорят.

— Так это правда?

Ксавье колебался пару секунд, затем беспечно ответил:

— Да.

Они помолчали.

— Вы слышите их? — спросил медбрат.

— Кого?

— Мёртвых.

— Я слышу живых.

— Живых все слышат.

— Нет, Джон, не все.

— Э… Я… Разве я говорил вам, как меня зовут?

— Будем считать, что говорили.

Медбрат усмехнулся. Профессор отсалютовал ему фляжкой, хлебнул из горлышка и вернул. Медбрат затих на какое-то время. Вдалеке коридора раздались шаги. Подошёл Хэнк, взмыленный и уставший.

— Прости, что заставил ждать. Чёрт, сколько бинтов! А на мне ни царапины.

— Всё в порядке.

Хэнк кивнул медбрату и заботливо покатил коляску Чарльза по коридору. Чарльз попрощался. Оставаться тут не хотелось — он слышал, как двумя этажами выше в палате с раковыми больными какой-то бедолага продумывает завещание.

— Профессор, — крикнул медбрат ему вслед, — есть ли жизнь после смерти?

Чарльз оглянулся и посмотрел в его взволнованное лицо.

— Понятия не имею.

На лифте спустились вниз и вырулили на парковку. К тому моменту, как они оказались у машины, добродушный медбрат Джон уже напрочь забыл о профессоре-мутанте и его друге.

— Умеешь же ты собрать аудиторию, — наклонившись над ухом, шепнул Хэнк.

Он помог пересесть в кресло рядом с водителем и привычно затолкал в багажник инвалидную коляску. Коляска удобно складывалась. Хэнк сам её разработал.

На выезде из Кливленда заправили полный бак и купили еды на вынос. Хэнк вёл машину аккуратно и без излишеств, даже когда нервничал. От сыворотки ему полегчало. Когда нет риска, что все увидят личину Зверя, Хэнк становится несравненно спокойнее. Даже если только что вылез из заварушки.

— Сэмми умер.

— Да, Чарльз. Я в курсе. Ты в этом не виноват. Его вытащили уже мёртвым — мальчик умер мгновенно, упал с лестницы и шею сломал. Хотя бы не мучился…

— Мне не легче.

Хэнк осёкся и вздохнул.

— Послушай…

Чарльз глядел, как за окном проплывает Оклахома с её буйной зеленью и пенопластовыми домишками. Скоро сезон ураганов. Снова всё сметёт. Много людей  останется без крова. По новостям станут показывать рыдающих женщин, причитающих над скудными пожитками. Из дома невозможно будет выйти — люди пропитаются ужасом перед лицом стихии и станут истерить по любому поводу.

Значит, весь май будет болеть голова.

А в белизне так хорошо, так пусто, так сладко...

Эрик сказал бы, что это малодушие. Да, малодушие. Но неужели нельзя хоть раз в жизни, хоть часок побыть одному? Я столько сделал для этих людей. Я был с ними в горе и радости. Я даровал им все, что было в моих силах.

В ответ не прошу ни денег, ни благодарности, ни долга. Крупица покоя и капля тишины — вот все, что мне нужно.

К тому же не нужно лукавить. Эрика здесь нет.

— Хэнк, — не слушая, перебил Чарльз, — скажи, а твоя сыворотка подействует на меня?

Шины взвизгнули, когда Маккой затормозил.

 

 

Все переменилось. Он понял, что проснулся, но ещё не открыл глаза. Голоса в голове исчезли. Только чьи-то рваные вздохи наполняли пыльную комнату.

Он заёрзал в кресле, хрустнув затёкшей шеей, и подумал: стоп. Ошибочка. Я не Чарльз.

Открыл глаза и обнаружил себя все в той же спальне на втором этаже ветхого дома. В постели лежал Ксавье, часто дыша. Рядом на стуле, сгорбившись, сидел Леншерр. В руках он держал полотенце, пропитанное холодной водой.

Я не Чарльз, успокоил себя Логан. Это всего лишь сон. Воспоминание. Жуткое, но зато не моё.

— Черт... Много я проспал?

— Часа полтора, — сказал Леншерр.

— Чарли не просыпался?

— Нет. Иногда бормочет, но трудно разобрать, что.

Леншерр аккуратно свернул мокрое полотенце и положил на лоб Ксавье. Тот не пошевелился, но задышал чуть спокойнее.

— А Пит где?

— Спит у себя. С ним Алекс, всё нормально.

Логан встал, чтобы размять ноги.

— Как думаешь, отойдёт до утра?

— Не знаю, Зверёныш. Надо ждать. Тебе снилось что-нибудь?

Логан поёжился.

— Ага.

— Надо думать, не райские кущи.

— Да уж, не они.

Леншерр прикоснулся к плечу Чарльза и тут же одёрнул руку.

— Он посылает воспоминания. Не может совладать со способностями.

— Да я уж понял. Там, во сне...

— ...ты видел день, когда он отказался от телепатии.

— Точно. Тебе он тоже его показал?

— Тоже, — сухо ответил Леншерр.

— Видал я деньки и получше.

Логан притормозил около разбитого окна и достал сигару. Давненько он себя не баловал. Кубинка — сочная, ароматная, в самый раз. Логан прикурил от зажигалки и прополоскал дымом рот. Огонёк жадно лизнул темноту. Леншерр следил за ним взглядом из-под воспалённых век.

Что за ночка... Долгая, тёмная, полная неизъяснимой мольбы. Вид у Леншерра жалкий: сутулая спина, осунувшаяся рожа. По щекам расползлась мелкая щетина. Поразительный контраст с той холёной статуей, которой он хочет казаться.

Под ногами у Магнето валялась груда железок и шлем. Он ворошил их взглядом, вертя и так, и этак. Железки двигались медленно и почти бесшумно, лишь изредка позвякивая. Это напомнило Логану манеру перебирать чётки.

— Что это ты делаешь?

— Чарльзу понадобится коляска. Думал попробовать собрать.

— А... Да. Неплохая идея. Ты бы к Хэнку обратился, он в этом шарит получше.

— Не советую соваться к Маккою. Когда ты разбил ампулы, ты уничтожил и его запасы тоже.

— Черт.

— Ничего, это ему на пользу.

Пауза растянулась секунд на десять. Железки ещё разок шевельнулись и обессилели.

— Хреново выглядишь, Леншерр. Ты бы поспал.

— Я в норме.

— Да не ври. Глазёнки, как у китайского пчеловода. Краше в гроб кладут.

Леншерр помотал головой.

— Осёл ты, — сказал Логан, выдохнув дым в окно. — За пару часов ничего не станет с твоим Чарльзом, не упрямься.

— С моим Чарльзом, — эхом повторил Леншерр. — С моим, значит... Ха.

— Что — ха?

— Сам-то веришь в это?

— Хорошо, с нашим Чарльзом, — ядовито ответил Логан. — С твоим, с моим. С ничьим. Как ты хочешь?

— Тебя сильно волнует, как я хочу?

В голос Леншерра закралась тень вялой усмешки.

— Агась. Интересно послушать ради общего развития. Так чего ты хочешь?

— Чтобы Чарльз очнулся.

— Снова-здорово. Увиливаешь.

— Нет.

— Ладно, и что ты будешь делать, когда он очнётся?

— Прямо сейчас это неважно, — ответил Магнето.

— Прямо сейчас это важнее всего.

Леншерр тихо рассмеялся.

— Что мы делаем? Делим Чарльза, пока он спит?

— Лично я никого не делю. Я хочу знать, что дальше.

— Зверёныш, с тобой невозможно вести беседу.

— Раз так, то завязывай. Иди спи, а я с ним посижу.

Леншерр не сдвинулся с места. Росомаха со вздохом присел на постель.

— Не дыми, — поморщился Магнето.

Какая трепетная забота. Логан потушил сигару о тумбочку и сунул в карман куртки.

— Чего ты боишься?

— Не знаю, чего, — раздражённо буркнул Леншерр. — Что всё ускользнёт.

— Ты о Чарльзе?

— И о нём тоже.

Он был такой понурый, потерянный. Хотелось чем-нибудь утешить бедолагу. Росомаха осмелел и опустил руку на его колено.

— Чарльз никуда от тебя не денется... Заткнись и поверь на слово. Удивительно, как ты можешь любить его и ни черта в нем не понимать.

— Ну а ты?

— Что — я?

— Зверёныш, не притворяйся, что не понял.

Леншерр вдруг накрыл ладонью его руку и крепко сжал. Это сухое, горячее, о чем-то молящее прикосновение намного интимнее, чем секс.

— Ну? — требовательно спросил он.

— Я... я...

— Отвечай.

— Отстань, умоляю. Я не знаю, что мне с вами двоими делать. Даже близко не представляю. Если ничего не придумаем, можем жить втроём, как хиппи. Ты, я и он. Говорят, в семидесятых это было модно. Благо, позор будет недолог — скоро сдохнем, как мухи. Траск постарается. Такой треугольник загубит, а?

— Шутишь опять, — процедил Леншерр и убрал руку.

Росомаха схватил его за кончики пальцев.

— Успокойся.

Сердце ёкало нелепо, глупо. Хотеть Леншерра — все равно что мечтать лечь под поезд. Столкновение неизбежно. Если повезёт, отделаешься ушибом и шишкой на лбу. Если нет — будет мешанина из стали и крови.

Но сегодня Логану, кажется, ничего не грозило. Магнето слишком устал.

— Ты же хотел иметь свой мирок... Вот он, твой мирок. Всё рядом.

— Я хотел не так.

— Выше нос. Сообразим что-нибудь, выкарабкаемся... Может, Траск передумает жарить наши мозги на сковородке. Он же всё-таки дипломат, не?

— Сразу видно, что ты его не знаешь.

— Да что за дьявол этот твой Траск? Совсем дикий?

Леншерр усмехнулся.

— Есть сорт людей, в существование которых мало кто верит по-настоящему. Мы слишком привыкли к тому, что называется чувством вины. Привыкли, что, когда мы совершаем нечто плохое, нас непременно накажут — в детстве родители, потом учителя, дальше сами. Не забывай, для дураков ещё существует угроза ада. Нас воспитывают на мысли, что расплата неизбежна, и мы мучаемся совестью. Одних подлецов это не останавливает. Иные оправдываются, находят разумное объяснение своей подлости и все забывают. Третьи прячут вину в самые тёмные дебри своей души. Психологи и философы в один голос твердят, что все скелеты в шкафу однажды вырвутся на свободу и сожрут нас заживо. Они правы, конечно... Но есть и такие люди, о которых наука умалчивает, — те, кто совершают зверства и не пытаются оправдаться.

— И Траск?..

— Да. Траск ни в чём не знает раскаяния. Он необыкновенная сволочь и абсолютно счастлив. Я бы не рассчитывал на его сочувствие.

Логан отошёл в сторону, чтобы опять зажечь сигару.

— Ладно, я понял. Этот Траск — полный гондон. Какие у нас шансы?

— Только Чарльз. Если бы он сумел превзойти Церебро...

Оба они, не сговариваясь, уставились на тело в постели. Чарльз заворочался и просипел что-то бессвязное. Холодное полотенце сползло со лба. Леншерр шустро его поправил.

Логан вздрогнул и ясно увидел перед глазами синее, чешуйчатое, желтоглазое личико маленькой девочки. Она доверчиво улыбнулась и сказала: «Я Рейвен».

Картинка перед глазами зарябила. Логан уронил сигару, чертыхнулся и схватился за подоконник.

— Что это было?

— Очередное видение. Я насчитал уже пять. Интервал минут двадцать.

— Ты ведь можешь надеть шлем и ничего этого не видеть.

— Могу, — сказал Леншерр и к шлему не притронулся.

Логан поднял сигару с пола.

— Дурдом какой-то. Как в кино пришёл.

— Не дыми здесь, выйди на улицу.

— А ты за это время с ума-то не сойдёшь?

— Не сойду. Иди.

Логан послушался. Курить хотелось невыносимо.

— Я скоро вернусь, ладно? Если он проснётся, не начинай разборки. Даже если он тебе всю душу наизнанку вывернет — просто молчи, ага?

Леншерр кивнул.

— Умничка.

У двери Логан притормозил, чтобы оглянуться и вновь ощупать взглядом безрадостную картинку: глубокая ночь, согбенный Леншерр, измученный спящий Чарльз. Спящий ли? Это больше похоже на лихорадку.

До чего унизительно, думал Росомаха, спускаясь по ступеням. У Ксавье столько власти над нами — а он не знает, что с ней делать.

 

 

А на улице хорошо. Спокойная августовская ночь. На среднем западе в эту пору сухо, но не совсем уж пустынно — прохлада иногда спускается на тёплую землю. До утра она растает, но пока можно вздохнуть полной грудью — надо дышать.

Надо, надо дышать. Без вариантов.

Логан брёл по тёмной улице, лишённой фонарей. Ночью городок казался живым, а Логан — призраком. Всё время ждал, что из-за поворота вынырнут кони. Мелькнёт повозка с железной рудой. Извозчик, похлёстывая плетью, погонит лошадей вперёд, и они устремятся судорожно и лихо, волоча свою ношу в никуда и никогда.

Китти — вот кому бы здесь понравилось. Девчонка любила сказки, байки и всяческие истории. Часто приставала с расспросами: а что было? А как было? А когда?

Иногда он заговаривался и рассказывал одно и то же. Ей не надоедало слушать.

…Нет, нельзя. Нельзя оставаться одному.

— Логан.

Он остановился и пыхнул дымом. Обернулся — неужели извозчики всё-таки ожили?

Но это был Алекс. Он сидел на ступеньках хилого домика. За домиком начиналась шахта, и Логан запоздало сообразил, что увлёкся и далековато забрёл. Алекс помахал рукой.

— Не ходи туда. Силовое поле через шесть метров. Вон там, видишь? Воздух дрожит, если присмотреться.

Логан присмотрелся — и впрямь дрожит.

Это было странно — он чуял запахи, доносящиеся с той стороны купола, и слышал, как шуршит высокая трава от случайного порыва ветра. Чутьё не подводит — там есть жизнь, и жизни много. Только добраться туда нельзя.

С человеческим миром всё точно так же: есть миленькая иллюзия близости и доступности, но попробуй сунься в этот мир, и тебе тут же напомнят, кто ты и где твоё место.

За неимением альтернативы Логан подошёл к Алексу и сел на ступеньку рядом. Алекс хлестал виски — не иначе, как из салуна спёр. Такими темпами бочка иссякнет со дня на день.

— Пит просыпался?

— Неа. Как Чарльз его усыпил, так и спит.

— А ты почему на ногах?

— Так вышло.

— Если у тебя кошмары, то вот совет — смени режим и спи днём. Днём сон другой идёт. Спится не так сладко, зато спокойно.

Алекс приложился к фарфоровой чашке с розочками. Виски оставалось на донышке.

— Что ты в этом понимаешь.

— Уж поверь, кое-что понимаю. Знаю, тебе жуть как охота думать, что ты ходячая исключительность…

— Я и есть исключительность. Только это не комплимент. Ты в курсе, что я умею?

— В курсе.

— Профессор пытался объяснить, что со мной не так. Там как-то замешана солнечная энергия. Я впитываю её и создаю собственные энергетические потоки.

— А потом распыляешь их направо и налево. Ага.

— Ты много у кого видал такое проклятие?

Сказать, не сказать?..

Росомаха мучительно пытался вспомнить, упоминал ли Скотт Саммерс когда-нибудь о своём брате. Теперь, после стольких лет, Логан вдруг сообразил, что знает о Скотти не так уж много. И это поразительно. Скотти, нам так много пришлось с тобой разделить — школу, борьбу за лидерство, женщину. Даже твой долбаный мотоцикл (кстати, бензин я так и не заправил, уж прости).

Росомаха догадывался, что, если рассказать о Скотти всю правду, придётся затронуть и другую тему: жив ли Хавок в будущем, а если нет, то когда он умер?

Чёрт побери, Скотти, что ты за сволочь: столько лет мешал мне жить и ничего не рассказал о себе.

— Кое у кого я такое видал. Звали его Циклоп. Пускал лучи из глаз и пепелил что ни попадя. Пришлось замострячить ему очки из какого-то кварца, чтоб не сжёг всю округу к чёртовой матери.

— Нечто подобное мне делал Хэнк, — Алекс прочертил круг на груди. — Но это не панацея.

— А ничто не панацея… Циклоп знатный был засранец. Почти как ты. Он мне всякие пакости делал, а я у него даму сердца пытался отбить.

— И что, отбил?

— Трудно сказать наверняка.

Алекс поставил чашку на ступеньку.

— Выходит, треугольники тебе не в новинку.

Логан остановился.

— А что, так видно?

— Слушай, тут ведь плюнуть некуда. Как бы Магнето не мечтал об общине мутантов, здесь по факту полторы улицы с населением в семь человек. В казарме и то община побольше будет. Ясное дело, всем всё известно.

— Проклятье.

Алекс флегматично пожал плечами.

— Пацан знает? — Логан кивнул на дверь.

— Шон знает всё лучше всех.

— Его ведь зовут не Шон.

Алекс затих на минутку.

— А тебе что за дело?

— Мне — никакого.

— Занимайся тем, что ты там делаешь с Эриком и профессором, а в мои дела не лезь.

— Да кто в них лезет-то, в эти твои дела? Ты сам и лезешь. Хочешь заменить мёртвого друга Питом — валяй. Только не надейся, что проканает. Заменять одних другими — гиблое дело. Легче не станет. Просто попробуй себя простить.

Алекс выругался себе под нос.

— Советчик чёртов...

— О да, я даю охренительные советы. Обращайся.

— А чего ж ты сам им не следуешь? — проницательно спросил Хавок.

— Вот такой я интересный человек.

Логан прополоскал дымом рот, смакуя на языке вкус сигары. Она почти кончилась, и Росомаха расстроился: нельзя так быстро прощаться с кубинкой. Кубинку нужно растягивать — так удовольствия больше.

— Я слышал, что у нас всего один шанс вырваться отсюда, — сказал Алекс. — Если профессор сможет переплюнуть Церебро.

— Я тоже слышал.

— Но?..

— Но есть ещё Рейвен.

Алекс наморщил лоб.

— Мистик, — повторил Логан. — Где-то она ходит, ведь правда же? Я не верю, что эта девица не следит за событиями. В будущем она попортила мне много крови. Чарльз и Леншерр не ставят на неё, а я б поставил. Такая фифа ни за что не упустит шанс сыграть на большой арене.

— Мистик не вернётся к профессору. Я б на её месте точно не вернулся.

— Почему?

Алекс покачал головой.

— Ты не видел, кем она была для него.

— И кем же?

— Вечным ребёнком. Милой девочкой, младшей сестрёнкой, — Хавок скорчил приторное лицо. — Они почти ровесники, но профессор не относился к ней как к равной. Он любил её. Позволял капризничать, холил, лелеял. Учил, как надо жить. Ей было уже тридцать, а он всё не мог примириться с тем, что девочка выросла. Она хотела быть самой собой. Быть сильной, взрослой. Такой, какая есть. Но профессор не мог этого позволить. Ребёнку не положено иметь хребет.

— И…

— Тогда она ушла с Эриком. Эрик восхищался её природой. Тем, какая она… синяя. Не знаю, что у них там было, но Рейвен вообразила, что так и выглядит взрослый мир. Думаю, потом она просекла, что ошиблась. Профессор видел в ней маленькую девочку, а Эрик — выставочный экспонат. Скажи, ты бы вернулся к ним после такого? Лично я свалил бы на все четыре стороны. И любой здравомыслящий человек смотал бы удочки раз и навсегда.

— И всё же… наверное, она любит Чарльза.

— А может, уже перестала. Выбрось такие мысли из головы. На Рейвен надежды нет.

Так они и сидели — как показалось Логану, чертовски долго. Он особенно не знал, о чём можно говорить с Хавоком. Какую тему не затронь, любая в перспективе приведёт к скандалу, а от скандалов он устал.

Но что остаётся, кроме разговоров? В этой проклятой, отрезанной от мира дыре делать решительно нечего — только трепаться друг с другом, пить и выяснять отношения. Логан не был к этому приспособлен. Он привык сражаться, биться, бежать в авангарде армии, распылять сплошное действие, отбросив всякую рефлексию и дурацкие размышления.

А здесь это не работает. Привычные клише бесполезны. Под ногами не только земля и железная руда — там черепа, там трупы, там старина, мусор прошлых веков, все затоптано, вбито в почву, а ты, дурак, топчешься по этому кладбищу, не зная, на что наступишь в следующую минуту.

Минное поле. Не больше, не меньше.

Нужно взять себя в руки и пройти его. Да, это нелегко… А кому легко? Не Росомахе, это уж точно.

— Куда ты? — спросил Алекс, когда Логан встал.

— Пойду обратно. И так задержался… Не скучай.

Его ждал сюрприз. Когда Логан вернулся, Леншерр дремал на стуле, уронив голову на грудь. Усталость всё-таки скосила его.

Зато не спал Чарльз. Он сидел в постели, не сводя глаз с Магнето. Логан застыл на пороге комнаты. Чарльз приложил палец к губам: тише, не разбуди.

Ну что за бред, подумал Росомаха. Почему эти парни никак не могут синхронизироваться.

— Как ты, Чарли? — шёпотом спросил Росомаха и подошёл поближе. Он присел на край кровати, чуть не отдавил Чарльзу ногу и подскочил. Чарльз и глазом не моргнул.

— Нормально. Который час?

— Рассвет скоро. Спал бы дальше. Голова не болит?

— Терпимо.

Ксавье неловко повернулся и отбросил одеяло.

— Чёрт. Кажется, назрела просьба.

— Какая?

Логан напугался, как ребёнок. Не приведи господь он попросит о чём-нибудь, что связано с Траском. Чарльз умеет удивлять. Соглашаться необязательно, но попробуй откажи.

— Помоги добраться до душа, — извиняющимся голосом сказал Чарльз и кивнул на ноги.

Поначалу Росомаха обрадовался. А зря.

 

 

Пока Логан тащил Чарльза, взвалив тело на спину, проблем не было. Он делал это и раньше и не находил ничего зазорного.

Ртуть не соврал насчёт душа. Пристройка с баком была на месте. Здесь установили что-то вроде распылителя, положили шампунь, бритву, мыло. Ртуть и Магнето старались создать видимость нормальной жизни. Иногда получалось. Логан нашёл стул и помог Чарльзу сесть на него. Ксавье чинно поблагодарил, расстегнул рубашку и красноречиво уставился: может, выйдешь?

Логан запоздало вышел в маленький холл, отделённый от душевой хлипкой дверцей, привалился к стенке и слушал, как шумят хилые струйки воды. Чарльз мылся долго и обстоятельно. Логан успел скурить пару сигарет, помаяться, потоптаться по месте, борясь с мучительным желанием ворваться в душ, сграбастать, накричать… коснуться…

Да, дружок, что-то стало с тобой в этом проклятом месте. Ты уже сам не свой. Чувства можно по пальцам пересчитать: тоска, ярость, жажда и нервный смех.

Вода перестала шуметь.

— Логан, — крикнул Ксавье, — не подашь полотенце?

О, будь ты проклят. С вешалки Логан снял большое махровое полотенце, зажмурился и вошёл в душ. Ноги в ботинках прошлёпали по дырчатому полу.

Чарльз сидел на своём стуле голый. Он побрился опасной бритвой. Лицо посвежело. Логан увещевал себя не смотреть на всё, что ниже шеи.

— Был такой древнегреческий философ — Эпиктет, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал Чарльз, приняв полотенце из рук Росомахи. — Он утверждал, что нам неподвластно всё, что находится вне нас. Телесное и мирское по определению недоступно, а секрет свободы в том, чтобы правильно выпестовать свои вожделения. Желай лишь того, чего можешь достичь — и ты счастлив.

— Святая простота, — тихо сказал Логан, но не отвернулся.

— Нет-нет, сначала дослушай... Эпиктет был рабом. Он даже лекции стоиков посещал исключительно потому, что к ним любил наведываться его хозяин. Эпиктет лишь сопровождал своего владельца. Можешь представить?

Логан выдул воздух из лёгких.

— Слушай, а ты уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент обсуждать древних хмырей и их мыслишки? Не то чтобы я против, но...

— По мнению Эпиктета, — непреклонно продолжил Чарльз, — паралитик станет так же свободен, как и остальные, если перестанет хотеть пользоваться своими конечностями.

Логан осёкся и промолчал.

— Я к чему веду... Эпиктет — носитель рабской ментальности: он считает, что свобода возможна лишь там, где нет желаний. А ты что думаешь?

— Насчёт чего?

— Насчёт свободы и желаний. Как считаешь — не падаем ли мы в бездну рабства, когда чего-то хотим?

— Переспи с Леншерром и узнаешь.

Чарльз обезоруживающе улыбнулся и убрал полотенце.

Логан замер, как дурак.

На обнажённое тело можно смотреть без похоти. Можно глядеть, как хирург, и это нетрудно. Далеко не всякая нагота волнует. В голом человеке все кожистое, беззащитное, мягкое. Нагота отдаёт младенчеством, беззаконием, райским садом. Есть что-то стыдливое в том, чтобы быть обнажённым. Как будто природа создала нас уже одетыми, при всей амуниции и в броне, с шипами, клыками и иглами, а быть без них — значит быть уродом.

Но это ложь, думал Логан. Люди не такие. Они рождены беспомощными. Единственные — без рогов, копыт и когтей. Без чешуи и шерсти. Без хоть какой-нибудь ощутимой защиты. Есть только безоружная нагота. Найдутся те, кому она покажется мерзкой и страшной. Открытость пугает таких людей, телесность шокирует, безоружность вгоняет в ступор.

Только Логан не был из их числа.

Его накрыло мгновенно. Вся измученная, давно ждавшая, уставшая, измурыженная душа одним махом устремилась вперёд. Росомаха уже не волновался, что Чарли его отошьёт. Не знал, зачем терпеть дальше. Что-то бухнуло в голове — громогласно и гулко, как колокол. Логан озлобился, рыкнул, рывком подхватил Чарльза со стула. Чарльз машинально схватился за его шею. Равновесие подвело, Логан отступился и прибил Чарльза к стенке, держа на весу.

— Эрик узнает, — вырвалось у Ксавье.

— Не бог весть какое открытие. Переживёт.

Они целовались горячечно, быстро. Голову снесло напрочь. Чарльз жадно обкусывал его губы и тут же зализывал укусы влажным языком. Как было бы славно, если б счастье всегда рвалось к Логану с такой готовностью.

Он больше не заменяет мной Леншерра, подумал Логан то ли с ужасом, то ли с радостью. Я — это только я. Когда он так набрасывается, и кусает, и впивается в губы, и пальцами мнёт лопатки — всё это он делает со мной.

Но ведь мало же. Остро чувствуется нехватка. Пусть он хочет сейчас меня, но я знаю — этого недостаточно нам обоим.

— Нет… Чарли, нет. Подожди.

Логан съехал на пол, и Чарльз съехал вместе с ним. Остановились и оба задышали друг другу в губы, как бешеные псы.

— Что — нет?

— Есть ещё Леншерр.

— Логан, я тебя не понимаю.

— Всё ты понимаешь.

— Я скучал по тебе, — сказал Чарльз и ткнулся носом в его щеку. — Выбери меня.

Хотелось завыть, всё послать, найти утешение хоть на одну минутку. Что это за любовь такая — мощная, властная, вечно с оглядкой. Так не должно быть.

— Нас трое, — с усилием сказал Логан. — И я никого не стану выбирать.

— Тебе придётся.

— Нет, не придётся. Ты помиришься с ним, и сделаешь это сегодня.

Чарльз нервно засмеялся.

— Сомнительно, Логан.

Логан укусил его за губу, поцеловал ещё раз — медленно, плавно. Мог бы вечность это делать. Аж сердце щемит.

Но потом всё-таки оторвался и сказал:

— Послушай меня, Чарли... Постарайся отбросить это и представь хоть на минутку, что третьего шанса с Леншерром у тебя не будет. Был первый шанс и был второй. Они почти ускользнули. Леншерр старался всё сделать правильно, видит бог. Да, налажал… Но ты тоже лажаешь. Факты перед тобой, а новых не будет. Осталось только расставить их в верном порядке.

— И тебе не страшно, что, когда мы помиримся…

— Страшно, — признался Логан. — Я посторонний. Знаю.

— Нет, — серьёзно ответил Чарльз.

— Не спорь.

— Если тебе страшно, зачем тогда всё это?

Логан улыбнулся и аккуратно, почти с нежностью отвёл волосы с напряжённого лица Чарльза.

— Не могу по-другому.

Вспухшие, алые губы — почти как у девчонки, — мозолили Логану глаза. Чарльз откатился в сторону, поднял с пола брюки и стал неловко одеваться, заталкивая непослушные ноги в брючины. Как это раньше не приходило в голову? После ухода Леншерра от Чарльза осталась половина. Даже в самом буквальном, анатомическом смысле. И пока он такой половинчатый, Логан не сможет позволить себе ничего.

В молчании они собрались. Росомаха взвалил Чарльза себе на плечи. Пока шли, Ксавье то и дело касался губами голой кожи под мохнатым затылком — легко, будто бы невзначай, но за такие штучки хотелось накостылять по шее.

С другой стороны — за что? Росомаха чувствовал себя дураком, каких мало — долго добивался, чего хотел, а когда пришло время — отказался.

Если это любовь, то на кой чёрт она такая нужна?

И кому?

 

 

Всё. Довольно. Больше так продолжаться не могло.

За завтраком Хэнк Маккой сидел злее всех на свете — огромный, синий, заросший шерстью, шарахающийся от любого взгляда Риты. Рита тоже была мрачнее тучи — очевидно, перед завтраком она увещевала его в том, что не разлюбит косматое чудовище, но он не поверил, и они поругались.

Чарльзу  быстро соорудили коляску — примитивное кресло на колёсах. Он только не мог управлять им самостоятельно. Ртуть жевал свою морковку. Алекс молча жрал всё, что дадут. Леншерр и Чарльз не разговаривали ни о чём. Только минут через пять тишины, прерываемой звоном тарелок, Чарльз вздохнул и сказал:

— Хэнк, ты сможешь немного модернизировать кресло? Нужно добавить что-то типа рычага, чтобы я сумел им управлять.

— Смогу, — хмуро ответил Хэнк. — К вечеру будет.

— Спасибо, дружище.

Леншерр убрал тарелку на траву. Рядом с ним лежал шлем, тяготя всех своим присутствием.

— Я бы мог помочь.

— Великолепно, — язвительно отозвался Зверь. — Человек, который посадил Чарльза в коляску, возжелал эту коляску соорудить. Жизнь налаживается, ничего не скажешь.

— Эти вопросы я предпочёл бы оставить на обдумывание Чарльзу, — холодно сказал Леншерр.

Чарльз, естественно, промолчал.

Но напряжение… Боги, как остро Логан это чувствовал, как хотелось скрыться куда-нибудь, юркнуть в норку, сбежать от всеобщей нервозности.

— А сейчас меня больше волнует Траск. Скоро он даст о себе знать ещё раз. Мы не знаем, какую мишень он выберет и когда. Но будьте готовы к тому, что вас может скосить за минуту.

— Будьте готовы? — переспросил Алекс. — Каким, чёрт побери, образом?

— Я не знаю.

Как вы ужасно надоели мне со своими склоками, мысленно ругался Логан. Надоели все до единого.

— Чарльз, — позвал Леншерр.

— Да.

— Поскольку ты нужен Траску больше всех…

— Да, я знаю. Он постарается атаковать меня.

— Ты же понимаешь, что если с тобой что-то случится, нам всем конец?

Озвученная вслух, мысль всех парализовала. Ртуть прекратил хрустеть морковкой. Алекс вздёрнул брови.

— Понимаю, — согласился Чарльз.

Леншерр что-то тяжко обдумывал, потом сдался и попросил:

— Не отходи от меня.

Чарльз печально усмехнулся, крутанул колесо кресла и сумел с трудом развернуть его к дороге.

— Чарльз, я же попросил.

Ксавье не слушал. Он обернулся и кивнул Логану: ты не мог бы толкнуть кресло? Ужасно хочется уехать домой.

Пока Логан вставал и шёл к Чарльзу, лицо Леншерра становилось всё более блеклым.

Он поднялся с земли. В три шага догнал Чарльза и Логана.

— Я же извинился. Мне жаль, что это с тобой случилось, но я извинился за чёртову пулю.

— Всё верно, — парировал Чарли. — За пулю я тебя и не виню.

Логан увидел его лицо и отрешённо понял: наверное, это последний раз. Пик. Вершина. Больше Магнето не протянет, просто физически не сумеет продолжать.

— Траск доберётся до тебя, Чарльз. Ты видел, что он сделал с Пьетро.

— Видел, да.

— Он и с тобой то же самое сделает. Ты представить себе не можешь, что это за человек.

— Ну почему же, — ответил Чарльз. — Могу.

Он порылся в кармане брюк и бросил  что-то Магнето под ноги. Какая-то железяка — то ли жетон, то ли крышечка. Магнето шевельнул пальцами. Железяка взлетела вверх и прилипла к его ладони.

— Монетка, — буднично сказал Чарльз.

— Что?

— Помнишь монетку, Эрик?

Магнето изменился в лице.

— Ты помнишь её или нет?

— Да, но…

— Прекрасно. Значит, помнишь. А я уж подумал, что ты всё забыл. Ни разу не обмолвился о ней за всё то время, что мы тут живём.

— Чарльз, я…

— Беспокоишься, что Траск что-то сделает с моими мозгами? О, это очень похвально. А я вот не беспокоюсь. Атаки Траска — детский лепет рядом с тем, что мне уготовил ты.

Казалось, Леншерр задыхается. А вот Чарльз оставался спокоен, как удав.

— Хочешь, я покажу, что бывает, когда пропускаешь маленькую монетку сквозь чьи-то мозги? Хочешь знать, какая это боль?

— Я многое знаю о боли.

— Уверяю, ты знаешь о ней не все. Хорошо, что я могу восполнить этот пробел.

Леншерр машинально сделал шаг назад.

— Сейчас я досчитаю до трёх...

— Чарльз...

— ...и сдвину эту монетку.

Логан попытался вмешаться, но ноги не слушались. Руки тоже. И язык. Одним махом, не спросив разрешения и не удосужившись предупредить, Чарльз заморозил его, как когда-то Эрик замораживал адамантиевый скелет.

И все вокруг замерли. Кроме Эрика и Чарльза.

Ксавье, мысленно крикнул Логан. Ксавье, будь ты проклят, дай мне хотя бы рот открыть!

Но Чарльзу было плевать. У него горели глаза.

— Раз.

Он поднёс палец к виску.

— Но ты ведь удержал Шоу.

Лицо Чарльза пошло помехами, как картинка на старом экране.

— Ты держал его до последнего. Ты знал, что мне конец, если перестанешь держать.

— Два.

— Ты спас меня. Неужели не понимаешь? Ты спас меня от Шоу, и тебе было чертовски больно. Ты мог отпустить его, и он бы сразу меня прихлопнул!

— Да, я мог. И что с того?

Леншерр глядел в лицо Ксавье прямо и без капли страха.

— Ты мог избавить себя от той боли. Но не избавил. Тогда я всё понял, Чарли. Если хочешь, можешь ругать меня за Шоу, за монеты, за пули. За то, что я недостаточно для тебя хорош... Но ты любишь меня. В этом всё дело.

Прошло несколько секунд. Долгих, долгих, долгих секунд. Чарльз всё ещё держал палец у виска, но Логан вдруг ощутил, что тело вновь принадлежит ему самому. Для проверки он пошевелил ногой, и она послушалась.

Враз обессилев, Чарльз опустил руку, а Магнето, наоборот, вскинул. Шлем подлетел к нему. Леншерр подошёл ближе — осторожно, боясь разрушить что-то невысказанное, важное, хрупкое, как стекло, — и положил шлем на колени Чарльза.

— Ты будешь носить его. Только ты.

Чарльз помотал головой. Леншерр с нажимом прибавил:

— Тренируйся. Учись контролю. А если почувствуешь что-нибудь — сразу надевай шлем и не медли, понял?

— Эрик...

— Я спрашиваю: ты понял?

Вместо ответа Ксавье взял Леншерра за руку и целомудренно прижался губами к костяшкам кисти.


	14. Ничего чужого

 

— Давай, Чарльз. Попробуй поймать его.

— Я не могу.

— Можешь.

— Он слишком быстрый.

— Не быстрее, чем мысль.

Ртуть со свистом нарезал круги по лужайке. Трава примялась по траектории его движения. Логана и самого подташнивало, когда он пытался уследить за мальцом. Чарльз же, закрыв глаза, и вовсе нервно дёргался. Зрачки бешено двигались под сомкнутыми веками.

— Черт побери, хватит, Эрик! — в сердцах воскликнул он. — Я за ним не успеваю.

Леншерр разочарованно цокнул языком. Он сидел напротив Чарльза на стуле, который выволок из ближайшего дома. Логан, усевшись на траву, подумал: сукин сын приземлился на стул, чтобы не смотреть на Чарльза сверху вниз.

И умилился.

— Пьетро, стоп, — скомандовал Леншерр.

Ртуть, как шёлковый, замер на месте и сдул с лица растрёпанные волосы.

— Чарльз, ты тормоз. Почти все люди тормоза, но ты особенный.

— Сочту за комплимент.

— Попробуем ещё, — непреклонно сказал Леншерр.

— Если ты полагаешь, что в седьмой раз что-то изменится...

— Ты должен пытаться, — упрямо талдычил Магнето. В упрямстве ему не было равных. — Ты должен совладать с мальчишкой-иллюзионистом. Для начала попробуй научиться управлять нашими способностями.

— Я уже умею!

Леншерр изогнул бровь.

— Умеешь — докажи. Останови Пьетро.

Ртуть снова понёсся по кругу.

— А если я докажу по-другому, ты отстанешь?

— Как это — по-другому?

Сникт!

Когти Логана со свистом выскочили из костяшек рук. Логан от неожиданности вскинул их к лицу, порезал щёку и со смаком выматерился.

— Ну ты и сволочь, Чарли!

— Черт, я не думал, что ты порежешься.

— А надо было думать!

— Вот видишь, Эрик, — с легким оттенком стыда, но не без удовольствия сказал Чарльз. — Я могу управлять чужими способностями.

— Когти — это просто смешно, — фыркнул Леншерр. — Слишком легко для тебя. Останови Пьетро — и тогда я поверю.

— Ты ужасный учитель.

— Я справедливый.

— Бесчеловечный.

— Строгий.

— У меня голова болит.

— Ничего, пройдёт.

— Я извиняюсь, — вклинился Росомаха, — но, может, кто-нибудь позволит мне спрятать когти?

Чарльз спохватился.

— Прости.

Когти вернулись на место. Кожа на щеке и костяшках пальцев затянулась, и больно не было, но Логан всё равно ворчал себе под нос, как столетний дед.

Впрочем, почему «как». Столетний дед — так оно и есть.

Ртуть снова притормозил. Вид у него был укоризненный.

— Чарльз, я ведь замедлился! Я специально замедлился, а ты все равно тупишь.

— Никаких поблажек, — отрезал Леншерр.

— Пап, да ты же сам меня поймать не можешь.

Леншерра это уязвило.

— Неважно. Траск поблажек не даст.

Ксавье примирительно поднял руки.

— Перерыв.

— Пятнадцать минут, не больше.

— Час.

— Двадцать минут.

— Час, — настаивал Ксавье.

— Полчаса, и это край.

У нервозности Леншерра были свои причины: часовая стрелка почти подошла к девяти вечера, а Траск все не объявлялся. Паранойя росла. С каждой минутой Леншерр наседал все больше. Его можно понять — Логан и сам вздрагивал от любого шороха, — но железная хватка, которой Магнето вцеплялся в тех, кого хотел защитить, временами передавливала шею.

Он и в личных делах такой же, думал Логан, рассматривая прямую спину. Хочет все получить сразу, без вступлений и прелюдий.

От этой мысли Росомаха предсказуемо переметнулся к другой, душной и сладостной. Думать о Траске и его угрозах не хотелось. Хотелось дожить до ночи. Леншерр почувствовал взгляд, которым Логан сверлил его лопатки, оглянулся и вопросительно поднял брови: что? Росомаха двусмысленно подмигнул.

Между тем, Ртуть, как ребёнок, обрадовался, что его освободили от роли тренировочного манекена.

— Раз так, то я пока сгоняю к Рите. Она жарит на костре зефирки. Всегда мечтал пожарить с кем-нибудь зефирки на костре!

— Жаль, что ты не был бойскаутом, — сказал Чарльз. — Этот незабываемый опыт прививает здоровое отвращение к таким забавам.

— Ты ведь тоже не был скаутом, Чарли.

— Зато я в курсе.

Ртуть ослепительно улыбнулся, брякнул:

— Какие вы все смешные, — и был таков.

— Что он имел в виду?

— Я не знаю, Чарльз, — ответил Леншерр. — Мне не дано читать мысли.

Логан переместился на траву поближе к Ксавье. Рядом валялся шлем. Логан беззлобно подопнул его, сел на освободившееся место и с наслаждением опустил голову на колени Чарльзу. Чарльз потрепал его по гриве.

Магнето поморщился.

— Детский сад.

— Слушай, у тебя совесть есть? Дай отдохнуть. Ты всех заездил.

— Я знаю, что вы устали. Но расслабляться нельзя.

— Сладенький, отвали, а? — предложил Логан. — Договорились же — полчаса без тренировок.

— Если бы ты чуть меньше зубоскалил и чуть больше занимался делом...

— ...мир стал бы значительно лучше, да-да.

Рука в волосах Росомахи замерла на секунду, потом опять погладила — властно, нежно, с обещанием.

Леншерр сокрушённо покачал головой: мол, что мне с вами делать.

— Сыграем в шахматы? — предложил Ксавье. — Давно не играли.

Магнето усмехнулся, открыл рот, чтобы отказаться...

И, к безмерному удивлению Росомахи, согласился.

 

 

Если честно, Логан надеялся, что шахматы — изящный эвфемизм для какого-нибудь увлекательного занятия в горизонтальной позиции.

Увы, нет.

Два великих ума и впрямь решили сыграть в шахматы. Именно здесь, именно сейчас. Приволокли доску, расставили фигуры. Онемев, Росомаха некоторое время наблюдал, как они старательно воссоздают партию, недоигранную когда-то давным-давно — оказалось, Чарльз помнил её досконально. Лица у обоих были такие азартные, что Логан не сразу понял — это не шутка. А когда понял, оба уже увлеклись, жадно уставившись на фигурки на шахматной доске.

— Да, парни, — обескураженно сказал он вслух. — А я думал, вы меня уже ничем удивить не сможете.

Леншерр шикнул на него: заткнись и не мешай. Ещё пару минут он обстоятельно размышлял в полной тишине, затем отвлечённо спросил:

— Чарльз, ты не помнишь, как я собирался ходить в тот раз?

— Помню. Ферзём.

— Быть не может.

— Может.

— Если я пойду ферзём, ты поставишь мне мат через два хода.

— Именно, — согласился Чарльз.

— Ты дуришь меня.

— Нет, просто в те времена, когда мы начали эту партию, ты был значительно глупее.

Логан прыснул в кулак.

— Незначительно.

— Уж поверь — значительно.

— Хорошо, а какие планы у меня были на второй ход?

— Пешка.

— Чарльз, это не смешно! Пусть я не гений, но и не болван!

Ксавье легкомысленно рассмеялся.

Они давно не слышали такого смеха — ни Леншерр, ни Логан. Оба синхронно уставились на Чарльза, а он продолжал заразительно хохотать — кажется, безо всякой оглядки.

— Скажи правду, Чарльз, — велел Леншерр. Он старался сохранить серьёзность, но выходило так себе.

— Правда в том, что я понятия не имею. Я не читал твои мысли, когда мы играли в тот раз.

— Да ладно?

— Да.

Это известие ошеломило Магнето.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты меня тогда попросил.

— Я не помню.

— Жаль, но не беда.

— Так ты... эээ... ты тогда действительно не лез ко мне в мысли, если я об этом просил?

— Да, — просто сказал Чарльз. — Но ты просил не всякий раз. Ходить собираешься или нет?

Тень улыбки сдуло с лица Магнето. Он смотрел на Чарльза серьёзно и как-то по-новому. Логан узнал это выражение. Он тоже испытал с Чарльзом подобное.

Вот так живёшь с человеком, думаешь, что все про него знаешь, потом — бах! — и выясняется: а он-то совсем другой.

Обычно за такими открытиями следует горькое разочарование. Но не с Чарльзом. Ксавье открывается слой за слоем, и чем глубже копаешь, тем драгоценней находки.

— Знаешь, Чарльз, я все гадал, как ты умудряешься сохранять репутацию святого.

— Теперь, полагаю, ты понял?

— Да. Теперь понял.

— Ходи.

Конь взлетел с доски и перемахнул через несколько клеток.

— Любопытно, — сказал Чарльз.

— Разве ты не предугадал?

— Я ставил на пешку.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь.

Чарльз улыбнулся.

— Как всегда.

Магнето нахмурился. Фигуры на доске пошатнулись.

— Полчаса скоро истекут.

— Я знаю, Эрик.

Леншерр, колеблясь, негромко сказал:

— Тебе ведь нравилось это.

— Что именно?

— Лезть в мои мысли, Чарльз. Нравилось из-за металла.

Краткая заминка.

— Да, нравилось. Но не только из-за него.

— Попробуй сейчас.

Логан насторожился, подобрался и предупредил:

— Учтите, ещё один скандал — и я пущу вас обоих на мясо. Над Чарльзом ещё подумаю, а тебя, Леншерр, не пожалею ни разу.

— Скандалов не будет, — сказал Магнето. — Он должен тренироваться, вот и все.

Чарльз прищурился.

— Шутишь?

— Нет, не шучу.

Чарли недоверчиво поднёс палец к виску.

— Давай, — подбодрил Эрик.

Росомаха забеспокоился. Видит бог, у него был резон беспокоиться. Он не был уверен в том, что случится дальше, а непроницаемое лицо Леншерра не давало подсказок. Логан смотрел и думал: как, черт возьми, у профессора получалось всех держать в узде? Что это за необыкновенный дар — сводить в один кадр свору капризных, измученных, дурно ладящих друг с другом мутантов. Чарльз проворачивал это годами, а я еле-еле свёл Ксавье и Магнето — и каждый миг трясусь, что всё распадётся.

Чарльз прижал указательный палец к виску, закрыл глаза. Сначала он напряжённо свёл брови к переносице, потом черты лица разгладились, стали мягче. Он изумлённо приоткрыл рот.

— Что это?

Леншерр нежданно улыбнулся. Что-то под землёй всколыхнулось, но не сильно, а будто ласково. Логан подпрыгнул, приложил руку к траве. Там что-то вибрировало.

— Железо. Прямо под нами.

Колоссальные чувство... Логан привык к тому, что вокруг Леншерра металл гремит громом, содрогается, грохочет каждым своим атомом. Когда-то Росомаха ощущал это физически — спиной, локтями, коленями, позвонками.

Но сейчас металл отзывался не так. Он не мучился. Не дрожал. Не трясся в агонии под приказом. Железо урчало, как кошка, которую гладят. Чарльз выдохнул и сказал:

— Эрик, это же невероятно.

— Сейчас, подожди... Чувствуешь? Это шлем.

— Да.

— Попробуй сдвинуть его.

Чарльз напрягся. Он то ли специально транслировал всё Росомахе, то ли по случайности. Росомахе казалось — вокруг раскалилось всё. Я уже не внутри себя. Я где-то снаружи, в трёх телах сразу. Я — Чарльз, осипший от восторга. Я — Магнето, влюблённый в металл. Я — Росомаха, и я влип по-крупному.

Стул под Леншерром хрустнул и развалился. Леншерр вскрикнул и распластался по земле.

— Прости, — вырвалось у Чарльза. — Прости, я перепутал.

Логан протянул Леншерру руку. Леншерр взялся за неё, сел и прижался плечом к плечу.

Вот сукин сын. Он делает это специально. Хочет, чтоб я не просто видел его и слышал — чтоб я кожей его ощущал.

— Чарльз, скажи мне, как можно перепутать шлем с гвоздями?

— Я промазал, — оправдывался Чарльз. Глаза у него смеялись. — Как ты всё это различаешь?

Магнето искренне оскорбился.

— Что значит как? Они же разные! Там сплавы другие, вес, мощь. Шлем гораздо увесистее, он отзывается иначе. Он с характером. Его невозможно перепутать с какими-то несчастными гвоздями. И ладно бы ещё гвозди были особенные. Но они ржавые. Ты что, не чувствуешь коррозию?

— Нет. На что это похоже?

Леншерра передёрнуло.

— Как будто вытираешь руки наждачной бумагой. Сконцентрируйся, Чарльз. Шлем отзывается, когда его зовёшь.

Магнето щёлкнул пальцами.

— Вот сейчас вы почувствовали?

Шлем мелко дёргался. Логан мог поклясться — шлем ждёт, когда его возьмут в руки. Он весь — сплошная преданность, готовность, дрожащее нетерпение. Рука Леншерра совершила дирижёрский кульбит в воздухе. Шлем подлетел и плавно опустился около его ноги.

— Как ты это сделал? — спросил Чарльз.

— Точка между злостью и умиротворённостью.

Синие глаза блеснули. Все подумали об одном и том же, но никто не понял, чья была мысль.

Эта мутация... То, чем управляет Леншерр... С ней мир видится каким-то другим. Одновременно величественным и подвластным, цельным, но и хрупким тоже. Оказывается, стальная мощь и железная воля могут быть податливыми и покорными. Противоречий не существует — дело лишь в том, что противоположности стыкуются друг с другом. Там, где кожа тепла и мягка, могут прятаться нервы и сухожилия. Где тела струятся, там же они и переламываются, а то, что манит, неизбежно и ранит.

И нет ничего чужого, постороннего, лишнего. Задень одну струнку — и услышишь, как тут же задребезжала другая, а за ней и третья, не отставая ни на миг. Все, что видится разрозненным, на самом деле одно.

— Мир полон красоты, — хрипло сказал Росомаха.

— Нет, Зверёныш, — отозвался Леншерр. — Не мир.

Они помедлили, оставив недоговорённой мысль. Росомаха боднул Леншерра лбом в плечо. Леншерр растёр плечо ладонью и проворчал:

— Зверёныш, ты удивителен. Ума нет, а голова тяжёлая.

— Однако, парадокс.

— Ещё какой.

— Довыёбываешься когда-нибудь. Устрою тебе такую взбучку — век не забудешь.

Он брезгливо поморщился.

— Я Магнето. Взбучки не по моей части.

— Откуда, кстати, погоняло взялось? Звучит просто по-идиотски. Трепещите, перед вами Магнето! Повелитель Подшипников и Властелин Водосточных Труб!

Леншерр тщетно пытался подавить усмешку — она все равно прорвалась в уголок губ.

— Уж молчал бы... Росомаха.

— Росомаха звучит отлично. Всяко лучше, чем Магнето. Ты что, барыжишь магнитиками на холодильник? Чем тебе имя своё не нравится?

— А тебе чем, Логан?

— Ась?

Как он странно проговаривает вслух все эти привычные словечки — Логан, Росомаха. Будто чеканит в бронзе.

Захотелось сказать: назови меня так ещё раз. Со Зверёнышем ты опоздал лет на двадцать. Я был им, но перестал быть.

— Забудь, — отмахнулся Леншерр. — Чарльз, ты слышал, что он сказал?

Ксавье не ответил.

— Чарльз?

Леншерр встал и тронул Ксавье за плечо. Чарльз смотрел прямо перед собой. Губы его шевелились, но не молитвенно. Он будто разговаривал с кем-то, а этот кто-то ему отвечал.

— Чарльз, ты слышишь меня?

— Девять часов, — сказал Логан.

Леншерр чертыхнулся и притянул к себе шлем. Чарльз перестал шептать, покачал головой: не надо. Создавалось впечатление, что он слушает чью-то речь, ловя каждое слово.

Магнето растерялся. Он был готов надеть шлем на Чарльза в любую секунду, но так изумился отказу, что ничего не сделал. Пришлось встать, вырвать у него шлем силой и надеть на Чарльза самому.

Чарльз протестовал и норовил стряхнуть железяку.

— Нет, нет!

— Тише, — сказал Логан. — Успокойся.

— Траск!

— Траска здесь нет.

Чарльз зажмурился, часто дыша.

— Что он сказал? — спросил Леншерр.

— Я...

— Что. Он. Сказал.

— Я не... Чёрт.

— Ну что, что?

— Ничего нового.

Леншерр тревожно вскинул глаза на Росомаху. Остынь, беззвучно ответил Логан. Остынь и не наседай. Сам всё расскажет, жилы тянуть не надо.

— Чарли, пойдём домой... Тут жарко. Я тебе выпить принесу. Хочешь виски?

Чарльз помотал головой.

— Да не ври, кто ж виски не хочет. Я бы сейчас хлопнул стаканчик. И Леншерр бы хлопнул — по лицу вижу. А ты как, присоединишься?

Старался-старался — и уболтал. Чтоб не затаскивать коляску на второй этаж, пошли в салун. Обломки покерного стола — свидетели ссоры и примирения, — ещё валялись, неприбранные, и всем было на них наплевать. Логан достал растреклятые фарфоровые чашки с розочками, всем налил и всех заставил выпить. Чарльз потихоньку отходил от аудиенции с Траском. Выпив вторую порцию виски, Леншерр не стерпел, сел за барную стойку и спросил:

— Почему он нападает ровно в девять?

— Мальчик не слишком силен. Ему нужно время, чтобы отойти от этих сеансов. А Траск чрезвычайно дисциплинирован, ты заметил?

— Хватит ходить вокруг да около. Объяснись.

Логан сел рядом с Леншерром. Чарльз качнул головой. Волосы, заправленные за ухо, выбились неаккуратными прядками.

— Знаю, ты против... Но довольно валять дурака.

— Тренировки тебе помогут.

— Может быть. Но всему есть предел.

Леншерр изменился в лице, а Логан — нет. Логан давно ожидал.

— Какой ещё предел?..

— Я должен согласиться.

Рука Леншерра зависла над стойкой, не донеся кружку до губ.

— Согласиться на что? — уточнил он очень спокойным голосом. — Умереть в застенках у Траска? Такое предложение ты хочешь принять?

— Лучше сейчас, чем позже.

Чашка с мерзотным звоном опустилась на стойку.

— Не знаю, что он сказал тебе, но...

— Он сказал, что обойдётся без насилия, если я соглашусь.

— И ты веришь?

— Нет, но выбор невелик, — Чарльз пожал плечами. — Я нужен ему, чтобы вести исследования. От Алекса он уже взял всё, что можно. С тобой иметь дел не хочет. Мутация Хэнка не затрагивает его научные интересы. Телепат якобы нужен ему для слежки за террористами. Он бы приспособил Джейсона...

Ксавье споткнулся — видимо, вспомнил детский голос в ушах. Лицо залила бледность.

— ...но силы Джейсона в полной мере раскрываются лишь с мутантами. Людям он может лишь подкинуть парочку безобидных иллюзий. А Траску нужен кто-то, кто сможет следить за передвижениями людей. И нужен живым.

— Чарли, — вмешался Логан, — ты ведь осознаёшь, что он воспользуется твоим даром не только за этим?

— Да, разумеется. Может, я смог бы даже сорвать его планы. Но не сейчас. Сейчас сил не хватит... Разберусь позднее. В любом случае для начала нужно согласиться.

Магнето так сильно сжал челюсти, что по скулам пошли желваки.

— Эрик, если ты хочешь сказать мне что-нибудь, то скажи.

— О, хочу. Очень хочу.

— Я слушаю.

— Как вижу, ты решил пожертвовать собой ради спасения остальных. Разве тебя кто-то об этом просил?

Чарльз промолчал.

— Попытаешься сорвать план Траска — он отплатит с лихвой. Поверь, мало не покажется. И рядом не будет никого, кто ему помешает. Особенно если ты не прозреешь насчёт мнимого благородства.

— Благородства?..

— Всё очень банально, Чарльз. Смерть остаётся смертью, как её ни назови. Самопожертвование возбуждает лишь фанатиков и кретинов. Они думают, что опускать руки благороднее, чем бороться. Ты намного умнее, чем эти ничтожества. Не позволяй им дурить тебе голову... Чему ты улыбаешься, чёрт возьми?

Чарльз и впрямь улыбался. Блекло, как из-под мутного стекла. Одной рукой он снял шлем и аккуратно опустил на пол, проверяя: звучат голоса в голове, не звучат?

Видимо, не звучали.

— Так чему улыбаешься? — повторил Леншерр.

— Я ничем не жертвую, друг мой.

— Разве?

— Да. Вот как мы поступим. Я расскажу, как повернутся события, а ты сделаешь вывод.

Чарльз сделал глоток из чашки, сомкнул на секунду веки и опять открыл — безмятежный, как Будда.

— Сначала вы будете самоотверженно терпеть атаки. Вас подпитает мысль о том, как это правильно, честно, преданно... Вы будете думать — и думать ошибочно, — что страдание очищает душу. Что оно делает вас героями. Но это не так. В боли нет ничего привлекательного, и спустя какое-то время Траск даст вам ощутить это сполна. Скоро у нас кончится еда, и в головах начнёт проскальзывать закономерная мысль — если бы Чарльз согласился, страдать бы не пришлось. Вам будет стыдно, но мысль никуда не уйдёт. Никто не решится озвучить её вслух и попросить меня напрямую: согласись, Чарльз, спаси нас, мы очень хотим жить. Но я услышу это. Я увижу, как души расколются, как вас затрясёт от боли, голода и от ненависти друг к другу. Вас ждёт варварство и потеря всякого облика. А я буду смотреть и знать: всё это из-за меня.

Пауза — как передышка перед броском.

— В конечном счёте я всё равно соглашусь на предложение Траска...

— Ты спятил, — резко сказал Росомаха.

— Не надо спорить, Логан. На моём месте ты бы тоже согласился.

— Я не на твоём месте.

Чарльз вздохнул.

— Слушайте, вы оба не хуже меня знаете: лучше согласиться сейчас, пока никто не пострадал. Если можно обойтись без насилия и договориться, то я предпочту поступить именно так.

Логан подумал: вмешаться, нет? Нет, промолчу. Пусть Леншерр разгребает. Эти жуткие разговоры — отчасти его вина.

Он мысленно начал счёт: раз, два, три... На пятой секунде Леншерр осушил чашку с виски, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и саркастично повторил:

— Договориться... Как это мило.

Чарльз быстро взглянул на Логана. Он искал поддержки, но зря. Чуть ли не впервые Росомаха был солидарен с Магнето и уступать не собирался.

— Знаешь, друг мой, — язвительно продолжил Магнето, намеренно выделяя слово «друг». — А я ведь честно попытался пойти твоим путём. Я договаривался. Вместо того, чтобы сражаться, я вёл переговоры с теми, кто хочет нас уничтожить. Вдумайся, Чарльз. Это даже звучит абсурдно. А теперь посмотри, к чему это нас привело.

Леншерр красноречиво обвёл взглядом потасканный пыльный салун и улицу за стеклом, сумеречную и мглистую.

— Ты удивляешь меня раз за разом. Идея мирного существования с людьми изжила себя ещё на Кубе, когда они навели на нас пушки и выпустили ракеты. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы заметить, что мы им не нравимся. Так не нравимся, что они готовы стереть нас с лица Земли, не моргнув глазом. Однако тебя не тревожат никакие доводы рассудка. Видит бог, Чарльз, я попытался... Но даже после моего сокрушительного провала ты все ещё защищаешь людей.

— Я никогда не защищал людей, — тихо ответил Чарльз.

Леншерр вздёрнул брови, готовясь к ответному выпаду, но Ксавье не дал ему шанса.

— Ты слушал меня, Эрик, но не слышал по-настоящему. Я не говорил, что люди безгрешны. Не был их ярым поклонником. Я не ставил их выше нас. Думаешь, я и сам не знаю, что они творят?

Логан уставился на Чарли во все глаза. Прежде он сроду не слышал от него ничего подобного.

И Леншерр, судя по виду, не слышал тоже.

— Многие люди слабы, — сказал Чарльз. — Внутри у них боль да страх. Ужас друг перед другом. Люди ненавидят нас, но они и себя-то не очень любят. И совершают много зла. Это случается с ними не от дурной природы. Самые страшные вещи люди творят, когда отказываются мыслить. Война с ними не решит наших проблем, Эрик. Лишь изуродует обе стороны. Мне жаль людей — да, Эрик, жаль. Но нас я жалею больше. Все, что меня волновало, — чтобы ты и остальные мутанты не уподобились злу. Я говорил тебе это насчёт Шоу, а ты не слушал. Послушай хотя бы сейчас.

К концу речи Леншерр уже был на последнем издыхании. Он ещё держал осанку, ещё хранил это своё бесстрастное, холодное выражение лица.

Но там, за маской... Там что-то уже проснулось. Оттуда рвался бешеный, страстный, стыдливый жар — такой, какой только Чарли умел разжигать в людях.

— Шоу был монстром, — треснувшим голосом сказал Эрик. — И Траск... тоже.

— Но ты не монстр, — уверенно возразил Чарльз. — Что бы про тебя ни говорил Шоу, что бы ты сам о себе ни говорил — я знаю, что ты другой. Может, Траск и заслуживает смерти, не мне судить. Может, мир будет лучше, если Траска не станет. Но ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы стать воплощённым злом. Лично ты.

Эрик встал с места и миновал полтора метра, что их разделяли. Он даже не мешкал. Не спрашивал разрешения. Он порывисто, грубо обхватил Чарльза за шею, потянул на себя и впился губами в губы.

Чарльз вздрогнул, мучительно вскинул руку — может, нервное? А может, оттолкнуть хотел? Отказаться, вырваться?

Пустая фарфоровая чашка с розочками упала и покатилась по полу, цокая сколотой ручкой. Кисть Чарльза растопыренными пальцами беспомощно хватанула воздух. Помедлила.

С облегчением опустилась на леншеррово плечо.

Они целовались истово и необыкновенно. Зрелище вышибало из Росомахи дух. Жадные руки сплелись, тела зазвенели от напряжения, крепости — наконец-то — пали. Когда им стало не хватать воздуха, Леншерр на миг оторвался от Чарльза. Ксавье тут же ладонями обхватил его лицо, ревностно проверяя — всё ли знакомое? не потерялось ли чего?

Нет, не потерялось. Всё на месте.

— Дурак, — шепнул Магнето. — Какой же ты дурак… Я для того семь лет ждал тебя, чтоб отдать Траску? Скажи — разве для того?

Чарльз виновато погладил его большим пальцем по скуле — ласково, как ребёнка.

— Прекрати, — прошипел Магнето. — Не смей даже… Я тебе не прощу, ты понял? Только посмей, и я…

Чарльз невежливо впечатался в его губы: молчи, молчи.

Нет, думал Росомаха. Леншерр, ты простишь его, и простишь ещё не раз. Всякий раз, когда речь идёт о прощении, поступок — не главное. Главное — личность того, кто его совершил.

Росомаха никак не мог наглядеться. Что за глупость: столько лет топтать землю, проходить сквозь огонь и воду, столько раз убивать и быть убитым — и зачем? Чтобы однажды оказаться тут? Чтобы чувствовать этот скрученный узел внутри живота? Чтобы смотреть на этих двоих — и смотреть беспутно, терзаясь жгучей мыслью, что пора бы и честь знать?

Пора, пора уходить, нужно, нужно… Миссия окончена, Росомаха. Дальше всё как-нибудь утрясётся.

Да?

На негнущихся ногах он сполз с барного стула и даже успел шагнуть раз-другой к двери. Это несложно, если наловчиться. Знай себе ноги передвигай.

— Зверёныш, — позвали его. — Росомаха, да будь ты проклят!

Голос властный. Росомаха остановился, позабыв, что скелет не из металла, и оглянулся. Ему в лицо смотрели колючие отчаянные глаза — и даже не одна пара, а целых две.

— Что опять? Что ещё вам от меня надо?

— Ничего, — сказал Леншерр.

— Всё, — возразил Чарльз.

— Разберитесь между собой, ребята. Я чертовски  устал.

Он толкнул салунные двери, а они не поддались. Логан не сразу понял, что Магнето заблокировал дверные петли, а когда понял, рыкнул себе под нос:

— Я же предупреждал. Я говорил, что намылю тебе шею, если вздумаешь меня бесить?

— Можешь намылить,— разрешил Леншерр. — Только не уходи.

 

 

Всё, что он запомнил о том первом, безумном, довольно неловком разе, позднее сохранилось в памяти как набор вещей.

Запомнилось, как Леншерр одним взглядом отодрал все пуговицы у куртки. Они рассыпались по полу задорно и весело: бряц, бряц, бряц. Куртку было жалко до ужаса — хорошая куртка, кожаная, где теперь вторую такую найдёшь?

Потом была рубашка Леншерра, упорно не желающая слезать, и пиджак Чарли, и ещё брюки, и ботинки, и прочая гора шмоток, утратившая смысл. Одежда была очень нужна минут двадцать назад. Теперь Логан не мог вспомнить, на кой чёрт.

Были обломки стола, о которые он всё время спотыкался. Кресло Чарльза, вынуждавшее осторожничать. Поначалу мелькала мысль: ладно Леншерр, но как можно было втюхаться по уши в паралитика? И не просто втюхаться — захотеть его, с ума по нему сойти. Это не извращение, нет?

Потом он осознал всё сразу и долго давил истерический хохот, подхватывал Чарльза с кресла, тащил в спальню за баром, непочтительно вминался, кусался и собственнически отвоёвывал у Магнето. Магнето от полноты чувств прокусил ему губу, оставив во рту металлический привкус крови, а потом приложил спиной об стену. Истерика кончилась, едва начавшись.

Были ещё вещи — мимолётные, но исполненные идиотского сакрального смысла. Была кровать, и на ней было тесно, а ножки скрипели, как проклятые, и матрас то и дело съезжал. Была подушка, одна штука — Логан её сразу выкинул, а Чарльз подобрал и сказал: «Ничего ты не понимаешь». Подушку он подложил под поясницу бесстыдным жестом, от которого кровь прилила к ушам и бёдрам.

И стало совсем невозможно терпеть.

Он много чего себе надумывал о сексе втроём: выдумал соревнование, пылкие выяснения отношений, неистовую борьбу. Ничего не срослось. Борьба осталась за дверью спальни. Ругань тоже ушла куда-то. Только что была — и вот её не стало. Лишь один раз Росомаха не сдержался и нервно пошутил:

— Такими интересными вещами занимаемся — и, как всегда, через задницу…

Леншерр упёрся лбом Чарльзу в плечо и провыл: «Тупица». Чарльз вместо ответа усмехнулся, прошёлся ладонью по коротким волосам на его затылке и притянул поближе.

Логан мало что понимал в происходящем. Два человека пришли в его голову, как к себе домой, и пинком вышибли оттуда подножный сор — мысли о том, кто сверху, иллюзии о распределении ролей, и колкий стыд, и пещерные, жалкие представления об этой… как её?... любви.

По глупости он на первых порах воевал с Леншерром за Чарльза и с Чарльзом — за Леншерра. Следом перестал воевать вообще. Странно даже пытаться, странно сравнивать мужскую жёсткость и жилистость с женским гостеприимным телом. Глупо перенимать модели — и Логан прекратил.

Все грехи, все тайны, вся полнота красок, весь неумытый, дикий, продрогший до косточек мир — всё навалилось сверху, прижав влажное тело к простыне. Он лежал между Чарльзом и Леншерром... лежал весь звонкий, чистый, пустой. Дышал и шевельнуться не мог. Как с этим люди-то живут?

Как-то.

 

50.

 

Под утро всё наконец кончилось.

Росомаха спал и видел во сне заповедный сад. Тропинки бежали врассыпную вдоль густых, чуть запущенных изумрудных кустов. За кустами можно разглядеть мраморную твердь фонтана. Он журчал из гущи зелени днём и ночью. Бывает, вскочишь не свет ни заря в воскресенье, побежишь смолить первую сигаретку в сад, а там в кустах бормочет мраморный исполин — не спящий, не знающий усталости, важный и величественный, как атлант. Весь дом спит, и сад спит, и даже птичий щебет ещё не вступил в права, а этот старик шепчет свои мантры без умолку. Задаёшь вопросы — не отвечает. Знай себе тарахтит одно и то же; жалко, не разобрать, что.

В траве под ногами попадаются жёлтые листья. Осень скоро. Яблок будет много — мелких, сахарных, хрустящих. Ни одно не пропадёт. Ватага обитателей школы сметёт все подчистую до последнего огрызка.

Сладкий, душистый сон... Редко когда удаётся так славно поспать.

Разбудили его жара, теснота и стук в дверь. Росомаха вынырнул из сна, заворочался между двумя телами и сел в постели. По разгрому в спальне и разбросанной на полу одежде можно было восстановить в памяти события прошедшей ночи. Выходило красочно, безумно и с огоньком.

Да, Росомаха. Каких только приключений не выпадало на твоём веку, но чтоб так...

Между тем, в дверь продолжали стучать. Росомаха сполз, потеснив Леншерра, укутанного в одеяло. Чарльз, привыкший спать на просторных кроватях, беззастенчиво занял полматраса. На полу Логан нашёл свои джинсы и, чертыхаясь, натянул на голое тело. Он собрался с духом и приоткрыл дверь, всей тушей загораживая проход. В щели мелькнуло сердитое лицо Пьетро.

— С каких пор ты закрываешься на замок?

— Я... Ээээ... Да так.

— Обед уже. Час дня.

— Эээ... Ну здорово. Скоро приду.

— Ты не знаешь, где отец с Чарльзом?

Росомаха изобразил удивление.

— А что, они не у себя?

Вышло фальшиво, но Пит не отличался проницательностью.

— Неа.

— Не парься, найдутся. Тут далеко не убежишь.

— Ещё бы знать, что они друг друга не покалечили... Папа-то Чарльза сейчас и пальцем не тронет, — убеждённо сказал Ртуть. — А вот Чарльз его может и приложить.

Тут он вспомнил про время и спохватился.

— Чувак, ты давай живее. Обед ждёт.

И исчез с уже привычным свистом.

Росомаха плотно затворил дверь, щёлкнул замком и обернулся. Леншерр не спал — он съехал на пол и лежал там, ровно растянувшись на одеяле, как Дракула в гробу.

— Нюансы личной жизни будешь сам сыночку объяснять, — сказал Логан, кинув ему брюки и белье. — Я в этом не силен.

Леншерр поймал вещи, со вздохом сел и стал одеваться. Логан залюбовался на минутку.

— А я, по-твоему, силен?

— Ну не знаю, расскажи ему что-нибудь нейтральное.

— Нейтральное, значит... Что, например?

— В душе не ебу. Общий фон он знает. Осталось детали прояснить. Пестики там, тычинки.

— Пьетро шестнадцать лет, а не пять.

Чарльз сонно пробормотал, не открывая глаз:

— К тому же пестики и тычинки — не наш случай.

— Ты б спал так изящно, как шутишь, Чарли. Развалился на полкровати — и хоть умри!

Ксавье зевнул и протёр ладонью глаза.

— Сделаем другую кровать, побо-о-ольше... И никогда из неё не вылезем.

— Ты вылезешь из кровати прямо сейчас, и ни минутой позже. Обед священен, его нельзя пропускать.

— Тебе бы только жрать да пить, — укорил Леншерр.

— Вот да. Выпить тоже не помешает.

Росомаха не стал объясняться, когда явился на сбор с этими двоими. Ртуть, святая душа, обрадовался:

— Ты их нашёл!

Ага, подумал Логан. Нашёл на свою голову. Так нашёл, что теперь потерять не сумею.

Остальные были смекалистее: Хэнк тактично промолчал, Рита поперхнулась.

— Куколка, где твои волшебные сэндвичи? Я проголодался, как черт.

Алекс выразительно хмыкнул:

— Надо думать.

Ртуть недоуменно помотал головой и прицепился к Леншерру.

— Пап, а где ты был? А с тобой все в порядке? Что с Траском? Он не объявлялся? Почему все молчат? Что случилось?

Пит не был тепличным цветком и глупеньким несмышлёнышем. Ему просто недоставало подозрительности. Пацан прямолинейный и непосредственный, что оторопь берёт, — и о других думает так же.

А вот Леншерр не такой. Леншерр покраснел. Зрелище умопомрачительное.

— С твоим папой все заебись, — сказал Алекс.

Рита опять подавилась.

— В смысле? — недоверчиво спросил Ртуть.

Железная вилка, которой Алекс ковырял салат, растеклась у него по руке живописными подтёками.

— Без смысла, — покладисто сказал сообразительный Хавок. — Шутка такая... Ты не отвлекайся, жуй свою морковку, жуй.

Чарльз вдруг весомо сказал:

— Насчёт Траска.

Веселье иссякло мгновенно. Логан не знал, радоваться этому или ужасаться. По лицу Чарльза было видно: он что-то уже решил.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы понимали, — сказал Ксавье, — что всем придется туго. Траск будет объявляться каждый день. Скорее всего, по вечерам. Похоже, что ровно в девять, но не могу ручаться. Он хочет сломить нас и попытается сделать это всеми силами. Будет насылать иллюзии. Вы должны помнить, что даже боль, которую он заставляет испытывать, не физическая. Это обманка. Обманок может быть очень много. Не поддавайтесь ему, и мы сможем найти выход.

Леншерр глубоко и шумно выдохнул. Логан тоже.

— Какой выход, Чарльз? — устало спросил Хэнк. Его низкий голос то и дело срывался на рык. Зверь ещё не научился с этим справляться. — Ну какой?

— Я постараюсь поймать Джейсона, когда он в очередной раз попытается напасть. Через сознание Джейсона можно добраться до Траска.

Чарльз кивнул наверх. Там, в небесной сини, все ещё мелькало тёмное пятнышко. Они так привыкли к далёкому гулу беспилотника, что почти перестали его замечать.

— Я могу заставить Траска выключить эту штуку. Если получится. Как вам такой вариант?


	15. Мёртвый хватает живого и говорит

 

Дождя не было, но воздух все равно отсырел. Пахло вереском. Низкие облака, как губка, впитали в себя влагу и никак не могли разрешиться от бремени. В такую погоду хорошо сидеть в тёплой комнате у камина, растянувшись на коврике, как овчарка, и высунув от счастья язык (тоже как она).

Но ни каминов, ни тёплых комнат в городишке не было. Было только ощущение скорой битвы. Весь день прошёл в нескончаемых тренировках. Леншерру сегодня не пришлось играть в инквизитора. Чарльз старался сам — старался по-настоящему, в полную силу. Ему удалось и нащупать шлем, и переместить. Он погасил приступ гнева у Алекса, оживил детские воспоминания Росомахи. Там все было безрадостно — череда простуд, скарлатина, ангина, аритмия, малокровие, «ваш-мальчик-не-жилец», и так вплоть до дня, когда прорезались когти и проснулась регенерация. Дальше все было ещё хуже, но Ксавье смилостивился и туда не полез.

Ближе к вечеру Чарльз сумел остановить Ртуть. Удивлённый, Ртуть встал как вкопанный, не в силах пошевелить и пальцем — и это новое чувство, судя по лицу, панически его напугало. От напряжения на лбу Чарльза собирались крупные градины пота. Он вытирал их рукавом пиджака, невозмутимо кивая: рубеж взят, идём дальше.

Все дальше и дальше. Только неизвестно, куда.

Хэнк не соврал и действительно усовершенствовал кресло. Несколько мелких рабочих поручений на этот счёт перепало и Леншерру. Тот исполнил их без малейшего пререкания.

Улучив момент, Росомаха невзначай поинтересовался у Хэнка:

— Как у вас с Ритой?

Он неловко повёл широченными, заросшими шерстью плечами.

— Нормально.

— То есть плохо?

— Да не знаю, — Хэнк замялся. — Просто она вечно от меня убегает.

— Почитай ей вслух свои работы. Уснёт и не убежит.

— В смысле?

— Ну, ты же давал ей почитать работы Чарльза.

Хэнк удивлённо покачал головой.

— Не было такого.

Росомахе досталась участь не больно-то завидная: подай, принеси, помоги. Рита рано ушла на полевую кухню, но потом выловила его, болтавшегося без дела, и заставила чистить картошку. На полевой кухне Росомаха посматривал на неё искоса. Рита мыла посуду в большом ведре, убрав волосы под цветастый платок. Руки — неожиданно сильные, ловкие, гибкие — ожесточённо драили железные вилки. В таком неприглядном виде её красота становилась первозданной, рыхлой и грубой, будто высеченной из камня в далёкую, давно забытую эпоху матриархата.

Дочистив десятую картофелину, Логан сообразил, что не слышит звона. Он посмотрел на Риту. Рита сгорбилась над ведром. В руках она держала вилку Алекса — ту самую, с подтёками железа. Плечи мелко тряслись. Логан не сразу сообразил, что Рита плачет.

— Эй... Эй, куколка. Ты чего?

Она всхлипнула.

— Нич-чего.

— Ревёшь, что ли?

Не ответила. Росомаха отложил в сторону картофелину и нож.

— Цыпа, да ты с ума сошла. Ты это из-за нас, что ли? Из-за вонючего коротышки Траска?

Опять не ответила.

— Да брось... Вот увидишь, у Чарли все получится. Опомниться не успеешь — он им задницу надерёт. Ты не смотри, что профессор безобидный, оно только с виду. Чарли зверь покруче, чем твой Хэнк. Жаль, тебя не было сейчас там. Увидела бы, что он творит.

Логан хотел развеселить её, а Рита затряслась ещё пуще.

Многие красотки пытались вить из Росомахи верёвки, пустив слезу. Большинству удавалось — как и всякий сильный зрелый мужик, он не выносил вида женских слез и частенько впадал в сентиментальность.

Но Рита ревела по-другому: некрасиво и не картинно, глухо хлюпая носом, пряча лицо и кривя пухлые губы. Он подскочил и, не зная, что ещё сделать, неловко приобнял её за плечи.

— Куколка... Ну ты чего...

Она сердито отпихивалась. Он не позволил. Бессильно потрепыхавшись ещё разок, Рита ослабла, ткнулась носом в ворот его куртки без пуговиц и трубно завыла, как женщина, терпевшая что-то невыносимое бог знает с каких времён.

— Ну пореви, — разрешил Логан. — Пореви, пока никто не видит.

— Хороший ты, — пробубнила Рита. — Такой хороший, аж противно.

Да что ж не так в этом дрянном местечке, подумал Логан. У всех проснулся нездоровый интерес к моей натуре. Столько лет им было насрать на меня — и вот на тебе, полюбили. Объясняйся теперь перед каждым: я такой, я сякой.

— Насчёт хорошего не горячись. Не такой уж я и хороший. Иногда знаешь как хочется начать черепа кроить? Прям вот выйти на улицу, когти расчехлить и резать. И чтоб все-е-ех, всех без разбора.

— А чего ж не режешь?

— А сам не знаю, чего... Устал. Надоело. Чарльзу пообещал. Он, правда, об этом пока не знает.

Она фыркнула ему в ворот. Шею защекотало. Он улыбнулся и чихнул — духами она пользовалась всё теми же, ядрёными и лимонно-мятными.

Росомаха нёс чепуху и сам это знал. Дурацкая привычка. Корни её лезут в землю — в циничные, отчаянные времена, когда только пьяный бред, ахинея и чувство юмора ещё хоть как-то могли спасти от безумия.

Теперь уже ничего не спасает. А привычка осталась. Пошутил по-дурацки — и вроде как дело сделал. Одна тупая реплика, а чувство — будто мир спас.

По-настоящему смешно другое — что иногда всё так и есть. Спасённые шуткой миры компактны, мелочны и капризны. Они пахнут лимоном, как Рита, ромашкой, как Китти, металлом, как Леншерр, и чернилами, как Ксавье.

Великие маленькие миры.

— Сколько тебе лет, Логан?

— Много, куколка. Столько не живут — стыдно.

— Влюбилась бы в тебя, да уже слишком поздно.

Логан охотно согласился:

— Поздно — не то слово. Да и не я тебе нужен.

Она вся как-то напряглась, отстранилась.

— В каком смысле?

— Я про Хэнка... Будем считать, что только про него. Знаешь, году в сорок седьмом...

— В сорок седьмом я ещё не родилась.

— Правда, что ли? — посетовал Росомаха. — Вот я дурак. Ошибся, выходит.

Она прищурилась.

— Я тут смотрел на Пита, на Хэнка, на Алекса. Ладно ещё Пит, ему лет-то всего-ничего, но даже Зверь с Хавоком до сих пор юнцы, а им уже за тридцатник. Горячие наивные головы... А ты — нет.

Рита подняла на него глаза — прекрасные глаза, красивейшие, светлые, опушённые частоколом угольных ресниц. Ни единой морщинки не разбежалось к вискам. Сияющая, розовато-фарфоровая кожа. Все вокруг бледны от нервов и ночных кошмаров. Но не Рита. Рита совершенна всегда.

— А ещё, — сказал Логан, не поддавшись, — ты не только хитрее Хэнка. Ты ещё и краше. И заботливей, и терпимей. Как ты мило обрадовалась звериной морде. Я, знаешь, почти растрогался. Меня ведь тоже бабы когда-то любили, но даже самые преданные орали дурниной, стоило только коготки показать. Тут подход нужен. Терпение. Язык подвешенный. А ты взяла и сразу зацвела от зрелища синей морды... Вот Хэнку-то повезло, да? Такую понимающую принцессу отхватил! Отважную, добрую, терпимую — обалдеть.

Она молчала.

— А как быстро, как ловко ты впряглась в местный быт. Тебе, бедняжке, поди и делать здесь нечего. Только тарелки мыть да сэндвичи стряпать. Подкармливать ручную зверюшку иногда, чтоб совсем не одичал. И духами ещё обливаться — да чтоб такими, которые посильнее и позабористей. Лимон и мята любой знакомый запах перебьют. Блестяще.

Рита бесцеремонно прижала палец к его губам.

— Не договаривай. Оставь.

— Куколка...

— Оставь, я сказала. Как ты догадался?

— А я не догадался. Я у Хавока спросил. Говорю: мол, однажды ваша фифа вернётся. А он мне отвечает: нет, не вернётся. Профессор её за ребёнка держит, Леншерр — за коллекционный предмет. Мол, к чему возвращаться. И вот я стал думать, крошка... Со мной такое случается. Стал замечать, как ты морщишься от возвышенных речей Леншерра. Как лихо ты убегаешь, когда у Ксавье проклёвывается телепатия. Как ты помалкиваешь о мутантах, но помнишь про работы Чарльза. А ведь Хэнк не давал тебе их читать. Спрашивается — где бы ты могла их услышать? Конечно, тебя могли заслать цээрушники, выдав целую гору материала для чтения. Но я же видел, как ты живёшь. Как ты на Хэнка смотришь... Я скорей поверю в то, что Чарльз сам читал тебе свои писульки. И так оно и было, правда?

Рита шепнула:

— Вот бы все были как ты.

— Осторожнее в желаниях. Я когда один — это уже чересчур, а представь, если таких много?.. Рита... Рита, посмотри на меня. Или мне не Ритой тебя называть?

Она посмотрела. Глаза были не безоблачно-светлые. Они горели жёлтым огнём.

— Не говори им.

— Сами скоро узнают.

— Не говори. Я сама расскажу. Только дай мне немного времени.

— У тебя была куча времени.

Она отчаянно закусила губу.

Заплутавшая девчонка... И не девчонка даже. Она ведь ровесница Чарльза, а сходу и не скажешь.

Логан хотел сказать: не дрейфь, красотка, ты не одна. Посмотри мне в глаза: моё лицо тоже не слишком моё. Мало морщин и не бывает шрамов. За сто двадцать лет я стал решетом — так часто меня кололи, дырявили, полоскали. Но телу хоть бы хны. Всей своей человеческой, израненной, старой душой гляжу в зеркало — а там зверюга, невредимая и вечно молодая.

Мы похожи с тобой, куколка. Я даже в прошлое вернулся из-за тебя. В тебе столько чужого, столько масок, наслоённых друг на друга. С самого детства ты терпишь это, ищешь в толпе хоть кого-нибудь, кто был бы с тобой одной крови. Но родная кровь тоже не выручает.

Даже имя — и то ерунда. Люди получают имена при рождении, чтобы стать уникальными, но ты уникальна в своей безымянности. Сегодняшняя Рита завтра станет Ракелью, послезавтра — Розой. Будут другие руки, другие ноги, отпечатки пальцев, глаза.

Как ты сохраняешь в себе сокровенное, личное ядро? Или, наоборот, не сохраняешь? Может, укрываясь масками, ты пытаешься избавиться от самой себя — и так же безуспешно, как Чарльз?

Кто поймёт женскую душу.

Рита выдавила:

— Пожалуйста.

— Даже если я промолчу, Чарльз может прочесть мои мысли, крошка. И твои тоже.

— Пожалуйста, Логан, — настаивала она. — Сначала я хотела... почти решилась рассказать. С Хэнком будет трудно, но он поймёт. Но Чарльз... Его нельзя выбивать из колеи.

— Куколка, ты, может, не видишь этого. Но Чарли тебя любит. И очень долго ждёт.

— Он спросит, где я была раньше и почему не объявилась. Почему ходила вокруг и лица не показывала. А я что отвечу? Что ты, Чарльз, и без того двадцать лет не давал мне жить? Что мне хотелось побыть кем-то другим? Кем угодно, лишь бы не маленькой девочкой Рейвен?

Логан не нашёлся, чем возразить. Большие светлые глаза глядели прямо на него. Жёлтый огонёк в них уже погас.

Куколка жёстко повторила:

— Сейчас его трогать нельзя. Именно сейчас. Ты понимаешь?

Росомаха вынужден был признать:

— Понимаю.

И не сказал никому. А зря.

 

52.

 

За ужином куколка, конечно, не появилась: она юрко расстелила на земле скатерть, побросала еду и посуду, а потом воровато сбежала, не дожидаясь, когда явится Чарльз. Хэнк сидел понурый и грустный. Алекс пытался его растолкать, но вышло так себе. Ртуть и Леншерр, одинаково уставшие — нонсенс! — молча поглощали пищу. Зато Чарльз разошёлся на славу — он всё никак не мог успокоиться, норовил продолжить тренировку прямо здесь и сейчас, лез в голову Магнето, делал из вилок ложки, а потом снова вилки. Ужин быстро превратился в шоу, но Магнето не пикнул, лишь кратко посматривая на Логана.

Оба они понимали: Чарльз думает, что бесконечный поток дел каким-то образом даст ему власть над ситуацией. Когда ты занят, и дела идут хорошо, появляется чувство, что всё в твоих руках, и никакие внешние силы не смогут выбить из колеи. Даже такие, как Траск.

Было ощущение, что Логан видел это уже раз десять, а может — двадцать, а там до полусотни недалеко.

После ужина он позорно сбежал и укрылся в душе. Долго стоял и тратил драгоценную воду, глядя, как она стекает с гривы на дырчатый пол. Холодная вода помогла ему немного расслабиться. Часики тикали. Скоро опять стукнет девять.

Хитрый подлюга Траск. Устанавливая пытки на определённый час и чётко следуя правилам, можно убить двух зайцев сразу: во-первых, прослыть дисциплинированным и исключительно честным, во-вторых, заставить жертву трястись от страха задолго до пытки.

Ещё ничего не случилось, а ты уже весь съёжился, похолодел и покрылся потом. В голове счётчик: сколько сейчас? уже семь? восемь? полдевятого?

Дверь в душевую хлопнула.

— Занято, — сказал Логан с закрытыми глазами. Лицо заливала вода.

Кто-то закрыл кран, даже к нему не притронувшись. Не нужно быть гением, чтоб догадаться, кто. В лицо Логану прилетело полотенце. Он вытер щёки и открыл глаза. У дверей стоял злой, как черт, Леншерр.

— Оставил меня Чарльзу на растерзание — и хоть бы извинился.

— Ну прости. Ты же сам хотел, чтоб он тренировался. Вот и получай.

— Я не подумал, что он так разойдётся.

Плечам было зябко, стыло. Из-под щели под дверью полз расторопный сквозняк. Логан потуже замотался в полотенце и буркнул:

— А ты вообще о многом не подумал. Зато столько гонору.

Леншерр сцепил зубы. Логан прошёл мимо него за одеждой. Леншерр расчесал волосы пятернёй, потёр глаза и скулы. Одёрнул на Логане полотенце так, чтобы висело ровно. Мимоходом пальцами пробежался по плечу.

Логан оглянулся на него. Магнето тут же убрал руку.

Да, дружище... Наверно, ты кажешься себе сдержанным, серьёзным и безупречным. Ты не видишь со стороны, как много бессмысленных действий совершаешь. Казалось бы, такого просто не может с тобой случиться. Ты — повелитель металла, лицо новой эпохи, существо, стоящее на высшей эволюционной ступени. По замыслу ты должен быть лишён изъянов и нервных жестов, обточен, избавлен от излишеств.

И даже то странное чувство, что извивается и пляшет между нами, — тоже излишество. Ведь живут же многие без него? И спокойно живут. Не мучаясь. Не забивая голову. Нормально живут, как все.

А ты совсем другой.

— Леншерр.

— Да.

— Вот что ты маешься, скажи?

Логан натянул джинсы и подпрыгнул, подтягивая их повыше. Леншерру даже в голову не пришло проявить тактичность и уйти. Иногда он заметно застывал, как заворожённый, но всё равно не уходил.

А чего уходить? Чего он в этом теле не видел своими собственническими глазами?

Всё видел. Ничего не утаишь.

— Я не маюсь.

— Нет, маешься. Я раньше думал, ты глыба льда, а оказалось — истеричка, каких поискать.

Леншерр проигнорировал укол.

— Траск придумает что-то похуже. Я не верю, что он всё спустит на тормозах, когда Чарльз решит свергнуть мальчишку. Траск будет бороться, придумает что-нибудь...

— Не разводи паранойю.

— Дело не в паранойе. Он что-то предпримет, чтобы напугать Ксавье. Вот увидишь — предпримет.

— Ну, значит, надо сделать так, чтобы Чарли не напугался.

— Не уверен, что смогу.

Логан потрепал его по плечу, как друга, и задумался: а друг ли он мне? А если не друг, то кто?

Кто-то.

— Расслабься. Ты, конечно, псих, зато не слабак и не малодушный. Сможешь всё.

Леншерр глядел волком.

— Зверёныш, ты хоть представляешь масштаб личности Чарльза? Хоть приблизительно?

— Я-то да.

— Нет, не представляешь, — отрезал он. — Чарльзу от нас ни черта не нужно. Ему вообще ничего не нужно. Столько людей вокруг, и всё попусту. Он всегда достоин большего, чем...

Понадобилось время, чтобы он сумел найти слова.

— ...большего, чем я вообще могу дать.

Вода капала из душа: кап, кап, кап. Леншерр ждал ответа. Логан усмехнулся, борясь с желанием сделать какой-нибудь нежный, не слишком уместный жест — обнять дурака, притянуть, погладить по макушке.

Но всё не то.

— Не бойся, — наконец сказал Логан. — Всё будет хорошо.

Леншерр недоверчиво поднял бровь.

— Если налажаешь, я тебя прикрою. Ты же не один...

Магнето издал странный звук — то ли смешок, то ли горестное мычание.

— Ну что? — спросил Логан, не сдержался и всё-таки притянул к себе.

Обниматься не получалось — какие объятия, это же Леншерр, — но с минуту они всё-таки честно и грубовато пытались, иногда прихватывая друг друга за шиворот и сталкиваясь губами.

Было трудно насытиться им, и Логан начал подозревать, что это надолго. Чем черт не шутит — а вдруг навсегда?

— Ничего, — ответил Леншерр. — Дежа вю.

— Разве плохо?

— Пожалуй, нет.

 

53.

 

— Без пяти, — сказал Хэнк.

Зачем сказал? Неведомо. Все и так знали, что без пяти. Вшестером — Логан, Чарльз, Леншерр, Пит, Хэнк, Рита — стояли на траве у городской площади и ждали. Леншерр держал наготове шлем. Алекса не было. Ртуть то и дело тревожно оглядывался, наконец не выдержал и воскликнул:

— Я же говорил, что сбор тут! Где его носит?

— Может, пошёл прогуляться и заблудился, — предположил Хэнк.

— Тут заблудиться негде, — нервно ответил Пит. — Чарльз, ты его чуешь?

— С расстоянием дела пока плохи. Я улавливаю метров за сто. Алекс где-то дальше.

— Схожу за ним.

Леншерр вскинулся и поймал Пита за ворот куртки.

— Не ходи.

— Пап, со мной ничего не случится. У нас есть ещё пять минут. Оббегу по периметру. Я успею.

— Ты останешься, и не спорь.

Ртуть притормозил. У него было недоумённое, испуганное, очень детское лицо: он вспомнил жгучую боль, посмотрел на шлем и осёкся. Логан подумал, что пацан — оболтус, шалопай, беззаботный живчик — за свои жалкие шестнадцать лет привык к беззаконию. Всё, что с ним случалось, он воспринимал как необременительную шутку. Большинство шуток безнаказанны и поверхностны — порезвился, порадовался, забыл.

Но на семнадцатом году жизни Пьетро попал в переплёт и выяснил: далеко не всё в мире случается понарошку.

И это впервые его испугало.

— Я пойду, — сказал Росомаха. — А вы стойте и ждите.

— Логан... — тревожно начал Чарльз.

— Никаких «Логан». Лично мне Траск мозги набекрень не своротит, а если и своротит, регенерация тут же подлатает. Поэтому пойду я.

Леншерр помедлил, ища какие-нибудь внятные слова. Его правая рука легла на плечо Питу. Не за что, мысленно ответил Логан. Леншерр кивнул и всё понял.

Чарльз тоже колебался несколько секунд. Логан уже успел развернуться и уйти, когда он крикнул в спину:

— Помни, что всё иллюзия.

— Я помню, Чарли, — весело отозвался Росомаха. — Бойся за себя.

Он быстро шел сначала по главной улице, потом свернул направо и пробежался там. Он решил добраться до шахты — Алекс любит протирать там штаны, может, потерял счёт времени и снова застрял в тех краях. Алекс часто норовил отбиться от стаи — что-то в нем просило уединения. Логан был бы и рад оставить парня в покое, но не сейчас.

Он шел по городку, а думал не о нем. Думал, как всегда, о людях: сердился на Алекса, что так невовремя решил взбрыкнуть и всех послать, о Рите, измученной людьми и самой собой, и о Ртути, напоровшемся на жизнь во всей красе, и о Леншерре, чей страх перед жизнью стал уже так ощутим, что его нетрудно почувствовать кожей.

Логан много о ком думал, но то и дело возвращался к себе. Спрашивал: как всё это могло произойти? Почему я оказался здесь, зачем мне два безумца, оба непростых, со своими проблемами, которые так или иначе еще придется разгребать?

Я же любил женщин. Иногда я влюблялся без памяти, иногда — на один день (они в меня тоже влюблялись, но не так чтобы очень). Мне нравились женские холмы, извилистые тела, волнительные длинные ноги, ресницы, крутые бедра, зазывно качающиеся при ходьбе. Я западал на такие фокусы, как придурок, любил добиваться женщин, любил завоевывать и любил брать, что заслужил. Одна баба — страшная стерва! — разок выпнула меня из мотеля голым на мороз за интрижку с ее подругой. Баба была не красавица, а подружка еще хуже (просто хотелось приключений). Я полночи гулял по трассе, клацая зубами, но не обижаясь нисколько.

Было много стерв, много подружек, Джин Грей и масса разномастных шлюх. Не бог весть что. Романтика не по моей части, пусть ею балуются другие.

Но как я мог променять все это богатство на мужиков? И не абы каких, а очень конкретных — невменяемый еврей с имперскими замашками и всесильный янки с богатым внутренним миром.

Почему они? Что, нельзя было выбрать кого попроще? Мало ли на свете безумцев?

Сам себя спросил и сам ответил: таких — да, мало.

Одна улица кончилась, началась другая. Росомаха шел бодрым шагом, не оборачиваясь и не впадая в прострацию. Осталось метров четыреста — и уже шахта. Давай живее, зверюга, надо поднапрячься.

И тут он увидел её.

Она стояла посреди дороги, ровно такая, какой он ее запомнил — худая, длинноволосая, невзрачная девица, похожая на воронёнка. Ни кожи, ни рожи, смотреть не на что. На ней была знакомая чёрная куртка — это Логан подарил, — и такая же знакомая обувь.

Издалека он не мог разглядеть детали. Да и нужно ли разглядывать? Он застыл, а Китти Прайд сорвалась с места и пошла к нему.

— Логан, Логан!

Росомаха смотрел, как она приближается, и ревностно проверял: наплечники? наколенники? носки? Носки на войне — самое главное, главнее нет ничего!

Помни, что все иллюзия, всплыл в памяти голос Чарли. Логан помнил: Китти Прайд просто не существует— ни сейчас, ни в будущем.

Но так хотелось... обмануться.

— Чёрт подери! — обиженно выругалась она, тормознув за несколько метров, и посмотрела на него с укором. — Ты что, даже меня не обнимешь?

Он стоял беспомощный, напряжённый, как нерв, и жадно ловил взглядом каждое её движение.

Нет, Китти, нет... Не дури мне голову. Я бы обнял, но тебя нельзя обнять. Нельзя прижаться к тебе, почувствовать твой легкий, ромашковый, воздушный девический запах. Нельзя отругать за безалаберность и посетовать на дрянной характер.

Жалко, что я не видел тебя мелкой — такой, знаешь, кукольной, требовательно воющей в пелёнках и кружавчиках. Крохотный вопящий кулёк в руках у папы-дантиста — была ли ты сущей бестией уже тогда? Полюбил бы я тебя такой? Сжалось ли моё сердце?

Китти повторила:

— Логан.

Вдруг его затопила страстная, горячечная ненависть к Траску — к тому, кто даже Китти не пожалел, даже ей не дал умереть спокойно. Перетряс могилу, выкопал из недр памяти, вернул, сделал из Призрачной Кошки призрака настоящего и даже глазом не моргнул.

— Я жива, — весомо сказало что-то, выглядящее как Китти, пахнущее как Китти, глядящее как Китти, но не Китти.

Логан заставил себя оторвать взгляд от её круглого личика, отмер и молча прошёл мимо.

Она кричала ему вслед:

— Логан! Да что с тобой не так!

Её родной голосок отчаянно звенел в перепонках. Он хотел всё бросить и вернуться. Очень хотел. Но нет.

Через сто метров пытки он оглянулся. Китти исчезла, растворившись в воздухе. Она умела так растворяться. Над ней даже камень не властен.

Прости меня, детка, скупо подумал он и неуклюже вытер ладонью колючую мокрую щёку.

Прости, дорогая, прости.

 

 

Через пару минут, на подходе к шахтам, Росомаху кто-то нагнал. Он не обернулся — побоялся, что снова Китти, — но это была куколка.

— Постой, — сказала она. — Я с тобой... Эй, ты в порядке?

На всякий случай он ущипнул себя за руку. Рита не исчезла. Конечно, это не гарантия реальности, но лучше, чем ничего.

— Я нормально. Как ты от них улизнула?

— Это было просто. Для людей Джейсон не так страшен, а следовательно, Рите мало что грозит.

— Ну да, конечно. Геройствовать-то зачем?

— Я не геройствую. Если Траск влезет мне в мозги, они всё поймут.

— И ты, умница, решила, что лучше корчиться в муках в одиночестве, чем выдать себя Чарльзу и Хэнку? Башка-то соображает?

— Я не в одиночестве, — огрызнулась Рита. — Я с тобой.

Дальше они шли в молчании: Логан боялся наговорить лишнего, а куколка насупилась. В уме он по привычке звал её Ритой — чтоб Чарльз не заподозрил, — и сам на себя пенял. Разбаловал дуру, внушил чувство родства. Только мало проку от общей тайны. Будь она хоть родной сестрой ему, Логан всё равно не сможет её защитить.

И никого не сможет.

За поворотом что-то бахнуло.

— Ты слышал?

Он в два шага преодолел расстояние. Перед шахтой на земле катался Алекс. Сначала Логан подумал, что это он от боли. Потом Алекс вскочил, размахивая руками, совершил короткую перебежку, снова рухнул оземь. Он полз, продираясь сквозь невидимые дебри, и уворачивался от несуществующих пуль. Поднял голову, всматриваясь в никуда. Бессмысленное лицо исказилось.

Рита спросила:

— Что происходит?

Росомаха подскочил к Алексу и тряхнул за плечо. Тот увернулся, явно его не замечая.

— Нет, нет... Шон! Шо-о-о-он!

— Тише, парень, это просто обманка. Это обманка, слышишь? Ты не во Вьетнаме, ты здесь, со мной.

— Шон, Шон...

— Смотри на меня.

Кожу обожгло. Логан машинально одёрнул руку — плечо Алекса раскалилось докрасна. Рита с неожиданной прытью схватила Логана за рукав куртки.

— Отойди от него.

Росомаха не мог бросить Алекса, хоть и видел, как тот уже вспыхнул огненно-красным сиянием.

— Отцепись, куколка.

— Не отцеплюсь. Ты ему не поможешь.

— Я сказал отцепись!

— Он взорвётся сейчас. Надо отойти.

Алекс выгнулся дугой. Рита с силой пихнула Логана в сторону. Логан упал прямо на нее. Они покатились по траве кубарем. Куколка дралась, как львица, вцеплялась, вгрызалась и не пускала.

— У него иммунитет, придурок! А у тебя нет!

Вспышка — и мир стал алым. Огненное кольцо опоясало Хавока. Он пустил его ввысь, как дискобол. Кольцо закрутилось, удалось о невидимый купол и полыхнуло снопом сияющих искр. А потом срикошетило и устремилось назад.

Логан рывком прибил Риту к траве и закрыл своим телом. Жар опалил спину и затылок. Он охнул от боли, когда на шее лопнули, затягиваясь, волдыри. Рита взвизгнула — испуганная, но, кажется, невредимая. Логан поднялся на ноги. Вокруг расстилался выжженный круг травы, по краям которого плясали язычки пламени.

В центре круга лежал Алекс. Лохмотья одежды на нем горели. Логан кинулся тушить их, но, ещё не потушив, понял: все бесполезно. В воздухе пахло палёным мясом. Он хорошо знал этот запах. Лучше всех.

— Иммунитет, говоришь?! — зачем-то заорал он на Риту. Она шарахнулась, белая, как мел. — Что ты стоишь? Аптечку тащи, живо! Бинты, воду, что угодно!

Алекс хрипел обожжёнными связками. Запах горелой человечины забивался в ноздри.

— У нас нет аптечки, — прошелестела Рита.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш...

Рита бухнулась на колени, Логан тоже. Но никто из них не решился взять Алекса за руку.

— Тихо, парень, тихо... Силы побереги, ещё понадобятся.

— Ш-ш-шо... н-н.

— Да-да, всё верно. Помолчи, потом поболтаем.

Росомаха знал, что врёт ему, и врёт бесстыдно. Больше они не поболтают никогда. Логан видел такое несколько жгучих раз — бесценные уроки жизни от Стражей. Первым уроком был безымянный ребёнок-мутант, последним — обугленный Зверь.

Жить Алексу оставалось несколько часов — хоть с медицинской помощью, хоть без неё. Будь он хлюпиком, умер бы сразу. Но природа немилосердна к крепким парням. Крепкие умирают долго.

— К-к-куд... да... делс-с-ся Ш-ш-ш...

Кожа Риты пошла рябью. По телу волной прошлись синие чешуйки. Мелькнули жёлтые влажные глаза. Потом они стали голубыми. Светлые волосы вспыхнули рыжиной и завились в кудри. Тело вытянулось, стало долговязым, мальчишеским, незнакомым.

Этот парень — тот, которого Логан не знал, — наклонился к Хавоку и сказал:

— Всё хорошо, Алекс. Давай спи.

— Ш-ш-ш! Эт-то т-т-т...

— Это я, — ответила Мистик.

До чего жуткое зрелище: мёртвый хватает живого и говорит.

Алекс встрепенулся:

— Ш-ш-ш!... П-пр-р-сти ме...

— Я тебя прощаю.

Мистик закусила губу. От запаха щипало глаза. Она кивнула Логану — сделай, что должен. Он помотал головой, и она кивнула ещё раз, уговаривая: так нужно.

Мистик была права.

— Слышишь, балда? Я тебя прощаю. Ты ни в чем не виноват.

Было трудно понять, что за мимика сейчас у Алекса. Но облегчение проступило на лице явственно, словно кто-то содрал с Алекса верхний слой обид и самобичеваний, а там вдруг проклюнулся ещё совсем молодой мужик без Вьетнама и череды тюрем. Обычный малый, каких тысячи.

— Шон... Ты и правд-да...

— Правда. Не мучайся, спи.

Алекс издал тихий стон. Потом застонал громче. От боли он плакал, но не мог даже вытереть лицо.

— Спи, — нашёптывала Мистик. — Спи.

Он покорно сомкнул веки, тяжело и часто дыша. Как во сне, Логан поднёс руку к левой стороне его груди, досчитал до трёх и выпустил когти.

Когти легко пробили грудную клетку. Алекс заклекотал на пару секунд и перестал. Логан вытащил когти из его груди. Мистик, проверив пульс, закрыла Алексу глаза и встала.

Она так и стояла, отвернувшись от Логана, молча рассматривая шахту и купол. Он увидел, как она медленно перевоплощается в Риту — запоздало, отрывочно, забыв то про руку, то про рыжий кудрявый локон. Наконец она отрывисто объяснила:

— Он не должен был умирать без Шона.

— Знаю, куколка, — ответил Логан. — Всё я знаю.

Вытер кровь о штанину и с хрустом вернул когти на место.

 

 

Алекса похоронили глубокой ночью — наспех сколотили из досок гроб и вырыли яму. Леншерр всегда умел одним взглядом вбить гвозди в крышку чужого гроба, и наконец-то умение пригодилось. Логан при этом не присутствовал — рассказал, что знал, умолчав лишь о тайне Риты, а потом ещё час отмывался от запаха горелого мяса, яростно драя щёткой грудь, спину, руки и ноги. Ему мерещилось, что запах проник везде. Несколько раз он со свистом обнажал когти и их тоже скрёб куском вонючего мыла. Руки потом щипало — щёлочь он загонял под кожу вместе с когтями, — но он проделал этот трюк ещё несколько раз, упрямо забивая палёную вонь химической.

Когда успокоился — кажется, прошло очень много времени, — быстро оделся и вышел в соседнюю комнатку. Леншерр снова был тут как тут.

При виде Логана он поднялся со стула, замкнутый и бледный. Очевидно, ждал долго, раз успел присесть.

— Предупреждаю, — прохрипел Росомаха. — Если ты сейчас выдашь очередную ересь про людей, которые поплатятся, я сверну тебе шею.

— Это война, ты же знаешь.

— Плевать мне, что это. Я ничего не хочу знать и никого не стану хоронить. С меня хватит.

Леншерр легко выдержал тяжёлый взгляд исподлобья, потерпел минутку и просто сказал:

— Зверёныш, пойдём домой.

И они пошли. Логан не очень-то понимал, о каком доме идёт речь, и где сейчас этот дом, и что в нём, и какой смысл. Леншерр повёл его, куда захотел, и не было никаких сил сопротивляться. Отовсюду пахло разрытой землёй и гарью. Так пахнуть не могло, Росомаха всё навыдумывал.

Но так ли важна граница выдумки? Ведь последствия реальны.

Логан вскоре обнаружил, что «дом» — это общий дом. К Хэнку и Рите подселили Пита, а вернее, он сам пришёл, не зная, куда ему деться ещё. Ему постелили на свободном диване. Он сидел там, застыв истуканчиком, непривычно медлительный, все воспринимающий с опозданием. Леншерр, не скрываясь, отвёл Логана наверх, в комнату Чарльза. Сам Ксавье сидел в кресле хмурый и ждал чего-то. Увидел Логана, подобрался и выпрямился.

— Не сейчас, Чарли, — попросил Росомаха, в одежде рухнул на кровать и укрылся одеялом с головой. — Мы можем помолчать одну ночь и ни хрена, ни хрена не говорить?

Чарльз переглянулся с Леншерром.

— Можем.

— Вот будьте добры, а.

Когда он заснул, они всё ещё молчали и не тревожили его — сизые тени среди тёмной комнаты, которых он зачем-то так сильно любил. За ночь он много раз просыпался, мучаясь кошмарами, у которых не было ни зачина, ни кульминации, ни действующих лиц, а была лишь бескрайняя, серая гладь тоски.

Всякий раз он обнаруживал себя в коконе одеял и телесного тепла — эти двое облепили его, как охранные псы.

Он переворачивался на другой бок и засыпал снова.

А перед рассветом наконец ливанул дождь.

Он лился водопадным каскадом, сплошным потоком, плотным коконом вокруг силового поля. Хэнк долго и непонятно объяснял, почему вода не проникает сквозь купол. Никто ничего не понял, но все покивали — монотонно, одинаково, в такт дождю.

Долгий был день. Щемящий и страшный. В основном все сидели в комнате. Было трудно разбить единение и уйти — даже на перекур, даже в сортир, хоть куда. Рита накрыла обед в доме, и сидела кроткая, как овца. Только обмолвилась:

— Съешьте яблоки, а то испортятся скоро.

Леншерр взял из миски зелёное, хрустящее яблоко, принюхался к нему и кинул Пьетро. Пьетро мгновенно поймал.

— Яблоко на ужин — и доктор не нужен.

Пьетро улыбнулся.

— Это какая-то поговорка?

— Это мне мать говорила перед оккупацией, — ответил Леншерр. — Пока яблоки не исчезли.

Чарльз осторожно прощупал Леншерра взглядом и кротко положил руку ему на плечо. Леншерр склонил голову набок — это означало «всё в порядке». Логан поймал себя на мысли, что весь базовый невербальный лексикон он уже выучил. Тайные знаки, безмолвные фразочки, благостный код, что посылают друг другу близкие, прочно связанные меж собой влюблённые люди, — он обо всём в курсе.

В нормальных отношениях такая чепуха остаётся глупыми парными переглядками. А тут переглядка непарная, тройная.

И — удивительно — даже в плечах не жмёт.

— Какой была твоя мама? — спросил Пит.

— Усталой, — кратко ответил Леншерр.

— А ещё?

— И ещё усталой... Очень усталой. Ешь.

— Я же не просто так спросил, мне просто интересно, вот и...

— Пит.

— Да?

— Ешь.

Пит хмыкнул, хрустнул яблоком, но не обиделся.

Ничего, подумал Логан. Всё пройдёт. Леншерр расскажет ему про маму, и про оккупацию, и про гетто, и про всё. Заживёт, как на собаке, глазом моргнуть не успеешь. Нужно только вырваться из ада, а там прорвёмся.

— План такой, — тихо сказал Чарльз. — Держимся вместе. Никто никуда не уходит — ни я, ни Логан, ни Рита, никто. В час икс Траск появится и даст о себе знать. Я попытаюсь прорваться в сознание мальчика. В это время мальчик, вероятно, будет занят кем-то из вас... Может, даже несколькими сразу. Мы уже знаем, что мальчик научился работать на два фронта. Если он отвлечётся и ослабит защиту, я смогу пробиться к нему.

Чарльз глубоко вздохнул.

— Знаю, это звучит скверно... Но я должен просить вас не надевать шлем.

Все промолчали, и только Леншерр спокойно сказал:

— Делай, что должен, а мы возьмём на себя остальное.

Глаза были немигающие и холодные, как у змеи.

 

 

Траск был точен, как часы. Ровно в девять Хэнк вдруг вскрикнул, зажал ладонями уши и рухнул, как подкошенный, звериным рылом в ковёр.

Никто не успел ничего понять. Следом закричала Рита. Она тоже зажимала уши, и Логан сначала не понял, почему. А потом ощутил. Мозг пронзило острым назойливым звоном. Мир вдруг из одного превратился в другое. Мир дребезжал в ушных перепонках, мир извивался и плакал, с ним случилось нечто страшное, но нельзя понять, что.

Он тоже упал и тоже зажал уши. Тут же упал и Пит, и Леншерр упал, и только Чарльз остался в своей коляске. Машинально он с усилием наклонился за шлемом, но не смог его поднять. Леншерр, стиснув зубы, корчился около Логана, не отводя от шлема глаз. Он не мог разговаривать — силы уходили на боль и на то, чтобы не дать Чарльзу поднять с пола шлем.

Но Логан видел чёткие жилы на его шее — красные, рельефные, набухшие от горячей крови, — и всё понимал.

Он даже криков не слышал. Только мучительный звон. Звон жгучий, тонкий и острый, как раскалённая игла, протыкающая мягкую плоть. Игла жалила педантично, точно и часто. Пощады она не знала.

А Чарли знал.

Глаза слезились, но Логан смотрел на профессора. Чарльз панически бегал глазами по комнате. В царстве боли он остался один. Он зажмурился, яростно пытаясь сосредоточиться... осечка — не получилось... вторая осечка... третья...

Лицо вдруг разгладилось. Пелена ярости сошла. Голова бессильно запрокинулась на спинку кресла.

Дзынь-дзынь-дзынь! Игла ужалила последний раз и пропала. Логан лежал на полу, почему-то вцепившись в Пита, будто чем-то мог укрыть его и как-то спасти. Боль уходила нехотя. Росомаха собрался с силами и поднялся, держась за голову. Другие тоже вставали. Рита шумно всхлипывала. Логан подскочил к Чарльзу на пару с Хэнком. Они всматривались в его безмятежное лицо, пару раз потрясли его. Всё без толку. Ксавье был где-то не здесь.

— Удалось? — спросил Логан.

На всякий случай Зверь проверил пульс Ксавье и кивнул: порядок. С плеч свалилась гора. Логан обернулся, чтобы порадовать Леншерра. В двух метрах от него Леншерр, сжав рукой горло Риты, поднял её над землёй.

— Кто ты такая?

— Какого чёрта! — выругался Ртуть, повисая у Леншерра на плече. — Папа, отпусти!

Логану потребовалась секунда, чтобы сориентироваться, и ещё одна — чтобы оттащить Леншерра от куколки. В этом он опередил Хэнка. Рита осела на пол, глухо кашляя. Хэнк от гнева порывался накостылять Леншерру по шее, но его сдерживал Ртуть.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?!

— А ты не видишь, Маккой? Совсем ослеп? Она тоже заткнула уши! Она слышала звон!

Хэнк освободился от хватки Пита (это было нетрудно). Ещё миг он переваривал услышанное. Рита продолжала кашлять.

— Чего?

— Эта девица наврала, что она человек. На людей Джейсон так не действует. Сложи дважды два, чёрт тебя подери! Неужели не очевидно? Она не та, за кого себя выдаёт! Я хочу знать, кто она и что здесь делает.

— Можно было просто спросить, — процедил Логан.

После некоторых колебаний он отпустил Магнето. Тот мог бы дать сдачи — Логан сильно приложил его об угол тумбочки, — но не стал. Все стояли и тяжело дышали, как гончие псы. Наконец Рита откашлялась и вытерла губы. От её губ к руке протянулась прозрачная нитка слюны.

— Рита?

Куколка негромко и зло рассмеялась. Хэнк вытаращил глаза и опять позвал:

— Рита...

— Болван, — ответила Рита. — Какой же ты болван. Со всеми своими талантами. Как был дураком, так и остался.

— Я? Почему?

— Ты, Хэнк, ты! Я же столько раз!.. Я так!.. Я что только не!..

Она издавала клокочущие, рваные звуки, не в силах закончить ни одну реплику. Белокурые волосы рассыпались по плечам. В них запуталась красная прядь. Леншерр увидел её, с размаху сел в кресло и заворожённо уставился на Риту, размазывающую по лицу злые слёзы и сопли. Понял наконец-то.

Рита всё смеялась.

— Я не понимаю, — беспомощно выдавил Хэнк.

— Тебе же сказали — сложи дважды два. Как звали твою предыдущую девушку?

— Я...

— Как её звали, Хэнк?

— Робин.

— А ту, что была до неё?

— Ребекка...

— А меня как зовут?

— Рита.

Она помотала головой, сгоняя морок.

— Неправильно, Хэнк... Как меня на самом деле зовут?

Хэнк стоял на месте с бессмысленным отрешённым лицом.

— Как, Хэнк, как?

— Рейвен, — наконец сказал он.

Куколка усмехнулась, подняла на него жёлтые глаза и горько повторила:

— Скажи мне, разве ты — после стольких лет, — разве ты не болван?

— Ты же... ты же бросила меня...

— Я тебя никогда не бросала. Ни разу. Я хотела! Клянусь, хотела! Но ты... ты! По-твоему, это легко?

Тишина жужжала. Хэнк рывком выдохнул. По телу Мистик пошла рябь, проступили чешуйки, вихрь золотистых волос стал огненно-красным, лицо изменило форму и цвет.

Мир менялся — подчас незаметно, а порой вот так, быстро, мгновенно, больно ударив под дых. За окном что-то дрогнуло. Логан оглянулся и увидел, как с неба на землю со свистом падает отключённый дрон.


	16. Возвращение

 

Всё исчезло. Сначала пропали звуки, следом — люди, которые их издавали. Исчезла площадь и дом за ней. Куда-то запропастилась улица, а затем и город, по которому она проходила. Исчезла сама земля, а за ней и небеса, что её прикрывали.

Чарльз висел над бездной удивлённый и несколько растерянный: как я здесь оказался? Что случилось? Не могло же всё — раз! — и пропасть.

Не могло, а пропало.

Мало-помалу к нему пришло чувство, что так быть не должно. Было что-то неправильное в этом новом мире: пусто, сухо, стыло. Внутри Чарльза горела вечная, сугубо человеческая жажда завоевания: всё заселить, всё застроить, прорубить тропу в непроходимом лесу, захватить бесплодное поле и сделать его цветущим. Человек — он такой. Природы ему мало. Не может спокойно созерцать равнодушный космос. Всё рвётся, дурак, раздуть огонёк жизни в кромешной тьме.

А бездна подчиняется не всякому. Бездна за милю чувствует страх. Она узнала Чарльза и разозлилась: что, Ксавье, опять явился зажечь свой проклятый свет? Одумайся, Ксавье. Побереги нервы. После первого раза ты ещё не все кости собрал, а уж во второй раз я сожру тебя целиком. Убью, Ксавье. Живого места не оставлю.

Помни о смерти.

На миг возник соблазн подчиниться: уйти, исчезнуть, забраться в свою маленькую клетушку, и пусть всё сгорит дотла. Пусть жизнь падёт, а космос восторжествует. И шут с ним, с космосом. Разве это моя беда?

Соблазн возник … и ни с того ни с сего иссяк. Он оглянулся — вокруг никого не было. В пустоте и безветрии Чарльз болтался один.

Выбора не осталось. Чарльз смотрел в бездну и не боялся.

И вот — медленно, нехотя, из-под палки, — она подчинилась. Она выставляла барьеры — он смёл их одним взглядом. Она ощерила зубы — он показал свои. Она сопротивлялась и вывалила на него всё, от чего он так долго, так безуспешно бежал: человеческую боль, гниль и мерзость, что скопились в миллионах потерянных душ. Он выдержал, не ломаясь.

Когда она, обессиленная, сдалась, он вдруг вынырнул из кромешной тьмы в Церебро. Шестилетний Джейсон почувствовал присутствие Чарльза. Испугался.

Тшшш, сказал ему Чарльз. Не бойся, больше с тобой ничего не станет. Мы не отдадим тебя им. Всё наладится.

Испуганный мальчик затих и кротко отошёл в тень. Сначала Чарльз развеял иллюзии — и это оказалось легко, как пальцами щёлкнуть. Потом он подключился к Церебро. Населённый мир заискрил над бездной. Мириады золотых огней рассыпались вокруг звёздной пылью и замерцали, приветствуя Чарльза: хозяин, хозяин, ты вернулся!

— Что происходит? — спросил кто-то за спиной. Чарльз, не оборачиваясь, увидел человека по имени Боливар Траск.

Траск стоял позади Джейсона и отдавал приказы. Трудно теперь поверить, что минуту назад Чарльз его боялся. Бояться бессмысленно, глупо, да и к тому же — чего? Траск показался Чарльзу маленьким, куцым и перепуганным рядом с чем-то великим внутри себя.

Минуту назад Траск был королём мира. Эта минута прошла. Он содрогнулся и отступил на шаг, суеверно подумав: чур меня, чур!

Заклятье не помогло.

До конца жизни он будет помнить вереницу вспыхивающих в Церебро огней. Всё осветилось. По телу разошлось тепло, отогревая каждую закостеневшую мышцу, и тьма, похороненная в недрах души, бросилась врассыпную от невыносимо тёплого света. Не будь доктор Траск атеистом, он сказал бы, что узрел лик господа.

Конечно, это был не господь.

Это вернулся Чарльз. Пройдя сквозь Траска, он проник в сознание Уильяма Страйкера. В его теле вышел из Церебро в знакомый светлый коридор, оттуда величественной поступью прошёлся по залам и комнатам, половицам, вздохнувшим от облегчения, и добрался до телефона. Он снял трубку и отдал приказ отключить дрон.

Оттуда, из покорного Страйкера, он переметнулся в другое тело, а потом ещё в одно, и ещё, и ещё, по цепочке от военных к гражданским, от мужчин к женщинам, от стариков к детям. Он пронёсся галопом по этим душам, приветствуя незнакомцев, как старых друзей. Всякий, кого он касался, останавливался как вкопанный, чуя незримую силу.

Потом, когда он отпускал их, они долго тоскливо гадали: что это? Было ли это вдохновение, благословение, прощение — что? Вернётся оно когда-нибудь, или такое случается лишь однажды?

К иным возвращалось.

 

 

Он не помнил, как долго длилось путешествие. Казалось — вечность. Захватывающее приключение, корабельное плавание между миллиардами островков. Некоторые острова принимали его дружелюбно. Иные, заброшенные и непроходимые, обвивали ядовитым плющом и хлестали дикими лианами по лицу. Всё это были люди — одни лучше, другие хуже. Зачарованный, он плыл всё дальше и дальше, пока не почувствовал: кто-то его зовёт.

Да… Голоса знакомые. Кто-то ждал его в другой части света, издалека умоляя: вернись, вернись.

И впрямь пора возвращаться. Чарльз остановился и повернул назад.

Обратный путь дался ему легче. Теперь он знал, как сюда попал, и легко ориентировался в новом невещественном мире, видел тайные тропы и секретные коридоры, знал, как метнуться от одного мерцающего огня к другому. Было жаль уходить из мира сияющих островов, но лишь на секунду. Чарльз знал, что вернётся. Он же не какой-нибудь посторонний. Он хозяин всему.

— …проклятье.

— Что там со снабжением?

— Да кошмар. В этом доме невозможно спать. Чёртовы викторианские особняки. Тяга к роскоши — пустой звук. Трубы ржавые, всё разваливается…

— Подумаешь, трубы…

— Тебе легко говорить, а у меня бессонница.

— Какой нежный, фу-ты ну-ты.

— Заткнись, Зверёныш.

— Да поменяем мы твои трубы, не переживай.

— И немедленно, ясно? В ближайшую неделю.

— Кх-х-х… Кх-х-х…

— Что?

— Ж-жетон! Ц-хе-п-пхо-чка!

— Чёрт!.. Передавил, да?

— Фу-у-х…

— Это случайность. Извини, разозлился.

— Любой каприз, золотко. Только не души.

Не открывая глаз, Чарльз улыбнулся. Эрик и Логан стояли около его постели и собачились вдохновенно и радостно.

Он по ним скучал.

Чарльз приоткрыл глаза и, лёжа в своей постели, некоторое время наблюдал за ними. Логан потирал шею, свирепо дыша. Эрик уязвлённо сказал:

— Я же извинился.

— Сделаешь так ещё раз — получишь в зубы.

— Иногда я не сдерживаюсь, сам же знаешь. Ладно еще днём. Но на всякий случай снимай жетон на ночь.

— Нет уж, зайчик. Давай лучше так условимся: начнёшь душить меня ночью — утром не досчитаешься половины зубов. Надо думать, это быстро тебя отучит. Будет очень жалко. Зубы отличные.

— Вы никогда не прекратите, верно? — вполголоса спросил Чарльз.

Оба тут же вздрогнули, повернулись к постели. Эрик выдохнул. Логан улыбнулся.

— С возвращением, профессор. Мы тебя обыскались.

— Долго меня не было?

— Двое суток.

Эрик присел на кровать и с преувеличенной аккуратностью поправил одеяло.

— Мы успели перевезти тебя домой. Беспилотник упал, добрались до самолёта. Пришлось дозаправиться по пути, но долетели без приключений.

— В особняке был кто-нибудь?

— Мальчишка, — сказал Логан. — Который Джейсон. Славный малый. Вообще ни черта не понимал в том, что творит.

— Где он сейчас?

— Где-то здесь… На первом этаже есть приличные комнаты, там и поселили. Папашка отдал его за здорово живёшь. Ублюдок, каких мало… Но вообще Рейвен взяла на себя заботы о Джейсоне, а мы не лезем.

Росомаха осёкся и осторожно спросил:

— Чарли, ты же знаешь про Рейвен?

Чарльз подумал: а ведь и впрямь знаю. Знание пришло не из этих мест. Оно плыло где-то там, в мире островов и сияющих звёзд. Он легко выхватил его, изучил, покрутил в уме так и этак.

Рейвен, моя девочка, наконец-то я нашёл тебя.

Впрочем, я и не терял.

— Знаю, — сказал Чарльз. — Кажется, я всегда это знал. Только не хотел видеть.

Они переглянулись между собой — наверное, не поверили. Чарльз привыкал к тому, что многое не сможет поведать и объяснить. Дивный мир огней останется только с ним — так же, как с Эриком останется его чувство коррозии, а с Логаном — память веков.

Чарльз подтянулся на руках и сел в постели повыше, чтобы видеть из окна сад. Он зевнул и потёр лицо. Было раннее утро, пахло росой и рассветом, зарождающимся днём и ленивой негой. Ужасно хотелось есть.

— Чарльз, — после некоторой заминки спросил Эрик. — Что ты сделал с Траском?

— А что с Траском?

— Мы не застали его не в доме, ни где бы то ни было ещё… Пьетро искал его, но не нашёл. В институте он больше не появлялся. А сегодня по новостям передали, что Траск арестован за продажу военных секретов. Что ты натворил?

В памяти всплыло что-то о Траске… Что-то важное, удивительное в своей банальности. Чарльз точно помнил ощущение прикосновения к сознанию Траска. Как будто указательным пальцем гладишь по блестящей спинке чёрного, лоснящегося таракана. Таракан извивается от ужаса, рвётся и улепётывает со всех своих тараканьих ног. Он маленький и тщедушный. Он умеет выживать и пугать людей.

Можно ли упрекнуть таракана в том, что он дьявольское отродье?

Глупости. Вот она, природа зла — не в мифических чудовищах,  свергающих башни и города, а в маленьких человечках с тараканьими душами. Это ли не смешно?

— Ничего я с ним не сделал, — поморщившись, честно ответил Чарльз. — Просто прошёл мимо.

— В каком смысле?

— В прямом… Послушайте, я знаю, всё это очень важно. Но, может, отложим разговор? Умираю с голоду. Я съел бы сейчас громадный гамбургер. У нас найдётся?

Через полчаса, уже одетый, пересевший в кресло и с законным гамбургером в руках, он сидел в кабинете и перебирал кипу бумаг. Эту кипу положил перед ним Эрик, и она казалась нескончаемой: с присущей ему дотошностью Эрик собрал по углам банковские выписки о состоянии счетов, устаревшие схемы коммуникаций, просроченные лицензии, поэтапную смету по приведению дома в порядок. Он не забыл о продуктах питания и не упустил из вида налоги. К банковским документам приложил несколько статей о финансовом кризисе и о состоянии дел в экономике.

— Восхитительно, Эрик, — искренне сказал Чарльз, разобравшись с первой папкой из десяти. — Ты проделал всю работу за пару дней?

— Тридцать два часа, — сказал Логан, раскуривая сигару. Повинуясь взгляду Чарльза, он приоткрыл окно и плюхнулся на диван. Ножки дивана скрипнули. — Я засекал. Этот психопат всех поставил на уши и заставил нас с Питом объехать семь строительных магазинов. Я думал, чокнусь. Пацан всё время бормочет какой-то психодел.

— «Пинк Флойд», — поправил Эрик.

— Ась?

— Группа, которую он слушает, называется «Пинк Флойд».

Логан цокнул языком. Леншерр, сложив на груди руки, вернул ему взгляд, полный скрытого торжества.

— Чарльз, я нашёл несколько любопытных статей о фондовых биржах и выделил в них ключевые мысли. Видимо, в последние годы тебя не слишком волновал курс акций, но…

— Да, спасибо, вижу.

— Так продолжаться не может. Советую перевести сорок процентов в индексный фонд.

— Интересная мысль.

— Это значит нет?

Чарльз улыбнулся Эрику через стол.

— Я рад, что ты заботишься о моём состоянии. Но рисковые активы я хотел бы оставить… Не все, конечно. Но некоторые.

— Ча-а-арльз.

— Двадцать процентов в индексном фонде — это разумно. Сорок — уже чересчур.

Эрик кивнул на стопку.

— Что думаешь об остальном?

— Думаю, что ты прекрасный распорядитель. Поразмышляй на досуге об этом.

Эрик хмыкнул.

— Хочешь доверить мне управление?

— Не раскатывай губу, Леншерр, — посоветовал Логан. — Знаешь, как эту должность называли в моей молодости?

— Языком жестов, я полагаю.

— Неа. Завхоз.

Леншерр взглядом швырнул в Логана металлическую ручку. Логан увернулся, весёлый и радостный, как ребёнок.

— Эрик, я ведь не шучу, — вмешался Чарльз. — Если ты захочешь, можешь взять на себя эти заботы. Буду только рад.

— Значит, школа возвращается? — спросил Логан.

— Похоже, что так.

Росомаха выдохнул дым, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку кресла.

— Мать твою, да неужели…

— Но должен предупредить, излишне радоваться не стоит. У всего на свете есть цена. У жизни в школе тоже.

— И какова цена для нас?

Ксавье качнул головой.

— Вы никого больше не убьёте.  Ни ты, ни Эрик.

Росомаха промолчал, а Леншерр нет.

— Чарльз, ты же знаешь — я не могу этого обещать. Я не вижу будущего. И даже Зверёныш его больше не видит. А вдруг они снова на нас нападут? Что тогда — руки опустить?

Чарльз, не поднимая головы от бумаг, ответил:

— Просто помни, что я на тебя рассчитываю.

Логан широко ухмыльнулся.

— Черт побери, Ксавье, — раздражённо рявкнул Эрик. — Ты что, не можешь поставить мне ультиматум? Принудить, заставить...

— Я могу только надеяться. К тому же приказывать тебе бесполезно.

Эрик помолчал-помолчал… и рассмеялся.

— Ты неисправим.

— Наверное… Тебе не придётся никого убивать. Однажды они одумаются.

Эрик подошёл к столу и опустил руку на плечо Чарльза. Плечо было шершавым. Ксавье надел тонкий свитер поверх рубашки.

— Я все это уже видел, Чарльз... Ничто не ново. Мне даже известно, как они одумаются: будут гоняться за нами до последнего, пока всех не перестреляют, а потом — лет через шесть-десять — напишут великое множество проникновенных философских трудов. Они заговорят о коллективной вине, плача о мире, который сами же загубили. Напишут хорошие книги, снимут кино. Построят музей мутантов и водрузят сотню памятников, понесут к ним цветы, выбьют в мраморе наши имена. Ничему не научатся. Сделают из нас миленький туристический маршрут. Восславят в веках... Но я больше не хочу жить в веках. Я хочу жить здесь и сейчас.

Чарльз взял его руку, поцеловал его в ладонь и опять вернулся к бумагам. Никак не мог оторваться.

— Тогда, может, поживём?

Леншерр вздохнул.

— Поживём, да.

 

 

_Пять месяцев спустя._

 

— Здравствуйте-здравствуйте-здравствуйте, вы снова с нами на волне восемьдесят восемь и пять эф-эм! Мы вещаем по всему восточному побережью и призываем вас в этот пр-р-р-р-ромозглый день одеваться потеплее, потому что за окном НАВАЛИЛО ЦЕЛУЮ КУЧУ СНЕГА! Тем, кто только проснулся, напоминаю — сегодня третье января, воскресенье. Астрологи предупреждают о шестнадцатых лунных сутках и советуют направить агрессивную энергию в творческое русло.

— Слыхал? — сказал Логан. — Астрологи тоже не дураки. Завязывай с неврозами и начни писать мемуары.

Леншерр цыкнул, не отводя глаз от дороги. Радио тем временем надрывалось:

— А сейчас хит уходящего года — «Милая Кэролайн» в исполнении несравненного короля Э-э-э-элвиса Пресли!.. Когда-а-а всё начало-о-ось…

— Выключи эту муть.

Леншерр моргнул. Элвис Пресли замолк, едва затянув свой слащавый мотивчик. Оба почувствовали облегчение. Логан оглянулся на заднее сиденье. Чарльз всё ещё дремал, прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу.

За стеклом проплывала пустая заснеженная дорога. Синий «Шевроле» летел на юг по скоростному девяносто пятому шоссе. Изредка мимо проносились громадные носатые грузовики. Дальнобои за рулём напряжённо всматривались в белую пелену.

В отличие от дальнобоев, Леншерр за рулём был спокоен и собран. Ему-то чего бояться? Ясное дело — управление не потеряет.

— Всё ещё спит? — спросил Эрик.

— Ага. Дрыхнет без задних ног.

— Тупая шутка, Зверёныш. Уже третья за день.

— Да брось ты, — отмахнулся Логан. — Его коляска не парит совершенно, а ты всё привыкнуть не можешь.

— Я предлагал разработать экзоскелет. Хотя бы начать. У нас достаточно средств. Можно взять за основу исследования «Дженерал Моторс» и…

— Уймись, говорю. Ксавье в целости и сохранности. Благодушен и всем доволен. Что тебе ещё надо?

Логан закурил, приоткрыв окошко. Снег тут же белыми хлопьями закружил по салону.

— Он опять до утра переписывал речь?

— Если бы ты не вырубился в девять, сам бы мог узнать.

— Это не я, это маленькие отродья! У них никакого воспитания. С этими проклятыми тренировками я ухайдокался, как не знаю кто.

— Это ты ухайдохался? На тебе пахать можно.

— А вот и нельзя. Дядя Логан старенький, регенерация уже не та.

— Не прибедняйся. Так и скажи, что поспать любишь.

— Вот сам бы поскакал двенадцать часов подряд с двадцатью детишками — я б на тебя посмотрел. Ты хорошо устроился — носиться с бумажками, дела разруливать, всё такое. А мне что? Ораву укрощать? Лучше бы меня бросили в клетку с тиграми.

Леншерр усмехнулся: знал, что недовольство притворное, и не брал в расчёт.

— Надо думать, в клетке с тиграми ты будешь как дома.

Логан махнул рукой.

— Так что там с речью?

— Речь не причём. Это всё его новое хобби.

— Какое, к чертям, хобби?

— А ты не замечал? — Леншерр закатил глаза. — Ты в последнюю неделю хоть что-нибудь видишь, кроме зала для тренировок, подушки и дна стакана?

— Ещё я вижу твоё прелестное личико. И оно мне сегодня очень не нравится.

— Не ври.

— Ладно, проехали… Что с хобби?

Леншерр положил руки на колени и чуть повернул руль взглядом. Этот нехитрый трюк доставлял ему почти физическое удовольствие.

— Чарльз повадился наведываться в Церебро. Причём студентов он там не ищет.

— А что тогда делает?

— Проще сказать, чего не делает… Читает романы писателей прямо из головы. Песни слушает. Советы раздаёт. Эти болваны думают, Чарльз — их внутренний голос, — ревниво пожаловался Эрик. — Вчера я застал его за беседой с каким-то сосунком из Сан-Франциско. Скажи, ему что, школы мало? Что он нашёл в этом пятнадцатилетнем пацане?

— А что за пацан?

— Да ничто. Пустое место. Даже не мутант. Всего-то играется с железками.

Логан отвесил смешок.

— А ты разве не играешься с железками?

— Я — это другое, — упорствовал Леншерр. — Я Магнето, а кто этот парень? Не знаю, что Чарли в нём видит. Лично я ничего не вижу. Обычный подросток в растянутом свитере, повёрнутый на техническом прогрессе. Тянет Чарльза ко всяким Хэнкам Маккоям...

— А ты скотина.

— …не отрицай, они существа без роду и племени. Вот ты когда-нибудь слышал фамилию Джобс?

Логан поперхнулся дымом, откашлялся и мирно сказал:

— Я слышал... И ты услышишь, не сомневайся. В срок-то успеем?

Леншерр бросил взгляд на часы.

— Успеем. В полдень они открывают сессию. Закрытое заседание в четыре.

— А прикинь, если отменят его? Скажут — погодные условия, вся херня.

— Если они отменят заседание Конгресса, — спокойно сказал Эрик, — я отменю Конгресс. С письменным уведомлением, разъясняющим причины.

— Впиши туда фразу: «Вашингтон — хреновый город».

— Это будет первым пунктом.

— Боюсь представить, что тогда будет вторым.

Они переглянулись. Леншерр скривил губы в ухмылке, положил руки на руль и прибавил газу.

С речью всё складывалось загадочно. Никто толком не знал, что Чарльз собирается говорить. Он вообще не рвался выступать, и лишь спустя несколько недель настойчивых уговоров сдался.

Логан жаждал одного: чтобы их просто оставили в покое. Леншерр, в свою очередь, проявлял недюжинную гражданскую активность. На заседании Конгресса он мечтал заявить о правах мутантов во всеуслышание. По природе скрытный и замкнутый, в этот раз он настаивал, чтобы непременно присутствовала пресса. С прессой ничего путного не вышло: даже подключив Мистик, они не сумели пролоббировать открытое выступление в Конгрессе. Чарльз мирно заметил: не всё сразу. Двое суток Леншерр рвал и метал, потом успокоился. По лицу было видно, что он своего добьётся — может быть, не прямо сейчас, но непременно.

Что в итоге решит Чарльз, оба понимали смутно. Профессор многократно переписывал свою речь, черкал заметки на полях, правил и дополнял, дополнял и правил. К декабрю, когда наконец назначили дату заседания, черновики Чарльза образовали солидную стопку, в которой не мог разобраться никто, кроме автора.

Несомненно, Ксавье умел запутывать следы, когда хотел.

За две недели до заседания всех одолела нервозность. Рейвен и Хэнк  выпросили отпуск и рванули на Рождество в Монтану. Дети разъехались по домам, небольшой состав преподавателей стал частенько собираться по вечерам в гостиной, горячо обсуждая день Икс. Чарльз от слухов воздерживался, а Логану быстро всё надоело.

Леншерр сохранял ледяную невозмутимость, вызванную, впрочем, не грядущим заседанием, а кое-чем более прозаичным. За неделю до Рождества в воскресном номере «Нью Йорк Таймс» вышла заметка, озаглавленная так: «Федеральный преступник помилован». Набранная мелким кеглем, заметка длиной в пятнадцать строчек сухо сообщала, что ввиду отсутствия доказательств Эрик Леншерр, также известный как Магнето, признан невиновным в убийстве Джей-Эф Кеннеди. С заголовком журналист дал маху: ни о каком помиловании речь не шла, поскольку нельзя помиловать невиновного. Тем не менее, никто не потрудился принести извинения. Семь лет тюрьмы обернулись пятнадцатью строчками в газете по соседству с объявлениями о продаже мишуры и надувных бассейнов. В тот день Росомаха чуть не лопнул от злости, порываясь врыть в землю автора заметки, редактора, а заодно и тех, по чьей указке заметка вышла в свет. Пит клокотал от гнева, даже Чарльз не смог скрыть ярости. Один Магнето сохранял трезвую, холодную голову. Газету он отправил в камин, все разговоры пресёк и к теме больше не возвращался.

Логан долго гадал, что это было и как его понимать, пока не осознал: мнение человеческих масс никогда по-настоящему не волновало Магнето. Он был озабочен безопасностью и конкретными результатами, а не пересудами и тем впечатлением, которое производил.

Только теперь его наконец прорвало на беседы.

Логан утешительно потрепал Леншерра по коленке: прекрати, всё будет нормально. Леншерр вздохнул, проезжая мимо указателя «Вашингтон».

На подъезде к Капитолию Ксавье проснулся, как ни в чём не бывало, с улыбкой посмотрел на город и заметил:

— У нашей страны весьма серьёзное сердце.

— Ваша, да не наша. Рванули на выходные в Канаду? Там такая фауна — обалдеть.

Эрик с достоинством ответил:

— Фауну Канады я и здесь каждый день наблюдаю.

— Допрыгаешься, Леншерр. Допрыгаешься когда-нибудь, клянусь!

В Капитолии их попытались прогнать через металлоискатель. Леншерр поднял брови и саркастически вопросил: вы полагаете, я не пронесу сюда металл, если захочу? Охранники стушевались, вопрос замяли.

Иногда Логан испытывал к Леншерру нелогичную, колкую нежность, необъяснимую никаким законом природы.

Волнуясь, они с Леншерром выстроились на балконе Палаты Представителей, ожидая, когда зал наполнится людьми. Конгрессмены входили группами, поспешно рассаживаясь по местам. Шум и гам сообщали, что событие беспрецедентно, что оно обсуждалось давно и спорно и что грядёт скандал.

— Не боишься? — вполголоса спросил Логан у Леншерра.

Глупый вопрос. Боялся скорее он сам. В этой толпе лощёных пиджаков и хорошо поставленных голосов Росомаха чувствовал себя неуютно, как дикий зверь в цирке. А вот Леншерр был спокоен, как удав. Нервозность уже почти отпустила его, и он обозревал толпу холодным сканирующим взглядом.

— Чего мне бояться, Зверёныш?

— Не знаю. Чего угодно. Что не поймут?

— Не поймут — сами виноваты.

Спикер призвал всех к порядку, возвещая начало заседания. Появился Чарльз. Для него к помосту пристроили небольшой пандус. Спикер не преминул сообщить, что последний раз этим пандусом пользовался Франклин Делано Рузвельт. Некоторые конгрессмены громогласно фыркнули, а Леншерр с высоты одарил их непередаваемо тяжким взглядом.

Всё уже было готово. Конгрессмены расселись. Коротко стриженый, свежий, в строгом тёмном костюме, Ксавье наклонился к микрофону и кашлянул. Микрофон взвизгнул, настраивая шумы. Затем по залу пронёсся голос.

— Здравствуйте. Большинство присутствующих в этом зале знают, кто я такой, со слов коллег и помощников. Сегодня я хотел бы представиться лично. Меня зовут Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавье. Я профессор генетики и основатель Института для одарённых подростков, также известного как школа мутантов.

По залу прошёл шепоток. Нагрудной карман Чарльза топорщился. Ксавье так и не достал листки с речью.

— В первую очередь я хотел бы поблагодарить всех тех, чьи усилия позволили мне выступить сегодня перед вами. Для меня, гражданина Соединённых Штатов, держать слово перед Палатой представителей — большая честь. К сожалению, я не могу встать, поэтому воспользуйтесь воображением и представьте, что я стою.

Лёгкая ирония сработала — часть делегатов заулыбалась, другая недоумённо вскинула брови. Чарльз улыбнулся тоже, но быстро посерьёзнел и продолжил:

— Многие уверены, что я выступаю перед вами в качестве представителя своей расы — расы мутантов, обладающих генетическими отклонениями от общепринятой нормы. Так называемый «ген Икс» подарил нам сверхчеловеческие возможности. Я слышал разные мнения относительно роли мутации в повседневной жизни. Одни считают это проклятием, которое господь послал на головы грешников, предвещая скорый Апокалипсис. Другие полагают, что мутация — первый звонок в грядущей борьбе за выживание. Третьи думают, что мутанты — сверхлюди, и их пришествие свидетельствует о новой эре развития жизни на земле. Четвёртые трактуют мутацию как печать избранных и повод для гордости. Эти точки зрения, чрезвычайно разнообразные и неполные, вызывают у меня беспокойство. Я и сам мутант, но не могу сказать, что горжусь мутацией, поскольку гордиться можно лишь собственными заслугами. Я рад, что я мутант, и живу с этим даром как с данностью, не испытывая гордости подобно тому, как человек не гордится наличием рук или ног.

Скрипнули стулья — конгрессмены наклонялись ближе, напряжённо вслушиваясь в речь.

— Эволюция неизбежна. И я, и вы в равной степени являемся продуктом эволюции, прямым её следствием. Долгие годы эта проблема не играла решающей роли на мировой арене. Но сегодня она беспокоит Америку, и я приехал сюда, чтобы внести ясность. Я хочу сообщить вам, что выступаю здесь не в качестве представителя мутантов, но в качестве гражданина Америки, которого заботит судьба его страны.

— Что он несёт? — возмущённо зашипел Леншерр. Росомаха ткнул его в бок: помолчи.

Голос, разносящийся по залу, становился всё громче и громче. Чарльз не кричал. Просто затихали конгрессмены.

— …права, провозглашённые четырнадцатой поправкой к Конституции, обладают огромной силой, уравнивающей людей, которые не равны по природе. Я намеренно подчёркиваю этот непреложный факт, чтобы обозначить его последствие. Во всех частях нашей огромной могущественной страны можно встретить людей, которые в силу своих отличительных черт становятся жертвами ксенофобских настроений. Я говорю не только о мутантах. Я говорю обо всех, кто не равен прочим. Это важный момент для осмысления реальности, в которой мы оказались: в Америке мы, люди и мутанты, не равны по происхождению и способностям, но равны перед лицом закона.

Сегодня я не хочу говорить с вами о дискриминации и гражданской войне, которой вас, вероятно, уже пугали. Со своей стороны я выступаю за мир и прилагаю все усилия для его сохранения. Я не требую от вас мгновенного решения по вопросу мутантов. Я также не прошу об ответной услуге, отдавая себе отчёт, что вы ничего лично мне не должны. Но я считаю своим долгом предостеречь вас. Как показали недавние события во Вьетнаме, массовые демонстрации и угроза экономического кризиса, наша республика сильнее страдает от внутренних конфликтов, нежели от внешних.

В зале все сидели, не шевелясь.

— …ничто так не вредит Америке, как попустительское отношение к принципам, на которых она зиждется. Это принципы свободы, равенства и политических прав. Дело вовсе не в мутантах и ксенофобии. Речь о том, что, попирая неотъемлемые права личности, мы ставим под угрозу само существование республики. В этот трудный час вы, избранные представители народа, вольны обратить своё внимание не на мутацию как корень всякого зла, а на сохранность нашей страны, отрицающей гонения в самой своей сути. Это страна свободных и родина храбрых. Такой она была во времена Томаса Джефферсона и Авраама Линкольна, и я верю — она остаётся такой и сейчас.

Он сделал паузу, чтобы все заметили звенящую тишину. Чарльз смотрел в зал, ни глядя ни на кого конкретно, но каждый мог почувствовать: синие пронзительные глаза сверлят именно его.

— В заключение я позволю себе процитировать небезызвестный исторический документ. Я считаю очевидными следующие истины: все люди созданы равными, и все они одарены своим создателем некоторыми неотчуждаемыми правами, к числу которых принадлежат жизнь, свобода и стремление к счастью…

Один-единственный крик вдруг донёсся с задних мест:

— Прекратите демагогию!

Все вздрогнули и стали оборачиваться. Ксавье широко, блистательно улыбнулся, почтительно кивнул и закончил:

— Вы прослушали фрагмент Декларации Независимости. Спасибо за внимание.

 

 

Прессы не было на заседании, но до Капитолия она всё же добралась. И не только пресса. Среди снегоуборочных машин, фургонов телеканалов и вспышек камер клубились толпы зевак. Благо, их было не слишком много — масштабным анонсированием никто не озаботился. Журналисты явились осветить начало сессии Конгресса и лишь на месте обнаружили шумиху.

Некоторые пришли поглазеть на мутантов. Шайка религиозных фанатиков махала транспарантами «ПОКАЙТЕСЬ». Самая малочисленная группка — человек пять, не больше, — испуганно озиралась в толпе, силясь выхватить лица. У одного парня Росомаха заметил гребень на макушке, у другого — зеленоватую кожу, покрытую мелкой чешуёй.

Продираясь сквозь толпу к «Шевроле», Росомаха попутно рявкал на кого ни попадя. На все вопросы Ксавье отвечал одинаково:

— Я сказал всё, что следовало. Комментарии оставим конгрессменам.

Но люди не унимались. Особо старались фанатики. Какой-то телепроповедник выскочил наперерез Чарльзу и закричал:

— Болезни — прокля-я-ятие, ниспосланное на наши головы за мутантов! Покайтесь!

Леншерр брезгливо оттеснил его плечом. Дверь «Шевроле» открылась сама собой. Толпа ахнула. Пока Логан помогал Чарльзу перелезть в машину и складывал в багажник коляску, какой-то бойкий журналист сунул Леншерру микрофон под нос:

— Как соотносятся американские ценности с тем, чего добивается профессор Ксавье?

— Профессор Ксавье больший американец, чем вы.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — снова влез проповедник. — Вы идёте против бога? Возомнили, что чем-то лучше нас?

Леншерр снисходительно улыбнулся, забираясь в машину.

— Разумеется. Благо, это очень просто.

Гул голосов затих, лишь когда они отъехали в сторону и покатили по улице.

— Зря ты так, — сказал Чарльз. — Дал им повод для критики.

— Им не нужен повод для критики. До сегодняшнего дня они прекрасно обходились и без него. Речь, конечно, была прекрасна, но очень уж опосредована.

Чарльз пожал плечами.

— Такие вопросы не улаживаются за один день. Главное — есть подвижки.

— Скоро только кошки родятся, — поддержал Росомаха.

На окраине города они притормозили и заправили полный бак.

— К слову, насчёт рождения, — Чарльз спохватился, сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака и выудил запечатанный конверт.

— Это что?

— Запоздалый подарок на Рождество.

— Ты же мне куртку подарил.

— Куртку тебе я подарил, — возмущённо сказал Эрик. Пистолет в баке взбрыкнул, но тут же успокоился, не пролив и капли бензина.

— Ну прости, прости. Ты тоже нас с Чарльзом путаешь, невелика беда.

— Логан, возьми конверт и не спорь.

Росомаха с опаской покосился на Чарльза, но принял конверт, вскрыл и заглянул внутрь. Там лежала одна-единственная бумажка. Быстрая рука разборчиво вывела на ней адрес в пригороде Нью-Йорка и подписала: «Сьюзан».

— Кто такая Сьюзан?

— Девчонка, которой ты любезно подарил отпрыска, — сказал Леншерр, наблюдая за выражением его лица.

А посмотреть там было на что. Сначала Росомаха побелел, потом покраснел скулами, затем выругался сквозь зубы.

— Я знал, что вам ничего нельзя рассказать! Как, чёрт побери, вы её нашли?

— Это было нетрудно, — сказал Чарльз. — Я немного порылся в твоей памяти, сопоставил даты, нашёл нужный день...

— Твою мать, Чарли!

— ...а затем подключил Церебро и нашёл её по исходным данным. Очень милая девушка, замужем, претензий не имеет. Чего ради ты боишься её, как огня?

Комкая в руках бумажку с адресом, Росомаха сел прямо на тротуар.

— Успокойся, — посоветовал Чарльз. — Съезди к ним. Ребёнку сейчас три месяца.

— Слушай, я всё понимаю, но... Вот не горю я желанием стать папашей. Не сейчас. Что угодно, только не это.

— А Китти?

— Причём тут Китти?

— Ты ведь считал её своей дочерью.

— Умоляю, не начинай.

Чарльз мимолётно переглянулся с Леншерром. Их молчаливый сговор раздражал Росомаху, но не так чтобы очень.

— Съезди, — весомо повторил вслед за Чарльзом Магнето. — А то будешь жалеть.

— Учи жить Пьетро, а меня не надо.

— Кстати, Эрик, когда прибудет Пьетро? У нас ещё один визит планируется, ты помнишь?

— С минуты на минуту должен быть.

Росомаха опешил.

— Погодите-ка... Вздумали ехать за новым учеником без меня?

— Пьетро нас доставит, — объяснил Леншерр. — А ты поедешь в пригород Нью-Йорка и найдёшь Сьюзан. Вечером встретимся дома. Так достаточно ясно или ещё разжевать?

Росомаха разразился небоскрёбным матом. Они терпеливо ждали, когда первая волна пройдёт. Как обычно, волна отошла быстро — трах-бабах, пенный бриз, торжество стихии! — и вот уже схлынула, лишь только берег лизнув.

— И что я скажу ей? Возьму и заявлюсь прямо так? Привет, покажи зверушку?

— Мальчик нормален, — сказал Чарльз.

Росомаха споткнулся.

— Шутишь?

— Абсолютно обычный младенец. Никаких аномалий скелета. Я тебя успокоил?

Эрик кивком головы открыл багажник (вот же позёр). Из недр багажника вылетела коробка, перевязанная пышным бантом. Логан машинально её поймал.

— А это ещё что?

— Твой подарок сыну. Закрой рот, Зверёныш. Муха залетит.

Со свистом появился Пит, щеголяя новёхонькой серебристой курткой и нелепым головным убором авиатора.

— Тачку я за углом бросил, давайте шустрее.

— Надеюсь, бросил не в буквальном смысле?

— Чарльз, да что ты переживаешь, не разобью я её! Это же мустанг! Я что, совсем дурак — мустанг разбивать? Пап, скажи ему!

— Он и правда сносно водит.

— Сносно? Да я чёртов бог любой тачилы!

— Пит, называй себя как хочешь, только не гони.

Ртуть потряс в воздухе красными стекляшками на верёвке.

— Хэнк передал. Прототип очков из рубинового кварца. Сказал, чуваку понадобятся.

— Дужки длинноваты, — заметил Чарльз. — Ему же всего восемь.

— А что за пацанчик? Сильно буйный?

— Я вышел на него через Алекса, — ответил Чарльз. — Искал родственников, чтобы сообщить. Если правильно понимаю, он пускает лучи из глаз. Младший брат, но он из детдома.

Ртуть присвистнул. Логан уронил коробку. Леншерр спохватился и удержал её взглядом. Коробка повисла в десяти сантиметрах от земли и плавно опустилась на асфальт.

— Поосторожнее, Зверёныш.

— Чего-о-о?

— Я сказал, осторожнее.

— Я не... Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!

— Хочешь — поехали с нами, — смилостивился Чарльз. — Я уверен, тебе понравится. По правде сказать, я подумывал отдать тебе шефство над этим парнем. Мне кажется, вы подружитесь…

— Чарльз.

— Да?

— Я съезжу к Сьюзан прямо сейчас, только не вешай на меня Скотти.

— Да я разве вешаю? Так, предположил. К тому же к Сьюзан ты можешь съездить и в другой раз.

— Нет, я съезжу сейчас!

Леншерр поднял брови.

— Ты же вроде не хотел...

— Ну а теперь захотел. Всё, не заставляйте Пита ждать. Вперёд.

Предопределено ли будущее? Конечно, нет. Но некоторые вещи не меняются. Росомаха не сомневался, что гадёныш Скотти даже в условиях изменённого будущего ещё попортит ему много крови.

Желание оттянуть судьбоносное знакомство придало Росомахе сил. Он радостно завёл «Шевроле», передал Леншерра и Чарльза на попечение Питу, бегло и незаметно мазанув Чарльза губами по губам. Пит деликатно отвернулся, а Леншерру счастья не перепало (ах этот взгляд «не-смей-на-людях-дома-поговорим»).

Они укатили, и Логан уже не слышал, как по дороге Леншерр спросил:

— Как ты догадался, что если предложить Зверёнышу ехать с нами, он сразу согласится на Сьюзан?

Чарльз легкомысленно ответил:

— Предчувствие.

Леншерр не поверил, и правильно сделал.

Теперь Леншерр многое в нём понимал.

 

 

Сразу за Нью-Йорком диджей-полудурок поставил песню «Ain't no Mountain High Enough». Росомаха не сразу заметил, что мурлычет текст песни себе под нос, а когда заметил, перестал.

К вечеру дороги совсем замело. Он гнал на приличной скорости, но машина телепалась неспешно, с усилием продираясь сквозь снежный вихрь. Он трижды сверялся с адресом, прежде чем притормозил у простенького белого дома с пологой крышей. Все дома в этом городке походили друг на друга — мытые, чистенькие, спокойные, успокаивающе заурядные, выкрашенные одной и той же краской, с одинаковыми гаражами и задними двориками, с широкими дорогами, с гирляндами и рождественской иллюминацией, которую ещё не успели снять.

Что ж, подумал Росомаха, паркуясь. Зато здесь, наверно, хорошо воспитывать детей. Может, и мой вырастет нормальным… Ведь бывают же нормальные, правда? Кто-то покупает эти пряничные домики? Кто-то в них живёт?

Держа перед собой коробку, Росомаха прошагал по расчищенной тропинке к белым дверям и постучался чуть ниже елового венка. Пахло Рождеством и домом. За дверью раздались шаги. Выглянул парень, разглядывая Росомаху сквозь щель в проёме. У парня было хорошее, простодушное, тоже очень нормальное лицо.

— Э-э-э… чем могу помочь?

— Сьюзан здесь живёт?

— Э-э-э… минутку… ми-и-и-илая!

По лестнице уютно пробежались чьи-то босые пятки.

— Ой, — сказала Сьюзан. — Джимми?..

Она осталась всё той же большеглазой, неприлично юной нимфой — чуть менее неприкаянной, чем полгода назад, но легче ему не стало. Колкое чувство стыда вновь ужалило в самую душу. Росомаха мысленно отвесил себе пинка.

А что толку теперь? Ну что? Надо просто оставить подарок и уехать из этой пасторальки как можно скорее. Эта жизнь не для Логана. Мальчик должен расти, как все.

— Привет, крошка. Коробку забери.

— К-коробку?

— Да, вот эту. Бери, не бойся. Она не кусается.

Сьюзан извиняющимся взглядом посмотрела на мужа (судя по лицу, он всё понял), открыла дверь пошире и разрешила:

— Можешь войти.

Он поставил коробку в аккуратной маленькой гостиной, забитой милыми сердцу вещичками: фотографиями молодой семьи, керамическими тарелочками, вазами, бабушкиными столиками, всей этой чепухой, которую так любят примерные девочки из хороших семей. С ботинок натекла целая лужа. Посреди этой гостиной лохматый Логан в своей кожаной куртке и потёртых джинсах выглядел как слон в посудной лавке.

Все молчали, не зная, что сказать. Потом муж Сьюзан, нервничая, спросил:

— Хотите увидеть его?

Росомаха растерялся.

— Я… э-э-э…

Сьюзан переглянулась с мужем.

— Джек… Может, мы могли бы…

Он понял её с полуслова.

— Пойдёмте, я покажу детскую. Только постарайтесь не будить. Мы едва его уложили.

Зачем-то он пошёл за ним, этим странным парнем, который так легко разрешил незнакомому бугаю полюбоваться на сына. Почему разрешил? От доброты или по глупости? А может, он так выражает любовь к своей крошке Сьюзи?

Не твоё это дело, Росомаха. Ой не твоё.

Детская оказалась светлой комнатой на восточной стороне. Окна выходили во внутренний дворик. С утра кто-то слепил там кособокого снеговика, обвязав голову красным шарфом и воткнув морковку в середину снежного шара.

Муж Сьюзан остановился на середине комнаты и выжидательно поглядел на Логана. Логан тоже остановился. Дал себе передышку на две секунды, набрался смелости и заглянул в люльку.

Впечатление было странное: в люльке валялся кулёк с крохотным спящим лицом. У кулька была огромная голова, заросшая короткими тёмными волосками, и пышные розовые щёки. По мнению Логана, кулёк ничем не отличался от всех прочих младенцев, но парень по имени Джек почему-то сказал:

— Он копия Сьюзи.

— Здоровый?

— То есть?

— Ребёнок здоровый? С ним всё в порядке? Аномалии в развитии, ещё какая ерунда?

Джек удивлённо ответил:

— Кармен в полном порядке.

— Кармен?

— Его так зовут.

— Девчачье какое-то имя.

Муж Сьюзан вдруг обиделся:

— Это хорошее имя. Мы назвали его в честь отца Сьюзи.

— Да ладно оправдываться, что уж теперь.

Появилась и сама Сьюзан — зашла в детскую, рассеяно держа на весу коробку с развязанными бантами. Росомаха почувствовал Сьюзан ещё из коридора — от неё шёл знакомый запах ромашки.

Почуял и опять распереживался: что за запах? Почему он? Где он мог его чувствовать раньше?

Муж немедленно отобрал коробку.

— Тебе ещё нельзя таскать тяжести!

— Она не тяжёлая.

— Всё равно нельзя.

— Джимми, послушай… Мы очень рады… не ожидали… но этот подарок… Я сама хотела купить такое, но это же очень дорого! И совсем не по возрасту. Такие игрушки полагаются только с пяти лет.

Росомаха обеспокоенно оглянулся.

— Да?

Через плечо Сьюзан он разглядел содержимое коробки. Там, в бантах и фольге, лежал роскошный набор из старинного магазина игрушек — какие-то щипчики, модели, искусно вышитые салфетки. Чарльз не разменивался на ширпотрёб.

— Ужасно, ужасно дорого! — испуганно повторяла девчонка. Росомаха не слушал её, потому что разглядел на боку надпись: «Набор „Юный дантист“».

Мать твою.

Это шутка?  
Скажите, что шутка.

Чарльз, ты же так пошутил, да?..

Сьюзан всё бубнила про дороговизну и непозволительность. Росомаха онемевшими губами попросил её убрать набор в чулан до поры до времени, а потом обязательно — слышишь? обязательно! — всучить ребёнку с дурацким именем. И пусть играется. Так положено. Обещай.

Он так наседал на неё, что, наверное, показался полным психом. Через двадцать минут, уходя, попросил разрешения заглядывать раз в пару месяцев — смотреть, что да как. Муж Сьюзан — странный всё-таки паренёк — скрепя сердце, разрешил.

Росомаха вывалился во дворик, встал рядом с почтовым ящиком, закурил сигару и несколько минут жадно, залихватски себя травил. Облокотившись о почтовый ящик, он прочёл фамилию хозяев дома, жирно выведенную краской. Большие белые буквы «Прайд».

Вдруг он захохотал и не смог остановиться, беззвучно вопрошая не пойми кого: а дальше-то что, дальше? Я от смеха сейчас помру. Так не бывает. Внутренний голос устало отозвался: как ты собрался помирать? Не неси ерунду. Тебя вечно интересует, что дальше... Нет уж, дурак, живи.

А потом… потом ему полегчало. Снег перестал. Небо стало тёмно-синим, густым, как черничный сок. Он поглядел в это небо, щурясь, и вспомнил: пора домой. Дома хорошо. Дома Чарли ждёт. Леншерр ждёт. Наверняка и засранца Скотти уже привезли.

Напоследок постоял, ещё разок посмотрел на белые буквы «Прайд». Сдул с них налипший снег, улыбнулся и позвал: Китти, Китти, ты там?

Она ответила: да. Будет немного колоть. Думай о хорошем, ладно?

Буду думать, детка, буду, не тревожься... Ты уж постарайся, не подведи меня, выпрыгни когда-нибудь из утробы.

Об остальном позабочусь сам.

 

**fin** **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
> Этот текст я написала летом 2014. Он был быстрым, нервным, местами чересчур театральным, совсем не таким гладким, как мне бы хотелось, и всё же я его люблю. Счастлива, если он доставил вам такое же удовольствие, как и мне.  
> Пост в блоге о том, как появился «Посторонний» — http://roksen.diary.ru/p198275560.htm  
> Факты, которые не вошли в фик — http://roksen.diary.ru/p199531859.htm (осторожно, спойлеры)  
> «Посторонний» входит в серию фичов о тройничке — http://roksen.diary.ru/p168653861.htm


End file.
